Harry Potter: the New Lord of Light
by BloodRedSword
Summary: Completed! In the time of Darkness, a Hero will rise to greatness. The Hero will be the Chosen one to bring down the Darkness and restore peace to the world! Now the Chosen one is Harry Potter, what will he do?Pls Review! Sorry,my summary sucks!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Harry Potter: the New Lord of Light  
  
"Damn it, Pig! Can't you even deliver a letter without problems?" cursed Ron under his breath as his hyperactive little owl came flying into the kitchen. "Stupid, blundering, brainless flying git," added Ron under his breath. "Strange - Harry hasn't received the letter, yet again?!" There was a sense of bewilderment in his tone.  
  
"Ron, has Harry replied?" came Mrs Weasley's voice.  
  
"No, Harry has certainly not replied! I'm beginning to doubt MY owl's reliability. I don't think that IT even managed to deliver its letter to Harry yet," came Ron's reply.  
  
"Swoosh." A large barn owl came flying in, landing on the kitchen table in front of Ron. Automatically, Ron reached out and untied the letter on the owl's leg. Having its burden removed, the owl took flight into the open sky. "Strange. It isn't time yet for my Hogwarts letter to arrive, why has this come so early?" Ron thought, as he recognised the same type of parchment and the bright emerald green ink. But curiosity got the better of him, and he opened the letter.  
  
Dear Mr Ronald Weasley,  
  
I'm very sorry to inform you that Mr Harry Potter has written to us; he wanted us to tell you that he will not be able to correspond with either you or Miss Hermione Granger this summer. His letter clearly stated that he will not be sending or receiving any letters or presents from you. He also does not want to stay at the Burrow, as he fears that he may endanger your family. You may bring any presents or correspondence for Harry when you meet him at Platform 9¾, but until then please just hold onto them.  
  
Harry wrote quite firmly that he is preparing for his O.W.L.'s. (I thought that I was reading wrongly, but I didn't! This was quite a surprise; I never thought that I would live to see the day!) He presently has some unexpected guests living with him, so he sent Hedwig to stay at Hogwarts. Don't worry; Harry will be on the Hogwarts Express on September 1st. He will not be able to get his schoolbooks at Diagon Alley, so I have bought him his books. So you need not worry. He has also asked me to buy him some very advanced books on spells, hexes, curses, healing and potions.  
  
I understand that all this would certainly come as a shock to you, as it has for me. He hopes that you will understand.  
  
And before I forget, Ron: you (along with Mr Harry Potter, Miss Hermione Granger and Miss Lavender Brown) have been made a prefect. There are also twenty exchange students from Salem Witches' Institute and Salem Wizards' Institute coming to Hogwarts; I hope that you will help make their stay comfortable.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Professor Dumbledore.  
  
p.s. I have sufficient reasons to believe that Harry's unusual concerns and preparations have something to do with the resurrection of Lord Voldemort.  
  
"How could he! This is his holiday, and he really shouldn't be worrying about the resurrection of You-Know-Who!" Ron said angrily, unable to keep his temper in check, and - "Boom!" the kitchen was suddenly raining shattered pieces of glass and china, thanks to Ron's anger.  
  
"Ron!" said Mrs Weasley reproachfully, as she calmly repaired all the shattered pieces of glass and china with an easy swish of her wand. "What does that letter say?"  
  
"Mum - it says that Harry doesn't want to come and stay with us - he says that he doesn't want us to be put in danger, as he is first on You-Know- Who's hit list," said Ron. Looking back at the parchment, he continued, "He doesn't want us to write or send him anything." When he said that, Mrs Weasley's face was clearly crestfallen. A grin crossed Ron's face as he said, "And Harry, Hermione, Lavender and I have been made Prefects of Gryffindor!"  
  
"That's great, Ron!" she said, and grabbed Ron into a bone-crushing hug.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile -  
  
The moment Harry stepped into his room on 10 August, he found himself in a void. He tried to look around.  
  
*Harry - you are now in what I have named the Hall of Infinite Light.*  
  
"Are you joking? All I can see is pure, undisturbed darkness."  
  
*No, Harry; close your eyes and feel the world around you. Good. Now open them.*  
  
Harry was suddenly overwhelmed by the brightness that surrounded the place. He could barely keep his eyes open.  
  
*Do you believe me now, Harry? This room is only open to the chosen one who can and will defeat the Dark Lord of his time. You, Harry, are entrusted by fate to destroy Lord Voldemort - the most powerful Dark Lord of all time.*  
  
"Then is Professor Dumbledore a member of this - er - what is the name?"  
  
*The Order of Light, Harry. Yes, Albus Dumbledore is a member of the Order of Light. That is why he could defeat Grindelwald. Now enough of history; I'm getting tired, I hated history.* At this Harry grinned; he remembered how he also hated history, as it was taught by Professor Binns at Hogwarts.  
  
*Now Harry, there are a lot of things that you have to know before you join the Order of Light. I'm The One, The Light. After you have joined the Order, you cannot jump over to the Dark side. You will gain the ability to communicate with creatures of all types: dragons, phoenixes, elves, dwarves - and you can speak all kinds of languages. You will be able to feel and detect magic of all types. You will also unlock your Creature Elemental powers; you are the only one since Merlin who is able to control all the four Elements.*  
  
"Merlin?! Is he in the Order as well?"  
  
*Yes, my boy. Not only that, the Hogwarts Four are also members. You will have a photographic memory and will be able to do wandless and ancient magic, and gain knowledge of both old and new magic. I have updated myself each time I have a new recruit, so don't worry that your training will be too outdated. I will also stay with you until you defeat Lord Voldemort. I will start the training now; you do not have a choice.*  
  
"I also don't WANT to be given a choice!"  
  
The voice chuckled.  
  
*Very well. I will now begin, first, by giving you your staff.*  
  
*****  
  
"Wake Up! Potter, Wake Up!" screeched Aunt Petunia. "Potter, I'm warning you! Today the Heselwoods are arriving; they'll be here in an hour's time. Any funny business, and you will find yourself in the cupboard for the rest of the summer!"  
  
"All right, all right Aunt Petunia!" a deep voice answered her. Surprised, Aunt Petunia opened the door and entered Harry's room. She glared at him sternly and left.  
  
"I'd better cast the magical signature cover spell now, so I can use magic to clean up this room," Harry thought. "Incantatem magicus subnotatio tegere Harry Potter!" Harry could feel the spell he had just cast take effect. Then with a swish of his hand, the entire room arranged itself properly. Things that could be easily recognised to be magical were transformed - like the hovering Firebolt, which had been turned into a wind chime. All toys had been transfigured into a pile of pens that lay in a corner.  
  
"Potter, please come down and prepare to welcome the three Heselwoods."  
  
Sighing to himself, Harry walked down to the front door. Uncle Vernon was startled when Harry came down the stairs. Instead of the short, skinny boy who had almost dragged himself up the stairs after all the chores he had done yesterday, Harry was now a tall and well-toned young man. His black hair lay in an unruly tangle with several errant locks falling over his forehead in an equally unkempt fringe; but his tanned features were sharp, almost chiseled, and matched his trim figure. His eyes were oddly sparkling with mischief. "Well, Uncle Vernon, are your friendly neighbours, the Heselwoods, coming soon? I have a lot of homework from Hogwarts to do," Harry stated calmly.  
  
As soon as Harry mentioned Hogwarts, Vernon Dursley's face changed from an expression of shock to rage, and the colour of pale white changed to an angry red, black and purple. "How dare you talk about that - that - school of unnaturalness in my house! I swear, after the Heselwoods have move into their new house, you will be in -" Uncle Vernon suddenly stopped as he gazed down at the tip of Harry's wand pointed at the very centre of his chest.  
  
"I am warning you, Vernon Dursley. One more bad word from your mouth about me, my parents, Hogwarts or anything connected to the wizarding world before the Heselwoods arrive, and I swear that you will be in for the treat of a lifetime. The Ministry will not know that I have been doing magic; I have tidied my room with magic a half hour ago, and there was no letter. So you'd better stay behind the line until they come." Harry said in a voice that could have frozen boiling water solid. "But after they have arrived, you can say what ever you want. I will keep my promise to say that I go to St. Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys, and I will keep a civil tongue in front of them. Is it a deal, Uncle Vernon?"  
  
"Yes, Potter. You have my word."  
  
"Ding-Dong!"  
  
"Harry, the Heselwoods are here. Get the door for them," said Aunt Petunia.  
  
Harry opened the door, and came face to face with two adults and a young lady about the same age as he. "Hmm - this young lady is a witch. Better keep it from Vernon Dursley or he would throw a fit," Harry mused. He looked with amusement at Dudley, who drooled over the young lady.  
  
"Harry, would you be kind enough to show them the way to the guestroom before you go and do your schoolwork?" asked Aunt Petunia in a sticky-sweet voice that made Harry feel sick.  
  
"Now I know why they have so few guests, this is horrid," Harry said under his breath as he single-handedly carried all the Heselwoods' luggage to the guest room.  
  
Unknown to Harry, the Heselwoods were staring at Harry. "Er - Vernon, I have a question to ask you, is that all right with you?" asked Mr Heselwood.  
  
"Of course! That is no problem at all. Er - David? Is that right?"  
  
"Yes; who is that boy and where does he go to school, Vernon?"  
  
"Oh! He is my nephew, and he goes to the St. Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys. That's how he got his strength; at St. Brutus', they train the boys to be disciplined men."  
  
"Mr & Mrs Heselwood? Your luggage is in the guestroom, and if you please, can you come up here and I will show you the way to your room now." After Harry led the Heselwoods to their room, he said, "There you are, sir. If you have any requests, please feel free to ask my cousin, Dudley, as I have a lot of work to do. Thanks, and see you at dinner." Harry bowed and turned, walking out of the room briskly.  
  
The Heselwoods started to unpack their things as they talked. "Mom? Dad? Do you think that Mr Vernon is telling the truth about this Harry? I have a strange feeling that there's more here than meets the eye, and I don't like him or his family, with the exception of Harry," said Janet Heselwood.  
  
"Yes, my dear girl. I also don't like him any more than you do. But Mr Calvin told us to live here for business purposes; otherwise I would rather kill myself than to come here. It's a good thing that your school has arranged for you and 19 of your friends to come to England to study magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so you could continue your magical studies - all thanks to Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Yeah. Look, I can't write in my diary in here. I'd better go downstairs and write," Janet said, turning and walking towards the stairs. But Janet did not walk down the stairs. Instead, she turned left and gently knocked on Harry's door.  
  
"Yes, come in. The door isn't locked." A voice from behind the door answered. Silently, Janet pushed open the door to find Harry busy writing on a piece of paper. When Harry saw her come in, he quietly placed the paper into a drawer and stood up and moved towards the window.  
  
"Er - Harry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Janet moved towards the window and stood beside Harry.  
  
"Your Uncle, Aunt and cousin don't like you, do they?"  
  
"No, they don't."  
  
"And you don't like them either, do you?"  
  
"Let's just say it is a mutual and silent agreement on both sides, okay?"  
  
"And this is my last question: do you - "  
  
"Go to that St. Brutus' thingy, is it?" Harry continued for Janet.  
  
"Yes. Hey, how did you know what I was going to ask?"  
  
"My dear lady," Harry chuckled. "Every visitor who has come into this house has asked me the same question. So naturally I knew what you would ask. And NO. I do not go to St. Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys. I go to a private school. And may I know your name, your Royal Highness?" Harry mocked a bow. He looked up and saw a beautiful oval face framed by black hair. Her eyes were a sparkling light-blue colour, and her face was well-defined. Harry could clearly see that she was struggling, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oh, yes! Sir Harry, my name is Lady Janet Heselwood, but you can call me Janet. And what is that on your forehead?"  
  
"Oh, this is my scar. It is shaped like a lightning bolt. An unwelcome reminder of the car accident in which my parents were killed," said Harry, deciding he would use the lie that Uncle Vernon told him. "Now, will your Royal Highness please leave the room? I have some things to do; if not I'm afraid that I may have to throw you out."  
  
"Of course, Sir Harry." With that, Janet exited gracefully and walked down the stairs. Dudley saw her coming out of Harry's room and went to have a talk with her.  
  
"You go and talk to that - that - jerk?"  
  
"Hey, watch what you're saying! He didn't say anything offensive about you."  
  
"He is a total freak! He goes to a centre for boys with criminal records!"  
  
"At least he was more polite than you. Although he told me that he didn't like your family, he did not insult you or any of your family. And here you are scolding him!" Janet took a deep breath and continued, "Mr Dudley Dursley, would you please be quiet and leave this room while I write in my PERSONAL DIARY?"  
  
"All right, I'll leave you alone and go into the kitchen. Do you want anything to eat or drink?"  
  
"No thanks, I'm all right."  
  
Dear Diary, Today I moved into a house on Privet Drive. I met this really disgusting muggle family who are all out to please my family. But there is this really nice muggle boy who is very polite, charming, humorous - and not to mention very CUTE & HANDSOME! I really wish that I could tell him that I am a witch. I wonder what his surname is. His scar looks rather like that of the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter - I wonder if there is a connection between the two of them? But he told me that his parents died in a car crash. I do feel sorry for him; besides, he looked very different from the photo I had cut out from the Daily Prophet. Maybe I am thinking too much about that. Anyway, I can hear that horrid woman calling me for dinner.  
  
Well, Dear Diary, that's it for today.  
  
"Harry dear, it's time for dinner," said Aunt Petunia in the same sticky- sweet voice.  
  
"This won't last too long, I hope," Harry mused. Silently, Harry walked down the stairs and saw Janet writing in a book. Harry's eyes zoomed in and saw Janet's diary entry just before she shut it. Quickly, Harry's eyes went back into focus. "What are you writing?" Harry asked as Janet walked past him.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" was the reply he received.  
  
"Let me guess - maybe there is a connection between me and another boy?" Harry teased Janet.  
  
Immediately, Janet flushed a bright red. "NO!" she replied quickly.  
  
"From your now-reddening face, I can tell that I'm right," Harry taunted, as he walked into the kitchen. He saw that on the table were four roasted chickens, along with a lot of other food. Automatically, Harry sat himself at the far end of the table. The very moment that Janet came into the room, Dudley jumped up and pulled out a chair, motioning Janet to sit beside him. But Janet sat between her parents, ignoring Dudley's frantic waving. Harry was amused but he did not show it. Quietly, Harry devoured half the table's food while the rest of the Heselwoods and Dursleys were talking.  
  
Once dinner was over, Harry headed for his room and sat down on the floor and started meditating. Harry meditated for about ten hours. When he stopped, he saw that the clock now read four in the morning. Unshrinking his trunk, Harry took out a nice outfit of a muggle T-shirt and a pair of track pants. He pulled the clothes on and walked downstairs. Harry was surprised that he could see in the dark. Silently he tried to open the front door, but he found it locked. Pulling out his wand, Harry whispered, "Alohomora!" and off he went for his morning jog.  
  
Days passed peacefully.  
  
On September 1st at ten-thirty in the morning, Harry collected his things and apparated to King's Cross station. He saw Janet and a group of American students standing near a guard.  
  
"Sir, can you tell me where Platform 9¾ is?"  
  
"Platform 9¾? Think you're trying to be funny, do you?' and he walked away.  
  
"Come with me, Janet," called a voice behind her.  
  
'Hey, that sounds like Harry's voice!' thought Janet, and she turned around.  
  
"Harry! How come you're here? I - I - "  
  
"I think you haven't introduced your charming friend here, Janet," a another girl teased her.  
  
"My friends, this is - " Janet started.  
  
"Harry Potter," continued Harry. There was a shocked silence as the group tried to take in what they had just heard. The-Boy-Who-Lived? Impossible! This boy is nearly seven feet tall! And -  
  
"I can see his scar!"  
  
"Ok, enough about me. Let me show you to Platform 9¾." Harry led them towards the division between Platforms 10 and 9. "Follow me, and don't be scared, or you'll crash into it." And in a line he led them through the barrier and onto Platform 9¾. A scarlet steam engine greeted their sight. The group was speechless.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, at Hogwarts - 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
"Ok, enough of myself. Come with me to Platform 9¾." Harry led them towards the divide between Platform 10 and 9. "Follow me and don't be scared or you will crash into it." And in a line he led them through the barrier and on to Platform 9¾. A scarlet steam engine greeted their sight. The group is speechless.  
  
Meanwhile at Hogwarts.  
  
"Ah. Albus, you are finally here. I do hope that you are well."  
  
"I'm fine, thanks again, Firenze. What is it so important that you have to send Hagrid to call me into the Forbidden Forest?" enquired the Headmaster.  
  
"It is about the ancient prophesy left behind by our ancestors. It is coming true, bit-by-bit," said the centaur answered, "I'm afraid that four parts had came true, you know the four part. It had happened. Another three part is being fulfill now."  
  
"Which three parts?"  
  
"The resurrection of the most powerful Dark wizard of all time was the first part that was written in the prophecy. Second, he has been just recruited by the ancient Order, the one you have been in-the Order Of Light and lastly the awakening of," the centaur shuddered before he continued. "Five clan of long believe extinct creatures-the Imperial War Unicorn, the Royal Arch Griffin, the Holy Light Phoenix, the Celestial Flying Pegasus and the Divine Force Dragons. There are five groups of eighty-two sculptures of these creatures at a clearing in the middle of the forest. There are also four phoenixes at the four points of North, South, East and West. They have awaken and their song is making the place inaccessible to us the centaurs."  
  
"Where are these creatures' sculptures? Can you take me to the place?"  
  
"Why, Albus, that should not be any problem. But I must warn you; the song makes any magical creature to enter. It seems to me that the song is a force to power by the forces of magic. It is unlike any that I had seen."  
  
"Never mind, I need to see the sculptures." There was a pause. "I may be able to find out how to enter."  
  
"Very well then. I will carry you there, it's faster that way," as he lowered his fore legs to allow Albus Dumbledore to climb onto back. As soon as he is safely on Firenze's back, the centaur darted through the Forbidden Forest, avoiding the low tree branches and all the rocks and roots on the ground. About after fifteen minutes had passed before Firenze had stopped besides a large clearing, which is blocked out by a layer of dense tree trunk. Lowering his back to let the Headmaster to climb down, he said, "Albus, the clearing is just beyond here, over there. In the past, we, the centaurs can move freely through the clearing at will. It was there that our ancestors discover about the sculptures, from there, they read the stars and found and pass down to us through the generation." And as he stood up, he continued.  
  
"But since August 31st, we suddenly found ourselves unable to enter the clearing. All creatures of the Dark like the Trolls, Chimeras, Basilisks, Zombie, Vampires and many other have suddenly had been destroyed. And every day at midnight, mid noon, six in the morning and evening, we have discovered noticed unicorns, spiders, Sphinxes and many other creatures had came and bow towards the clearing."  
  
"Hmm. Now this is really interesting. I think that I know what Kind of magic it is," said Dumbledore as he pulled out his wand and tested the mysterious magical barrier that has blocked the centaurs from entering. "This is an ancient lost magic. I try to see if I can enter." Dumbledore started to chant in some strange language. Wind started to blow and the sky suddenly became overcast as storm clouds rolled overhead. Peals of thunder could be heard. And as the lighting flashes across the darken sky, a portal open up in magical barrier. Dumbledore gestured the centaur to enter the portal first, but having his doubt, he hesitated before he cross the threshold and enter the portal followed by Dumbledore. What awaits them was the last thing they would have believed. Instead of seeing the sculptures that Firenze had described, they saw all the sculptures had come to life. Suddenly, a Griffin open its mouth and a blast of white flame came out, heading towards Dumbledore.  
  
Thanks to Dumbledore's quick reflect, a Shielding Charm had been just created in time to prevent the creature's flame form hitting himself and Firenze.  
  
~Why you attack me for? ~ asked Dumbledore after he had called for the Order of Light's near infinite power.  
  
~You speak my language, human? ~  
  
~Yes. Who are you? ~  
  
~I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. ~  
  
~Oh, it is you, sir. I'm sorry, I should have know that only Albus Dumbledore and our Master-Harry Potter at this time have the powers of ancient magic. ~  
  
~Harry? ~  
  
~Yes. ~  
  
~Look, I have to leave to prepare for the arrive of the students.~  
  
~We will have to prepare for the arrival of Harry Potter, sir, hope you don't mind. ~  
  
~It is not a problem.~  
  
~Good Bye, sir. Goodbye.~  
  
"What the..." said Dumbledore as he suddenly found himself in his office with Firenze.  
  
"Firenze, you better leave, I do not understand what have just happen."  
  
"Albus, do you want to hear about the prophecy?" interrupted the centaur.  
  
"Ah...Now you have reminded me I would like to heard it."  
  
  
  
"At one he will survive the curse of death, though the Stag and Flower had faded.  
  
At eleven, he will deny the Dark Wizard the Elixir of Life, preventing his first chance.  
  
At twelve, he will destroy the creature of Slytherin, and save a life by destroying a book.  
  
At thirteen, he saved himself and rescued his Guardian from a fate worst then Death.  
  
At fourteen, he unwilling gave aid in the resurrection of the Dark Lord.  
  
At fifteen, he will be recruited by an ancient order. Creatures of Light in the Hogwarts Forest will be awakening. He will be come the new Lord of the Light as the Dark Lord be comes the new Lord of Darkness. He will get three mystical weapon-the Sword of Light, Sword of Darkness and the Orb of Light. He will hone his powers with the aid of the Headmaster.  
  
At sixteen, he will find out about his Heritage, the one that the Headmaster will reveal to him. He will also create the ultimate weapon of Light- the Chaos Breaker!  
  
At seventeen, he will become a fully-fledged Elemental War Mage of the Light. With the Chaos Breaker and his staff, he will destroy the Dark Lord by the name of Stealing-Life-from-the-Hands-of-the-Death.  
  
That is the prophecy, this is his fate, and this is his Destiny. This will be fulfilled when the time comes. Good Luck, the Guardian, keeper and Lord of Light"  
  
"So this is the prophecy. Thanks you, Firenze, you are a great help."  
  
"This is my pleasure to be able to help you, Albus." With that the centaur went out the gleaming oak door. With a sigh, Albus Dumbledore started to place his thoughts into the pensive.  
  
Back to Platform 9¾...  
  
Harry was leading the transfer students towards the front carriage, which was reserved for Prefects and the new transfer students when he heard the all-too-familiar drawl.  
  
"Well, aren't those losers we have here? Know-It-All Mudblood and the Beggar Weasel family. Where your famous Potty, Scarhead? Has the Dark Lord finished him off?"  
  
The transferred students were literally boiling with anger.  
  
"Harry, who is that idiot?"  
  
*Harry, who is that? *  
  
"That should be obvious, he's an arsehole. His name is Malfoy, a family who is a big supporter of Lord Voldemort." The group but Harry flinched.  
  
"I don't like him," one stated  
  
"Neither do we!" the rest chorused.  
  
"Then better pray that you don't get place into Slytherin. That house turned out more Dark Wizards that other. Lord Voldemort was in Slytherin and he is the Heir of Salazar Slytherin."  
  
Harry saw the trademark sign of the Weasleys' red hair and the bushy hair of Hermione Granger.  
  
"Watch me," Harry said with a wicked grin. The rest nodded and kept quiet.  
  
"Ha.ha. the Famous Harry Potter is not in for school? Where is he? Six feet under ground?"  
  
"Or I prefer to believe that the Famous Harry Potter is behind you, Draco Mafloy!"  
  
Mafloy turned a round and he was dwarfed by the height that Harry now stood. Harry smirked with pleasure as he saw Malfoy's eyes widen in surprise and bewilderment for a moment before flickering behind their usual cold mask of indifference  
  
"Well, Well. Potter, look like that you have finally out grown that Lost- frightened-baby look of your."  
  
"Well at least that I have two thing better that you."  
  
"What may those two things?"  
  
"One, I do not have a Death Eater for a father and two, you never have the guts to go any way without those two.eh.what you call them? Bodyguard or what?" after he said these words, Harry turned and walked away.  
  
As Harry turned, Mafloy's lip curled into a snarl and he roared, "Get that bastard!"  
  
Before Mafloy knew it, Crabbe and Goyle were on the floor, out cold. Other then Harry, the others had not known what had happened. As Crabbe threw a punch at Harry, he simply parried the blow of Crabbe and counter by a blow in the solar perplex, knocking him out. Before Goyle knew it, Harry had delivered an upper cut on his face, rendering him unconscious.  
  
Stunned for a minute, Mafloy turned towards Harry and said, "Well, Potter, you should not have beaten up Slytherin students in front of a Slytherin Prefect..."he said as his hand reached into a pocket and withdrew a shining silver badge. "Oh, you are a prefect? My, my. I'm really surprise. You are good in nothing but potions with the aid of Professor Snape. But too bad..."  
  
Harry opened his robe to reveal his shiny Prefect badge.  
  
"To me, this is only a title. But just because I don't flaunt it doesn't mean that I don't have. And I warn you, if you try and be funny, Hermione, Ron and I are prefects, so you better behave yourself if you do not want all the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw prefects to submit a report stating that you abuse your powers which can make you lose your badge. You know that I command lots of respect in the three houses," Harry purred. "And you better get out off my..."  
  
'Hold on something is strange...'  
  
"Death Eaters!"  
  
As if on the cue, there was six 'pop' announced the arrival of six Death Eaters. Grabbing anyone nearby, the Death Eater fired the Dark Mark into the sky.  
  
"Give up, Potter, or they dies!"  
  
Calmly, Harry walked towards the Death Eater. With a swish of his wand, the Dark Mark disappeared into thin air. Everyone present was shocked. No spell can remove the Dark Mark, it only fade away after some time on its own.  
  
"Let them go," it is not a request, but a order. The Death Eaters shivered although it is a bright sunny day. But one donned with expensive robes stepped forward and said in a drawl that matched those of Draco Malfoy who could easily guessed is Lucius Mafloy, "Ah...Harry Potter! My master will be pleased to see you. Stupefy!"  
  
Harry watched as a red light emerged from the tip of Lucius Mafloy's wand and sped towards him. Several people screamed just when they through the stunner hit Harry. Instead, the curse dissipated harmlessly against the invisible Shielding Charm that Harry had erected beforehand.  
  
"Is that the best those who followed Lord Voldemort can do? Then too bad...Expelliarmus!"  
  
The hostages along with their wand flew out and away from their hand. With lightning quick refracts, Harry casted a Cushioning Charm and a Banishing Charm help the hostages land safely while the wands flew straight into the waiting left hand of Harry as the six Death Eaters was blasted about twenty feet backwards.  
  
"You now have the choice of surrendering peacefully or you can run," Harry said in a voice so cold that the air dropped a few degree. The Death Eaters looked at one and other before they take flight.  
  
"So you refuse to come quietly, do you? You have left me with no choice. Stupefy!" with one sweep of his wand, all the Death Eaters had fallen, stunned. Conjuring up a jar, he reduced the Death Eaters and places them in it. Turning to face his friends, he said, "We better get on to the train, it will leave in about one minutes." Ignoring all the looks that he is getting, he led the transfer students to one carriage and let them settle down while he meet up with his friends.  
  
"Harry, why did you not want us to correspond with you? How did learn to duel like that?" an avalanche of questions reached him when he stepped into the compartment.  
  
"Guys, I will explain it to you when it is time. But now I have to look after the Americans, come with me will you?"  
  
The rest of the journey was painfully boring as Mafloy dared not show his face in anywhere in the train. Both Ron and Hermione could not remember since the start of the first year to now that there is so many friends who have come to see the 'new and improved Harry' who had single-handedly captured six Death Eaters with just four spells. This annoyed Harry so much that he had to resort to casting a advanced locking charm on the door to prevent other to enter while he sleeps.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Finally, the train slowed down to a stop. Harry undid his spell and gathered the American students. He led them down the train and.  
  
(p.s. I don't have the patience to type out Hagrid's heavily accent speech so I type them as normal English.)  
  
"Harry, you all right there? That is one very decent thing you did..."  
  
"Thanks Hagrid, these are the American transfer students."  
  
"Ok, Harry, I will take over from here. First years, First years, over here!"  
  
"Bye Hagrid. I have to go as I to see Dumbledore"  
  
"See you at the feast, then!"  
  
"Bye, Harry! See you later."  
  
"Yeah. At the Sorting!"  
  
TBC... This Chapter had been revised as I had received many complaints about how the fighting similar with those of Ruskbyte in the story-The Order of Phoenix. So in the respect for the comments, I had alter the chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
"Harry, you all right there? That is one very decent thing you did. . ."  
  
"Thanks Hagrid, these are the American transfer students."  
  
"Ok, Harry, I will take over from here. First years, First years, over here!"  
  
"Bye Hagrid. I have to go as I to see Dumbledore"  
  
"See you at the feast, then!"  
  
"Bye, Harry! See you later."  
  
"Yeah. At the Sorting!"  
  
Harry stepped into one of the horseless carriage. Hermione and Ron quickly followed.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, later I will be meeting Dumbledore. I want you to be there as well. I do not want to hide any thing from you two."  
  
The rest of the journey to Hogwarts was very quiet as Ron and Hermione tried to figure out what Harry had in store for them.  
  
*Harry, are you going to tell them about the Order of Light?*  
  
Harry frowned mentally, 'what do you mean by asking me whether I am going to tell them or not?'  
  
The voice chuckled  
  
*Okay Harry. I have to tell you about myself. I am Merlin-The Lord of Light. Our Lord had appointed me when I became the teacher of King Arthur. *  
  
'Oh!'  
  
*Now Harry, you have to let you have full access to powers that Order had hold. Put it simply, you will have near boundless powers. But never call for more power that you can withhold. The effect can be disastrous!*  
  
'Ok,'  
  
*Then you have to wait. The transaction of the key to the power will take some time. You have to be in Albus's room.*  
  
A bump caused Harry to look up. He found that he had already reached Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked up the flight of stone when a large, white, water-filled balloon dropped in front of Ron.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Peeves! I'm warning you!" Harry said as he looked up into the ceiling and there was the annoying poltergeist. Cracking into a hideous laughter that rang throughout the Entrance Hall. Peeves taunted Harry as he took aim again, "Wee, Potty. What can you do to me?"  
  
"Try me!" came the rely.  
  
Grinning wickedly, Peeves looped the water-filled balloon full force at Harry. Sighing, Harry pulled out his wand and said, " Aqueous Repercutio!" A bright white light burst from the tip of Harry's wand and hit the balloon. What happened next surprised all those at the Entrance Hall. The water in the balloon burst through the thin rubber. While in mid-air, it twist and turn into a Great White Shark. All of them managed to see Peeves the poltergeist's shocked face before the water-shaped shark imparted straight into him, drenching him from head to toe. The Entrance Hall was suddenly filled with sounds of cheering and clapping as all had found the tables had turned against the poltergeist.  
  
"Potter, Granger and Weasley! The Headmaster wishes to see you in his office," Professor McGonagall had just came into the Entrance hall and managed to saw Peeves, drenched, speeding out of the room cursing. 'I wonder what had happen to Peeves?' mused the transfiguration teacher.  
  
Nodding towards their transfiguration teacher, Harry led them towards the stone gargoyle that guards the entrance to Dumbledore's room. There, the group of them found a familiar parchment placed in the mouth of the gargoyle...  
  
"Is that the Marauder's Map?" said Ron as he saw the parchment.  
  
"Don't know," Harry replied as he pulled out his wand. "But we can try. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." As they watched, lines started to form, joining and criss-crossed from the tip of Harry's wand. "It is!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Ah...Harry, very useful thing that is," Dumbledore chuckled as he stepped out from behind the stone gargoyle. "I just found out how it worked. Quite rather novel idea of your father and friends."  
  
"Thanks Albus, I believe that you know that I have been..."  
  
"Not at here, Harry. Come in if you please."  
  
The group followed Dumbledore into the room and up the spiral stair. Once they have enter the room, Dumbledore said, "I'm proud of you, Harry, being recruited by the Order of Light is a great honour."  
  
"Thanks Albus. What I want now is..."  
  
"Yes, the Lord of the Light had informed me. But looks like your friends are still keep in the dark, Harry"  
  
"I will explain to them, later, after the ritual. Tonight at ten, agree?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. You will be expected. Now let go to the Feast!"  
  
The group made their way to the Grand Hall where the Sorting ceremony and the feast is held. "Oh no, we missed the Sorting," said Hermione softly.  
  
'There seem to be a lot of Dark magic in this room.'  
  
*There is, Harry, try using your senses to detect it.*  
  
Harry silently looked for the source of Dark Magic.  
  
'Strange, there are three source? Both coming from the Staff Table and one in my pocket.'  
  
*Harry! Don't be silly! The Dark magic in your pocket contains the Death Eaters that you have captured.*  
  
'Oh right. Then I have to check at the Staff Table.'  
  
Opening his eyes, Harry scans the Staff table. He looks at Snape. The aura surrounding him was have an eerily black and midnight blue. Snake-like tendrils of darkness is struggling to break away from the main source of Darkness, but failed as there are too much of a pull from the main body. Then he noticed some one new, some one who looked oddly familiar, some one short and...  
  
'Peter Pettigrew! That asshole!'  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, who is the new Defense against the Dark Art teacher?" asked Harry, trying to restrain his anger. All the cutlery on all the house tables was literally rattling. All in the Hall looked around, trying to find the person responsible for the cause.  
  
"Oh. That is Professor Peter Hardy."  
  
"Professor, I think you better prepare to get some Veritaserum for questioning," said Harry in an oddly restrained voice.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll see. Stupefy!" roared Harry. A blinding red light blasted fore from Harry's wand; no one had seen him drawing out his wand. The red light sped toward the tiny built person. He tried hasty to create a Shielding Charm, but the stunner simply cleaved through the shield. Shocked, Peter transformed into a rat and tried to run away. What happened next was beyond what everyone could comprehend, the stunner turned and followed the rat. The rat tried to evade to stunner but to in vain. The stunner hit him after five turns of direction it tried to take. The look on Harry's face was beyond what any of his best friend they had seen. There was a feeling of power that radiates from Harry. There was a dangerous gleam of light that Dumbledore found totally amazing.  
  
"Potter! Detention for stunning a teacher!" Snape had stood up and Harry replied, "Shut up! Severus Snape!" that was a gasp as no student-I repeat- NO STUDENT had every call the Potion teacher by his full name, telling him to shut up. "I know what I am doing," the gleam in his eyes had suddenly increased in brightness. "And you do not know who you are dealing with, Professor Severus Snape." Snape suddenly found himself being pinned to the wall. "Now I have some unfinished business to settle. And if you have as much as putting a toe over the line, you better have a insurance policy for your life." Letting him go, Harry turns his attention to the fallen rat.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew nickname Wormtail. How dare you show your rat face in Hogwarts," Harry hissed venomously. There was another gasp as most people know or believe that Pettigrew was now six feet under ground. Picking up the rat, Harry pointed his wand and said, "recenseo!" a jet of white light erupted from Harry's wand and hit the rat. It falls on the ground and then...it was like watching a speed up movie of a tree growing. When a rat had been was a fully-grown person who was badly beaten. His face was matted with dried blood, his body was battered and bruised, robes were torn.  
  
"Albus, can I have the Veritaserum, please?"  
  
After taking the Truth Potion from Dumbledore, Harry forced open Pettigrew's mouth and carefully placed three drop of the Veritaserum. Standing back, Harry draw out his wand and point it at Pettigrew and whispered, "Enervate."  
  
Pettigrew was revived, his face was clearly slacked, and eyes lost and were unfocused. Harry kneed down beside him and said, "Sonorus!" pointing his wand towards both Pettigrew and himself.  
  
"Can you hear me?" Harry asked  
  
"Yes," came the rely "What is your full name and nickname?"  
  
"My name is Peter Pettigrew. My nickname is Wormtail."  
  
"Do you know who is the Secret Keeper of James and Lily Potter?"  
  
"Yes. I am the Secret Keeper of the Potters. I had betray them to my master, the Dark Lord."  
  
"How did you get Sirius framed?" Harry asked, trying to keep his anger within him.  
  
"Sirius managed to track me down the next day. I managed to corner him and I shouted, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' then I blasted the street from behind my back. The blast cracked opens the road and the sewer. I transform into a rat and sped down the sewer and spend the next thirteen years as a rat."  
  
"Now this is the most important question, how was Voldemort being resurrected?" everyone in the hall flinched but Dumbledore and Harry remain unfazed.  
  
"I, under the order of my master, took a bone from his father's grave, flesh from me and some blood from Harry Potter. After placing all the ingredient together, he managed to return to a body of his own."  
  
"What did he do next?"  
  
"He summoned all his inner circle's Death Eater. They all returned. Then he duel with Harry Potter but some thing funny happened. Their wand connected and ghostly shadow of my silver arm, the boy I kill, an old muggle who lived in the Riddle's House, Bertha Jorkins, Lily Potter and James Potter emerged from my master's wand. Harry Potter later broke the connection and ran towards the boy's body, he grabbed it and summon the Portkey and return to Hogwarts"  
  
"And why are you here?"  
  
"My master send me here to get Harry Potter and find out more about the resistance that the fool Albus Dumbledore is going to set up to resist my master. But this useless, resistant is futile, my master will reign supreme and put all those who follow Dumbledore's banner will suffer eternal pain!" and an insane laughter came out from Peter Pettigrew which rung throughout the whole the Great Hall. When the laughter ceased after Harry had stunned him again, the Hall was rather very still as all in it was trying to absorb what Peter Pettigrew had just said.  
  
"As you all have heard from Peter Pettigrew yourself, Voldemort has managed to return to his body. Now what we have to do is to make Cornelius Fudge, the Minster of Magic believe us," said Dumbledore as he made his way towards the staff table. Harry has always been amazed that how this aged mage can be a pillar of support at times of crisis. "Prefects are to accompany their house students back to their dormitory. Mr Potter, if you please?"  
  
Harry made his way towards the Headmaster slowly as the students was trying to leave the Great Hall. Harry levitated the unconscious form of Peter Pettigrew as he reached the Headmaster.  
  
"Ah...Now you can come to perform the ritual in my room. Come we must hurry."  
  
They made their way to the Headmaster's room where the ritual will be preformed. In there, a ghostly shade of Merlin can be seen.  
  
"Ah...Albus, Harry, it is pleasure to see you. I believe that you are here to perform the ritual of opening the Gateway of Light."  
  
"Yes, Merlin, Lord of the Light!"  
  
"Merlin is the Lord of the Light, Albus, he is also the one who made you a member."  
  
"Ok, that is enough. We have to prepare for the ritual. Now show your staff, Harry, Albus."  
  
"Ad me, baculum!" (To me, Staff!)  
  
An orb of light appeared at the palm of Harry's hand. It quickly grows into a straight stave of wood. Embed on the top of the staff was a pure diamond. There was fiery brilliance coming from diamond. The same happen to Albus but his staff was rather wavy and instead of a diamond, it was a topaz.  
  
"Ah...the Diamond of Power and Light. The most powerful thing that I had ever found. Within the willow wood, lies the feather of two Archangel. Most powerful staff of all those I that had ever issued to all those destined to be the downfall of the Dark Wizard. Harry, the staff is the same as the wand. Remember that it chooses the wizard, Harry."  
  
"Now Harry, recite after me. Adaperio Wateyag lumen! Tinctum me accumulo cunctus vester arma-orum! (To open fully gateway of light. Imbue me with all your powers.)  
  
A bright beam of light shone from with the Diamond, engulfing Harry temporary. When the light had faded, Albus found Harry's eye have change to those of a sky-blue. His hair instead of being very messy is now trimmed at the side and the front, while the back was long and tied into a ponytail. His clothes had changed into a battle robe similar to those of Merlin.  
  
"Now, Harry, use this power wisely. Never let power corrupt you and turn you into another Dark Wizard."  
  
"Yes, Merlin!"  
  
"Now I have to go. Albus, you have to train him or the power may be too much for him and the castle to take. It may implode, causing great damage to it. Good-bye Harry."  
  
"Harry you have to drop one subject so that I can train you but, it can not be Potions!" correctly interpreting his look.  
  
At this, Harry moaned, "Never mind, I will choose Divination. I can't stand being predicted death every time I am in Professor Trelawney's lessons. If I am going to drop dead every time she said so, I will be a legend!"  
  
"Well, you ARE a LEGEND, Harry. The-Boy-Who-Lived."  
  
"Oh, Great."  
  
"Now Harry, go back to your Common Room, Harry. I will deal with Wormtail." 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
At this, Harry moaned, "Never mind, I will choose Divination. I can't stand being predicted death every time I am in Professor Trelawney's lessons. If I am going to drop dead every time she said so, I will be a legend!"  
  
"Well, you ARE a LEGEND, Harry. The-Boy-Who-Lived."  
  
"Oh, Great."  
  
"Now Harry, go back to your Common Room, Harry. I will deal with Wormtail."  
  
Harry managed to avoid Filch and Mrs Norris on his way back to his back to Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Password?" said the Fat Lady when Harry reached her. "Er..." Harry did not know the password to go into Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
*Use the Marauder's Map for God's sake, Harry! *  
  
"Oh you are right!"  
  
Looking at the map on his hand, he managed to find himself outside the Gryffindor Common Room. Looking more closely, he saw the password, "Harry Potter." Harry choked-his name is the password?  
  
"Harry Potter," said Harry. Gracing him with a smile, the Fat Lady swings open on her hinge, letting Harry enter. He walked straight to his dormitory, which is now label "Fifth Years". Entering into the room, Harry walked towards his bed. Exhausted, he falls straight to sleep and had a strange dream. Two figures appeared before him. One was donned in a white robe with his face covered while the other was donned in a black robe. Both have two pair of wings on their back, looking like a mix between a phoenix and a Pegasus. Both holding a sword in scabbard with their hand.  
  
"Who are you?" the fear is evidence in his tone.  
  
"Young Harry, you need not fear. I am Tryanl, the Archangel of Light."  
  
"And I am Dreki, the Archangel of Darkness. Our Lord has just selected you to be the new Lord of The Light."  
  
"What?!"  
  
*Yes Harry, I just have a word with him and requested him to make you the new Lord of The Light.*  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"There are two reasons. One is because Baal, the Lord of Destruction, had made Lord Voldemort the new Lord Of The Darkness. The second reason will be answered to you once the time is reached. Do not dwell in it further. Leave it all to fate," said Tryanl  
  
"Now, Harry, we will have to transfer our powers and knowledge to you. It would not hurt you at all."  
  
Both Archangels placed their hands on his temple and began the transfer ritual. Harry could feel the calmness; wisdom and powers flow throughout his body. When the Archangels removed their hands, Harry felt a stinging sensation on his upper right arm. Opening his eyes, he saw three sword- one yellow, one black and one green joining together at their tip forming the a letter 'Y' mark. The centre where the sword met was a white Orb. Looking up at the Archangels in a puzzled expression, he asked, "What is this symbol and what does it stand for?"  
  
"Harry this the mark of the Lord of the Light. Now you have to take this," said Tryanl handing him an orb. "The Orb of Light."  
  
"Harry, you are armed with a quest. The quest to retrieve the Chaos Breaker."  
  
"The Chaos Breaker!? But that is only a myth, a legend. It could not possibly exist!"  
  
"That where you are wrong, Harry. Only the Lord of The Light can get it. Find the Alter of Swords and place the Sword of Light on the right side and the Sword of Darkness on the left side. Together, it will create the Chaos Breaker."  
  
"Harry, the Alter of Swords is at Hogwarts. Where is it, you will have to fid it yourself. Here, take this," said Dreki handing Harry the sword. "The Sword Of Darkness. But be warned. This weapon is cursed so never wield it. You may hold the sword by its handle for easy carrying, BUT NEVER EVER USE IT FOR ANY ENGAGEMENT, MAY IT BE MAGICAL OR FORCE! Remember never let this sword fall into the hands of Lord Voldemort. It is equal to Armageddon- meteors arriving onto the surface of Earth like rain."  
  
"And here is the Sword of Light, make good use of it, Harry. It can act as a wand or a staff, using it to cast magic is easy, but the power is colossal. It can be use to destroy Dementors, Vampires and other creatures of the Undead So beware, Lord Of The Light and may the force be with you."  
  
"Harry, you must remember that 'With great powers comes with great responsibility.' Never be like Lord Voldemort who let his obsession for powers rule his head. So goodbye Lord Of the Light and may the Light shines you your path for the dark times will come." Said Dreki. "Oh please remember not to let any one touch the things we have gave you. The effect can kill."  
  
*Harry, the Orb of Light is a guardian, use it to protect yourself. Let your sub-conscious mind lead you to the Alter of Swords. Now good bye, I will aid you if you ever need me again.*  
  
Harry woke up, startled. Him? The Lord Of The Light? Ridiculous! Rubbing his eyes, he saw the very things that had appeared in his dream-the Sword of Light, the Sword of Darkness and the Orb of Light-hovering above his trunk. Reaching up, Harry grabbed hold of the Orb of Light. Examining the Orb closely, he saw the Orb was not made of glass but a strange type of magic that Harry had not know.  
  
'Merlin, what surround the Orb?'  
  
*The ancient magical powers of Light, Harry.*  
  
'Oh!'  
  
Looking back at the Orb, Harry could see the white light that is being given out by the Orb, the base was of a light pink colour and attached onto the Orb. Put in this way, it is a thing of beauty. After placing the Orb down by the table beside his bed, Harry turned his attention towards the two hovering swords. Reaching out and grabbing both the scabbard and the hilt of the Sword of Light, he eased the scabbard away from the blade, gently. The blade was unnaturally straight and sharp, not to mention a rich mix of white, gold and yellow light. The sword was unbelievably light. The grip of the sword was very smooth and yet soft. The sword guard was craved into a very elegant finish with these words, "gladius vector-oris m sternuo (Latin: sword bearer of the Light)," which reflected clearly the owner of the sword is the Bearer of Light. A yellow colour diamond was embedded onto the hilt of the sword. Sliding the sword back into its scabbard, Harry carefully places the sword beside the Orb of Light before turn to the Sword of Darkness. Harry removed the sword from above his trunk. Gently, he removed the scabbard from the sword. What Harry saw was beyond his wildest imagination. The blade radiates an oppressive force, the present of sword aura made Harry felt very suffocated. He saw the blade was soot-black and midnight blue but yet with a radiance that Harry had never seen. The grip, sword guard was the same but the words have a difference. Instead of "gladius vector-oris m sternuo" it is now, "vector-oris m gladius nox noctis f (Latin: Bearer of Sword the of Darkness). No longer was Harry able to withstand the pressure given out by the sword, Harry slide the scabbard and saw a black diamond embedded at the hilt of the sword before he place the weapon beside the Sword of Light.  
  
'Hmm...three legendary items from the past is with me now. Better go to Dumbledore now.'  
  
Grabbing the swords with his right hand and his father's Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map with his left, Harry bolted out of the room only to return to get his forgotten Orb of the Light. Moving down the stairs, he activated the Map. He had happen no wish of getting caught by the caretaker Filch or Professor Snape. Harry shuddered to think what Snape would do to him after Harry told him to shut up in front of the whole school.  
  
'Wonder what time it is?'  
  
*Not late, about four in the morning, my Lord.*  
  
'Please!'  
  
*Well you are he Lord of the Light, Harry.*  
  
'I give up.'  
  
The voice snorted and said, *That is YOUR problem, not my!*  
  
Making his way through the whole castle, Harry managed to find the stone gargoyle that guards the door to Dumbledore's office. "Sherbet lemon," said Harry after he consulted the Marauder's Map. The gargoyle jump open and when Harry was about to stepped in, he heard the stone gargoyle said, "Welcome to the room of the Headmaster, Lord Of The Light." Harry nearly fall flat on to his face. 'How did Albus know I am the new Lord of the Light?'  
  
*Well, remember I have mental connection with Albus, Harry.*  
  
'Oh great!' thought Harry rather sarcastically as he walked up the stair to Dumbledore's room. 'I'm planning to keep this a secret until I have met him. Why do you to expose my new identity so fast? Eh...Merlin?'  
  
*For fun and laughter, Harry, that is why I expose you so fast to Dumbledore.*  
  
'Just make sure that not one else learn about it or you will be dead,' growled Harry.  
  
*Don't worry about killing me, Harry. I'm dead about two thousands years ago, so I'm afraid that you the most you could do is to curse me in language.*  
  
'Great, I will keep that in mind.'  
  
Harry pushes open the door and moved towards Fawkes.  
  
~Hello Fawkes, I hope you are will.~  
  
~Indeed, Lord Of The Light, I am well and you seems better than before.~  
  
Harry blinked.  
  
~How you know I am the new Lord Of The Light?~  
  
~Creatures of the light will be inform whenever a new Lord Of The Light is appointed. It is the same for the Lord Of Darkness, my Lord.~  
  
~Please don't call me Lord, I don't like it. Just call me Harry.~  
  
~Yes my...Harry.~  
  
~Thanks, by the way, where is Albus?~  
  
~Master Albus is at the kitchen trying to get some food. It seems weird that he have to go the kitchen when he can just summon food easily.~  
  
~He is like that, Fawkes. Don't you know?~  
  
~Indeed, Harry. Look, my master had returned.~  
  
Turning back towards the door, Harry found the Headmaster coming into the room.  
  
"Ah...Harry, I expect that you have brought the Sword of Light, the Sword of Darkness and the Orb of Light to me," said Dumbledore with a faint trace of smile playing on his mouth and his eyes was shining with pride.  
  
"Yes Albus, I want to keep these items with you all times until I can find the Alter of Swords. Ah...and these the Death Eaters that I have caught yesterday."  
  
"I quite remember, the Daily Prophet has this headline 'Harry Potter Done It Again'. There was a good description of how you dueled the Death Eaters and capture them with four spells. It was nearly half the paper, you know."  
  
"Oh great, just what I need more publicity," said Harry, rather unhappily.  
  
"Harry, I know that you do not like all these, but there is nothing you can do about it."  
  
"I know, Albus, I hope that you help me keep this a secret. I will tell Ron and Hermione when the time is right," said Harry. When the Headmaster nodded, Harry just smiled. "Albus, I believe that you had not make any yearly announcement last night. I think that you better call fro all the Head of houses to get all the students down for the announcement in the morning."  
  
"Ah... thanks Harry, you have reminded me. So Harry you better get back to your Common Room..."  
  
"Albus, can you have a Dueling club so we can train all students to be well prepared in case of an event like those which happen at Platform 9¾ and who is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for now?"  
  
"Harry, I can consider about the Dueling Club, the new Defense Against the Dark Art teacher will be me for the moment. Or at least until I can get a new teacher."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Harry had just stepped into the Common Room when he was nearly knocked out by Ron and Hermione. "Harry! Where have you been? We thought You-Know-Who got you!" "RON! HERMIONE! I am here, alive and kicking. Now can you please release me? I have some have some air!" "Opps...sorry!" said Ron and Hermione. "Now can we go to the Great Hall? Albus have some announcement to make."  
  
"Harry, Are you nuts? This five in the morning! Most people have not wake up yet."  
  
"Wait."  
  
The portrait of Fat Lady open and Minerva McGonagall have just stepped in. "Ah...Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, do you mind telling everyone to go down to the Great Hall the annual announcement by Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"That is no problem at all Professor."  
  
"Good, I have to be off for your next lesson," when she finished, she walked out for the common room. The trio walked up the stairs and started to arouse every one.  
  
Later at the Great Hall...  
  
Professor McGonagall was giving out the timetable for the fifth years.  
  
"Great! Care for Magical Creatures the first lesson. Better still, with Slytherin," groaned Ron  
  
"I just hope that Hagrid had not bring in any more 'Cuddly' or 'Cute' creatures," said Harry.  
  
"Your attention please! Yesterday due to some rather unfortunate problem with the Death Eaters, I have yet to make the announcement. Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell all of you that magic is not allowed in the corridor. And the Forbidden Forest is out of bound to all students. Some of our older student may have to remember," Harry and Ron could have swear that Dumbledore's eyes have just flash at them. "On a happier note, I am please to announce that the inter-house Quidditch Cup. There will be a Dueling Tournament organized by the Ministry of Magic for Hogwarts, Salem, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang."  
  
This announcement was met with a roar of approval from the school. When the shouting has stopped, Dumbledore continued, "This Tournament is open to students Fourth Years and above. There will be a maximum limit of twelve students who will be chosen by their house teacher. And we have a temporary teacher for Care for Magical Creatures as Hagrid have something on until Christmas. Please put your hands together to welcome Professor Fleur Delacour!" Fleur came gliding into the room to the wolf whistle and stomping from most of the male population, much to displeasure of most girls. Ron was practically drooling over Fleur while Hermione was scowling at Ron.  
  
"Ron, the amount of saliva coming out of you is enough to fill the lake outside," teased Harry. 'If he keep this up, he can kiss any chance with Hermione goodbye.'  
  
"Now that all have been said, so all to your lessons," said Dumbledore. There was a rush as people were trying to get to their first lesson of the day.  
  
"So, what do you think about this Dueling Tournament, Harry?"  
  
"I will enter if Professor McGonagall chooses me. But we have to wait."  
  
"Lets go to the Care for Magical Creatures now, we do not want to be late, do we?"  
  
"Now, that more like it, Ron," said Hermione.  
  
"I thinks he is more interested in lusting over Fleur, Hermione," said Harry.  
  
"Who? Me? Never!" shouted Ron.  
  
"You never know," said Harry rather mischievously. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
"Now, that more like it, Ron," said Hermione.  
  
"I thinks he is more interested in lusting over Fleur, Hermione," said Harry.  
  
"Who? Me? Never!" shouted Ron.  
  
"You never know," said Harry rather mischievously.  
  
They headed towards Hagrid's hut where the Care for Magical Creatures lesson takes place. Fleur walked out from the castle, the very lust in the eyes of the adolescent boys and the loathing looks she receives from the girls as she make her way towards the class. Personally, she knows what the boys are doing- taking mental pictures of her and later when they are in private...the very though makes her feel sick. It is hard for her not to have a very low opinion of the male counterparts. And as she reaches the class, Harry heard her muttering in French, " Agacant gosse! (Irritating boys!)" Harry said, "demoiselle Fleur Delacour malheureux? (Miss Fleur Delacour unhappy?)"  
  
The class turned around to find the person who had just spoken. Fleur and the Gryffindor recognize the voice anywhere but some how, Harry was not in sight. "'Arry? Tu parles fran?is?? (You speak French?) "  
  
"Oui Mademoiselle (Melle for short)Fleur.Pourrions nous commencer la le?n maintenant? (Yes Miss Fleur. Starting lessons now?)"  
  
"Bien!"  
  
"(Sorry, not accent! I have no patience!) Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years, today I will be starting on the..."  
  
A loud roar rip thought the air, interrupting what Fleur was going to say. The sky suddenly darkens as a large group of creature rose to the air, just above the Forbidden Forest. The massive shape stopped right above Hagrid's hut. A griffin, dragon, Pegasus and five phoenix landed in front of him. Just as the eight creatures of the sky had landed, a loud neigh could be heard as another group of creatures came charging out from the Forbidden Forest. From his point of view, Harry could see that every one is crowding near a window near them to see what was the cause for the sudden change of the sky while his friends back away.  
  
"Harry! Get back!" shouted all the Gryffindors.  
  
"Harry, those creatures are dangerous!"  
  
Ignoring the anxious calls of his friends, Harry moved forwards and the creatures bowed to him. All those who are watching let out a strident gasp as they watch Harry bowed back. It is rare for magical creatures to bow a human being, but what was more surprising was having the same person bowing back.  
  
~My Lord, why do you have to bow to us? ~  
  
~Don't call me Lord. I'm your friend, not your master. I need your help but not your obedience so never call me Lord. ~  
  
Most people who are watching had to pick up their jaws when they heard Harry speaking to the unknown creatures in their language.  
  
~Yes, Harry. We are going to let you to the Castle for the Lord of The Light~ "'Arry? What are these creatures? I don't recognize them"  
  
Before Harry could speak, a voice spoke up. "Of course you could not recognize them. They used to extinct."  
  
"Extinct? Then how come they are still here?"  
  
"They are here to help me fulfill a quest of a life time," said Harry. "These are the Imperial War Unicorn, the Royal Arch Griffin, the Holy Light Phoenix, the Celestial Flying Pegasus and the Divine Force Dragons. These creatures are believed to be extinct for the last two thousand years."  
  
"That is enough, Harry. I believe that they are here to lead you to some where, right?"  
  
"Yes Albus." The students gasped as Harry have just called the Headmaster by his first name.  
  
"Go then."  
  
"Thanks Albus. Melle Fleur Je vous parlerai plus tard. (Miss Fleur, I will speak to you later.)"  
  
The Griffin lowers it's back but Harry refused.  
  
~I'm an animagus, Gorin. ~  
  
~How you know my name? ~  
  
~As the Lord of the Light, Gorin, I know the name of all you. ~  
  
~What type of Animagus, Harry? ~  
  
~Multi-magus. ~  
  
~What? ~  
  
~I can't transform here. I will have to walk into the Forbidden Forest. ~  
  
As Harry walked into the forest, he stopped to check if anyone follows him. Unfortunate, there is.  
  
"Janet! Why are you following me?" demanded Harry without looking back. "Don't try to hide, Janet. I know that you are behind me."  
  
"I...I..." was all Harry could get out of Janet' eloquent reply  
  
"I give you ten seconds to get out of my sight before I hex you, Janet," warned Harry in a menacing voice. Janet dash out from her hiding place and away from the Forest.  
  
*Nicely done, Harry. But are you serious that you are going to hex her? *  
  
'Maybe.'  
  
There, Harry transforms himself into a phoenix and took off into the sky.  
  
~So, what are you waiting for? Lead the way! ~  
  
~Yes Harry. ~  
  
All creatures lead Harry skywards. Unknown to him, him and all the other phoenixes, griffins, Pegasuses, dragons and the unicorns have turned invisible. The other on the ground let out a gasp and some promptly fainted. Harry and the others flew until they reached a castle. From a far, the castle is high with eight turrets at the top. A large banner of a symbol for the Lord Of the Light was flying in the air. The size of the castle is easily five time those of Hogwarts. Still in a shock, Harry landed with the other and transforms back at the Outer gate. Harry and leader of the creatures move up with him. Two extinct creatures guarded each step to the top. At the first step, were the dendroid soldiers, second- Naga Queen, third magog, fourth Evil Eyes, fifth, scorpicores, sixth, Rocs, seventh, thunderbirds, eighth, Mighty Gorgons, ninth, Wyverns, tenth, wyvern monarchs, eleventh, Hydras, twelve, Chaos Hydras, thirteen, Behemoths and lastly at the fourteen, Ancient Behemoths stood guard before he reach the Main Gate. (p.s. these creatures' name is from the game-Heroes 3 of Might and Magic)  
  
'I sorted of wish that these creatures are alive to help me.'  
  
*It is possible but not now, Harry. After you have toured the castle. But do you remember what your Elemental Creatures did back then just at your first try? *  
  
'I don't want to think about it.'  
  
On the Main gate, these runes were inscribed which Harry translated with ease. "Prove yourself before you enter, my friend."  
  
'Merlin, what am I going to do to prove myself?'  
  
*Show your staff and recite the following words, 'Hence in gen, Trapol coruscus-a-um (Open up, Portal of Light!)'*  
  
Harry showed his staff and recite after Merlin. The door creaked open to reveal large hall, entering he saw the following words, "Enter Lord of the Light, this place shall be your until the next Lord of The Light appear. This place can be used as a place for the resistance against the Dark Lord of all times."  
  
As Harry walked round the Hall, an idea hitted him. He will offer this place to Dumbledore for his resistance. 'But first I have to check with Merlin if this place can be easily founded by the forces of Evil.'  
  
*Harry, this place cannot be found by anyone who is destine for the Dark Side. So don't worry. So if the ID you give them cannot work, it means that the person is one of those of the Dark Side. Snape is the only exception, his heart is pure but his mind used to be clouded by the hatred for James Potter that he joined the Dark Side. But the good side of him revealed itself and pulled him back to the Light side. *  
  
'Oh! But what is the ID?'  
  
*IDs are password, which allows other people to come straight here. The IDs given by you will vary from people to people. The rest I will leave it to you. *  
  
~All creatures of the Light, welcome to the Castle for the Lord of the Light. Here you will help me gather allies to resist the Lord of Darkness. ~  
  
A roar of approve came from all the creatures that had now in the Grand Hall. Holding up his hand, Harry silenced all.  
  
~But now, we have to stay here and organize our selves in preparation for the Order Of Phoenix. ~  
  
A grumble went through the group but then Harry continued, ~The Order of Phoenix is an organization that Albus Dumbledore had created to counter the Death Eaters of Lord Voldemort. ~ Harry have not idea where these information is coming from, and then it struck him.  
  
'Merlin! You must have past these information to my mouth, not my mind!'  
  
*Yes, quite true. *  
  
'Spare me, please!'  
  
*Spare you? I'm having fun!*  
  
'Ok, Merlin, I give up.'  
  
Yes, Merlin, stop teasing my son.  
  
(A/N: saw that coming? I will be disappointed if you did.)  
  
'Dad?'  
  
Yes, Harry. Your Mom is here too.  
  
'Where?'  
  
In the castle, some where near the Alter of Honor.  
  
'The Alter of Honor?'  
  
*An Alter, which honors all those who had die fighting any Dark Wizards at the peak of his rules.*  
  
'Where is it?'  
  
About three hundred metre on your left. There is two Gordons guarding the door, Harry, so watch out. They may be asleep but they can kill.   
  
*Don't worry, James, Harry can command all sorts of creatures as he had become the new Lord of the Light.*  
  
'Merlin!'  
  
Harry! Do you mean to that you do not want to tell me about that?!  
  
'Er...'  
  
I'm hurted, Harry, I'm hurted.  
  
'Sorry Dad, but the problem is that I do not want people to know me as the Lord of the Light. The problem is that a lot of publicity will be involved and I hate them.'  
  
Just joking.  
  
'Dad!'  
  
[Never mind your Father, he is like that.]  
  
'Mom?'  
  
[Yes, Harry.]  
  
*Harry, snap out of it, you are near the Gordons.*  
  
Turning back to his present world, Harry found two Gordons asleep. Moving closer, he bellowed, ~Gordon, awake. The Lord of the Light is here.~  
  
At these words, the Gordon leaped to their feet and bow down towards him.  
  
~May I enter?~  
  
~Yes, my Lord.~  
  
~Stop calling Lord.~  
  
With that, Harry push opens the door and saw a large stone table that stands on a table. He saw all the names that were engraved on it. The Bones, Mckinnons, the Prewetts, the Potter are some of the names he recognised, some like the Guos, the Davidsons and many others was engaved in black. On the other side, names like Longbottoms, the Blacks was enscripted in white. On the left side of the room, was the name of Godric Gryffindor, Hegla Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Merlin. On the right side were Albus Dumbledore and the other name of the previous Headmaster of Hogwarts. An on the ceiling was these words, "Here, in the Alter of Honor, names are craved out as an honor for those who have fought with the Dark Lords. If they still live, their name is craved in white but for those who had die, the names is in black. Those in gold are the recruits of the Order Of Light. This is an honor for all those who had never stray into the path of Darkness."  
  
Harry felt tears rolled down his cheek, silently he said, "Tom Marvolo Riddle, when I am done with you, you will wish that you have never been born into this world."  
  
[Harry, it is time that you return to Hogwarts.]  
  
'Mom, Dad, can I see you?'  
  
Yes my son, but not today, we have just been awaken and need time to appear as ghost.  
  
[Tell that Fleas-infested Dog-face that it is not his fault, but try to let Albus come here as soon as possible, alright Harry?]  
  
'Bye Mom, Dad, I will return after I sort out some things at the school.'  
  
~Harry, it is time that you go back. We will stay here and look after the castle.~  
  
*Harry, tomorrow, come and awaken the sleeping beasts. I believe that Albus is waiting for you.*  
  
Harry turned and walked out of the castle and transform into a phoenix and took flight, knowing that four phoenixes will follow him. Slowing down, he told the phoenix to go into a spearhead formation. It was well past six in the evening when he return to Hogwarts. Turning back, Harry walked straight into the Great Hall and the phoenixes followed him. The whole hall gasped as the phoenixes came in. Instead of a red phoenix, there was a black, white and a blue phoenix. Taking out his wand, Harry created four stands for the phoenix.  
  
Ignoring the looks that he is getting from the rest of the school, Harry conjured three notes and had them place in the pockets of Albus Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione. Noticing the note, the three of them gave Harry a nod to show that they understand.  
  
TBC...  
  
So sorry that this took so long but my GCE 'N' prelim is taking up too much of my times. I may not have the time to update it until 15/10/2002. Many thanks once again to all who reviewed. They are:  
  
DJ: Great story you really need to mpost the next chapter and continue to write  
  
A-man: Nice!  
  
The Red Dragons Order: Nice. Keep it up and update soon. Cya!  
  
I will try to make the next chapter ASAP. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
Ignoring the looks that he is getting from the rest of the school, Harry conjured three notes and had them place in the pockets of Albus Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione. Noticing the note, the three of them gave Harry a nod to show that they understand. Ignoring the looks that he is getting from the rest of the school, Harry conjured three notes and had them place in the pockets of Albus Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione. Noticing the note, the three of them gave Harry a nod to show that they understand.  
  
During the dinner, Harry caught Cho Chang's eyes. Silently, Harry used his power of telekinesis to converse with Chang, mentally.  
  
'Cho?'  
  
Cho jumped, receiving strange looks from her friends. "Cho, are you all right?" "Yes, I'm fine." 'Harry Potter, what do you want?' 'Meet me outside your Common Room at twelve midnight, bring your close friends if you want, but not more that five.' 'Why?' 'You will understand later.'  
  
After dinner, Harry, Ron and Hermione moved towards the Headmaster. He motioned them to follow him before he walked out of the room. Following the Headmaster as he walked, the group moved in and out of the crowd who are on their way back to their Common Room.  
  
"Sherbet lemon," declared Dumbledore as he reached the stone gargoyle. It jump away to let the group in, and as Harry past, it said, "Welcome, Lord of the Light." Harry received quizzed looks from his friends but he chose to ignore them.  
  
"I believe that you have a proposition for me Harry. Something about the Castle for the Lord Of the Light, isn't it?"  
  
"The Castle For the Lord of The Light? Harry, you have lots of explanation to do."  
  
"And you will get them. Albus?"  
  
"Well, Harry, have been recruited by an ancient order of the forces of good. It is known as the Order of Light. This Order had not been recorded down as we all who have been recruited have made to vow secrecy. Any way, I was a recruit from the Order of Light that was why I can defeat Grindelwald. Harry, would like to tell us how you get these items?" said Dumbledore as he gestured towards the swords and the Orb that is hovering beside Fawke's stand.  
  
"Harry, what are those?"  
  
"The Sword of Light, the Sword of Darkness and the Orb of Light."  
  
"But those things are only found in legends, they can't be real," sputtered Hermione.  
  
"But Hermione, what is the Sword of Light, the Sword of Darkness and the Orb of Light?"  
  
Hermione glanced at Harry who nodded. "You don't really listen during Professor Binn's lesson, do you?"  
  
"Why should I? Those lessons are very boring."  
  
"For once, Ron, I agree. But the Sword of Light and the Sword of Darkness is a pair mystic weapons that are used during the era of Darkness that reign at B.C. 3000. A group of people gathers to prevent the rise of this Darkness, and they call themselves the Shining Forces. Anyway, there was this Hero named..."  
  
"Max. He had to get the Sword of Light and the Sword of Darkness to form another powerful weapon known as the," Harry swallowed before he continued. "Chaos Breaker," he had spoken so softly that no other could hear.  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The Chaos Breaker," Dumbledore had said. Hermione let out a gasp.  
  
"Exactly. Now I have to find this all-powerful weapon of Light. Do any of you know how to get this sword?"  
  
"From what Professor Binn had said, the person must have the Sword of Light and the Sword of Darkness. He or she must find the Alter of Sword and place the sword on the Alter and the Chaos Breaker will be form."  
  
"Almost. To be exact, the Alter of Sword is in a large room. In this room, there are three alter. One is on the left and the other is on the right. Place the Sword of Light on the Left Alter and the Sword of Darkness on the Right Alter. Walk to the Centre Alter and the Chaos Breaker will be there," some how, all these information is coming some where from the past.  
  
'Merlin! Do you have anything to do with this?'  
  
*No! I swear to heaven, My Lord.*  
  
'Then where all these information is coming from?' demanded Harry.  
  
-From me.-  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
-My name is Max. In the time when the Chaos Breaker will be needed, I will appear to aid the person to get it.-  
  
"Harry? What about your proposition?"  
  
This sudden question pulled Harry back to the reality.  
  
"Ah...Now that you have reminded me, Albus..."  
  
"Harry why do you call the Headmaster by his first name?"  
  
"Before you may ask, I have write to Harry the first day of his summer holiday and request him to call me by my first name. As the only person who had survive Lord..."  
  
"Do not call him Lord Voldemort, Albus," Ron and Hermione winced. "Call him Tom Marvolo Riddle."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If one is truly powerful, he does not need to hide behind another name. Anyway, back to business. The Castle, Albus, I will offer it to you and the Order of Phoenix as a Headquarter."  
  
"But, Harry, there is only one tiny, little problem. Neither I or anyone alive knows how to get there." "Am I alive, Albus?"  
  
"Er...yes," the Headmaster's quick mind managed to catch on. "Oh."  
  
"All you have do is to do is to perform the ID I will give you. I would propse that all the Granger's and Weasley come to the castle. I believe that Tom will be looking for them as he will seek to kill the family of all those who are close to me," turning to Ron and Hermione, he said, "I'm sorry to drag you guys in but I have enough reasons. In our year two, Tom had tricked Ginny into revealing our friendship. I remember that in the Camber of Secret, he said something like that, 'From what I have learn from Ginny, I know that you will go to all length to get to solve of this if one of your best friend is attacked.'"  
  
Ron swallowed nervously while Hermione's face changed into a pale white. After Harry had said those words, Dumbledore stood up and walked about. After a minute or two, he walked to the back of his room and took out some strange blue powder. Moving towards the fireplace, he threw a handful into the flames. "Alastor! Arthur! I need to speak to you, NOW!" "Poof!" as Mad- Eyes Moody and Arthur Weasley came thought the fireplace.  
  
"What's up, Albus? You look worried."  
  
"Alastor, I need you to go to the Grangers and bring them here by midnight today. Help them shrink every thing they need. Hermione, I need you to go with Moody. Tell them it is..." Dumbledore swallowed and said, "It is 999 Code Red. The same thing for you, Arthur. Get your family here at the same time."  
  
The group gasped as 999 Code Red is used only if things get out of hand.  
  
"Albus, why 999 Code Red?"  
  
"Tom Marvolo Riddle is on the loose. On the top of hit list of Tom is Harry, followed by Ron and his family and Hermione and her family."  
  
From their blank look, Harry could not understand that neither of them understood.  
  
"I will show you."  
  
Pulling out his wand, Harry traced these words.  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle  
  
Giving his wand a wave, the words reorganized it into.  
  
I am Lord Voldemort  
  
"How do you know, Harry?"  
  
"I met him in my second year, Mr Weasley. I believe that I had told you and your wife."  
  
"Enough! We have to hurry, time is wasted," Albus interrupted. "Here, Floo Powder. Take it, it's faster this way."  
  
As Mr Weasley and Moody quickly grab the powder, Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Albus, I have a meeting with some friend." Arthur and Moody gasped, as they have never heard a student calling Dumbledore by his first name. "Arthur, Alastor, time IS running out." Nodding towards Dumbledore, Arthur grabbed Ron while Moody grabbed Hermione. "Before you go...", Harry withdrew the Sword of Light from its scabbard. "You may need this for protection. Universitas munimentum!" the Sword of Light's glow increased in density and a bright light flashed through the room. When the light faded, Harry just said, "Go." There was an authorizing tone in his voice that seems to said that he is control.  
  
The group nodded and moved towards the fireplace and "Pop!" the group disappeared and Harry moved towards Dumbledore. "I think it is time for my little meeting with Cho Chang and her friends. Ad me, baculum! Bye, Albus, I will see you soon." And with a tiny 'pop!' Harry disappeared.  
  
"Where is Harry?"  
  
"He will be here soon."  
  
"Pop!"  
  
"I believe that Mr Potter you to meet me," a smooth voice said.  
  
Turning around, Cho and her friends found themselves looking at a young man who is about seventeen. 'Whoa, this guy is hot!' "I am not all but an illusion. I am here to show you something."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm a nobody."  
  
"Come, I will take you into Mr Potter's memories of the times that he had encountered Tom."  
  
"Who is this Tom?"  
  
"Tom Marvolo Riddle or in another words-Lord Voldemort."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Time is wasted."  
  
The area around them gave an almighty lurch. The group landed at the room where they found Quirrell standing in front of a mirror.  
  
"Who is this? What is that mirror?"  
  
"The person is Quirrell. I believe that you remember him to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in your year two. That mirror is the Mirror of Erised, now hush and watch."  
  
They watch as Harry came into the room. The whole conversation between the two of them, how had Quirrell removed the turbans that had hidden Lord Voldemort's face. And how Harry tried to prevent Lord Voldemort from getting the Stone by hanging onto Quirrell.  
  
'Feels kind of weird.'  
  
*It is like that. You will get used.*  
  
Then the room faded from sight. A new room appeared in it' place.  
  
"Where are we this time?"  
  
"In the Chamber of Secret. The statue is Salazar Slytherin himself. Now watch what happens."  
  
They watch as Harry walked and rushed to Ginny Weasley and tries to wake her up. How Riddle had write out the words. When he started to speak in Parseltongue, they asked, "What is he saying?"  
  
"Talk to me, Salazar Slytherin, Greatest of Hogwarts Four," translated Harry.  
  
"You know how to speak Parseltongue?"  
  
"Yes. But keep quiet, and watch how Harry fight with the Basilisk."  
  
"Basilisk?!"  
  
"King of Serpents who can kill all who looks into the beam of its glare," noticing their worried looks, he added, "Don't worry, we will not die. This is only a memory so it can not see us."  
  
The group watched how Harry fought the Basilisk and how Fawkes arrived with the Sorting Hat.  
  
"What is that animal?"  
  
"A phoenix," Harry answered simply.  
  
They watch how Harry pulled out a sword and used it to kill the Basilisk. Cho and her friends felt sick as they watched what Harry did.  
  
'God! I would have die long ago if it was me.'  
  
"There will not be a chance for you to be in Harry's place, my Ravenclaw friends."  
  
The Chamber of Secret dissolved once again into a riot of colour. Everything was swirling, making him feel ill. When everything clamed down, they where in a graveyard. There was a big house in the background, and the night was cold and chilly.  
  
"Where are we this time?" Cho mumbled.  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Harry and Cedric appeared. Both looked around in panic, no one of them knowing where they were. The group watched as the two of them looked around the place, and calmed down a bit, trying to form a plan to get out of this place.  
  
"Kill the spare!" the voice was horrifying. Someone shouting 'Avada Kadavra', and Cedric fell.Cho and her friends could barely hold back a yell of surprise. The open grey eyes, blank and expressionless with a slight look of surprise belonged to Cedric imprinted themselves into their mind.  
  
Harry was soon bound to a gravestone. The little man that had appeared held up a bundle of clothes. He then began to open the bundle. The group screamed as it came into sight. The thing was like a human child but worst. There was no other word known to any Man to describe it. And as the small man began to chant, a fine tickle of soil came rising into the air, cutting off his own hand, and then taking some blood from Harry. Everything went into the large cauldron in the middle of the graveyard. Suddenly there was a hissing sound from the cauldron, and a deathly pale, thin man rose from its depths.  
  
"Clothe me." The man ordered, and the little one hurried to do just that. The pale man turned to Harry, but all lost their voice at the very sight of the man. The man's eyes were blood red, his nostrils were like snakes, and his lips thin and pale.  
  
"Who is that?" asked Cho shakily as she pointed towards the two person that stood there.  
  
"The man is Tom or as you know it, Lord Voldemort. The other fellow is the person whom Harry caught, Peter Pettigrew. Now hush and watch."  
  
(A/N: the rest I do not need to type down. You know what have happen.)  
  
Then the group found themselves back in their Common Room. The rest of the Ravenclaw was there, the group was bombard with questions like, "What Happen?" "Who was it?" Then Cho started to speak; in an oddly restrained voice "you do not want to know what we saw."  
  
Then there was a gasp and as Cho looked up, she saw all was looking a large screen. It was playing all the memories of Harry meeting with Lord Voldemort. The room went dead quiet as it showed how Harry had defeat the Dark Lord. The show soon stopped and the Ravenclaws was silent. But unknown to them, a certain green-eye person is watching them before he disappeared into the shadows.  
  
'I hope it is worth it.'  
  
*I don't know, Harry. Maybe you should no show them the history of you fighting the Dark Lord.*  
  
'Keep quiet please.'  
  
*Anyway, Harry, I got a very BAD new.*  
  
'And what may that be?'  
  
*Voldemort. He had become a necromancer.*  
  
TBC...  
  
Yes! Finally! I have found time to complete this chapter. But I don't know about the next chapter. Anyway thanks to all who had reviewed. They are:  
  
Amy: Great job...Please keep going with this story and update soon.Very cool.  
  
Naja: I like your story so far. Your idea is original so I really forwards more chapter. Only one thing though: If you need help with French, ask me. I'll be more than willing to translate it to you.  
  
The right translation for the sentences you used is:  
  
You speak French?: Tu parles fran?is? Yes Miss Fleur. Starting lesson now?: Oui Mademoiselle (Melle for short)Fleur.Pourrions nous commencer la le?n maintenant? (I had altered the sentence a bit as the English structure can be exactly translate in French.)  
  
Miss Fleur I will speak to you later.: Melle Fleur Je vous parlerai plus tard.  
  
But perhaps you wanted to put it this way if harry doesn't speak French very well.  
  
Hope you don't mind this remark.  
  
Continue!  
  
DJ: i like it. post the next chapter soon  
  
Chibi-Chingo: i noticed alot of typos, but that can be fixed easily. great chapter!!!! keep 'em comin'!  
  
Mistress Cresacre: I love it! What happens next? How does Ron react? What about the rest of the wizarding world? Does it get out that he's the Lord of Light? How does he explain away calling Albus by his first name? Please write more soon!  
  
The Red Dragons Order: I like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Keep it up and update soon. Cya! Cirono Night: PLEASE WRITE MORE!!!!!!! PRETTY PRETTY PLZ!! I am dying here for more chapters. MORE MORE MORE. Pretty please with every single sugery thing in the world on top mixed together so it tastes YUMMMY.  
  
A million thanks to all who had reviewed. I will try and update ASAP. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
'I hope it is worth it.'  
  
*I don't know, Harry. Maybe you should no show them the history of you fighting the Dark Lord.*  
  
'Keep quiet please.'  
  
*Anyway, Harry, I got a very BAD new.*  
  
'And what may that be?'  
  
*Voldemort. He had become a necromancer.*  
  
'What!?' Harry was in a shock. A necromancer like Voldemort can means big trouble for the whole world. 'What level?'  
  
*From what I had learned, he is now a full summoning necromancer. He is trying to learn how to be a fully-fledged necromancer master. But that will take some time, you have to inform Albus. The Order of Phoenix has to know.*  
  
-Harry, it is also good for you to know that the Sword of Light...-  
  
'Can destroy all those of the Undead. Yes, Max, I know.'  
  
-That is good to know that Tryanl did his job.-  
  
"Sherbet lemon," said Harry as he reached the stone gargoyle. It jumped aside and was about to say its regular line, Harry casted a wandless Silencing Charm on it. Harry let the revolving stairs to take him up to Dumbledore's office. Reaching the door, Harry pushed it open to find himself to be confronted by the whole Weasley family and the Grangers who look clearly frightened. Ignoring the family of his friends, Harry walked straight to Dumbledore and said, "Albus, I have very bad news."  
  
"How bad?" asked the Headmaster.  
  
"Very. Tom Marvolo Riddle has become a full summoning necromancer," Harry's voice was grave.  
  
The twinkle that was usually found in the eyes of the Headmaster suddenly went out. In it place was the very fire of rage and disgust. Harry noticed the blank look on the face of all. Personally, he did not think that anyone could understand what a necromancer is. He do not want to explain what a necromancer is, not now anyway. But now, they have to go to the Castle. But before he can do any thing, the Headmaster said, "So Tom Riddle likes to play with the powers of the Undead, doesn't he?"  
  
"Apparently so, Albus. But I believe that I have some spell that can be used to destroy these creatures from the grave. But what is more important now is to get them to the Castle," and saying thus, Harry spoke out loud in a language that is unknown to any of them but for the expectation of the Headmaster. The room disappeared in a bright flash of light and they found themselves at the Outer Gate. Taking the lead, Harry moved up the stairs. Beckoning others to follow him, he strides purposefully up the steps. The Castle awed the Weasley and the Granger as they made their way up. Reaching the Main Gate, Harry just push it open with his bare hand, much to the surprise to the other. When the door opened, ghostly shapes of four people await them.  
  
"Mum, Dad, Merlin and Max. It is good to see you in the realm of the living."  
  
"Ah...Albus, Arthur and Molly! How good is for us to see you again."  
  
(Please take note; once the source voice has a form, it will be like regular speech.)  
  
"James? Lily?"  
  
The ghastly shape of James Potter and Lily Potter smiled, while Merlin and Max just stood there and chuckled. The Weasley was shocked, while Dumbledore was clearly enjoying himself. The twinkle that had gone out when Harry informed him that Tom Marvolo Riddle had become a necromancer had relight. The very sparkle that shows that he is very amused by the appearance of James and Lily-as ghosts.  
  
"Maybe, we can catch up later, but now we have grave matters at hand," said Albus, the note of amusement was some how, evidence in his tone despite of the fact that the wizarding world is in grave danger. "Shall we proceed?"  
  
"Come this way to the Grand Hall of Light, everyone," said Merlin as he turned and moved away with his robe trailing behind him. Somehow Harry noted that Merlin's style of walking was eerily similar to those of his most hated teacher in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary- the Potion Master, Severus Snape. But Harry shrugged off the feeling and followed Merlin. The shade of Merlin led them to large oak door, which open when the group had reached it. Beckoning the group to come in with him and sit down, Harry entered and sat down at the chair.  
  
"Come in, make yourself comfortable."  
  
Some how, the Weasleys' and the Grangers' have their doubts about sitting in an unknown place for their first time. But Albus Dumbledore do not have any reasons for doubting Harry, and he went straight into the room and sat down on the chair which his name was marked on. Encouraged by the success of Dumbledore, the group moved in cautiously and takes the chairs that have their name marked on it.  
  
"On today's agenda, we are to have a discussion about where the Grangers and the Weasleys are staying. Second, how are we to deal with the threat of Tom's undead minions. Lastly, we are going to get all the Order of Phoenix members to come here. And," said the Headmaster.  
  
"There is no place for them to stay but here, Albus. The Phoenix agents will be here soon, after I have all their name list." Seeing the look on Hermione's face, Harry said, "don't worry, Hermione. This place is safer than ten Hogwarts added together. And I believe that this place go something that you will like, a library fifty times the size of Hogwarts and every book on all the subject that is ever talked about by the people who have ever walked the surface and the subterranean."  
  
"Oh, that is wonderful!" exclaimed Hermione, positively delighted at prospect of having unlimited books to read.  
  
"But, there is a tiny problem, Hermione. Most of it is written in an ancient language lost in the passage of times," said Harry, very solemnly. Hermione's face fall immediately, but Harry and Merlin suddenly dissolved in laughter. The rest glazed at the two of them, wondering what had happened that was so amusing. Dumbledore's quick mind caught up soon, along with James and Lily Potter. Laughter came over them as they had realized that Hermione was tricked.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, I never though that I would have tricked you. The look on your face...priceless!" said Harry through gasps of breath. The group quickly caught up and they laughed-at Hermione's expense. Hermione's face turned into a red that could match the Weasley trademark hair. After some time, the group settled down.  
  
"I believe that there is two elements here in this room," said Merlin as his eyes surveyed the group in front of him. "When I said out your name, please stand up and move towards Harry. The names are..."  
  
(A/N: So my dearest readers and fans, should I or should not I leave you people hanging on by the ledge of the cliff now? *Evil grin and horn grows on head. Transforms into Devil! Parent screams in background!!!! *)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Nah! I am not that cruel. Turns back into human; parent sighs in relief.)  
  
"Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley," said Merlin simply. The group quickly stares at the pair who now looked indeed very shocked.  
  
"How could we be an Elemental?" questioned Ron as soon as he snapped out of his...er...something like a trance.  
  
"Good question, Ron. Have you ever notice that you are easily anger at your fourth year?" said Harry with ease as he sits back and relax on his chair. Swallowing, Ron remembered how he had been angry about over Harry getting into the Tri-wizard Tournament. How angry was he when Hermione went to the ball with Victor Krum and many more. He remained silent, which Harry took it as a 'Yes'.  
  
"You have receive your powers soon after you returned home, haven't you?"  
  
Silent reigns.  
  
"Ron, you have control over the Elements of Fire, which explain your rather volatile temper. And Hermione, you are a bit more special. You have total control over the powers of the Air and Earth Elements," said Harry with ease. "How can I have control over two elements?" asked Hermione as she had read that a person could only control the most is only one Element.  
  
"Your thirst for knowledge will match those of the Air and your firm believe of my innocence and firm stand over S.P.E.W match those of the firm stance of the Earth Element," explain Merlin. "Beside, you know of Harry's...er...firm stands over the impossible. Harry, please explain."  
  
"I'm a Elemental. But the only difference is that I am a Creature Elemental with total control over all the Elements," said Harry.  
  
"Ah, yes. How I remember that day when Harry first try out his Elemental powers," chuckled Merlin.  
  
"Merlin! NO!!!" shouted Harry who suddenly panicked as Merlin chuckled. The other looked rather lost; they could not understand what Merlin meant.  
  
"Ah, the creature of fire- the Pyrohydra, wreaked havoc in Mystical Forest of Herbs. It turned the whole Forest into barren piece of land in only short ten seconds. I spent the few hours talking to Melissa, the Guardian of the Forest, begging her to help me replant and speed up the growth of the plants and herbs. Later, we went to the Himalayas for Harry to practice his Air Element," said Merlin as he laughs at the very memory of the events that had happened while Harry was trying very hard to make Merlin stop but to no vain. "The Creature of Air- the Royal Roc, some how turn the mountain into a pile of rubble. I had to spend another few hours getting Dao to repair the damages that Harry had created."  
  
The group roared with laughter as Merlin went on describing how the two places looked like after Harry had been to. None in the group had realized that Harry is now very powerful.  
  
"Lastly, I brought Harry to the Sahara Desert to train his Earth Element. There I thought that nothing could happen, as it was already a barren piece of land. But some how, he managed to pull off another what I call a stunt. Harry with his Arch Behemoth turned the place into some thing that looked like a large ice cream from a distance. Damn! I had to get Lord Volcanon to turn the desert back to its original form and wipe out the memory of the non-magical folks," said Merlin, some how unable hide his laughter as he went on describing what Harry did at the desert.  
  
"Merlin, this part doesn't happened to be on the agenda," interrupted Dumbledore, smiling. "I believe that Harry would like to summon all the members of the Order Of Phoenix."  
  
"Yes that reminds me. Harry, go to the Armory and you will see a sword encased in a Ruby casing. Get and come here," said Merlin as he turned towards Harry. Walking away, Harry turned and moved towards the North side of the Castle. For some strange reasons, now Harry is very familiar with the layout of the castle. He entered the Armory and had a shock of his life. Within the Armory, there were all sorts of weapons. He recognised the very hammer used the god- Thor. The Holy Lance carried by Chester in his quest again the Dark Lord Zeon. He found the sword Merlin mentioned and grabbed it out from its casing.  
  
"Behold! The Sword of Truth!" said Merlin as he saw Harry entering the Grand Hall of Light. "This sword has the ability of making the holder speak the truth even it is removed by a Memory Charm and it can remove the effects of the Imperious Curse. It is to be used to test out any traitor in the Order of Phoenix. So Albus Dumbledore, I hereby lend you this sword for the use of the recruitment and the testing of the members' loyalty." Handing the sword to Dumbledore, Harry said, " Albus, the list of members?"  
  
"Ah, yes. Here it is Harry." And handed Harry the piece of parchment that he is holding. "But what about the Undead?" said Mr Granger, suddenly.  
  
"Thanks, Mr Granger. I have four spells that can destroy any undead. I'm afraid that the only spell most people can use is the Holy Bolt. The other two needs massive magical force which I believe that only me and Dumbledore are capable of performing while the other spell, the person needs to have powers over the Earth Elements," said Harry. "The two spells that need massive magical powers are-The Fist OF Heavens and the Knights of Zakarum. The Air Elemental spell is known as the Destroy Undead."  
  
"Harry, this week you will be excused from all your lessons to help me teach all how to perform the Holy Bolt and to find as many Air Elements."  
  
"Excuse me, Albus but I have to summon all the members of the Order of Phoenix, now," said Harry.  
  
"Why yes."  
  
  
  
TBC....  
  
A note from the Author:  
  
Yes! Finally, another chapter complete. Damn! Got writer's block at the last part. Anyway, my message is the about the same as the last. I may or may not have time to type out the next part of the story depends on my GCE 'N' Level examination revision timetable. I will try and commit myself to planning the story. Rest assured that I would update it ASAP. Bye!  
  
To those had reviewed the previous chapter:  
  
A-man: ...Nice!...again  
  
Amy: Great job, I'm so happy that you update. An I hope that you update soon.  
  
Question: Did everyone see what happen to Harry or did only the Ravenclaws?  
  
Please Keep Going with this story.  
  
The Red Dragon Order: I Love it! Keep it up and update soon. Cya!  
  
Wolfmoon: This is a good story, but as a bit of constructive criticism, you should get someone to check over it, i little hard to understand in places...i got the same for my story...  
  
~wolfmoon~  
  
Answer to your Question, Amy: Only the Ravenclaws saw what happen to Harry. This is very important later in the story. And remember that Harry arranged for Cho and her friends to meet him at Midnight outside the Ravenclaw Common Room. Later, Harry transported them back into the Common Room.  
  
About your request Wolfmoon: I don't know. Really. I don't understand what you people meant by a Beta reader. But I will try and see if anyone wants to proofread my story first. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
"Thanks, Mr Granger. I have four spells that can destroy any undead. I'm afraid that the only spell most people can use is the Holy Bolt. The other two needs massive magical force which I believe that only me and Dumbledore are capable of performing while the other spell, the person needs to have powers over the Earth Elements," said Harry. "The two spells that need massive magical powers are-The Fist OF Heavens and the Knights of Zakarum. The Air Elemental spell is known as the Destroy Undead."  
  
"Harry, this week you will be excused from all your lessons to help me teach all how to perform the Holy Bolt and to find as many Air Elements."  
  
"Excuse me, Albus but I have to summon all the members of the Order of Phoenix, now," said Harry.  
  
"Why yes."  
  
Looking at the list, Harry saw these name-Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Professor Sprout, Alastor Moody, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Professor Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, Billy Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Professor Sinistra, Amos Diggory and Albus Dumbledore. Looking back at Dumbledore, he asked, "Why is there so few members?" and he immediately regretted. Dumbledore's look changed into the very same one that Harry had seen last year after the Tri-wizard cup when he blasted Barty Crouch Jr. "Most are dead, like your father and mother, some like the Longbottoms have lost their mind," Dumbledore with a sense of regret.  
  
With a snap of his fingers, all those whose name had been on the list suddenly appeared in the Grand Hall of Light. Looking around, the summoned people looked around dazed. Some muttered, "Where am I?" "In the Grand Hall of Light," said Dumbledore, smiling once again. "Can the Weasleys and the Grangers come with me?" said Harry. "I believe that I have to take you to your living quarters."  
  
Leading the few people who had followed him, Harry took them the Northern Tower. "This is where you and all the families and members of the Order of Phoenix will be staying. The room where you will be staying will look exactly the same as your previous living quarters. You will find every thing you need. Don't worry, it will never run out of stock."  
  
Leaving them to settle down, Harry returned to the Grand Hall of Light where he found Dumbledore was trying to answer many of the questions that he did not know of the answer. "Silence!" said Dumbledore when the questions had became too much for him to answer. "I believe that the only one who can answer your questions is Harry Potter. I'm afraid that I know as little as you people."  
  
"Speak of the Devil, there is Harry," whispered James in one of the shadows casted by the pillar in the Hall, earning an elbow in his chest, courtesy of Lily.  
  
Not speaking at all, Harry moved across the room with such great confidence found only in the most experienced wizards. Moving over to Dumbledore, Harry said, "The Sword, please." Handing the sword to Harry, Dumbledore motioned the members of the Order of Phoenix to gather around Harry. "When I read out your name, come fro and hold this sword and repeat what I say. Sirius Black!" Sirius moved toward Harry and was about to speak when Harry thrust the sword into his hands. Not knowing the properties of the sword, Sirius look at Harry, dazed, wondering what his godson had in his mind. But in a second, he would find out. "What is your full name?"  
  
"Sirius Jenison Black," some how, Sirius was unable to control himself. 'Strange, this doesn't feel like the Impervious Curse. But why can't I control myself?'  
  
(A/N: Please take note that the Sword of Truth does not act like the Impervious Curse. It just makes a person reveal his deepest and darkest secret, some thing like the Truth Potion.)  
  
"Are you a spy of Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Follow what I said, Sirius. I, Sirius Jenison Black, here by swear by this sword that I will forever stay by the Light side. Nothing of the Darkness will sway or threaten or deceive or persuade or force me into the recession of the Dark Side. I shall not betray any members of the Order of Phoenix."  
  
Sirius followed Harry's words and a suddenly glow surrounded him and disappeared as suddenly it appeared. "What was that?" asked Sirius, surprised.  
  
"All will be answered when the swearing-in ceremony is over," answered Harry. The rest of the members swore their loyalty to the Order of Phoenix in the presence of the Sword of Truth.  
  
"Very well, since all those presented have swore in by the Sword of Truth, I believe that all here know the consequence for breaking a magical contact," said Harry. Pausing to take breath, he continued, "I also request that Mr. and Mrs. Potter show themselves."  
  
"What do you mean, Potter," snapped the Potion master, still very angry about how Harry had humiliated him at the Great Hall on the first day of school. "James and Lily Potter are killed by You-Know-Who."  
  
Arcing one of his eye brows, Harry said, "Please Severus Snape, in this place, call Lord Voldemort..." Everyone in the hall flinched but for the exception of the Ex-Marauders Harry and Dumbledore. "Tom Marvolo Riddle. His real name, a name given to him by his mother."  
  
"Besides, they are being honored here, in the Alter of Honour."  
  
The ghost of James and Lily Potter glided out from behind the pillar where they were at when Harry summoned the members of the Order Of the Phoenix. A stunned silence swept through the room as the appearance of Harry's parents surprised them.  
  
"James? Lily?" Sirius and Remus were in a daze at the appearance of James and Lily Potter.  
  
"Of course not, Flea-Face! We are just a fragment of your imagination," answered James. "Nah! Of course we are here, but as ghost."  
  
"Then can you prove my innocence?"  
  
"I'm afraid that this is impossible Sirius. We are only allowed to be in our ghost form only in here," said Merlin. "I believe that I haven't introduce myself. I'm Merlin."  
  
"Beside, Harry have caught Peter yesterday, but the Minster refused to believe me," said Dumbledore. "I don't know if there is any other way to prove your innocence."  
  
"But there is way!" grinned Harry. "All we need is a help from the press."  
  
The rest of the meeting went on as they talked about how they have to deal with Voldemort.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was at the headquarters of the Daily Prophet wondering how he is going to make sure that the story will hit headlines in every newspaper.  
  
"Ah!" a grin crept onto Harry's lip. "Rita Skeeter. I should have thought of that!"  
  
Moving silently within the building, Harry finally found Skeeter's office. Performing the unlocking charm, Harry stepped into the room and waited for Skeeter to show up.  
  
"Skeeter, show yourself!"  
  
"Well, Mr Potter, what can I do for you?" asked Skeeter.  
  
"I have something that may interest the press. I wish to hold a press conference here and with a little aid from you and the press," said Harry, "I want some truth potion as well, can all this be ready by nine?"  
  
"Yes Mr Potter, I will have every thing ready by nine as you wish," said Skeeter and as she moved out, Harry said, "These things will make to the headlines, I promise."  
  
----------------------------  
  
At nine o'clock...  
  
"Mr Potter, why did you call for this press meeting?"  
  
"I wish to let the truth to be known. The Ministry of Magic is keep He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Name resurrection quiet and to clear a falsely charged man of his charges- Sirius Black," said Harry simply. Gasps could be heard as many reporters cannot believe what they have heard. Sirius Black-innocent? Impossible!  
  
"As you all had heard, I will let every one hear from six Death Eaters themselves, Miss Skeeter, the Veritaserum please," said Harry. Taking the potion from Skeeter, Harry proceeded removing the Death Eaters from the glass jar and restoring them to their original size before pouring three drop of the potion into their mouth. "Enervate!"  
  
"Can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You may now question the Death Eaters."  
  
The questions came fast and furious. After a hour in which Harry had slipped back to get Peter Pettigrew from Dumbledore, the reporters was all shocked. "So the Dark Lord had indeed returned."  
  
"Not only that, Peter Pettigrew is also here for questioning."  
  
Pouring the potion into Pettigrew's mouth and reviving for the reporters to question, Harry waited for the blow to fall in. The room was so quiet that you can hear pin fall.  
  
"So, I believe that you have some things to settle with the papers," said Harry pleasantly. At these words, reporters began to Apperate back to their office. Pleased at what the press is going to do, Harry turned to Skeeter and said, "I believe that you have some thing to do as well."  
  
"Yes, very will Mr Potter, I will be off," with that, she Apperated away. Sighing to himself, Harry Apperated to Hogwarts. Moving within the school, Harry went straight to Dumbledore. Reaching the gargoyle that stood guard at the doorway, Harry gave the password and was admitted an entrance and saw the Headmaster, "Albus, I wonder when is your first lesson?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, I had informed your teachers that you are to be excused to help me teach. The first lessons is with the Seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherin, now as a matter of fact."  
  
"I trust that the meeting went on smoothly. Merlin must have given them the ID or they will not be able to come back to Hogwarts. How are the Grangers and Weasley, are they used to living there?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. Now we better make a move to Defense Against The Dark Art classroom," said Dumbledore, with a serene look on his face. Moving along the corridor, Harry and the Headmaster reached the classroom and saw the Gryffindors and the Slytherin standing outside the class. Opening the door, Dumbledore motioned the students to move in and sit down.  
  
"Welcome to your first Defense Against the Dark Art lesson. This week, we will have a little change in the schedule. I have received news from a very reliable source that Lord Voldemort," the class flinched, but Dumbledore ignored them and continued, "had became a necromancer. Does any one know who or what a necromancer is?"  
  
Looking around, Harry now really doubted that anyone knew what a necromancer is and what he or she can do.  
  
"A necromancer is one who have powers to summon minions of the undead. He or she can easily create a large army of warriors and wizards to fight for him."  
  
"What do you mean, Harry? And why are you here?" asked Fred and George, the rest of the Gryffindors as well as the Slytherins began to notice Harry and started to ask questions.  
  
"I'm here to teach all to repel these undead. IF Lord Voldemort summoned a skeleton to fight you, all the spells that Hogwarts had taught you will be useless. Undead are total immune to The three Unforgivables curse, and many other spells. The only few spells that you can use is the fire spell that Hogwarts taught but unless you are a very, very powerful wizard, the spell will be of not effect to the skeleton. You may be slaughtered by it," said Harry. Stopping to take a breath, he continued, "The spell which I will be teaching you is the Holy Bolt. When casted correctly, it creates a bolt of holy energy that can kill undead and heal any living."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"By thinking of some thing Holy to you, like the Cross or the Buddha and say 'castus repagula'." A bolt of pure white light shot out from Harry's wand and hitted Fred. Fred shouted in surprise, "What the?" the rest of the class began to shout and protest, saying something Fred was killed or Harry should be kill, blah, blah.  
  
"SILENCE!" roared Harry. The class began to quiet down as they felt a mysterious aura of power surrounded the classroom, radiating from Harry. "Now, no one is to speak unless they are told to do so. At first I do not want to do this but you people made me do so. Now go ahead and ask if Fred Weasley is hurt or not," said Harry in nothing short of a whisper.  
  
"Fred! Are you hurt? How are you feeling?" squealed Alicia, fussing over Fred.  
  
"No, I feel strange...I don't know how to describe this feeling," said Fred, bewildered at what happened.  
  
"Energized?" prompted Harry.  
  
"Yes! I don't feel tired or any thing," said Fred.  
  
"Ahem! I believe that a lack of open show of...er... love," smiled Dumbledore. Blushing to a volcanic red, the two jumped apart.  
  
"I'm here to show and teach you this spell," said Harry, "and can Miss Angelina Johnson and Mr Adrian Pucey see me after lessons?"  
  
The lesson went past very quickly. Soon after, the two went to Harry, wondering what had they done. "Hello, I believe that you are thinking why I call you out after lessons. You two are elemental. To be precise, Air Elemental, I want to train you two into the powers of the Air. Meet me eight in the evening at this coming Sunday at the Quidditch pitch. You are dismissed."  
  
Moving pair to outside, Harry met with the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff sixth year. "You are here for the Defense Against the Dark Art lessons, I presume," Harry stated. The Ravenclaws, Harry noticed was eyeing him with great respect while the Hufflepuffs was glaring at him. Harry knows that the grief-sicken house was still convinced that he was one who had killed Cedric despite of Peter Pettigrew's confession.  
  
"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts," declared Dumbledore as the class entered the classroom. " I believe that you had met Mr Potter. Yes, he will be here to aid me in teaching everyone here to deal with some thing so horrible that the Three Unforgivable can resist total."  
  
TBC.  
  
A note from your now very panicky Author:  
  
Greetings to all! I have finally finish this chapter! This time I'm very serious, my GCE 'N' level is now knocking at my door so I cannot update until past 17/10/2002. So sorry! My examinations are more important. I wish that there is more reviews this time, beside I had alter chapter 2 as some readers had complaint about its similar to Ruskbyte's Order Of Phoenix. So to repay all for the wait, I will let you in for my future squeal stories:  
  
Harry Potter & the Quest-Harry will find out about his Heritage in this story.  
  
Harry Potter & the Finale Battle- Harry will defeat the Dark Lord. But the Dark Lord vows his returns.  
  
A Hero's and a Monster's Returns- Harry will return after 15 years, married. The Dark lord returns and the wizarding world fall back into an age to Darkness.  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
A-man, an unnamed person, Amy, dj, The Red Dragon Order.  
  
Thanks, you people had kept up my moral as I first thought that my story is not good. Presently, I am toying with this idea of changing the title to: Harry Potter-The new Lord of Light. This sounds better, don't you think? Do let me know by reviewing the story. Thanks once again. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
Moving pair to outside, Harry met with the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff sixth year. "You are here for the Defense Against the Dark Art lessons, I presume," Harry stated. The Ravenclaws, Harry noticed was eyeing him with great respect while the Hufflepuffs was glaring at him. Harry knew that the grief-sicken house was still convinced that he was one who had killed Cedric despite of Peter Pettigrew's confession.  
  
"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts," declared Dumbledore as the class entered the classroom. " I believe that you had met Mr Potter. Yes, he will be here to aid me in teaching everyone here to deal with some thing so horrible that the Three Unforgivable can resist total."  
  
---------------  
  
The week went without any problems unless you counted the fact the Ravenclaw house made a public apology to Harry for suspecting him for killing Cedric Diggory, the shock of the students had when they found out about him teaching them and the Daily Prophet announcement of Lord Voldemort's return. As Harry taught the school how to perform the Holy Bolt correctly and find as many Air Elementals, Harry noticed that there is only very few Air Elemental and most had master the use of the Holy Bolt. At Sunday evening, after the dinner, Harry stood silently at the middle of the Quidditch pitch awaiting the arrival of the Air Elements that he had found. Sighing to himself, Harry wondered if there is any one who will back out. He did not have to wait long to find out as the raw Elemental with unrefined powers made their way nosily down to the Quidditch pitch. Motioning everyone to group within their own house, Harry discovered that instead of the Hufflepuffs not turning up, it was the Slytherin who had total absent themselves. Harry had enough reasons to believe that it because having him, Harry Potter-the boy who lived, the greatest archrival of Slytherin to teach them was some thing to big for them to swallow.  
  
"Welcome to your Elemental training, my friends. You are here to learn about the mysterious art that the Air can be harnessed to fuel your powers. This lesson is not to be played with as one can cause great harm to the others if any thing went wrong," said Harry in a low voice. Somehow, he was able to keep the pupils quiet outside the classroom but not in side. "Any one found playing during the lesson will, I repeat, will be in for a treat of his or hers' lifetime."  
  
"Now, I have to introduce you to the powers of the air which you will learn from today onwards," said Harry as he went on teaching them how to manipulate the Air and from within the Air harness the powers.  
  
"Now, as I had ended my teachings on how to use the powers of the air, I will teach you some basic spells of the Air," said Harry grimly, "oh, do remember that you don't need your wand for usage of Air Elemental. Once you had completed your course, you will become full-fledge sorcerer. Now are there any questions?"  
  
A few hands shot into the air immediately after the announcement.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What is a sorcerer? What difference does it have with a wizard?" asked the few who had risen their hand.  
  
"A sorcerer is one who have powers over one Element, while a wizard channels his powers through a wand. Now that is enough, if we don't get on with your training, we will be sleeping late tonight." There, Harry spent two hours training them to master their elemental skills and powers. After the two gruesome hours which had exhausted everyone for the exception of Harry, he ended it by saying, " That all for today, but every fortnight, meet me same time, same place. Class dismissed."  
  
This announcement was met with groans and moans for his friends. Ignoring their cries for mercy, Harry moved swiftly and stealthy into castle and straight into Dumbledore's office. "Albus, can I request that tomorrow's lessons year fourth to year seventh to be cancelled?"  
  
"Why Harry, what is the matter?" asked the Headmaster as he wondered why is there a need to call for a one day stoppage of lesson.  
  
"To test the pupils for their powers of the Holy Bolt. At any level, the Holy Bolt can heal, but to destroy the undead completely requires some powers. I want to test the students for their Holy Bolts' strength," came the answer.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"If some students are a bit weaker, I can help to brush up their skill and level of mastery. I don't want any student caught unprepared by the undead."  
  
"But how are you going to get undead, Harry? There is not a school, which taught the powers of the undead. It was long classified as an illegal branch of magic!"  
  
"I believe that I can transfigure some things into undead. Students can then practiced on those mock undead," replied Harry. "But of course, I can easily summon undead straight from the ground but I know that you don't want any of these evil beings in the ground of Hogwarts and I don't want to be mistaken as a necromancer."  
  
"Very well, Harry, I grant you the permission for the canceling of the lessons tomorrow. Only."  
  
"Thanks Albus," with that, Harry turned and swept out away from the Headmaster's office and back into the Gryffindor Common Room where he found Neville Longbottom sitting in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Neville?" asked Harry gently.  
  
"What?" asked Neville surprised that anyone would be still up at around this time of the night. Sitting down beside Neville, Harry said, "You are thinking about your parents, right Neville?"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Neville, I know many things. But I'm really sorry Neville, to learn that your parents had lost their mind," said Harry locking his glaze at the fire that burns merrily in the fireplace. Turning to Neville, Harry could see tears rolling down his face. "Neville, do you know that you are an Elemental?" asked Harry suddenly.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"An Elemental, Neville. You are a Water Element, Neville. Of all the students I had taught during the Defense Against the Dark Arts, I found you the most powerful Water Elemental that the school have," said Harry looking back at the fireplace. "How can I be a Elemental, Harry? I am almost a Squib, you know that, Harry. How had I made a mess out of the simplest spells..."said Neville very unsettled about the fact that he is a Elemental.  
  
"Trust me. You make a mess out of the spell because you had witness your parents tortured until they lost their mind. This caused you to create block against your real powers. You fear that you may end up like your parents, Neville that is why you created that block. You have powers beyond your wildest imagination, Neville. Your clumsiness is due to your powers of the Water Elemental. The unrefined powers had made you so clumsy. Once you had honed your powers Neville, you can call for the powers of the water anytime, anywhere. Allow me to show you."  
  
Holding his palm, Harry created an orb of water that swirled out of nowhere into existence. Fascinated, Neville reached his hand to touch the orb that was hovering just above Harry's palm. But just before he could come in contact with the water orb, it disappeared just as suddenly as it had appeared. Neville looked around wildly, trying to find where that orb of water is.  
  
"Neville, do you want to unlock your full potential? This way any spells could be taught to you easily. If you want, only you yourself can break down the barrier."  
  
Nodding, Harry took it as agreement from Neville.  
  
"Very well, I guide you in your path to destroy the barrier, maybe you can challenge Malfoy to a duel. But remember I can only guide you, not do it for you, understand?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Then a nod that confirmed Neville's choice.  
  
"Very well, let's start!"  
  
---------------------------  
  
The next day, Harry woke up and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Sitting down opposite Ron and Hermione, Harry said, "So, when am I getting the invitation to your marriage, eh?"  
  
Flushing to an angry red, both Ron and Hermione said, "No! I don't love him/her!" then turned to each other after they noticed that had said the same thing at the same time caused Harry to burst into laughter.  
  
"Ha, ha! Anyway, you will be in for a surprise today. I have a feeling that there will be the reappearance of Draco Mafloy-the Amazing Bouncing Ferret," said Harry mysteriously. "Harry have you been up to some thing that we don't know of?" demanded Ron. "We? 'We' as in you and Hermione and me or as in you and Hermione only?"  
  
"Well, the cry baby has finally showed his face in the Great Hall at breakfast for the first time," called a drawling voice which the Gryffindors have no problem recognizing. Ron started to make furious move to Mafloy but was forced back by Harry, who explain in a word, "Watch."  
  
At Staff table, Professor McGonagall started to move toward Mafloy, but Dumbledore retrained her, saying, "Minerva, I believe that you will be in for a surprise IF you remain in your sit. Severus, I personally request you not to punish Longbottom for what he is going to do next."  
  
"Mafloy, buzz off if you do not want to be humiliated by me," said Neville patiently.  
  
A laughter caused everyone to turn his or her attention to the pair.  
  
"You? What can you do to me Longbottom?" malingered Mafloy, "do not forget that you are a near Squib, Longbottom!" this caused a roar of laughter from the Slytherin but a new wave of anger and rage went through the Gryffindor. "Let me get him!" said Ron through his clenched teeth, "I don't need my wand! I will use my bare hands!"  
  
"RON! Stay and watch!" called Harry.  
  
"Oh? What can I do to you, Mafloy, did I heard that you just asked me a question?" truanted Neville back. "I though as Slytherin you will never go down so low to ask me, a near Squib, a question." This caused another roar of laughter but the only difference is that the laughter is from the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. This statement caused Mafloy to flush red and he pulled out his wand and roared, "Tarantallergra!"  
  
But before the spell could erupt from Mafloy's wand, there was a loud "Crack!" and instead of Mafloy, the annoying, proud, arrogant and suck up idiot, was a pure white ferret in his place while Neville with his wand out, pointing straight Mafloy. His wand was out in a flash and no one but Harry, Dumbledore and Neville himself known that he has his wand out. This caused the whole hall to go quiet as everyone know that Neville is nearly a Squib. Even all the Professors but Dumbledore was shocked. Dumbledore and Harry were chuckling lightly and Dumbledore's eye flashed towards Neville.  
  
"Hello Mr. Ferret," said Neville, grinning ear to ear. This caused all the students but the Slytherins to break into laughter. Amid the laughter, Ron called out, "Well done Neville."  
  
"SO, Mr. Draco Mafloy, the Ferret, should I or should I not make you bounce?"  
  
The ferret gave a pathetic squeal of help but was ignored as Crabbe and Goyle stood stupidly still, looking at Neville with a mix of fear and shock. With a easy flick of his wand, Neville made ferret bounce up and down for a minute or two as all teachers was very shocked at what had they witnessed. After a minute or so, Neville lowered his wand and restored Mafloy back to his original form. Flushing red, Mafloy yelled, "Longbottom, I will get you if that is the last thing I will do!" before he sped out of the Great Hall. Still grinning ear to ear, Neville sat down beside Harry. "Nice one, Neville! I told you that you have powers beyond anyone can imagine. Believe me now?"  
  
"Thanks Harry!"  
  
Looking at both Harry and Neville with both surprise and suspicion. "Now Harry, come clean with had you done with Neville."  
  
"What?" grinned Harry.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Harry," stated Hermione with a bossy voice, "I know that you are behind this. Not Neville."  
  
"Neville has successfully turn Mafloy into a ferret, Hermione. What you mean that it was me?" question Harry, "Neville, show her."  
  
"Oh no you..." she was cut short as a orb of water came into view on top of her, then "Splash!" the water landed on her head, wetting her from head to toe. Hermione shrieked, causing Harry and Neville to dissolved into laughter. "Dry me this instant!"  
  
"Hermione, look at yourself. Aren't you dry?" said Ron. Looking back at herself, she was surprise that she was not wet at all.  
  
"Nice illusion trick of yours Neville."  
  
"Thanks! I should do this more often to get back to Mafloy for what he had done to me," said Neville cheerfully. The other houses are coming to congratulate Neville for his sudden proficiency in his spell mastery.  
  
"I believe that was enough excitement for now. Any way, I have one announcement to make. Today fourth year to seventh year are exempted from lessons today, you are to go down to the Quidditch pitch for a test of your mastery on your Holy Bolt. I believe that Mr Potter will be the examiner. Now please go to your respective lessons."  
  
There was a rumble of noise as every one stood up and started to move towards their respective classroom. Harry with the rest of his friends made their way to the Quidditch pitch. After every one has gathered at the stands, Harry casted the Sonorus Charm on himself, "Since everyone is here, I shall not beat around the bush. I want you to be tested on your powers of your Holy Bolt. As you know the Holy Bolt can destroy Undead but it requires some good amount of powers. I will be transfigure some objects into undead and one by one come fro and cast the spell. If there is enough strength in the spell that you casted, it will turn the Undead back into the object original form."  
  
Stopping for a breath, Harry surveyed the stands. Some students looked clearly frightened while some like Mafloy looked smug about something, throwing dirty look at the Gryffindors.  
  
"When I call out your name, come fro and be ready. Don't worry, the undead will not be able to harm any of you in any way. First," looking straight into the cold gray eyes of Mafloy, Harry said, "Draco Mafloy."  
  
Leaping out of the stand, Mafloy went straight to Harry and sneered, "Where are the undead, eh, Potter?"  
  
'Over-confidence,' Harry noted. 'I will make use of this.'  
  
Pointing his wand at the bit of wood, Harry muttered an incantation. Slowly, the bit of wood grew, twisted this way that and finally transforming into a Skeleton. Unknown to the rest of the school, Harry had add a bit more power into the Skeleton, making it immune to any spell coming from Mafloy's wand.  
  
"CASTUS REPAGULA!" roared Mafloy. A bolt of white light burst fro from Mafloy's wand and hitted the Skeleton, expecting the Skeleton to shatter under the spell. Imagine the look of Mafloy when he discovered that the spell had not destroyed the Skeleton. When the fact had finally sunk in, Mafloy screamed and ran way as the Skeleton made its way towards him. "It seems that Mr Mafloy have to brush up his mastery over the Holy Bolt," said Harry dryly, causing the Gryffindors to burst into laughter. "Neville Longbottom, you are next."  
  
Moving next Harry, Neville casted the Holy Bolt, turning the Skeleton into a pile of dust as soon as the spell came in contact with the undead. "Well, Mafloy, it looks like the near Squib had accomplished what you can't do. Imagine the shame you will feel if your dear father found out." That was it, the whole school but the Slytherin erupted into laughter and cheers as Mafloy disappeared into the school.  
  
"Well, let's get back to business," said Harry after the laughter died down. The test went fairly well and only very few was unable to shatter the Skeleton.  
  
TBC...  
  
Yes, completed another chapter, I know that you all hate cliffhangers but this is the way. Bless me, competed my GCE 'N' Level Chinese and Social Studies. I will try to update it ASAP. Any way, I would like to thanks all my reviewers:  
  
A-man: thanks  
  
Nananas: Correction, I USED to play Diablo 2, Lord of Destruction. My old account name was Cheery, a real sissy name I know.  
  
The Red Dragon Order: Thanks; your stories are not bad as well.  
  
SO long folks, Have a nice day! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
Moving next Harry, Neville casted the Holy Bolt, turning the Skeleton into a pile of dust as soon as the spell came in contact with the undead. "Well, Mafloy, it looks like the near Squib had accomplished what you can't do. Imagine the shame you will feel if your dear father found out." That was it, the whole school but the Slytherin erupted into laughter and cheers as Mafloy disappeared into the school.  
  
"Well, let's get back to business," said Harry after the laughter died down. The test went fairly well and only very few was unable to shatter the Skeleton.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Ah, the man of the moment," said Fred as Harry walked into the Common Room after his morning run. Some how, news of his morning run and swim in the lake had spread out over the female population of Hogwarts. Harry almost had a fit when Janet came over and told him that he look very cute in his tracksuit and swimming trucks. He had wondered how long had the girls been watching him. Recently, Harry had to cast a spell, which will make him invisible when he changes into his tracksuit or swimwear.  
  
"What is that?" asked Harry aware that whole Gryffindor is in the Common Room.  
  
"We had been asked to elect a new captain for the Gryffindor..."  
  
"I get the idea, I will vote for..."  
  
"But your vote is no longer need, our co-manager," said Fred.  
  
"As the Gryffindor Quidditch team, including the graduated Oliver Wood and Professor McGonagall has unanimously agree and vote," continued George.  
  
"To that this vote is effectively agreed by the whole Gryffindor house but you,"  
  
"The choice had been sealed."  
  
"There will be no say in the candidate, himself."  
  
"In respect of this, the Gryffindor house Quidditch team Captain is now," said Fred  
  
"Formally,"  
  
"And informally,"  
  
"Officially,"  
  
"Unofficially,"  
  
"Well known fact, that"  
  
"Harry Potter is our new Quidditch Team captain." This announcement was met which roars of cheers and approvals from within the Common Room  
  
"Whoa, Whoa! Half time, half time! Are you people tell me that you voted without telling me?"  
  
"Personally, we think that that should be obvious."  
  
"And if I don't accept the position?" growled Harry.  
  
"Just as I had said, you don't have a said in this matter, our dear Captain. "  
  
"My answer is still no, George. "  
  
"I'm afraid that you have to say yes, Potter," said a strict voice.  
  
"Professor McGonagall!"  
  
The Gryffindor head had just entered the Common Room. 'He is just like his father when he was appointed the Gryffindor Captain,' though the Head of Gryffindor House.  
  
"And why should I?"  
  
"This an order, Potter. If not you will have to serve detention with Professor Snape until you accept this position."  
  
"I prefer detention with Snape, Professor McGonagall," replied Harry. The whole Common Room went very quiet, even McGonagall who was so shocked that she stood there gaping at Harry. No one in Gryffindor will want a detention with the Potion master, as he was the most well known biased teacher in Hogwarts' history.  
  
"Did I hear what I though I had just heard, my dearest brother?" asked Fred.  
  
"Yes, but I can't believe that I would be hearing this from Harry Potter." continued George.  
  
"Neither can I."  
  
"But apparently Harry chose detention with Snape."  
  
"Which is unbelievable."  
  
"This means something, my dearest Brother."  
  
"Yes, I quite agree."  
  
"Harry,"  
  
"He,"  
  
"Must,"  
  
"Be,"  
  
"Out,"  
  
"Of,"  
  
"His,"  
  
"Mind!" said Fred and George simultaneously.  
  
"Believe me I'm as sane as any of you. But what ever you do, don't make me be the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. But since Professor, you requested, I agree on one condition."  
  
"What condition, Potter?" interrupted McGonagall.  
  
"All other house captains want me to be the Captain, which I believe that the Slytherin will oppose the idea."  
  
"Is that it Potter?"  
  
"Yes, but they agree on their own free will." ----------------  
  
"You see, if we want Harry to become the Gryffindor Captain, you all have to go see him and convince him."  
  
"Fred and George, I have my doubts about this," said Cho, the new Ravenclaw Captain. "Harry do not want to be the team captain and all Gryffindor wants him to be, right?"  
  
A nod.  
  
"But since McGonagall had said, he must become the captain, he chose detention with who?"  
  
"S-N-A-P-E!"  
  
"Is he NUTS?" roared Cho and Gary Parker, the Hufflepuff captain.  
  
"That's what we though too. But he said since McGonagall had requested, he want the three other Quidditch Captain to tell him straight in the face," said Fred, "He had predicted that the Slytherin will not agree."  
  
"And that turned out to be true," said a voice.  
  
'Oh,' though Fred and George.  
  
'Shit.'  
  
"I see that you are trying to get other Quidditch Captain to convince me," said Harry as he walked towards the four. The four noticed that he was holding four very ancient looking tomes. The group fidgeted as they tried to get a glimpse at the title of the books which was unfortunately covered by Harry's finger.  
  
"You want to ask me a question," this was more of a statement that a question.  
  
"What is that books, Harry?"  
  
"Strange that you ask, but I could not tell you," came a mysterious answer which instead of quenching their desire to know what book it was, had instead fueled it to a higher level. But non dare to ask any questions as they felt a authoritative but tranquil aura of power that now surrounded Harry.  
  
"I believe that George and Fred, you have to choose a new captain, bye," and as he said that, Harry walked away, leaving four puzzled friends.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Here you go, Ron, the book on Fire Element," said Harry as he had him the tome. "And the Air and Ground is yours Hermione. And the Water Elements is your, Neville," said Harry as he give out the books.  
  
"Harry, are you joking me?" asked Ron as he saw the spells on the books. "These spells are ridiculously powerful." "What? You don't like it?"  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"Good." Turning to Neville, he saw that Neville was crying. "Why? What wrong, Neville?" through his sobbing, he said that his parent would be proud of him if they could see him now. Considering for a moment, Harry started a conversation with Merlin.  
  
'Merlin, are you there?'  
  
*Yes, Harry. What is the problem?*  
  
'Is there any potion or cure for people who had went insane under the Cruciatus Curse?'  
  
*I don't know, why?*  
  
'I got friend whose parents had been tortured insane by the curse. Can you help me check?'  
  
*Will do.*  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
"Harry, what do this mean?" asked Ron as he pointed to the spell 'Slayer'.  
  
"Ron, why don't you read the explanation?"  
  
"Put it this way, I don't understand!" cried Ron.  
  
"Ok, ok, I get it. The spell 'Slayer' is casted when you have to kill either Dragon or Hydras or Behemoth with a muggle weapon. You will see your weapon glow to a blood red and while it is glowing, you can slay any Dragon, Hydra or Behemoth that stood in your way."  
  
*Merlin to Harry, do you read me?*  
  
'Harry here, received loud and clear. Go on, Merlin.'  
  
*Will do. Harry, I found a potion that would cure people who are driven insane by the Cruciatus Curse.*  
  
'Copy. Can I have the book?'  
  
*Get it yourself. The title is Ancient Potion of Magical Cure, page 135.*  
  
'Will do, over and out!'  
  
Focusing his powers, Harry found the book with little hassle. Standing up, Harry said good bye to his friends and went straight to Severus Snape, the Hogwarts Resident Potion Master. Knocking on the heavy door, Harry heard a voice allowing him to enter. He stepped into the dungeon, and in a swift movement, went right to the potion master.  
  
"Yes. How can I help you?"  
  
"Professor Snape," said Harry and was immediately interrupted by Snape's outburst. "Potter! What are you doing here? Ten..." but fell silent at Harry's glare. "I need you make me two potion. It is in this book, page 135. if there is any ingredient missing or you need, go straight to the Potion Storage in the Castle, get Merlin to lead you."  
  
"Potter, is this what I thinks it is?"  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape. This is the Ancient Potion Of Magical Cure, the legendary book of potion for curing all kind of sickness caused by curse, hex and spells. You can have it, Professor," said Harry, trying very hard not to laugh at Snape's total thunderstruck look on his face. "Oh, after you made potion, bring it and Neville Longbottom to give it to Mr and Mrs Longbottom. You will find the instruction in the book, take good care of it Professor and have a nice day."  
  
Harry moved out of the dungeon only to collide with...  
  
TBC...  
  
A note from your lazy author:  
  
Completed this chapter. The next chapter will let all know about the Tome of Fire Element. I have to go leaving you hanging on a cliff isn't good but this is the only way. Please read and review. This time, unless I get more then ten reviews, I will not post the next chapter up. (Just kidding!)  
  
Many thanks to these reviewers:  
  
Shdurrani: Thanks! Here's the chapter that you wanted, do review! Again!  
  
sapphire kid: Thanks!  
  
AtieJen: Thanks! Here's the chapter that you wanted, do review! Again!  
  
The Red Dragon Order: You never fail to review all my chapters, do you? You are one loyal friend! Anyway many thanks, here's the chapter you wanted, do review! Again!  
  
Helen (hella2000@hotmail.com): Glad to know that people like what happen between Mafloy and Neville. Here's the chapter you wanted, do review! Again!  
  
I offer my deepest thanks to all. Thanks and have a nice day. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape. This is the Ancient Potion Of Magical Cure, the legendary book of potion for curing all kind of sickness caused by curse, hex and spells. You can have it, Professor," said Harry, trying very hard not to laugh at Snape's total thunderstruck look on his face. "Oh, after you made potion, bring it and Neville Longbottom to give it to Mr and Mrs Longbottom. You will find the instruction in the book, take good care of it Professor and have a nice day."  
  
Harry moved out of the dungeon only to collide with Janet Heselwood.  
  
"Oh, sorry Janet, didn't see you there," said Harry as he managed to pick himself up after colliding with Janet. With the aid of Harry, Janet managed to climb up. "What is the hurry?"  
  
"Just...got...aw...way...from Filch!" said Janet in between her gasp of breath, "God! He is very horrible!"  
  
"You must have mud on your shoe, right?" asked Harry with a lingering grin on his lips.  
  
"But there is only very little mud! Wait, how did you know?"  
  
"Filch had threatened me with detention in my second year because of some mud after my Quidditch practice," said Harry, fondly remembering the time when he found out about Filch's letter from the KWIKSPELL course. "Why?" asked Janet, incredulous, wondering about why some one being a wizard would make a fuss over a little mud. Her question was soon answered.  
  
"Filch is a Squib. He is pure blood but don't have a drop of wizard blood in him. Put it simply, he cannot perform magic. That why he hated every one who bring in a little bit of mud, he have to use conventional methods of cleaning which mean that a few hours of cleaning in his thinking."  
  
"Oh that why? And..."Janet hesitated in asking Harry, there was this question in her mind that she had been wondering for a long time.  
  
"Fire away," said Harry as he saw Janet fidgeting away, wriggling her hands together, an action that was so similar to Hermione when she wants to ask teachers any forbidden questions. 'I wonder if this is another bookworm like Hermione?' mused Harry.  
  
"Why? How did you speak the language of the other creatures, Harry?" asked Janet immediately, after much hesitation. "I know that you are a Parselmouth. It is on papers all over the world."  
  
"I prefer to keep this a secret," replied Harry politely and mysteriously. 'Harry isn't one to fool with, unless you want to be dead,' though Janet, 'under that mask of politeness, is one hell of a guy not to be messed with."  
  
"'Arry? Est-ce que je peux te parler?" it was Fleur. Janet scowled at the appearance of French lady, clearly displaying her intense dislike for the part Veela.  
  
"Certainement, Donne moi une minute ou deux, Fleur.. It's ok, Janet. Fleur and I have a little catching up to do," said Harry, waving the girl goodbye. After they have found a rather private place, Fleur immediately swoop down and kissed Harry on the cheek. Surprised by this unexpected display of affection, Harry stiffens and was unable to do anything. "I believe that this is not a place for such open affection between a student and a teacher, Professor Delacour," said a clearly amused voice.  
  
'AH! A welcomed interruption,' though Harry, only freeze at the sight of the person. It was Dumbledore.  
  
'Oh shit!'  
  
"I believe that Harry hated this kind of open display of affection, Fleur," said Dumbledore, a corner of his lip was twitching, a very clear sign that his is trying very hard not to laugh. "And if you do not want Harry to be killed by his room-mates in his sleep, you should not have such actions. Oh, do have a nice day!" and moved away, leaving a very embarrassed Harry and smiling Fleur.  
  
"Oh, 'Arry, Comment as-tu réussi à parler le langage d'autres créatures?" asked Fleur as the whole school have been wondering about the same question- How on earth did Harry communicate to the creatures known to be extinct for the last few centuries.  
  
"Je considère ça comme une question personnelle, Fleur," replied Harry, mystifying. "Au fait,comment va Gabrielle?"  
  
"Oh, Elle va bien, merci. Elle est vraiment amoureuse de toi, tu sais?" chuckled Fleur as she remembered how her sister wanted her get a signature of Harry when she heard that her sister is going to teach at Hogwarts.  
  
"Vraiment?" asked Harry complete shell-shocked.  
  
"Bien sûr que oui!" she giggled as Harry turned into a very embarrassed red. A sudden movement at the corner of Harry's eye caught his attention. In a swift and fast movement, Harry had his wand draw out and with surprising accuracy, fired a stunner at the offensive person. 'Pure evil, must be...' though Harry, only to have his thought to be thrown out of the window, if there is any nearby. The stunner dissolved as it hitted person enshroud in darkness. Dressed in a black armor so shiny, that it reflects the light from the candles. Average in height, Harry noticed that the armor radiates a evil aura. The sabre in the knight's hand have the aura of blood shed. 'Oh shit! A Black Knight! In Hogwarts?! What is in the world is the defense's of Hogwarts doing?'  
  
"Pugnus of caelum!" roared Harry and watched as a lightning lashed down from the very Heaven, striking the Black Knight. With a scream that was sounded like damned, banished and feared soul, the Black Knight was struck down by the supreme holy energy of the Heavens about, before it turns into dust. "God damn it! An undead in Hogwarts, got to inform Dumbledore," cursed Harry before turning to Fleur.  
  
'Bien sûr que oui!' though Fleur as she saw a burst of pure white energy that gathered at Harry's shoulder blade, down the backbone stopping at the middle. A pair of wings that had spread out was semi translucent, a light purplish colour and free flowing like water. Smooth flowing, it was pure beauty. Veelas and Giants are fortunately blessed with powers that can reconsider ones magical power level when they cast any magic, wand or wandless.they had been shown pictures of Ancient Guardian Archangel as one was predicted to be reborn on earth in the times of Darkness. [A/N: if you want to know how the wings looked like, complete Diablo 2, Lord of Destruction and watch the final movie to know. The part where the Archangel destroys the World-stone. This part will be explain in the squeal- Harry Potter and the Quest.] Harry is the only one that she had seen with such powers. With a snap, she remembered the prophecy left by the America prophet, William Miller. This prophecy was pass down only in the Veelas.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
A time will come when a Knight enter,  
  
Part Veela sees his powers,  
  
Will come remember this.  
  
He will come to power to bring down Darkness,  
  
His faith will be his guide,  
  
His trust will be his protector,  
  
His knowledge will be his power,  
  
His Elemental will be his warrior.  
  
Heir of King Arthur Pendragon,  
  
Merlin, Godric Gryffindor  
  
And Rowena Ravenclaw,  
  
He will unlock his own heritage to bring down the Heir of Salazar Slytherin.  
  
With a legendary weapon, he will kill the Lord of Darkness.  
  
Night will then truly end, only to be back after sixteen years.  
  
This Prophecy must not be reveal to the chosen one or all will be lost.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Quel est le problème, Fleur?" asked Harry as he saw Fleur totally stunned face. When Harry spoke, Fleur snapped back to reality. "Quel est le problème, Fleur?"  
  
"Au revoir Fleur, à demain.said Harry and ran at a speed that could match those of a cheetah.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Albus! I have bad news," said Harry, the very moment he saw Dumbledore. "What, Harry? Are you being chased by a group of girls and have to come to complain?" smiled Dumbledore, only to have his smile falter way at the look on Harry's face. There was only pure concern and worry, and as well as a little panic.  
  
"What is the problem, Harry?"  
  
"Someone had breached Hogwarts' defense," replied Harry grimly. "A Black Knight to be precise."  
  
"Black Knight?"  
  
"A summoned Undead Knight from the Abyss. Tom Riddle had managed to find a way to by pass the Hogwarts defense otherwise, someone else had led in the knight which I highly doubt possible," said Harry very grimly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Black Knight follows only banner of Tom Riddle, which means that only a Death Eater can lead one in," said Harry, pausing, weighting his choice of words. "Unless someone from the student body is a Death Eater."  
  
"Harry wait," Dumbledore casted the Sonorus Charm and the magically magnified voice boomed through the castle. "All lessons are to be cancelled now, all teachers are report to the Headmaster's Office now, thank you! Quietus."  
  
In the next minute, all the teaching staff of Hogwarts busted into the room angrily. "Albus! What is the meaning of this?" demanded Professor McGonagall. "A security breach in Hogwarts, by a summoned minion of Lord Voldemort," said Harry and the whole room flinched but Harry and Dumbledore.  
  
"A breach?" whispered Snape, frightened. "By what?"  
  
"A Black Knight," said Dumbledore and further elaborated. "A undead knight that Tom Riddle had summoned from the Abyss."  
  
"How on earth did the breach happened?" asked McGonagall, her courage had faltered, replaced by pure sheer panic and fear.  
  
"Don't give me a damn, I'm wondering it myself," said Harry. "It seems that some do not believe me." Pulling out his wand, Harry said something that inaudible to the rest. A screen appeared above Harry and started to show how had he noticed the black knight. "Believe me now?" growled Harry.  
  
The group remained silent.  
  
"I believe that we need to recast and recreate the defense of Hogwarts as soon as possible, tomorrow would be best," said Dumbledore.  
  
Total silence, not even a cricket's chirpings could be heard.  
  
"I want all Head of house to inform all students about this bleach and tomorrow lessons are to be cancelled," said Dumbledore, "no, Severus, there is no room for discussion. Later, we all gather at Headquarters."  
  
"Headquarters?" asked Fleur.  
  
"Fleur, you are to stay here," said the Headmaster.  
  
"Come Potter," said McGonagall, as she left the room. Taking Harry with her, she moved to the Gryffindor Common Room to make the announcement.  
  
TBC...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A note from your Author:  
  
I complete this chapter with the help of Naia, I offer my thanks to her for help me translate English to French. The next chapter I don't know when I can type it out, I have to study for my GCE 'N' level so you may have to wait a long time. I know one part is similar to Harry Potter and the Order of Light, but some how, I plan out the storyline, there is always someone who is earlier.  
  
Many thanks to my reviewers, you had made my day! They are:  
  
----------------------------  
  
The Red Dragon Order: Many thanks; I personally like the voice of Merlin, too.  
  
Naia: You will know later.  
  
Elvin Goddess: Glad to know that you like it.  
  
Ranma Matsuda: Thanks.  
  
Unknown: I was joking about the laziness. Please do give yourself a nick, I can always type unknown, can't I?  
  
Many thanks to all!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
1) Can I have a word? French: Est-ce que je peux te parler?  
  
2) Certainly Give me a minute or two, Fleur French: Certainement, Donne moi une minute ou deux, Fleur.  
  
3) How did you managed to speak the language of other creatures? French: Comment as-tu réussi à parler le langage d'autres créatures?  
  
4) I prefer this as a personal question, fleur. By the way how Gabrielle? French: Je considère ça comme une question personnelle, Fleur. Au fait, comment va Gabrielle?  
  
5) Oh, she~{!/~}s fine, thanks. She is totally smitten by you, you know? French: Oh, Elle va bien, merci. Elle est vraiment amoureuse de toi, tu sais?  
  
6) Is she? French: Vraiment?  
  
7) Why yes! French: Bien sûr que oui!  
  
8) GOD! Harry is an Ancient Guardian Archangel! French: MON DIEU! Harry est un Ancien Archange Gardien  
  
9) What the matter, Fleur? French: Quel est le problème, Fleur?  
  
10) Nothing, bye Harry, I have to prepare for tomorrow~{!/~}s lesson French: Rien, au revoir Harry, je dois préparer mes cours pour demain.  
  
11)Bye Fleur, see you tomorrow. French: Au revoir Fleur, à demain. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
"I want all Head of house to inform all students about this bleach and tomorrow lessons are to be cancelled," said Dumbledore, "no, Severus, there is no room for discussion. Later, we all gather at Headquarters."  
  
"Headquarters?" asked Fleur.  
  
"Fleur, you are to stay here," said the Headmaster.  
  
"Come Potter," said McGonagall, as she left the room. Taking Harry with her, she moved to the Gryffindor Common Room to make the announcement.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"So, during tomorrow, no one is to leave the Common Room. If you are caught, I will personally make sure that you are expelled. I look forward to know that the Prefects and the Head Girl would have done a good job in maintaining order," said McGonagall to the whole of Gryffindor house, which had gathered in the Common Room. "If there is any need, send word through Sir Nicholas, he will find any of the teacher patrolling although I doubt that there is such a need with quite a number of Elementals, trained personally by Harry Potter." Her glaze stopped at Neville Longbottom. Harry had informed Professor McGonagall that Neville is Water Elemental, on the way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. She had nearly had a heart attack when Harry told her. Looking around the Common Room, she said, "Can all the Prefects and Mr Longbottom come with me?" Giving Harry strange looks, the prefects, Katie-the new Head Girl and Neville followed the Transfiguration teacher out of the Common Room and walked towards the Transfiguration classroom. Opening the door, she called them in.  
  
"I believe that what you are wondering why I called you here. The Hogwarts security breach is caused by a Black Knight," said McGonagall. "It was a undead minion summoned from the Abyss by You-Know-Who."  
  
A gasp passed through the group, but as usual, for the exception of Harry.  
  
"There is not a need to panic," addressed Harry, "tomorrow, I along with all the Professors will be recast all the protection spell. So, you see, all students are not to leave the Common Room, this could have disastrous results which may result in an unwanted early death."  
  
"Good, Mr Potter had told you the reasons and I have complete confidence that Mr Longbottom's, Mr Weasley's and Miss Grangers's level of their level of Elemental mastery is at level 4," said McGonagall. This statement caused the three to received strange looks from others. "The Veteran Level," said Harry.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
'I'm getting tired of the Hufflepuffs' attitude,' though Harry as he strolled along the corridor towards the Gryffindor Common Room along with his friends.  
  
But what can you do? chipped an amused voice.  
  
'Don't ask me, Dad. Give me some ideas!'  
  
[You can try to let the Hufflepuffs see the past.]  
  
'I don't think that they take that, Mom. Not unless Cedric is alive,' sighed Harry.  
  
{Sneezes! Hey! Who is talking bad behind me?}  
  
'Cedric!?'  
  
{Did you miss me, Harry?} Chirped the voice.  
  
'Man! Am I glad to know that you are back!' said Harry mentally. After a moment, he added, 'As a ghost.'  
  
{Hey, what's with that long face?}  
  
Our dear Harry has a problem with the Hufflepuffs. They refused to believe that Harry did not murder you.  
  
'Yah, the Hufflepuffs certainly live up to their name for being stubborn,' sighed Harry.  
  
{Get the Hufflepuffs to the Castle; I will deal with the rest.}  
  
'Cedric! Are you nuts? The Castle are off limits to non-member of the Order Of Phoenix and only those allowed by Merlin.'  
  
*Correction, Harry, only the Lord Of Light can allow non-member in. which means that you have the powers to enable who to enter.*  
  
'Oh great, my only cover had blown!'  
  
{Harry, either you have the whole of Hufflepuff hate you forever or have the matter clear up by me. Your choice, take it or leave it.}  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Ad me, baculum," whispered Harry outside the Hufflepuff Common Room. Looking at the Marauders' Map, Harry gave the password and was admitted into the room. The next moment when he entered the room, he faced with a barrage of hexes, curses, jinxes, spells and some Elements. Maybe, due to the duels he had with Lord Voldemort and being the Lord of Light made him have early preparations or maybe it is just because he was being paranoid after all that had happened last year at the Triwizard Tournament. He now always has at least three different Shielding Charms casted on him, protecting himself. Two is ancient magic known only to him and him alone (for the present time) and only one is the present Shielding Charm used by all wizards and witches. The barrages of spell did not even cause a flutter on him battle robe. "I see that you are all so alert to strangers," said Harry in a tone that shows that he is in charge. "It is very good of you to be alert. You never know what lurks at the next corner. I will wait here for all Hufflepuffs to gather after dinner, go off with you!"  
  
The Hufflepuffs gave each other a nervous look and scooter off. Harry settled himself in front of the fireplace and began to mediate.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Lets' go to the Ravenclaw Sixth Year Girl Dormitory.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Cho was there, alone, sobbing. "Oh, Cedric!"  
  
"Cho, what is the problem?" a voice spoke softly, clearly understanding her grief.  
  
Not recognizing the voice, she sobbed, "Cedric was killed by You-Know-Who and there is nothing that I could do! I can do is to watch Harry to fight him. What if he dies?"  
  
"Hush, my dear girl. The Lord of Light is more that a match to the Lord Of Darkness," said the voice, soothingly.  
  
'This voice! No! It can't be!' though Cho. Then the teddy bear, which she had gotten from Cedric after the Yule Ball, moved from her bedside and hugged her. 'He's dead! How can this be?' Drying her tears, she looked up and saw what she cannot believe it is true. Cedric.  
  
"What are you?" was all Cho could say in front of the ghostly shade of Cedric Diggory. She was afraid that this maybe she is seeing things that should not be seen.  
  
"I'm a part of that," said Cedric as he pointed at the teddy that is now in the bosom of Cho. "I had enchanted it, which means that I had putted part of myself in it. As long as the teddy remains enchanted, I can appear before you and only you."  
  
"Why me only?"  
  
"The part which I putted myself in it was out of my love for you. This is why I can appear to you only," explained Cedric with a slight smile.  
  
"And what do you meant by the Lord Of Light and the Lord Of Darkness, Cedric?" asked Cho now with great curiosity.  
  
|Cedric! What did you tell her? | growled Harry in a dead whisper which showed that he is very angry.  
  
"Shit!" said Cedric, smacking his head, "Harry. I let that out by accident."  
  
"Harry? Where are you now?" asked Cho as she looked around for the source of voice which may suggest that he is presently in her dormitory. But fortunately or unfortunately, she found none.  
  
|I'm at nowhere, Cho. Cedric, watch your mouth or I will make your live miserable,| said Harry.  
  
"Harry what can you do to me? I'm dead, six feet underground," said Cedric, amused at the though that Harry is going to make his life miserable when there is this flaw is that he is dead.  
  
|I can do a lot of things that others think that is impossible, Diggory. I can survive the Avada Kedavra curse, kill a Basilisk, speak to all kind of animals, Apperate to places where there are anit-apperation barrier and many other things, | growled Harry.  
  
"I don't believe you, Lord Of Light. Show me," grinned Cedric, "Opps!"  
  
|In the Name of Merlin, why would he let you into the Castle?" said Harry as he suddenly appeared in the dormitory. Cho was stunned by the sudden appearance of Harry. "Hi, Cho. I see that you and Cedric are catching up."  
  
"You...you...are the person who shown me Harry's past, didn't you?" said Cho at the person in front of her. For the first time, Cho was able to look at the face of the person closely. With sky-blue eyes, a long ponytail and donned in a sleeveless top robe, his face was well defined. Instead of the wands which other wizards and witches had carried and used, this person wields a staff. "Who are you, really?"  
  
"I'm known to others as the Judge of Justices, some called me the Lord Of the Light while some calls the Protector of the Good," said Harry, but an unknown person to the Ravenclaw girl.  
  
*Harry, since when did you have such a name, eh?*  
  
'Merlin, this is just a cover. You can't expect me to tell her that I'm Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. I am now in a different clothing with a different look,' argued Harry.  
  
"Harry is that you?" said the timid voice which Harry had easily recognised as Cho's.  
  
'Shit! My cover is blown!' though Harry.  
  
"How did you find out?" asked Harry amazed.  
  
"Before you have-eh-Apperated here, Cedric said that the Lord Of the Light is more then a match to the Lord of the Darkness. The Lord of the Light refers to you as I was crying about all I can do is to watch you fighting You-Know-Who."  
  
"Correction, Cho, his proper name is Lord Voldemort," said Harry and she flinched. "A wise man once told me that 'Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself.'" Suddenly, Harry disappeared with a 'pop!' sound.  
  
|Oh, before, I forget Cho never reveal this things to any one or I will have to kill you,| said Harry, once again at a different location. "Why?"  
  
|Sorry, the reasons are not for you to know. Oh do go have your dinner, you look pale.|  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Back to Hufflepuffs Common Room  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Harry was back at the Hufflepuffs Common Room before any of the Hufflepuff returned. He had before hand informed Merlin to tell the teachers of Hogwarts that he will be here, so he highly doubts that any teacher will come. Soon, Harry saw that the Hufflepuffs were coming towards the Common Room, armed and alerted. Waiting for them at one of the cozy sofa in front of the fireplace, Harry had his staff at his side. A creak at the entrance prompted Harry to said, "Come on in, don't worry, I will not kill or eat any of you."  
  
One of the bolder Hufflepuff came into the room and was soon followed by the whole house. Wary of Harry the Hufflepuff had casted before hand Shielding Charm. Looking around, Harry sighed, "You know if I want to hurt any of you, your Shielding Charm will be useless. A staff wielder is a lot more powerful that wizards and witches who uses wand. Our staffs are so powerful that any wand-based magic or spells are totally useless against the person who wields his or hers staff."  
  
Stunned by this information they have just received, the Hufflepuffs lowered their wand.  
  
"Come, I want you to me a friend of mine," said Harry and he chanted in a language that sounded strange to all. In a bright flash of light, the Hufflepuffs found themselves at the foot of an imposing looking castle. Harry motioned them to follow him up the stair and had warned them not to touch anything if they want to be alive for another day. When they reached the front door, it opened with these words, "Welcome back, Lord Of the Light, Judge of Justice and the Protector of the Good, to the Castle Of the Light."  
  
At the door stood Cedric Diggory.  
  
TBC...  
  
---------------------------------------------- A note from you studying Author:  
  
Once again, I have completed this chapter in a rush of time. Some times I wonder how have I managed to rush through this story with my studies piling up. A few days ago was 9-11 one year anniversary, I hereby on behalf of all my friends offer my deepest consolation to all who had lost their lives in 9-11. May all who stands be reminded that we cannot let this happen again (Sorry for getting so emotional here, I just can't resist it). Anyway, many thanks to all who had faithfully supported and reviewed my story. They are:  
  
Ranma Matsuda:Thanks, I will try to make it interesting with as many twist as possible.  
  
Naia: Thanks, but I think that you may want to review chapter 11, but instead you reviewed chapter 1. Anyway thanks.  
  
AHEM: Many thanks for correcting my spelling error. Glad to know that you like it.  
  
The Red Dragon Order: Now, my dear friend, I am totally in love with you! You never fail to review my story and chapters! I will kept reading your stories, they are very nice.  
  
That all for now folks!  
  
Oh have a nice day and enjoy!  
  
Yours truly, BloodRedSword 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
"Come, I want you to me a friend of mine," said Harry and he chanted in a language that sounded strange to all. In a bright flash of light, the Hufflepuffs found themselves at the foot of an imposing looking castle. Harry motioned them to follow him up the stair and had warned them not to touch anything if they want to be alive for another day. When they reached the front door, it opened with these words, "Welcome back, Lord Of the Light, Judge of Justice and the Protector of the Good, to the Castle Of the Light."  
  
At the door stood Cedric Diggory.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
After an hour of talking and argument, only then the Hufflepuffs then was convinced of Harry's innocence. Harry then send the Hufflepuffs back with a quick snap of his finger. Sitting down on a chair he had created out of the Air, Harry said, "Thanks Cedric, I own you big time."  
  
"Don't mention it, Harry, you can help me by keeping an eye on Cho for me. I fear that she may do something drastic soon," said Cedric as he paced up and down along the doorway. "What makes you think so?"  
  
"The way she have being acting after the truth is made known, I know I have never seen this action of hers before," explicated Cedric.  
  
"Ok, Cedric, you have my words," said Harry before he disappeared away from the castle.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The next day...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"All students are to remain in their House dormitory. Failure to do so will have you expelled right away from Hogwarts. Prefects are to be stationed at the Common Room entrance to prevent any from leaving," said McGonagall in the Great Hall after breakfast. The professors did a head count and began to herd the students back to their room. Harry went straight to the Headmaster office and retrieved his Sword Of Light. "Ad me, baculum," said Harry, at which his staff appeared. Harry then disappeared away. He reappeared at the Quidditch pitch. "Heed my call! Apollo! Atlas! Dao! And Neptune! I summon thee!" said Harry, tapping his staff at the ground four times. And the next moment, a column of Air, Fire, Water and Ground formed in front of him. With a loud clap of the thunder, a shape slowly revolved into view from within each of the four summoned elements.  
  
A young man, clad in white ancient Greek attire appeared from the column of Fire. At the same time, a merman holding a trident with a crown made of coral came out of the column of Water. An angelic feminine figure, donned in a brown shirt and a green shirt, which move as she came elegantly out of the Earth Element column while another lady donned in gray and white appeared from the Air column. The four moved toward Harry and kneel down in front of him, saying in one voice, "I be at your command, Lord of Light."  
  
"Please, my dear friends," said Harry as he helped the four gods up on to their feet. "We are on the same side, call me by my name, Harry."  
  
"You are kind, young one. I will always be at your service for your kindness, Harry," said the young man in the ancient Greek attire. "I am Apollo, the God of Fire, Harry."  
  
"And I am Neptune, the God of Water, Harry," said the merman.  
  
"I am known as Dao, God Of Earth, Harry. I know that my name sound rather..." said the lady in green and brown uncertainly.  
  
"Masculine, yes I understand that is your brother's," said Harry with a smile.  
  
"You are truly understanding, unlike someone whom last summoned me," said the lady with a graceful smile lingering on her lips.  
  
"And I am known as Atlas," said the other feminine person with a smile.  
  
(A/N: I'm not biased against any gender, so I though, why not have two male and two female? Originally, the four Gods are male.)  
  
"Welcome, my friends, to the mortals world. I need your help in helping me to guarding the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary," said Harry in a grim voice. "I will give you each a map of the school and I will assign each of you a house to look after."  
  
With an easy wave of his hand, Harry had created four Marauder's Map. He given them to each of the god and began to assign the roles. "Apollo, I need you to look after the Gryffindors. Dao, I need you to look after the Hufflepuff while Atlas look after the Ravenclaw. And Neptune, you look after the Slytherin." Pausing to take a breath, he continued, "Apollo, I want you to keep an eye on all the Gryffindors, they are very likely to come charging out looking for me if they see any thing strange going on. Atlas, I need you to take note of this girl, Cho Chang. I believe that she may attempt some thing stupid. Neptune, I trust you with my life that you will keep the Slytherin out of trouble, the Slytherins... put it this way, I don't trust them. But I also want you to keep an eye on Draco Mafloy, his father is a servant of the Lord Of Darkness."  
  
"Why the first mission is to be a baby sitter," grumbled Apollo. Giving him a stern look, Atlas and Dao both said, "Be very grateful that Harry had gave us something easy. Unlike the other whom we know."  
  
"Yah!" said Neptune with a rather malevolent look on his face, as if that was something so bad that it is disgusting, "the previous Lord sent us to fight the Lord of Darkness the moment he summoned us. I can never forgive him for making me half dead!"  
  
"Yes, luckily, our Lord didn't make him a god, or his life will be as good as living in Hell," scowled Apollo, cracking his fist together.  
  
"Enough!" smiled Harry holding up his hand. "I know that you all are very unhappy about Merlin but we have a more fundamental matters at the present moment. Now go."  
  
"Yes Harry," answered the four before they disappeared to their respective task. The moment the four had disappeared, Harry moved towards the main gate where the other teachers stood. The very moment when the other Professors saw him, they drew out their wand and were about to curse him when Dumbledore said, "Ah Harry, welcome!"  
  
Stunned, the Professors lowered their wand but were greeted with another surprise. Dumbledore also had his staff out too. "How come both of you have staffs?" asked the teachers, dazed. "I though that they don't exist any more."  
  
"This is a secret between me and Harry," replied Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling and a sideways glance at Harry. Harry smiled at the statement.  
  
"Now, Professor Snape, I need you to go and brew the potions that I need, and I need you to go patrolling round the school. We do not need you to help us cast the protection charms, " said Harry. Snape was clearly enraged by Harry request. "Why am I not needed, Potter?" asked Snape through his clenched jaws. The look on his face, if it is possible to kill, would made all at the main gate dead for at least a few hundred times. 'Luckily, only the look of a Basilisk, Gorgon and Mighty Gorgons can kill,' though Harry, totally amused by his Potion Master's look. "If you help to cast the protection wards, Voldemort will be able to make use of the Dark magic that he had imbue you to gain entry to Hogwarts," said Harry and was continued by the Headmaster, "Which will have disastrous consequences, which I believe that you do not want."  
  
At these words, Snape turned from a vivid red to a pale white then into a nasty shade of green, which suggest that he is now very sick. McGonagall clearly noticed Snape uneasiness and said, "It is good that Potter is so alert, Severus. This helps us to prevent any particular nasty problems."  
  
"Well that solves all the major problems, Severus if you please?" said the Headmaster. With a nod, he performed the ID needed and disappeared to the Castle. Clapping his hands together, Harry said cheerfully, "Let's begin."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The Gryffindors are clearly bored when suddenly someone shouted, "Hey look at the weather!" There was a mad rush as all was trying to get to the nearest windows for a look. Previously, the sky was clear and sunny with small wisp of fluffy looking clouds and some delicate and hair-like Cirrus clouds floating lazily around at the area of stratosphere. But now the skies are over-cast with a lot dark rampaging clouds. The clouds are now dense and heavy looking, with rumbles of thunder. The wind roared, rattling all the windows in he Gryffindor tower but unable to break it due to Unbreakable Charms casted on it. Once a while a bolt of high voltage electricity lashed out from the cloud, hitting some parts of Hogwarts but yet no damage is done.  
  
"Holy god! This look like the dawn of the Armageddon described in the Bible," whispered Hermione. "The what?" asked Ron who is standing just beside her. 'What the hell is the Bible or the Armageddon?'  
  
"Honestly, don't you read?" chided Hermione but was interrupted by a soft voice which she did not recognised immediately.  
  
"Armageddon- a very chilling scene described in the Bible. It says that one day, God will end His creation in a cosmic battle between good and evil," said Janet who is looking at the sky with fear, shock, amazement and terror. "This final conflict known as the Armageddon, will preceded by war, earthquake, storm, famine and flood, and followed by Judgment Day for all souls."  
  
"Sort of nice, isn't it?" said Ron lightly as he looked the skies outside that was roaring with thunder and lit up by lightning. "This don't make the God any different from You-Know-Who."  
  
'Ah...someone who really reads,' though Hermione, looking at Janet and threw dirty looks at Ron. 'Unlike someone whom I know.'  
  
"Actually, we are looking at the massive energy display of ancient magic," said Nearly Headless Nick. The Gryffindors looked at him, wanting to know what ancient magic is all about. Clearing his throat rather dramatically, he continued to elaborate further, "Ancient magic is a lost branch of magic to all wizards and witches. Those who possess this branch of magic have the powers to call fro the forces of Nature. But please take note that Elemental is another branch of magic different from ancient magic." Looking around, Nicholas saw that he had the attention of all. He is hardly surprised, as he knew that things that these youngsters have not seen yet would interest them most.  
  
"Ancient magic cannot be performed by wand for the magical powers will break it. People who have powers over ancient magic own staff. They channel the power through the staff and then perform the magic. They need a lot of practices to gain control over the staff or it may kill them," Nicholas said and at the same time, lightning lad lashed out its' many bolt, hitting the whole castle but not a single person from the Gryffindor noticed. "People who perform ancient magic are called Mage at the Ministry."  
  
A hand shot up and asked, "But what is the difference between Elemental and Ancient magic? I don't understand."  
  
"Ah...a good question. Elemental are people who can control powers of either Air, Water, Fire or Earth. They do not need a wand to perform elemental magic but still need it for normal wand based magic. They are known as Sorcerer or Sorceress when they have full learnt to control their powers," said Hermione in her lecture tone that is very similar to those of McGonagall. Thanking Hermione, Nicholas continued, "The last known person who can perform both the art of Elemental and ancient magic is our Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Abruptly, Nick lecture was interrupted with that arrival of the House-elf bearing food. Hermione looked at the house elves with pity and refuse to take any food they offered while the rest of Gryffindor feasted."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The teachers were totally shell shocked when they saw both Harry and Dumbledore performing the lost art of Ancient magic. After McGonagall discovered the hard way that her voice could not be heard through the storm, she casted a Sonorus Charm on herself to communicate with the others. They also busied themselves by casting every available protection charms in their wide range arsenal. The whole thing took about eight hours to complete. As they had started at ten in the morning, the entire session ended at six in the evening.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Snape was at the castle brewing the potion when a stinging sensation at his left forearm distracted him. "Tom Riddle!" he said. 'I must complete this potion first before I go looking for the Dark Lord.' He continued to finish the potion and after bottling them, he performed the ID and was teleported to Hogwarts just when the casting of the protection wards had ended. He hurried to Harry and handed him the two bottles and showed him the Dark Mark.  
  
"Interesting, Severus. Go and help the Order of Phoenix to spy on Dark Lord and good luck," said Harry and Dumbledore.  
  
"Very well then," said Snape as he walked down the stairs towards the magnificent wrought-iron gate. "I shall get going."  
  
"Good luck, Severus!" muttered the headmaster as he watched the potion master walked out of the gate and disappeared with a 'pop!' sound.  
  
Harry then snapped out from his daze and summoned the four element god to him.  
  
TBC...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
A note from your Author:  
  
I completed this chapter once again! I really hope that all readers like it and please do review! I want a word of thanks to the following reviewers although they are getting lesser and lesser. The reviewers are:  
  
Angelis: Many thanks  
  
Moonlight: Many thanks! I'm waiting for you to update your story-Harry Potter and the Unexpected Powers  
  
The Red Dragon Order: If you are a female, I would have propse to you!(Just joking!) Hey, your new chapter is very nice, keep this up!  
  
Many thanks to you all!  
  
That's all folks! 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Snape was at the castle brewing the potion when a stinging sensation at his left forearm distracted him. "Tom Riddle!" he said. 'I must complete this potion first before I go looking for the Dark Lord.' He continued to finish the potion and after bottling them, he performed the ID and was teleported to Hogwarts just when the casting of the protection wards had ended. He hurried to Harry and handed him the two bottles and showed him the Dark Mark.  
  
"Interesting, Severus. Go and help the Order of Phoenix to spy on Dark Lord and good luck," said Harry and Dumbledore.  
  
"Very well then," said Snape as he walked down the stairs towards the magnificent wrought-iron gate. "I shall get going."  
  
"Good luck, Severus!" muttered the headmaster as he watched the potion master walked out of the gate and disappeared with a 'pop!' sound.  
  
Harry then snapped out from his daze and summoned the four-element gods to him.  
  
"Thank you, my friends," said Harry the moment the four reappeared beside him. "Do any of you have anything to report?"  
  
Neptune stepped forward and said, "That Draco Mafloy character you had ordered..."  
  
"Never said order, Neptune. I requested you, not ordered you. Please keep that in mind," said Harry as he held up his hand to stop the immortal from continuing.  
  
"Yes Harry, that Mafloy looked very worried when he heard that the wards are to be recasted. He had written a letter addressed to his father. I don't have time to know what was written because you had summoned me," Neptune stopped, expecting a scolding that he will get because he did not see that letter's contents. But he was pleasantly surprise when Harry smiled and said, "My mistake. I offer my apologies, Neptune."  
  
"Any other things?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, not at all," replied others.  
  
"Very well, then, I have other things to do. Oh! Before I forget, Atlas, keep a look out for Malfoy's owl and if you spot it, bring it to me," said Harry before he dismissed them and went off to join his schoolmates for dinner.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Later that night...  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Harry!" whispered a voice very urgently, while gently nudging him awake. Mumbling and grumbling, Harry got up and fired a stunner at the offending person before he turned back to bed. Unknown to him, the person he had tried to stun was Atlas. "My, are you grumpy," said Atlas as she avoided the stunner.  
  
This time, she decided to do something a bit more violent although violent had never been her style. Muttering an incantation under her breath, she created a miniature tornado causing Harry to jolt awake.  
  
"What is that for?" he grumped as he rubbed his head, glaring at Atlas all the time. The whirlwind had caused him to bum his head rather hard. Atlas stifled her laughter and without a word, handed him a letter. Still mumbling about very violent god and strange ways of waking people up, he reluctantly opened the letter. The very moment he saw the contents of the letter, he became wide-awake. Looking at Atlas for confirmation, he tried to form a complete sentence.  
  
"This...this...is...impossible!" chattered Harry as he read down further the letter.  
  
"Yup!" confirmed the Goddess of Wind, smiling placidly at The-Boy-Who- Lived. Harry's face had looked if not shocked, was totally staggered as colours crossed his face faster than you can blink. Atlas held up her fingers and began to tick off the colours that had gone through Harry's face.  
  
"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven..." counted Atlas as the colour raced each other crossed his face.  
  
"One hundred and ten, one hundred and eleven," she is still counting as the colours changed and finally stopped at an ashen white grey.  
  
"Finally," said the Goddess as the colour stopped changing. "Harry! Do you know that there was not a person who I had seen have so much colours at his dispose," grinned the feminine figure not at all worried.  
  
"Never mind that! I have got to go, Atlas. Alert others and track me down AFTER you had get them," said Harry as he pulled up his cloak.  
  
"Why, Harry? What the hurry?" asked Atlas, still grinning. "You know that fellow don't like you!"  
  
"That is not the point.," snapped Harry as he retrieved his wand from his pajamas. "Go, NOW!"  
  
As he clasped the buckle together, he saw the Goddess disappear. With a silent muttering, Harry opened a portal and stepped into it. He landed with a light 'thud!' and stood up. He recognised the place, he will never in his life ever forget this place.  
  
This was the place where Harry had wished not to come again in his entire life.  
  
This place was where the Tom Marvolo Riddle was resurrected at the Third Task of the Tri-Wizard tournament.  
  
This was also the place where Wormtail killed Cedric Diggory, the real Hogwarts Champion.  
  
This was the place where he saw ghostly form of his parents coming out of a wand, thirteen inches, yew.  
  
This was the place where he once again defied Lord Voldemort and escape hands of Death.  
  
This was, the graveyard at Little Hangleton.  
  
At his position, he could see a large of masked people which he recognised at once.  
  
Death Eaters.  
  
"Welcome back, Death Eaters," whispered Lord Voldemort towards the group of masked wizards in front of him. the Death Eaters, Harry noticed, was lined according to their time and rank in the service of the Lord Of Darkness. Other then Lord Voldemort's soft and deadly whisper which echoed around the tiny graveyard, only the wind's blowing created a low rustling sound of the leafs which was hardly audible. Looking around, he saw the spot where Cedric was killed, his insides burned with guilt.  
  
"Today, the reasons which I had called fro all of you," hissed Voldemort as he paced up and down the ranks of his Death Eaters.  
  
"Is to sniff out and hunt down, TRAITORS!" roared Lord Voldemort, causing the Death Eaters to jump as one.  
  
A hushed whisper swept through the ranks of the Death Eaters. How exactly had Tom Marvolo Riddle recruited nearly three hundred men within one month and had them squeezed into the tiny graveyard remains a complete mystery to Harry even until now. He noticed that there was no magic casted in the ground, so how on earth Voldemort gathered his followers in ranks might never be known, unless you counted the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. Stopping in front of all, he took a great sniff at the surround air, as if trying to sniff out the guilty ones, he continued in a barely louder whisper than before.  
  
"It's lucky though, I had Wormtail as a spy but that pathetic little rat not only failed to bring me Harry Potter, he was also caught and questioned under the truth potion. All by a sixteen year old wizard!"  
  
This statement caused all to shiver with fear. He stopped and resumed pacing up and down the ranks of followers. And the Death Eaters waited, with trepidation hanging in the surrounding, fearing that their name would be read out by their master.  
  
"Anyway," he continued after the long uneasy silence which seems to strike terror in all, "soon after Wormtail managed to infiltrate Hogwarts recently, he found some rather very interesting names on two traitors but failed to pass them to me."  
  
"However, the information had landed in the hands of young Draco Mafloy who promptly sent it to his father, Lucius Mafloy and finally reached my hands," hissed Voldemort towards the Death Eaters.  
  
He resumed pacing along the ranks of the Death Eaters. They waited, with fear and anticipation hanging in the already tense air which had lingered around the graveyard. The wind had stopped blowing and the still silent, hanging around was very unearthly, eerily and bone chilling. The next few word that came out of Tom Riddle's mouth came as a bolt from the blue to even Harry.  
  
"Remove your mask, Igor Karkaroff and Severus Snape!" snarled Voldemort at the two masked figures directly in front of him.  
  
Shocked because none though that Karkaroff would be either daring enough or dumb enough to return to within the folds of Lord Voldemort. Shocked as in Snape, was known within the Death Eaters, to be a spy of Lord Voldemort to spy on the Order of Phoenix. As if bided in place by the Devil's Snare, Karkaroff was unable to move a step forward while Snape was a totally different. Harry could hardly suppress a yelp of surprise. Snape's face had said it all about how he felt about Tom Riddle.  
  
Every line, every vein, every artery and every cell on his face radiates only one thing.  
  
Hatred.  
  
The only look on Snape's face could match those of Dumbledore when he stunned Barty Crouch Jr. The face had released all the anger and hatred he had held in his heart for years. It is like standing near an open incinerator but the only difference is that incinerator radiates heat, light and energy. Snape's face gives out hatred and anger that could match those of Voldemort's anger towards Harry.  
  
"Severus Snape, do you not admit that you had been passing very important information about the actions of your fellow Death Eaters?" hissed Voldemort in a voice full of venom. Then with an after though, corrected himself, "no, no. Not your fellow Death Eaters but your enemies."  
  
'Since I'm going to die,' though Snape as he glared at Voldemort with pure, undisturbed hatred. 'Might as well go down in a blaze of glory instead of as a coward!'  
  
"Yes," spitted Snape, at Lord Voldemort's face. "I had been passing information to the Order of Phoenix. I also passed wrong information to you!"  
  
Voldemort calmly wiped away the spittle and hissed," So it was you. I had been wondering who is that coward."  
  
"Yes!" snarled Snape. "I had regretted and hated the very day I ever joined the rank of your Death Eaters and you, Tom Marvolo Riddle!"  
  
Tom Riddle's or rather Lord Voldemort face distorted with anger and fury. "Never, ever call me by that filthy Muggle name," hissed Lord Voldemort with total wrath. No one had ever called him by that name since he had resurfaced as the Dark Lord he is now. "I had placed high hopes on you, Severus. But you are such a disappointment, Snape."  
  
The group and Harry waited with dread breath, waiting for the punishment to fall upon Snape.  
  
"You shall pay for my disappointment, Severus. Crucio!"  
  
TBC...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
A note from your busy Author:  
  
Once again, I complete this chapter in a haze of rushing and revision for my GCE 'N' levels. I know, I know, I have talking non stop about my GCE 'N', but I can't possible type this story during my examination period, not unless you want me fail resulting me unable to complete this story which all of you don't want. Don't you? I know for a fact the chapters is getting shorter, bear with it please. It will get longer after I had completed my 'N' Levels. But I now really can't continue to type this story. I swear the earliest I will update is October 19. Until then, see yah!  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
CelticKnight (kalbarristorage@westnet.com.au): Many thanks! I will try and e-mail you, IF I find the time. I have to balance my studies and this series.  
  
Angelis: Thanks! I will keep this up but you have to wait for a while for the next chapter.  
  
Naia: That's the interesting part. None would have thought of Elemental god, don't they? Please take note that only the Lord of Light can summon the Elemental gods.  
  
Cirono Night: Sorry, it was a typo error. Glad to know you like it!  
  
The Red Dragons Order: Yah, I'm a Singaporean male. I guessed you sex by instinct. I had learn to trust as it save my skin quite a number of times(before test and exam in my revision periods). Glad to know you like it.  
  
That's all for today  
  
Thanks!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Tom Riddle's or rather Lord Voldemort face distorted with anger and fury. "Never, ever call me by that filthy Muggle name," hissed Lord Voldemort with total wrath. No one had ever called him by that name since he had resurfaced as the Dark Lord he is now. "I had placed high hopes on you, Severus. But you are such a disappointment, Snape."  
  
The group and Harry waited with dread breath, waiting for the punishment to fall upon Snape.  
  
"You shall pay for my disappointment, Severus. Crucio!"  
  
All could only watch with horror as Voldemort tortured Snape. But surprisingly, Voldemort removed the curse after a short while. Despite of the pain he had suffered, Snape stood up snarled defiantly, "What's wrong, Riddle? Scared?"  
  
"No, Snape," answered Voldemort with a very sinister grin. "I had decided not to torture this way. I have a better way of doing it."  
  
Not understanding a word of what the Dark Lord is saying, he asked rather angrily, "What do you mean, Riddle?"  
  
"Never call me by that flithy name," roared Voldemort causing quite a number of birds to take flight into the night skies.  
  
"But never mind, since you are going to witness the deaths of your loved ones," hissed Voldemort. Snape's face blanched at the very mention of deaths of his loved ones.  
  
"No..." whispered Snape, pathetically, practically begging the Dark Lord.  
  
"Yes! Snape, I shall start with your life-long lover, Florence Heycroft," said Voldemort.  
  
Harry was stretched well beyond his bottom line with Tom Marvolo Riddle but he waited with anticipation for what will happen next. Voldemort simply snapped his fingers and two Death Eaters carried a young lady, barely the age of thirty. With a roar of rage, Snape darted forward and planted a fist into the face of one of the Death Eaters. Caught unwary, the Death Eater faltered and fell onto the ground, unconscious. With his wand out, he stunned the other Death Eater before standing firmly in front of Florence, glaring at the Dark Lord. Harry could only watch with shock as the Potion Master is going to battle with the Lord Of Darkness. Anger coursed through him like blood course through one's body and his first thought was, 'I had caused many to suffer with the resurrection of Tom Marvolo Riddle, I shall be the one to end this war.'  
  
With this thought in his head, Harry drew out his wand and with a war cry, jumped in front of Snape.  
  
"What the?" sputtered Snape as he saw Potter jumped out from nowhere. With a greater shock, he saw a faint metallic glitter which began to gather at the fist of his left hand. Voldemort was shocked when he heard the war cry, but was surprised as Harry landed in front of Snape.  
  
"Well, well, Harry Potter has come to join his teacher," sneered Voldemort.  
  
The metallic glitter soon materialized in Harry's hand, but in his anger and rage, he scarcely knew it was there. Snape, with a jolt, recognized the weapon as the one displayed in the Headmaster's glass casing beside the Sorting Hat. Voldemort eyed the weapon in Harry's hand with slight amusement.  
  
"Potter, what are you going to do with a wand and a sword when you are out- numbered two hundred and ninety-nine to three?" laughed Voldemort. His laughter, eerily and bone chilling echoed round the graveyard. Snape shuddered despite of his anger and rage towards the Dark Lord. Unknown to Voldemort, Harry, in his haze of anger had unknowingly call fro one of the Fire Elemental spell in his arsenal, the Meteor Shower. And moreover, Harry also unlocked the powers of the Lightning Elemental. Harry said nothing. Slowly, he put down his wand and moved it to the hilt of his sword, simply a double-handed grip. As he moved his hand to his sword, he leg opted a stance that was unfamiliar to both Voldemort and Snape. Then he struck. Harry moved in with a speed that was a blur to Snape. There was the sound of steel meeting titanium and titanium meeting flesh and bone. A rare flash of sliver and red flashes through the skies.  
  
And some scream of pain before it ended.  
  
Harry had been through the ranks of the Death Eaters in a split second and he was back in front of Snape. He had got a cut, which ran from the back of his palm to his shoulder, other then that, he sustained no other injury. Voldemort looked at his Death Eaters and back at Harry before he mocked, "Very impressive, Potter. But it happens that your skill at the sword don't pack in much punch."  
  
"That's what you think!" retorted Harry sharply. Both the eyes of Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter locked together. It was a battle of will and mind. The tension was so thick that one could slice it with a knife. A cold gust of wind blew by and then...Hell break loose.  
  
Apparently, Harry's strength, speed, skill and grace of wielding a sword should not be underestimated or mess with, though Snape when he saw what had happened next to Death Eaters in Harry's path.  
  
The place suddenly became littered with cadaver. There was total carnage. Blood had stained the ground and every place within five metres of the place where the massacre had taken place. The first few ranks of Voldemort's newly recruited Death Eaters were totally cut down by Harry's sword. Limps were separated from the bodies; all the movable joints were separated. The remains of the victims of the bloodbath were only bits and pieces of meat and bones; together it looks like a scene of massacre by the Japanese in South East Asia during the World War Two. The larger pieces of the head, ribcage and pelvis were left in a pile. Voldemort was totally stunned.  
  
"You did that?" sputtered Voldemort; fear was clear in his blood shot eyes. He had yet to reach such a level of mastery with the sword despite of him being the Lord Of Darkness and fear grew in his heart.  
  
"Yes!" said Harry, in a voice so cold that their breath came out as mist. Then a low droning sound was heard. Harry recognized the sound immediately.  
  
The sound of raining Death.  
  
Harry had only a split second to know what he had done in his anger when he jumped out from his hiding place. Moving with a speed unsurpassed by any mortal and beast, Harry grabbed the wrist of Snape and Florence. He muttered something under his breath and felt the unfamiliar disappearance of colours. (A/N: This not Apperation! He is using the Teleporting Skill in the new Lightning Element.) The last thing Snape saw was a lot of meteorite falling from the Heavens above before he fainted.  
  
They landed in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. Harry landed firmly and began to lift Snape onto a bed when Madam Promfey stomped into the room angrily.  
  
"What are you doing, Harry?" shouted the matron, not noticing Snape or Florence. "It's three in the morning and..." she quailed under the hateful stare of Harry.  
  
"Professor Snape and Miss Heycroft had a run-in with Lord Voldemort," stated Harry bluntly. The matron flinched visibly. Harry chose to ignore it and continued, "I brought them back and they need medical attention. Look after them while I go look for the Headmaster and DON'T let anyone in until the Headmaster comes here."  
  
Harry darted through the castle, accomplishing further that other students' dearest ambition of giving Mrs. Norris a good kick, by knocking down Mrs. Norris and Filch along the way. Filch and Mrs. Norris hardly had time to know what happened and how would they know who had knocked them over. But one thing is for sure. When Harry knocked down Filch and Mrs. Norris, he had caused the two to break their leg. Harry overshot and nearly missed the stone gargoyle that stood guard at the Headmaster's room. Even before, Harry got near the entrance, it open by itself. Harry had hardly any time to think about it as he dashed up the stairs into Dumbledore's office.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Dumbledore was placing some of his thoughts in his Pensieve when Harry dashed into the room. Looking at the flustered-looking Harry, the Headmaster noticed for the first time, the sword of Godric Gryffindor was tucked at the belt of Harry. Surprised, he turned towards the shelf to see the silver sword of Gryffindor had gone. He waited with great patience for Harry to collect his breath.  
  
"Albus," said Harry after he had caught his breath after his hyper-speed dash. He had casted the spell 'Haste' from the Air Elemental on himself at the fight and the effect had yet to wear off. "Severus's cover had been blown." He debated within himself, whether to say Mafloy was behind Voldemort's knowledge of the traitors. He decided not as there is no Dark Mark on him...yet. "Severus and his fiancée is in the Hospital Wing now."  
  
"What!?"  
  
Albus Dumbledore nearly shouted, which he had never done before.  
  
"I will take my leave, Albus. I need to have some sleep," said Harry and retreated.  
  
Albus Dumbledore sprinted in a speed that was so surprising for a man of his age. He reached the Hospital Wing and began to have a talk with Madam Promfey.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Back at the Gryffindor Common Room...  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Harry whispered the words for his staff and was about to summon the four Elemental Gods when they appeared in front of him.  
  
"There you are, Harry. I couldn't find you any where on the surface of the world after I managed to contact the rest of them," said Atlas. "After, I decided that you might have come back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Very well, Atlas," interrupted Harry. "I need you to guard the Hospital Wing, Apollo and Neptune. Atlas and Dao, you go and check the graveyard at a small town call Little Hangleton. Report your finding to me. Now, go and let me have some sleep." He yawns at this and whispered the words to hide his staff and tottered up the stairs to the fifth year Dormitory.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
The next morning...  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Harry woke up later than usual and went down to the Great Hall after he had changed into his school robe. When he stepped in the Great Hall, it went silent suddenly. Not wanting to check the thoughts of other, Harry was walking towards the pair of bickering lovers, Ron and Hermione, when "SMACK!" Lavender Brown had walked up to him and gave him a tight slap.  
  
"What's that for?" asked Harry quietly as he had learned from the Archangels how to keep their anger at check. Lavender Brown glared at Harry with hatred and shouted, "What did you save Snape from You-Know-Who for, Potter?"  
  
*She is totally overwhelmed with hatred as she thinks that you should not save Severus.* whispered Merlin with amusement inside the head of Harry. *Apparently, she had hated Severus as he had tormented the Gryffindors during his Potion lesson.*  
  
The other Houses turned, wanting to know the reasons of Harry's rescue. Harry looked at Lavender in glaze that almost took her breath away. There was a flame, a fire of determination and a desire to protect. The pair of eyes spoke depth of his character and his extreme patience and yet a large amount of pain and sorrow Harry had suffered. Harry started explaining in a low whisper yet all in the Great Hall was able to catch every word he had spoke.  
  
"Lavender let me ask you this question. What will you do is the Dark Lord had you tortured and tormented," whispered Harry. Lavender's answer was swift and sharp.  
  
"That is NOT my problem."  
  
"Very well. Imagine, imagine of a time when Voldemort..."  
  
All flinched.  
  
"Wanted to kill you. Then decided against it. He tortures your loved ones in front of you, your father, mother, brother, sister, husband, son or daughter," hissed Harry, quietly. The Hall clearly became very silent and quiet.  
  
"Imagine, visualize, when you are forced watch as the Dark Lord tortures them with the Cruciatus Curse until they go mad."  
  
The temperature in the Great Hall went down by a few degrees. Some of the girls wrapped their cloaks around them tighter, trying to trap heat with their robes.  
  
"Or watch them being killed by the Avada Kedavra. And there is nothing you could do to prevent this from happening."  
  
The temperature had dropped so low that all have to tighten their robe as their breath came out as condensed vapors despite of the season of being autumn.  
  
"Very nice, very interesting, rather spectacular, don't you think so?" whispered Harry harshly. All in the Hall had clearly gone pale. Eyeing Lavender with a quiet abhorrence, Harry continued by asking, "Gryffindors, what do you see as being brave?"  
  
None in Gryffindor or any other house was able to answer Harry's question. Finally, Janet raised her hand slowly. Her answer was, "Being brave means no to have any fear..."  
  
Harry looked at her with his eyebrow up so high that they disappeared into his fringe. He said in the same deadly whisper, "No, your answer is very, very wrong, Janet. Those things are only found in those stupid Heroes' movies."  
  
Janet was stumped; she was so sure that her answer was right.  
  
"Being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble. My case is different. I don't look for trouble. Trouble always finds me," said Harry. Some managed to find the courage and chuckled lightly at the black humor of Harry.  
  
"Being brave means one having the courage to face your fears. Having the courage to forgive your enemy, having the courage to stand up against the wrong and having the courage to admit one's mistake," Harry quietly addressed the Hall. "Although I hated Professor Snape for the way he treated every one, I have to respect him for having the courage of admitting his wrong of joining the Dark Lord."  
  
Harry looked around the room and sighed.  
  
"I had to respect him for turning into a spy for Dumbledore, at a great personal risk, to give very important information, about the action that the Dark Lord is going to take, to Professor Dumbledore. Although a Slytherin by house, Professor Snape is a Gryffindor by heart. I will always respect him for his courage."  
  
He then turned and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving all in a stunned silent.  
  
The Head Boy, Carter Fox, Hufflepuff, broke the silence after some time.  
  
"Oh dear, we had been so obsessed by the fact of Snape being so nasty that we are bended on getting revenge on him. We had been so horrible, hadn't we?"  
  
"We should learn to be just as forgiving as Harry," said Katie Bell, " we all better ask him for his forgiveness."  
  
The Slytherin looked clearly murderous at the suggestion of seeking Harry's forgiveness. But they soon quailed under the wrathful, death-like glare of other Houses.  
  
"I highly doubt that he will forgive us. Last year, all of us refused, blank-point, to accept the fact that he did not place his name in the Goblet of Fire," said Ron uncomfortably.  
  
"Harry had saved the whole wizarding world quite a number of time," said a wise voice, which drifted throughout the Hall. "He had stopped Voldemort from getting the Philosopher's Stone at his first year. Second year, despite of having the school believing he was the Heir of Slytherin, he risked his life to save young Ginny Weasley and the rest of the Muggle-born by killing the Basilisk that resided in the Chamber of Secrets. Not much people will dive straight into trouble just to help the sister of a friend or for the sake of the world. Most people would have ran away, as far as possible to save their own skin."  
  
The Hall went silence as they felt the guilt sinking into their hearts. Dumbledore had entered the room to see everyone looked very solemn. Chuckling slightly to himself, he mused, 'I wonder what will they do if they find out that the voice was mine.'  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Harry strolled out of the Great Hall and had just turned round a bend when he thought that he had stepped into a cold shower. He stumbled backwards only to find the Bloody Baron in front of him.  
  
"Sorry," said Harry and the Bloody Baron grunted to show that the apology was accepted. The Bloody Baron had just begun to move when Harry said, " Very sorry, Bloody Baron. Or should I say Lemon of the Shining Force from Granseal?"  
  
TBC...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
A note from your Author:  
  
Guess what? I'm back! I finished my examination yesterday and managed to type out this chapter in record time. I think my chapters should be up about every two or three days as my GCE 'N' level Examination are over! Cheers! By the way, anyone knows how to get bold and italics on FF.net? I hope that all who read my chapters will review. Please! I beg of you! E- mail or review to let me know. Thanks! Anyway, many thanks to the following reviewers. They are:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Jigglypuff: I will try and see if it is possible. Actually Harry had 'Whirlwind' through the ranks of the Death Eater, you understand.  
  
The Red Dragon Order: Thanks. Keep up your stories up! One more thing, when are you plan on your story- the Saga of Red Dragons 4?  
  
Naia: Thanks. When is your next chapter of Harry Potter: the Ancestor's call coming up?  
  
Ranma Matsuda: Many thanks for reviewing!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
That's all folks!  
  
So long!  
  
Until next time, bye!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Harry strolled out of the Great Hall and had just turned round a bend when he thought that he had stepped into a cold shower. He stumbled backwards only to find the Bloody Baron in front of him.  
  
"Sorry," said Harry and the Bloody Baron grunted to show the apology was accepted. The Bloody Baron had just begun to move when Harry said, " Very sorry, Bloody Baron. Or should I say Lemon of the Shining Force from Granseal?"  
  
The Bloody Baron or Lemon stopped in his tracks. Looking at Harry, he asked in a dazed voice, "How did you know my real name, Potter?"  
  
"I, as the Lord of Light, know that you had unselfishly sacrificed yourself to seal up Zeon back then at the war against the Dark Side," said Harry. "Lemon, I need your help to train myself in sword mastery. Max is no doubt the best swordsman, but I will need different style of sword fight to go against Voldemort."  
  
"Very well, I will see what I can do," said the Bloody Baron. And gracing Harry a bow, he said, "I better get going, Harry." And he drifted away. Shaking his head, Harry moved towards the kitchen and tickled the green pear. He was given accessed to the kitchen and was warmly greeted by the house-elves. But as usual, Dobby's way of greeting involves dashing up at Harry, nearly knocking the daylights out of Harry and squeezing Harry around his mid-section until he is out of his breath.  
  
"Do...Dobby! Ca...ca...n't...bre...ath!" choked Harry as Dobby gave him a bone-breaking hug. 'For a small creature of his size, Dobby has a relatively astounding tight grip,' though Harry as he tried to pry him off. Harry managed to get free after several other House-elves came and help pried Dobby away.  
  
"Harry Potter come find Dobby, Dobby very touched!" screeched the freed House-elf at the top of his voice.  
  
"Yeah, Dobby, can I have some food?" asked Harry.  
  
"Harry Potter wants food!" squeals the House-elf and in a split second, a number of House-elves came rushing to Harry, carrying toast, porridge, pancakes and for some very strange reasons, M&M chocolate. Harry helped himself to the toast and pancakes. After thanking the house-elves who kept on presenting lots of food to Harry, he managed to escape the kitchen.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Harry was in his Care for Magical Creature lesson, which involves only theory lesson on how to deal with phoenix.  
  
"Professor, why can't you find a phoenix?" asked a Slytherin girl whom Harry recognised as Blaise Zabini.  
  
Fleur sighed, shaking her head heavily.  
  
"I had requested for Professor Dumbledore's phoenix, but it refused to come. Phoenixes make high faithful pets and they don't trust other people fully," said Fleur.  
  
*Harry, try getting Fawkes to you. You can easily summon him as you are the Lord of the Light, * said Merlin.  
  
Grinning to himself, Harry used his telepathic mind to summon the phoenix. Fleur began once again to teach but was soon interrupted by a screech.  
  
"What was that?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Relax, Hermione," said Ron as he recognised the screech belongs to Fawkes. Ron and Harry had met Fawkes the phoenix in their second year at Hogwarts. The red and golden bird flew down from the Headmaster's office and straight towards Harry, landing heavily on his shoulder. As Fawkes folded its wings, the class looked at Harry with amazement.  
  
"That is a phoenix," said Fleur as she pointed at the magnificent bird on Harry's shoulder. "And if I'm not wrong, that is Professor Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes. Pray Harry, can you tell me how did you called fro Fawkes from his perch."  
  
"As you had said, phoenixes are highly faithful pets, they only responds to the call of their master and those who are loyal to their master," explained Harry as he stroked the scarlet and golden plumage. The phoenix let out a soft quaver note of enjoyment and happiness. "This is the second time I had called Fawkes to me. I called for him in my second year inside the Chamber of Secrets. It aided me to kill the Basilisk."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Professor Dumbledore chuckled lightly when he saw the phoenix took flight. He said to himself, "I believe that you are behind this Harry." He walked towards the window and saw the phoenix flying towards Harry in time when he was interrupted by a knock on his door.  
  
"Come in!" said the Professor without taking his gaze from the window. Fudge came into the office and said, "Professor Dumbledore, I want a word with you." This torn the Headmaster attention from the window towards the Minster of Magic.  
  
"Very well, Cornelius" said the Headmaster gravely as he turned and walked towards his seat.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Mr Potter!" shouted McGonagall as Harry and his Gryffindor friend walked up stairs at the Entrance Hall. Fawkes the phoenix, although allowed other students to stroke him, refused to leave Harry's shoulder even for a moment.  
  
"Mr Potter, you are wanted by Professor Dumbledore, personally," said McGonagall, peering sternly over her glasses. Harry just nodded and walked alone towards the Headmaster's office. When he had entered the room, Fawkes took flight in a rush of wing from Harry's shoulder and flew toward Dumbledore and landed on his lap. Dumbledore smiled and said in a grave tone, "Harry, I have some bad news for you, unfortunately. Minster Fudge had came to see me and refuse blank-point to accept the return of Lord Voldemort. He had threatened to sue the press for spreading rumors about the Lord of Darkness's return."  
  
Harry was stunned beyond any words, he though that given the press powers, the Britain Minster of Magic should had acknowledge the fact that the Dark Lord had indeed returned.  
  
"The Minster of Magic also threaten me to have Hogwarts closed down if I continued to spread the fact of Tom Marvolo Riddle's return," sighed Dumbledore before he continued. "But that is not the worst part, Harry"  
  
"And the worst part?"  
  
"He had ordered that the Dementor's Kiss was to perform on all the Death Eaters you had captured, leaving only Lucius Mafloy. He claimed that the Mafloy had been donating a lot of money and can't possibility be a Death Eater," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus, have all those who believe in the resurrection of Tom Riddle recruited in to the Order Of Phoenix. I shall see what I can do. I have a hunch that the Minster of Magic will be convince of Tom Riddle's return very soon," said Harry with his natural leadership ability kicking in. Harry then turned towards the door and was about to leave the room, Dumbledore spoke, "Harry, I want you to stop all your normal lesson. I plan to put you into advance classes for your Potion, Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I had decided that you are to be the assistant instructor for a new lesson, the Dueling Club. You are to give aid to Professor Flitwick. You are to start you advanced lessons after your first Quidditch match against the Slytherin. Good luck for the match."  
  
"Very well, Albus!" said Harry before he swept away.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Harry! What did Dumbledore want with you? Is it because of Fawkes?" Ron and Hermione asked the moment when Harry entered the Charms classroom.  
  
"Now, now," said Professor Flitwick as Harry entered. After greeting the Charms Professor, Harry sat down beside Ron and did not speak a word. Harry was clearly worried, 'what would Ron do if he finds out that I have to start taking Advanced Charms, Potion, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Art?'  
  
Harry and Hermione was the only two had performed the Bubble Head Charm perfectly at the first try. Hermione, because of her usual bookworm style of studying and researching the charm very thoroughly before the lesson and Harry, simply because he was the Lord Of the Light. The bell rung and Harry grabbed his bag and dashed out, leaving a class of stunned friends.  
  
"Did Harry tell you that he can reach such a high speed?" asked Hermione after she and Ron stepped out of the classroom. Ron shook his head and answered, "Heck! If we knew he could reach that speed in the air, the other houses stand no chance in winning the Quidditch House Cup this season!"  
  
They entered the Great Hall for lunch and saw Dumbledore was deep in conversation with Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout and Professor Snape. Professor Snape had recovered from his injuries but Florence Heycroft is still in critical condition. Ron and Hermione sat down next to Harry and started to pile food on their plates when Professor Dumbledore stood up. The Hall went silent.  
  
"I believe that the head of house had decided on the people who will be in the Dueling Tournament. From the Ravenclaws Cho Chang, Sarah Welles Terry Boot and Jerry Bayliss. From the Huffepuffs, Jasin Dalrympe, Susan Bones, Gary Parker and Luke Carter. From the Slytherins, Draco Mafloy, Adrian Pucey, Tess Grimble and Blaise Zabini. And finally from the Gryffindors, Fred and George Weasley, Neville Longbottom and lastly Harry Potter! (A/N:I know! I know! I had typed that there will be 12 people each house, but I will go bonkers thinking out all the names. So I deciede that four person per house is enough.) And I have managed to get you a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, she should be arriving tomorrow." the four houses cheered loudly when the names of their friends was read out.  
  
"Harry, you will win this Tournament for sure!" exclaimed Ron as Harry tried to get free from the rest of the Gryffindors, trying to congratulate him for being chosen to be the one of the Gryffindor dueler.  
  
"Why are you so sure?" asked Harry as he fought off the Creevey brothers from trying to get him photographed. Ron snickered and replied, "You are the only one who had ever survive You-Know-Who four times. I highly doubt that any one who can do that. Beside, you are the member of the You-Know- What."  
  
'Yah! It is pure luck that I survived!'  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Neville Longbottom had been waiting at the Common Room entrance after he managed to shake off his Gryffindor friends. Even though it was four days after the announcement, the whole Gryffindor house is still bugging Harry, Fred, George and Harry. Harry slide into the room. Soon after, half of the Gryffindor female population came tumbling in. Harry straightened up and went directly to Neville.  
  
"Ready to see your parents, sane, once again, Neville?" whispered Harry into Neville's ears. Neville nodded. Harry gently gripped Neville's arm and walked with him out the Gryffindor Common Room. After the Fat Lady closed off the hole which is the only entrance into Gryffindor Common Room, Harry casted a handy spell which he had learned from Max-Egress. (A/N: Please take note that Harry had not know that he had unlocked the powers of the lightning Elemental yet. He will discover about it in his Sixth year.)  
  
Harry and Neville's world dissolved in a swirl of colour. They soon landed outside a large white building- St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Handing Neville a bottle of pure white potion and said, "Had you contacted your family?"  
  
Neville nodded. Harry then asked, "Neville, don't you speak? Are you acting mime?"  
  
Neville nodded again, grinning, causing Harry to resist the urge to rolled his eyes and impact his head against the wall. Paying no attention to Harry's action, Neville walked into the Hospital and Harry soon followed. The moment Harry had entered, he saw Neville being 'attacked' by his family. Harry smiled and walked straight to a nurse and asked politely, "Excuse me, where do I find the ward of Mr and Mrs Longbottom?"  
  
Not looking at Harry, she barked unpleasantly, "Who are you? What do you want with them? Are you here to kill them?"  
  
Take no notice of the last comment, Harry replied amiably, "I'm known as Harry Potter."  
  
The nurse wheeled around and did the familiar double take and a sideward glance up to his lightning-shaped scar.  
  
"Sorry, Mr Potter," said the nurse after she realized that she was speaking to the famous Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the very person who had brought the Dark Lord onto his knees.  
  
"No offence taken, Miss Dolly," grinned Harry as soon as he spoke her name. The nurse's reaction was totally what Harry had expected.  
  
"You know my name?" asked the nurse dazed.  
  
"Yes, and if not mind, I'm in a bit of hurry."  
  
"Yes, the ward to Mr and Mrs Longbottom is..." said the nurse as she scan through her file. " Ward 07-47 in the right wing, Mr Potter."  
  
"Thank you!" said Harry before he moved towards Neville.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Outside Ward 07-47...  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Ready, Neville?" whispered Harry at the door into the room.  
  
"Ready," said Neville. Despite of his trembling nerves, which are wracking him now, Neville felt sacred.  
  
"Stunners on three. Then pour the Potions into their mouth," whispered Harry. Noticing Neville's tremble, he added, "Nervous?"  
  
"A bit," said Neville after a few minutes of consideration. Harry said nothing but smiled. With a whispered word, a few sparks flew out of the end of Harry's wand and struck the door. The door creaked open, clearly stating that it is a long time when this door was last opened. Harry and Neville dashed in and shouted together, "One, two, three! Stupefy!"  
  
Mr and Mrs Longbottom was trying to break open the padded wall by dashing at the padding at high speed and colliding with the wall. Before they knew what had happen, two stunners streaked through the air and struck them, rendering them unconscious. Harry and Neville darted forward. Harry moved towards Mrs Longbottom and supported her body weigh and pried her mouth open. In a swift and deft movement, Harry uncorked the bottle and poured the light blue solution into Mrs Longbottom's throat while Neville did the same to his father. Stepping backwards, both Harry and Neville raised their wand and whispered the same words in concurrently, "Enervate!"  
  
Mr and Mrs Longbottom opened their eyes and looked around with a dreamy look on both their face. For a spilt second, Harry worried that the potion had failed. Then it happened.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Mr Longbottom uncertainly as he glazed around at the padded walls of his small ward. "And who are you?"  
  
Neville gave a squeal of happiness and embraced his father in a tight hug. Mr Longbottom looked surprised and patted awkwardly on Neville's head. Mrs Longbottom on the other hand, observed the room and whispered, "I'm in St Mungo's?"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Welcome back, Mr and Mrs Longbottom."  
  
Harry was interrupted by anxious footsteps outside the room. An angry doctor burst into the room and roared, "Why are you here, Mr Potter? What had you done with them?"  
  
Harry almost laughed out loud when the doctor saw Mr and Mrs Longbottom, sane, once again.  
  
"Frank!" shouted the doctor the moment when Mr Longbottom asked politely, puzzled. "You are...are...sane!"  
  
"What happened?" asked Mr Longbottom.  
  
"We was last tortured by the Death Eaters and that was all I remember," said Mrs Longbottom.  
  
"Well," said Harry gently. "You are now in St Mungo's. The Death Eaters who had tortured you insane are now in Azkaban. The person in your embrace, well, is Neville Longbottom."  
  
TBC...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
A note from your Author:  
  
Another chapter done. The next chapter, well, will be rather exciting. You will see a prank played Forge and Gred and a match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. The Captain for Gryffindor as well as Slytherin will be made known. Let you stay hanging on the cliff for now for I have to go look for part time job. Many thanks to all my reviewers, they are:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
The Red Dragon Order: Many thanks. I think I will keep to this format. The html format is a bit problematic.  
  
AngelOnFire: Many thanks for correcting my previous review. I hope that you like this chapter.  
  
Anji: Thanks for your interest. Here's the answer to your second question.  
  
The Eight Guy: I will try. Thanks for the review.  
  
Valries26: Here is the chapter with the answer you wanted. Many thanks for your review.  
  
Angelis: Thanks! I hope to update in 2-3 days time, but my internet connection gave me lots of problems.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
That all for now, folks!  
  
See yah!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"What happened?" asked Mr Longbottom.  
  
"We was last tortured by the Death Eaters and that was all I remember," said Mrs Longbottom.  
  
"Well," said Harry gently. "You are now in St Mungo's. The Death Eaters who had tortured you insane are now in Azkaban. The person in your embrace, well, is Neville Longbottom."  
  
It took quite some time for Harry and Neville to convince Mr and Mrs Longbottom that every word they say are true.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Harry and Neville, along with Mr and Mrs Longbottom returned to Hogwarts. All the staff of Hogwarts had quite a shock for the exception of Dumbledore and Snape who knew that Harry had this planned out for them. Harry returned the Gryffindor Common Room and was greeted by Fred and George Weasley. Harry groaned and asked, "What with you this time?"  
  
"Well," said Fred rather mischievously as well as mysteriously.  
  
"Cut the carp," interrupted Harry at once. He had no time for their pranks and need to settle some thing with the Longbottom's arrival to his castle. "And straight into business, Mr Forge and Mr Gerd Weasley, Manager-cum- Sales Director-cum-Research Executive-cum-retailer of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."  
  
The twin look stunned when Harry addressed them this way.  
  
"What did you called us?" asked Fred, amazed.  
  
"I believe is Mr Forge and Mr Gerd Weasley, Manager-cum-Sales Director-cum- Research Executive-cum-retailer of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," said Harry in a roguish grin. "Now enough fun. What you want with me?"  
  
"Well Harry, Slytherin versus Gryffindor match is a fortnight from now, but you do not have any practices yet," said George.  
  
"I'm busy," sighed Harry.  
  
"But this an order from the captain. She wants you to be at practices tomorrow five in the morning," answered Fred. This statement caught Harry's attention.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Top-secret, Harry. This is highly confidential as we heard from McGonagall that the slimy ferret, Draco Mafloy had managed to buy his way to become captain," George spat the very mention of Mafloy's name.  
  
"Information had it that he had acquire his hold team the latest Nimbus Series- the Nimbus Razor Millennium edition. Their rumored speed is 125 miles per hour which put all our broomstick but yours," said Fred with a look of jealousy at Harry. The whole of Hogwarts knew that Harry Potter is the currently the known holder of the world fastest broomstick in Hogwarts- the Firebolt.  
  
"Miles behind," finished Harry blandly. "No wonder that Mafloy looked so smug these days," muttered Harry to himself.  
  
"Right you are, Harry," said George with his gloom settling in.  
  
*Harry, there is a Gringotts key in your vault. Go to the very back in your vault and whisper, ' The Light is here.' A small door will open and reveal the key. Take the key and go to Vault 0001-53. Show the key to the goblin and said, 'The Lord comes to claim his things.' Then all will be settled.* whispered Merlin at the unknown part of his mind.  
  
'What is in there, Merlin?'  
  
*You will know, young one.*  
  
Shaking his head, Harry said, "I see what I can do."  
  
Then Harry turned and walked out of the Common Room. He went straight to McGonagall.  
  
"Professor McGonagall," called Harry when he reached the Gryffindor head's office.  
  
"Come in, Potter," shouted a voice. Harry pushed open the door and walked straight to McGonagall.  
  
"Professor, I heard that the Slytherin got Mafloy to become their team captain. Is this new reliable?" asked Harry and knew that he had asked the wrong question.  
  
"Are you doubting my source's reliability, eh Potter?" asked McGonagall with her nose flared open. Her lips thinned and her eyes reduced into slits.  
  
"No!" added Harry in a haste as he back away cautiously. "I'm wondering if you can grant me permission for me to visit Gringotts to retrieve a thing or two."  
  
McGonagall's answer was swift and sharp and even a bit harsh, "No, you may not, Potter. You have got out a bit too much. You are to go to your lesson, now!"  
  
"Er...Professor today is Saturday. There is no lesson," said Harry but he beat a retreat when he saw what McGonagall's face looked like.  
  
'Never mind, I will go anyway.'  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Harry stood outside the Leaky Cauldron. His hand rose and he pushed the door open. Just as it had when he first visited the Leaky Cauldron, the low buzzer of chattering stopped abruptly and in a second, Harry found himself starting to shake hands with everyone in Leaky Cauldron. Harry managed to throw off the crowd and fought his way into the Diagon Alley. He went directly to the Gringotts and showed his key to a free Goblin.  
  
"Griphook!" called the goblin and the very same goblin which had lead him to his vault appeared one again. "Mr Potter wishes to get something from his Vault."  
  
"Very well then, if you would follow me Mr Potter," said the Goblin.  
  
'Do the goblins know that I'm the Lord of Light?'  
  
*No, not yet. Being the only neutral group of creatures, Goblins do not interfere with the battle between the forces of Light and the forces of Darkness.*  
  
'I see.'  
  
The goblin had lead Harry to his Vault by the manic mining cart. Harry had no time to enjoy because he was thinking of what Merlin had said.  
  
"Vault 435," declared the Griphook.  
  
"Here's the key, Griphook," said Harry as he handed the small golden key to the goblin. Griphook took the key and unlocked the door. Harry walked directly to the back of his vault and whispered, "The Light is here."  
  
A small hiss escaped from the vault and a small door opened. 'It kind of looks like the kind of safe that Muggles used,' thought Harry as he extended his hand to get a golden key that lay untouched. Harry extracted the key and walked out of the Vault. Griphook glared at Harry suspiciously but was broken when Harry hissed out, "The Lord comes to claim his things,"  
  
Immediately, the eyes of the Griphook widen. The goblin dashed to the cart and was followed by Harry. The cart rocketed around the tracks. Just when Harry thought that he had gone round the London underground for the hundredth time, it stopped out side a small door. Trembling head to toe, Griphook walked out and said, "Here you are, Mr Potter. I will stay at the cart await for your return." And with that, the goblin scrambled back to the cart. Harry walked to it and inserted the key and turned...(A/N: Nice cliffy here, don't you think so?)  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Sunday morning...  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The morning sun rose slowly into the morning skies. Harry reluctantly woke up as the birds cheeped cheerfully outside his Dormitory.  
  
'Sunday, what a day it had been,' groaned Harry mentally as he stirred sporadically. He changed and dressed before he walked down to visit the Hospital wing. It had been a quite a number of days when Harry had rescued Snape and his fiancée from the evil clutches of Lord Voldemort.  
  
"That bastard!" growled Harry as he spread out his work on the table. "Tom Marvolo Riddle had been too quiet. I hadn't had as much as of a damn shit of dream from that Lord Of Darkness."  
  
*Patience, patience.*  
  
'What am I going to prepare for that god forsaken bastard is up to when I can see or dream about it?' roared Harry mentally.  
  
Merlin's voice turned very stern.  
  
*Now look, Harry. Anger isn't getting you anywhere. If you want that Dark Lord to go down, keep your anger in hand.*  
  
'Anger? What anger?'  
  
*Last warning, Potter.* growled Merlin. *Anger is a double edge weapon. It can spurt your speed, strength and senses to a new height in a battle. But let it rule your head, you will be toasted by your enemy.*  
  
"Harry! Practice time!" shouted Fred at the top of the stairs.  
  
Resigning himself to the fact that he will not be able to do his homework, he stood up and shouted, "Fred, I'm at the Common Room."  
  
Bouncing down the stairs, Fred and George met Harry.  
  
"Let me guess," said Harry when he saw the two bouncing Weasley. "Angelina Johnson is the new Gryffindor Quidditch team Captain and Alica Spinnet is the vice Captain."  
  
The twins' jaw fell opened once again.  
  
"How did you know?" sputtered the two together.  
  
"Only those two girls can get you up so early without any complaint," grinned Harry widely as the twin squirmed uneasily. His grin got even wider as the Gryffindor chasers walked down from the stairs.  
  
"Morning ladies," said Harry.  
  
"Morning!" the girls replied. Clearly, only Katie Bell is the sleepy one. The team walked out of the Common Room and straight to the Quidditch pitch. Harry had once thought that there could not be any more Quidditch Captain who is crazier and more frantic then Oliver Wood. But apparently his conclusion is that Oliver is mad, Angelina Johnson was proven to be worst, a lot worst. There is only one sentence to describe about her.  
  
She should be living at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries by now.  
  
After launching into a haze of explanation of why they should win the Quidditch Cup this season which alone lasted about almost two hours which Harry and Katie Bell almost fell asleep, Angelina Johnson started to explain what tactics they are going to use against the Slytherin. Harry interrupted at once, "Angelina, we are supposed to choose a new keeper first, not all these tactical talks!"  
  
At once Angelina, Alica, Fred and George glowered, together.  
  
"We have slower brooms that those slimy Slytherin serpents!" hissed Fred.  
  
"That means that the gifts that I had for all you which will be arriving this morning will be useless," stated Harry simply.  
  
"What gifts?" asked the team, together.  
  
"You have to wait until we go for breakfast," said Harry and sprinted off. The team scooter after Harry and dashed into the Great Hall. When they reached the Hall, Harry was looking at the ceiling. Soon the rest of the school came down for breakfast. Then the silence chatter of the Hall was broke by the screeching of hundred owls, which signified the arrival of mails. At once, every one caught sights of a group of twenty owls, which carried a large parcel. The owls deposit the parcel at Harry whom promptly banished it to his dormitory when another owl arrive and dropped a letter onto Harry's lap. Harry pick up the letter and handed it to Angelina. When she read the letter, she nearly fainted. When she recovered, she could only gape at Harry openly.  
  
"How...how...did...you?"  
  
George grabbed the letter away from Angelina's hand and read through it. Similarly stunned, George passed letter to the rest of the Gryffindor team. The contents of the letter had everyone in the Gryffindor house Quidditch team, stunned. The letter's content is as the following:  
  
==========================================================  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
  
We had received your orders for fourteen internationally standard Firebolt. The parcel of which had been delivered to you this morning contains six Firebolt. We were unable to supply you with fourteen Firebolts at once. The rest of your order will be delivered to you tomorrow morning at the same time. We are very happy that we had reached an agreement on the cost of the Firebolt. We hope that you will continue to place your orders with the Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
Thank you  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Mr Edward Jackson Sale Manager Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
==========================================================  
  
"Personally, keep it a secret. I want to see Mafloy's face as well as the Slytherin Quidditch team's face when the whole team comes out on Firebolts," whispered Harry before he stood up and casted the Sound- Magnifying charm.  
  
"We are currently holding the Quidditch tryouts, we are looking for a complete group of 3 Chasers, 2 Beaters, Seeker and two Keepers. Those who are interested please report to the Angelina Johnson at Quidditch pitch after three in the afternoon today, Thank you," Harry said before he ended the enchantment. He finished his breakfast and went for his lesson, which was Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
TBC...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
A note from you Author:  
  
I know this chapter is bit too short but I hitted a writer's block at the last part. Any way, I know that I promised that I will be delivering a Quidditch match this chapter but ideas keep popping out along the chapter when I was typing. Many thanks to all my reviewers. They are:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Princess Hermione: Thanks!  
  
valeries26: Fudge will be in deep shit soon!  
  
The Red Dragon Order: Many thanks!  
  
Lily c.: Haha! You will understand this later as the story develop and don't worry. There will be a sequel. And no, after T. M. Riddle was restored to his body, the world will go into a time of Darkness, understand? The night will end at Harry's seventh year at June 6, 1996. is that correct? (From the Bible, It was stated that the devil is strongest at 666, right? Sorry, but I'm not Christian.)  
  
Naia: Thanks! How will you develop Harry in The Dragonmaster as well as Harry Potter: The Ancestors' call?  
  
Wquad: Thanks; I well certain keep this story going.  
  
Ran: Thanks!  
  
Angelis: Thanks! Essence of Power: Thank you for your review.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
That's all, folks  
  
So long,  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Personally, keep it a secret. I want to see Malfoy's face as well as the Slytherin Quidditch team's face when the whole team comes out on Firebolts," whispered Harry before he stood up and casted the Sound- Magnifying charm.  
  
"We are currently holding the Quidditch tryouts, we are looking for a complete group of 3 Chasers, 2 Beaters, Seeker and two Keepers. Those who are interested please report to the Angelina Johnson at Quidditch pitch after three in the afternoon today, Thank you," Harry said before he ended the enchantment. He finished his breakfast and went for his lesson, which was Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Harry and his friends stood out side the Defense Against the Dark Art classroom silently when Ron broke it.  
  
"Said, who is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" asked Ron.  
  
"Dunno," replied Harry.  
  
"Then let us review all the past teachers, shall we? In our first year, we have a sputtering teacher who appears to be so scared of his subject but he turns out to have helpless spirit of You-Know-Who under his big purple turban. Second year, we have to deal with a phony teacher who doesn't even know his subjects. He even had Harry's bone removed after Harry broke it during a Quidditch match. However, we do have some one who was very - er - rather fond of him and kept defending him," said Ron, throwing a look, which seems to say You-Know-Who-We-Are-Talking-About at Hermione.  
  
"Please continue, Mr Ronald Weasley," said Hermione through clenched teeth. Her hand closed into fists and seems to restraint herself to plant in into the face of Ron. Ron grinned and continued.  
  
"Third year is my favorite teacher, but rather unfortunately he is a were- wolf and he had ran amok in the ground one night and have to quit. Just last year, we had a nutter who appears to be a retired Auror but turns out one hell of a loyal Death Eater of You-Know-Who who in Polyjuice potion."  
  
"It seems that you have a rather interesting history of Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers," said Janet and her friends lightly.  
  
"Maybe," shrugged Harry when the door of the classroom opened abruptly by a youthful face.  
  
"Hello, there. Come in," said the lady.  
  
'That voice! Impossible!' thought Harry. 'Mrs. Figg? The muggle at Privet Drive 25?'  
  
Harry and his friends moved into the classroom and sat down at their usual place. Professor Figg walked to the teacher's desk and pulled out the register and started calling out the names of the students. After the last student declared they are present, she started lesson.  
  
"As all of you are well aware of the fact that Lord Voldemort," the class except Harry flinched. "We may have to deal with a large variety of Dark Creatures under his leadership..."  
  
The lesson went on without much problems, which they was taught how to deal with trolls. Harry recalled their year one at Hogwarts and gave the example of planting one's wand into the nostril of the troll, much to the sniggering of the class. Soon the lesson ended and was followed by the Potion lesson.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Man!" exclaimed Ron the moment he stepped out of the dungeon. "It's a first that Snape actually awarded point to you, Hermione!"  
  
Grinning like a manic, she said, "Maybe it is a good thing that Harry had rescued Snape from You-Know-Who."  
  
"For the first time," grinned Janet as the group proceeded to Great Hall for their lunch. "Gryffindor didn't lose any point and Slytherin lost thirteen points. This has to go down in 'Hogwarts, A History'!"  
  
Snape's attitude towards other house had changed radically. He is now fairer and not longer biased after Harry rescued him and his fiancée from Tom Riddle. Harry personally doubts that Slytherin will be within range to win the House Cup. Malfoy, he noticed was very angry for some reason. As Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to pile food onto his plate, a scream shattered the silence of the Great Hall. Along with it burnt his scar.  
  
'Alright! Riddle is too much!' thought Harry as he stood up. The next thing he saw made him gasped. Tom Marvolo Riddle, for some strange reasons, had turned to Muggle technology much to the amazement of Harry and his friends and the teachers. He had created what Harry and the rest of the Muggle-born recognised as a Virtual Image projecting device. A letter, which was at the end of the Slytherin table, was projecting the Lord of Darkness head and voice. Voldemort's head loomed menacingly about the Slytherin table. The three-dimensional image looked around and laughed. So cold and high was his laughter that glasses around the Hall shattered. Then he spoke, in Parseltongue, ~Well Harry, like my new creation? I admit that although I hated Muggles and Muggle-borns, I have to say their technology can be very useful as it prevents magical tracking. This device also allows me to have a little chat with you. ~  
  
~What do you want?~ Harry hissed back the image, ignoring the stabbing pain at his scar which burned dully.  
  
~All I want you to know is that I'm back and I will kill all those who stand in my way...~  
  
~Cut the crap! That is nothing new. Anything else, Riddle?~  
  
~Don't call me by that filthy Muggle name!~ the virtual image of the red- eyed head hissed angrily.  
  
~I can call you what I want!~ declared Harry. ~I'm not a coward like you who have to hide behind a false name.~  
  
~So be it, Lord of the Light. My message is clear; this is your last chance! Join me or die.~  
  
~I will not gave away the love of my mother to a bastard like you!~ spat Harry. ~And the day I joined the Dark Side is the very day I die under my own wand, you *Censored!*~  
  
~Language, language, Harry.~ said Voldemort. ~You have been given a chance to live but you chose Death, may that be your final path to HELL! Haha!~  
  
Voldemort's face faded away at once as the letter burned to nothing less. The school turned to Harry who walked calmly to the Headmaster and engaged in a silent conversation, which ended fairly fast. Dumbledore stood and declared that everyone was to continue his or her lesson. He and Harry then disappeared into the side room.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The days' lessons finally ended. The whole of Gryffindor appeared at the Quidditch pitch to witness the choosing of the Keeper as well as the reserve team. Angelina and Alicia had the Chasers to be lined up while Fred and George lined up the future Beaters. Harry had the Gryffindor Keepers and seekers want-to-be line up. Angelina paced up and down the row of Gryffindor, cleared her throat and announced, "As you all had been informed, we will be holding the Quidditch try-outs now. I will explain your various tests you will have to encounter."  
  
"First, all chasers and keepers will be test on their skills and confidence on a broomstick, then we will test your skills in handling of the Quaffle and avoiding the Bludgers. Fred Weasley will act as the temporary keeper while George Weasley will be the beater. Beaters, you will have to wait until they are finished. As for the seekers, you will have to see Harry Potter at my right hand side pitch to have your skills tested out. Very well then, I will hand you over to your respective trainers."  
  
Harry looked down at his list of seekers who will be trying out and was surprised that Colin and Dennis was one of the few. The six prospective seekers walked up to Harry who nervously cleared his throat.  
  
"Very well my friends, you have chosen to be the next star seeker of Gryffindor. I hope that you will live up to it. First thing first, you can put away your brooms. Everyone in the Gryffindor will be using the Firebolt." This statement caused the group to looked at each other with their eyebrow raised.  
  
"We will go according to your surname. Stephanie Andrews, third year. Here, grab this," said Harry as he tossed his Firebolt to the surprised girl who caught it at once. She mounted the broom at once and awaited Harry's signal. "Now listen all of you. When I release the Golden Snitch, you wait for my signal before you go looking for it. Catch it and bring it back to me. I will be timing you and I will select the best person with the best timing. Is that understood? Good."  
  
Harry released the Golden Snitch and watched it soared into the sky. He waited for one minute before he shouted, "Go!"  
  
The young girl rose into the air and started looking for the exclusive Golden Snitch. Harry was able to keep track of the Snitch as well as the magic from his Firebolt. After a few minutes of weaving round the pitch, Stephanie managed to capture the Snitch.  
  
"Colin Creevey, you are next!"  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"So, what is the Chosen one for keeper?" Harry asked the moment the Tryout had ended. Angelina took out her stack of parchment and browsed through it before coming to a stop. She then announces that the new Keeper is Dean Thomas. He was the only one who managed to dodge the bulgers and have a perfect score of 20/20. This new came as a surprise to Harry as Dean was a football manic.  
  
"Was he tested on a Firebolt?" interrupted Harry.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"And the reserve team?"  
  
"All chosen. We will be having out training on Firebolts everyday in the morning. The Slytherin will be in for a surprise! You will know them later after I post it up on the board in the Common Room."  
  
"Time for dinner!" declared Katie Bell and dashed out of the changing room before anyone could stop her. The rest of the team followed her to the Great Hall. Harry moved to his traditional seat beside Ron and Hermione and ate in silence. Ron then spoke up, "Harry? What's wrong with you? You are acting very weird recently."  
  
"Er...Ron, I don't how to break this to you but..."  
  
"What? Don't tell me that you are going out with Hermione behind my back?" questioned Ron with his eyebrow raised.  
  
"Ron!" said Hermione as she smacked him on his arm playfully. "This is serious!"  
  
"Sirius? Where?" Ron continued as he pretended to look for a large shaggy dog. Hermione and Harry could hardly resist slapping him.  
  
"Ron, look. I am assigned to take Advance classes of Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration. I'm also the assistant to Flitwick in the new Dueling Club," Harry said quietly.  
  
"Oooooh! Congratulations, Harry!" squealed Hermione.  
  
"Good on you and welcome to Hell," said Ron and clapped his hand. "I don't fancy getting into advanced lessons."  
  
"Why welcome to hell, Ron?" asked Hermione. Ron rolled his eyes and started debating with himself which Fire element spell he should use.  
  
"What Ron means," cuts in Harry. "Advanced Classes are very hard."  
  
"They are not that bad!" said Hermione in mock anger.  
  
"Drop that look or I'll have you barbequed, toasted and roasted," growled Ron in mocking toning.  
  
"Just you try!" snapped Hermione.  
  
'Here we go again! Back one square!' thought Harry personally as he attacked the food in his plate. After the last morsel of food was removed, Dumbledore stood up and said, "This year, we are planning to start a Dueling Club despite the failure which we had previously. The instructor to this lesson will be Professor Flitwick. The lesson will be conducted every Friday night after dinner at third-floor corridor on the right hand side."  
  
"That's Fluffy's old lair!" said Harry.  
  
"On the other hand, as you all know that the Dueling Tournament will take place soon, we managed to secure an agreement for the Quidditch teams of each and every house of the other Schools to come. Which means the four Hogwarts house will be completing with the rest of the magical school's Quidditch teams. Winning team will get seven thousand Galleons!"  
  
A roar ripped through the Great Hall only to be silent when Dumbledore casted the Silencing Charm.  
  
"I know that you are all very excited about the news, but get a grip. Now go to bed, off you totter!"  
  
---------------------------  
  
Later that night, Harry had a nightmare...  
  
---------------------------  
  
Harry had lain down to sleep when suddenly he found himself landing in a strange room. Straightening up, he saw that around the room, every wall, pillar as well as the floor was covered with cravings of snakes. 'This must be the City of Darkness that Merlin inform me about,' concluded Harry. Harry then saw in the middle of the room, was a high throne which rose high above the Death Eaters. In it, sat Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as by the most of the Wizarding world, Lord Voldemort. 'I must be in the Chamber of Death, the meeting place of the City of Darkness!'  
  
"Lucius!" roared Voldemort from his throne.  
  
"Yes, master?"  
  
"Had the Fallens agree to join us?" questioned Voldemort as he patted the head of Nagini. The serpent hissed slightly with a note of enjoyment.  
  
"Yes, my Lord. The Fallens' Shaman agree at once," came Malfoy's smooth reply.  
  
"Good. How many recruits have we lost due the attack of Harry Potter?"  
  
Lucius Malfoy paused, afraid of the anger of Lord Voldemort the moment that he found out about the total number of Death Eater who died in the attack.  
  
"HOW MANY?"  
  
"Half...half...of...of...our recruits was killed," sputtered Malfoy.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Mercy! Master! Mercy!" cried Mafloy as he prostrated himself in front of the Dark Lord. Tom Riddle's eye narrowed and he pulled out a pair of broadsword. Harry notice that the blade was sliver in colour, the handle and the hilt was lime green and was encrusted with emeralds. On a closer look, the blades were crafted to perfection with green serpents craved onto it. One blade was thicker that the other, thus heavier that the other. Harry did not understand what use does this feature have to help improve swordsmanship.  
  
"Recognize this, Lucius?" hissed Voldemort as he stood up and fingered the blades lovingly. The elder Malfoy trembled at the sight of the sword. Voldemort moved down the steps and stood in front of Malfoy. Voldemort whirled his swords in such a way that all the Death Eaters back away nervously.  
  
"This broadsword was crafted long time ago, by my ancestor, Salazar Slytherin himself. The blade was believed to be made from the venomous fang of a Greater Basilisk which was eradicated by later by one of the descendant of Godric Gryffindor. This pair of blades will help me master sword fight and deal with Potter. With the help of Darksol and Oddeye, I believe that I will reign as the supreme leader of the whole world, both magical and muggle," said Voldemort. Harry waited, ignoring the sizzling pain at his forehead.  
  
"However, I wish to try out my skill with these swords now,..." hissed Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy was trembling so hard that Harry was surprised that it had cause a concussion on him. Then Voldemort threw the sword towards the left hand side. Malfoy looked relieve that he wasn't the first person to be kill by Lord Voldemort's blade. Harry's gaze followed the sword and saw it impaled upon the heart of a young boy about seven who was tied to a pillar. Harry recognised with a jolt of surprise that the boy looked like Cornelius Fudge. Then all went black as Harry woke up with a jolt.  
  
TBC...  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
A note from your Author:  
  
Yes, I completed this chapter once again. I would like to extend my thanks to the following reviewers. They are:  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
The Red Dragon Order: Thanks! It had been a long time since you update your Harry Potter and the Green Flame Touch.  
  
Kelzery: Heehee! Malfoy is rich, but I want Harry to be richer and more powerful that Malfoys.  
  
Harry and Hermione's Daughter: That part was just for fun. Haha! Thanks!  
  
Mistri: Thanks!  
  
Angelis: Thanks. The vault contains a variety of magical item lost in the passage of time. Harry will need those items in the sequel. There is also a large sum of Galleon. The magic, which guards the vault, instills fear in the heart of all magical creature, Light, Dark or neutral. This magic was casted by Merlin himself before he met King Arthur Pendragon.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
That's all folks!  
  
So long!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
"However, I wish to try out my skill with these swords,..." hissed Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy was trembling so hard that Harry was surprised that it had cause a concussion on him. Then Voldemort threw the sword towards the left hand side. Mafloy looked relieve that he wasn't the first person to be kill by Lord Voldemort's blade. Harry's gaze followed the sword and saw it impaled upon the heart of a young boy about seven. Harry recognised with a jolt of surprise that the boy looked like Cornelius Fudge. Then all went black as Harry woke up with a jolt.  
  
The scar burned dully as Harry tried to rub away the feeling.  
  
*Harry! Information on Voldemort, right?*  
  
'Yeah, Merlin. Contact all Order members to gather at Castle at once.'  
  
*Roger, that!*  
  
Harry jumped out of bed, took off his pajamas and pulled on his shirt and pants. As he buckled his belt, and pulled on his robe, a midnight blue owl landed on the window ledge outside Harry's window, dropped a letter and took off into the night skies. Harry retrieved his wand, open the window cautiously and casted a protection spell on the letter, preventing it to be burned after reading. He stuffed both his wand and the letter into a pocket in his robe and performed the ID. Harry was reluctant to show his staff to other members. When he got there, Harry was greeted with a lot of grumbling. Taking his seat beside Dumbledore, Harry stood up and declared, "I'm very sorry to have you all woken up three in the morning. I have a message that I felt that it is important that the members of the Order should know."  
  
He paused then continued, "Tom Marvolo Riddle had the Fallens recruited."  
  
A wave of shock and disbelieve swept through the members. Alastor Moody stood up and said, "But Potter, that is impossible! The Fallens had been wiped out from the surface of earth about a thousand years ago in a titanic battle when they crashed with the Goblins. The magical community then had to wipe out the memory of the muggles worldwide."  
  
"I believe that you said the surface of the earth. I had enough information that the some Fallens had survived the battle. Those Fallens went underground and built up their force and now Tom Riddle had recruited them. Further more, Riddle had found the Salazar Slytherin's handcrafted double broadsword," said Harry. He held up his hand for silence and continued. "Tom Riddle used the sword to kill the seven year old son of Cornelius Fudge. I don't think that he will refuse that Tom Riddle had returned, not unless he's a deaf and blind..." All the member of the Order had learnt from the shade of Merlin that Harry is the new Lord of Light while Tom Riddle is the new Lord of Darkness. And Dumbledore had already informed them that Harry's dreams are often connected to T. M. Riddle's activity and doubting Harry can prove to be a deadly mistake.  
  
"But Fudge has an attitude of a donkey," said Frank Longbottom.  
  
"That shouldn't be much of a problem," said Harry and he banished the letter from within his robe.  
  
"This letter," Harry said as he wave it around. "Came straight to me after my dream."  
  
At these words, the group gazed at the letter with some vacillation. Tom Riddle had killed some of the more powerful witches and wizards with cursed letter. Harry noticed their worried looks and smiled, "Don't worry, I had already casted a protection spell on it. All I have to do now is to change room to look like the Great Hall of Hogwarts." Harry snapped his finger and the room dissolved in a riot of colour and rematerialized as Hogwarts Great Hall. Harry putted the letter at the table and muttered a spell. A jet of red light erupted from the end of his wand and came in contact with the seal of the letter, opening it. A low hissing sound came out of it which all recognised as Parseltongue. Harry's eyebrow knitted together as he listens to the message Tom Riddle had send him.  
  
~So Harry, how you liked my performance? I know that you had seen me in those dreams of your. I hope that this show of swordplay as well as power will convince you and the Order Of Phoenix to submit to my powers. Owl me back soon. Yours truly, Lord Voldemort.~  
  
Harry looked mildly surprised.  
  
"So he wants us to join him," muttered Harry as he paced along the table. The room changed gradually back to it original form. The member looked at each other's with their eyebrows rise.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"My apology," said Harry before he sat down at his own place.  
  
"What was Riddle's message?" asked Lily Potter.  
  
"He wants every one of us to submit," said Harry as he subconsciously rubbed his chin. "The day I join the Dark side is the day when I dies."  
  
"What we have to do then, Potter?" questioned McGonagall as she looked at her student. Harry's locked her eyes within his. His glaze was unnerving and McGonagall shuddered under his look.  
  
"Let's wait for Fudge to come to Hogwarts tomorrow," Harry replied calmly as he looked around the hall. "Sorry for waking you all up and good night!"  
  
Harry waved goodbye to all the Order members and disappeared. He reappeared in his dormitory and looked at his clock. Harry had failed to get the Dursley to buy him a watch and had suffered a full day of hunger. '0600,' thought Harry, 'this time is nuts!' Harry crept silently out of his dormitory and walked down the stairs. There, he saw Janet seated cross- legged in front of the fire, scribbling in her diary with a muggle pen. He walked forward and patted her lightly on her head and whispered, "A penny for your thought?"  
  
Startled, Janet slammed her book shut and asked, "How long have you been here?"  
  
"Just came down."  
  
"I didn't noticed, Harry," she said slowly.  
  
"Good. Then T. M. Riddle is in deep shit," answered Harry light-heartedly.  
  
"T. M. Riddle?"  
  
"Tom Marvolo Riddle," asked Harry.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Harry's face suddenly turned grim, "Tom Marvolo Riddle was an old student in Hogwarts some fifty years ago. He had this alias, Lord Voldemort."  
  
Janet flinched and asked, "Why do you keep saying You-Know-Who's real name, Harry? I'm curious."  
  
Harry smiled and replied gently, "A wise man once told me, 'Fear for the name increases fear for the thing itself.' I had been following his advice for four years."  
  
"Four years!?" Janet face looked pale. "How can you speak his name for four years?"  
  
"I had never ever feared him and I never ever would. He had tried to kill me for the last fifteen years but I'm still here, alive and kicking. This showed that he is not as powerful as he claims to be," Harry said with ease. "I had defeated Tom Riddle for four times. First when I was one, second when I was in my first year, then my second year and lastly, at the Tri-wizard Tournament. I believe that he will try to invade this school while I'm alive. He wants to prove that he can never be defeated or killed by anyone. So you better have mental preparation."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Shhh! This is a secret," said Harry innocently.  
  
"Mr Polite," mumbled Janet.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Harry walked out of the Common at seven. He walked towards the Slytherin Common Room. 'Just one more turn to reach the Slytherin and no more Mr Nice Guy!' thought Harry as he turned, only collide head on with Colin and Ginny.  
  
"Who the *(Censored!)* are you?" Roared Colin as he climbs back to his feet, pulling Ginny as well.  
  
"What are you two doing? Kissing?" asked Harry after he picked himself up from the floor.  
  
"Harry!" the two flushed to an embarrassed tomato red.  
  
"Then who did you two expect?" asked Harry. "Mafloy?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then why are you here?" Harry asked, eyeing the two suspiciously. "Kissing? Or what?"  
  
The two turned even redder.  
  
"It's all right. I just hope that you to don't get together to start a fan club of mine," said Harry before he walked away; leaving the two lovers in each others embrace.  
  
"And before I forget, Colin. Do mind your language. Your future mother-in- law wouldn't like it." Came Harry's voice around the corner, causing the two to glow even redder, if that is possible.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Harry sighed as he missed the chance to play a prank on the Slytherin. He arrived at the Great Hall and sat down to eat breakfast. Soon after he had eaten, the rest of the Gryffindor team came into the Great Hall muttering darkly. Some how, the team seems rather somnolent. Harry was quick to notice that Fred and George was the only two pretending to be dozy. 'Something is amiss,' thought Harry as he stood up and walked towards his teammates.  
  
"Morning!" greeted Harry and he received some grumbles of "Good morning."  
  
Harry pulled Fred and George aside and started questioning them.  
  
"All right, you two, what have you been up to?" Harry stated. The Weasley twin put up their most innocent face and chorused, "What?"  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes and spoke, "If you have played a prank on the Slytherin with out me..."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Ok, I trust you two," said Harry and he picked up his Firebolt and walked towards the Quidditch pitch. Harry reached the pitch without much problems. He walked towards the changing room and took out a total of thirty Snitches. He then returned to Quidditch pitch and released the Snitches. He casted a spell to stop the Snitch from leaving the flied and waited for a minute before he mounted his broom and kicked off. Harry felt the long lost feeling of flying in the air and sped around the pitch at high speed. Little does he know that things are going to take a darker twist. Young Draco Malfoy had also woke up earlier and had arrived at the Quidditch pitch with his broomstick- the new Nimbus Razor Millennium- as well as his wand. He saw Harry flying above in the skies and a dark thought occurred in his mind and he pulled out his wand. Mafloy took a careful aim at Harry and started cursing Harry with all the spell that he has in his arsenal. Spell after spell hitted Harry. Mafloy expected Harry to fell off is broomstick and die but he was in for a surprise.  
  
Harry remained unharmed on his broomstick. Harry turned and glared at the offending person. It was Mafloy. Harry watched Malfoy flinched as he looked at him. Slowly, Harry raised his wand hand. With an incantation, Harry had four different element rose up into the sky. Mafloy face was vivid with fear. With a roar of rage, Harry brought down his hand. As he did that, the four pillars of elements crashed down upon Malfoy, severely injuring him, leaving him with a dozen of broken bones and at least a 30% third-degree burn, 20% first-degree burn and 40% second-degree burn. His leg was broken and twisted and beside him was Mafloy's broken wand.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"HARRY POTTER!"  
  
A loud voice rung throughout the Great Hall at lunch, shaking dust from ancient enchanted ceiling. Harry stood up to meet the owner of the voice, Lucius Malfoy. Harry's blank face reveals nothing about his deep inner thoughts and none of his actions reveals his future moves. Harry spoke in a calm and peaceful manner that cans sooth the nerves of anyone but those of the Dark side.  
  
"Can I help you, Mr Mafloy?"  
  
"Why did you hurt my son?" hollered the elderly Malfoy.  
  
"Me? Hurt Draco Mafloy? Why, there must be a mistake," answered Harry sweetly.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Harry Potter! You are just like your parents, just as meddlesome."  
  
Harry's face, everyone but Malfoy, noticed that it turned dark. Harry said in a restrained voice, which shows that he is very angry, "Lucius Malfoy, by the Light itself, take that back or you be sorry!"  
  
"And why should I?" sneered Mafloy.  
  
"So you will live another day!" came Harry's answer.  
  
"Never!"  
  
"At the count of three, you better apologize!" said Harry, his anger at his breaking point with Mafloy. Harry can be very tolerant to any one, even those who are as stubborn as a mule but those who turn towards the Dark side just for powers will expect no mercy from him.  
  
"Three."  
  
Malfoy just glare at Harry, daring him to hurt him. Hardly had he know that people around the place had quickly abandon their seat and move to other place.  
  
"Two."  
  
The time ticked as the pale blue eyes locked into the vibrant emerald eyes. Sparks flew and the tension reached a critical level.  
  
"One."  
  
Malfoy still refused to open his mouth and his wand was out and pointing Harry. Silvery words came out and form these words.  
  
You want me to apologize? Fat hope!  
  
"Time's up! And don't say I did warn you!" Harry declared before he struck his first blow.  
  
His movement was a blur. His blows went fast and furious. A split second and it was over. Mafloy laid at the floor black out. Ron and Hermione moved toward Harry cautiously. When they saw Lucius Malfoy, they were shocked. It seems that Harry had planted his fist at Elder Malfoy's face at least four times and broken almost all his bones. Mafloy's face was bloody as his nose was flatten with two black eyes and a broken jaw. His limbs loosely at his side and his right leg were tied into a knot. His right ribcage had a depression which appears to have taken in full force of Harry's elbow.  
  
Harry looked down at the fallen Malfoy and declares harshly in the silence of the hall, "I had warned you, Malfoy and I had given you a choice which you rejected. This is the consequence that await anyone who insults my parents!"  
  
Snape arrived at the Great Hall and saw Malfoy lying on the floor and heard Harry's declaration and decided he better get Malfoy to the Hospital wing. He moved forward and said, "Harry, Professor Dumbledore requested to see you. He wants you to be at his office now. I will deal with Malfoy." Snape spat at this last word.  
  
"Very well, Severus," said Harry and he moved out of the Great Hall. Harry reached the stone guardian and announced, "Cockroach cluster."  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Sherbet lemon?"  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Pear drop?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Liquorice?"  
  
The gargoyle remained at the doorway.  
  
"Chocolate Frog?"  
  
Not movement, not even a bit. Feeling desperate, Harry said, "Ton-tongue toffee."  
  
To his great amazement, the guardian jumped aside.  
  
'This is ridiculous!' thought Harry as he climbed up the stairs. 'I swear by the Light that Dumbledore is crazier that before. Who knows, maybe we will have another crazed fellow at our hands by the end of this school year."  
  
Harry reached the door and knocked politely.  
  
"Enter!" came the booming voice of Dumbledore.  
  
Harry entered the room and saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk, his hand clasped together and looking at the ceiling. The other person was Cornelius Fudge.  
  
TBC...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
An note from your Author,  
  
I completed this chapter at last! Man, I'm getting less and less inspiration to continue the story. Don't worry, I have a policy of completing what ever things I started. Sorry for begin so late, my Beta reader had been delayed, somehow. Thanks to my reviewers, they are:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Red Dragon Order: Thanks! Your new chappie is very nice!  
  
Naia: Thanks! I just hope that you will update regularly.  
  
Harry and Hermione' Daughter: Thanks!  
  
Angelis: Haha! Thanks! You want action? Here you have them!  
  
Ides of March: Thanks! I had just talk my EL teacher into being my Beta Reader, I just hope that you people will get a better EL version of my stories.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's all folks!  
  
Thanks for your support!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword. 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
"Enter!" came the booming voice of Dumbledore.  
  
Harry entered the room and saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk, his hands clasped together and looking at the ceiling. The other person was Cornelius Fudge.  
  
The Minster of Magic looked pale and white, his eyes was bloodshot. He clearly had been crying. Harry moved into the room and greeted Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus, did you call for me?" asked Harry after he sat down at one of the chairs. Dumbledore nodded and smiled at his pupil.  
  
"I'm afraid that I had," said Dumbledore gravely. "Cornelius here had come here with a problem that I believe that you might be able to solve."  
  
"As Professor Dumbledore had said, my son had been missing for quite some time," said the Minster of Magic nervously as Harry stared at him. His emerald green eyes bored down the Minster of Magic, making him feel small. "I had information which stated that you had kidnapped him."  
  
Harry cocked his eye and prompted Fudge, "Go on."  
  
"I hereby beseech you to return him to me," cried the Minster of Magic, as he was unable to hold back his tears. Harry quickly checks the surrounding area for any eavesdropper, magical, muggle, spell, enchantment or Animagi. He found no magical trace of anyone or thing. Harry then dropped down on his knee and helped the Minster back on. It will be pretty embarrassing for anyone to find the Minster crying like a three year old. Any reporter who found out will be having a field day. Harry winced as he remembered Rita Skeeter and those miss leading information about him last year.  
  
"Mr Fudge, I'm sorry," whispered Harry.  
  
"WHAT!?" shouted the Minster. "You...you...killed...him!"  
  
Harry remained silent as Fudge went screaming and shouting, and cursing Harry (A/N: Fudge is cursing Harry in the term of language, not spell or enchantment.) After a long time, when the Minster cooled down, Harry spoke, "Mr Fudge. I'm afraid that I didn't kill your son. Lord Voldemort..." Fudge flinched at the sound of this name. " Had found the pair of Double broadsword crafted personally by Salazar Slytherin himself. He used the sword to kill your son."  
  
At this statement, Fudge bristled. "Now Harry Potter," said the Minster as he stood up menacingly, "He-Who-Must-No-Be-Named had not returned to power. You don't come give me this kind of crap about You-Know-Who's return. I could have you arrested for attempting to disrupt peace with rumors that aren't true..."  
  
Harry drew out his wand and created a tea table, complete with milk, sugar, teacup as well as teapot. He started sipping his tea and passed another to Dumbledore. The Headmaster accepted the tea and started drinking it. "Harry," said Dumbledore as he passed Harry the teacup that he was holding. "More sugar and milk, please."  
  
"Ok!" said Harry brightly as the Minster of Magic kept ranted on about his possible arrest. Harry filled Dumbledore's teacup and add more sugar and milk and passed it to his Headmaster. Harry and Dumbledore talked animatedly ignoring the words of Fudge.  
  
"Harry, do you know that there is this word call 'Blame-storming'?"  
  
Harry caught up the next instance, as he was the one who had told Dumbledore this word and its meaning. Harry had created this word to quote on the British Minster of Magic's incompetence and stupidity.  
  
"Really?" asked Harry in a curious voice with his eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yes. Blame-storming," said Dumbledore loud enough for the Minster of Magic to catch this word. The Minster of Magic stopped talking the next instance and listen with rapt attention.  
  
"What do it means, Albus?"  
  
"This word means that a group of people who gathers during a meeting just to think out excuses for lateness in handing work, unable to reach deadline, and how to push this blame to any other people or department," explained the Headmaster calmly. However, his eyes and lip had betrayed him. The twinkle in his eye showed amusement while his lips was resisting the urge to laugh. Harry also displayed the similar expression on his face. "Instead of finding the root of the problem, they meet purely for the sole purpose to create ideas to put the blame on others."  
  
Harry pretended to be shocked by the Headmaster's words, "Really?"  
  
"Why, Harry, yes!"  
  
"Oh, really? Then do we have such a person here, in Hogwarts?" sneered Fudge. Harry and Dumbledore didn't even look offended. On contrary, the two broke into huge grins, which was identical.  
  
"Why yes! That is such a person in Hogwarts now. Why, he is even in this room," stated Harry before he bowled with laughter. Dumbledore just smiled at the puzzled look on Fudge's face. Fudge looked around and said harshly, "Harry Potter, I hereby give you this ultimatum, return my son or expect yourself along with all the staff of Hogwarts to be arrested and thrown into Azkaban."  
  
Harry stopped laughing and replied flatly, "Mr Fudge, if you had me and the staff of Hogwarts arrested, you might as well quit your job and commit suicide."  
  
"Is that a threat, Potter?" growled Fudge.  
  
"No. But just think what will happen if you had me arrested?" asked Harry. "The whole magical community along with other Ministries of Magic of other country will rebel against you. Not to mention all other magical organization. Then I find it hard that you will keep your present position as the Britain Minster of Magic."  
  
Fudge's face became pale with fear and soon overcame with rage. He turned and walked away not before he said, "Harry Potter, remember I will be back for your blood for what you did to my only son if that was the last thing I do!"  
  
'A mule is a mule indeed. He will never change,' thought Harry as he watched Fudge walked out of Dumbledore's office. Harry turned and saw Dumbledore's worried look.  
  
"What's the matter, Albus?"  
  
"He's indeed a mule. The most close off mind that I had ever seen in my life," muttered Dumbledore. "I still can't believe that he refused that Tom Riddle had returned."  
  
"Personally, I don't think that that is a problem," said Harry as he resume d pacing along the office. Fawkes looked at Harry with its benign eyes and he thrilled a bit which caught Harry's attention. Harry walked over and patted the phoenix lightly on its head. "The wizarding world must be convinced about the Dark Lord's return..."  
  
"Harry, I believe that at least half the wizarding world was convinced of the Lord of Darkness's return. Owls had flooded me almost every day after the Daily Prophet's new about the Dark Lord's return was released. I had to transfer some of the letter into my drawer. It is almost over full with letters," sighed Dumbledore as he pulled out the drawer. "I had them inform of the Dark Lord had truly risen the ashes of Death."  
  
"I better be off, I heard that Miss Heycroft had yet to recover from her injuries" said Harry. "I believe that I can heal her but it may take some time. Can I have the Hospital Wing sealed off?"  
  
"Yes, you have my permission," said Dumbledore.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Harry reached the Hospital Wing and entered it. There, he saw Madam Promfey attending to Florence.  
  
'For once, I came to the Hospital Wing to heal someone, not to be healed,' smiled Harry mentally. "Madam Promfey?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"I'm here to heal Miss Heycroft, I need you to leave this room and seal it up to prevent unwanted interruption. Is that possible?" asked Harry politely?  
  
"Why should I comply?" questioned Madam Promfey, eyeing the sixteen-year- old wizard with slight suspicion.  
  
"I have Professor Dumbledore's permission. Here is his note of approval," Harry said as he pulled out the piece of parchment. Madam Promfey examined the parchment closely, determined to detect flaw to prove Dumbledore did not write it and it is a forgery. But she failed.  
  
"All right!" grumbled the matron as she hand the memo back to Harry before she moved out of the room. Harry whispered, "Ad me, baculum!"  
  
His staff appeared in a second and Harry locked the door with ancient magic to prevent any one force it open except Dumbledore. He then started chanting.  
  
"By the Power of the Light! I command you! Air!" An orb of the Air element appeared on North side of the room. "Water! Fire! And Earth!" An orb of each element appeared respectively on the East, West and South.  
  
"Powers of the Trinity, Powers of the Element and Powers of the Light. Fuse as one!"  
  
The ceiling suddenly opened up and sunlight flooded the room while the elemental orbs merge and fuse together as one and turned yellow. Then with a loud explosion, an orb of golden light and an orb of w Holy energy appeared. The three orbs then spun. Gradually increasing their velocity until the three orb spun so fast that it formed a circle of white light around Harry and Florence. Then the three orbs stopped and moved, merging together as one. Harry then pulled out a small knife and cut his finger. A drop of blood fell and just before it hit the floor, suspended in the middle of the air. More blood fell and soon formed a blood orb which hung in front of Harry.  
  
"Blood of the healer, powers of infinity, help heal this lady, injured by the forces of Darkness!"  
  
His blood trembled a bit and then moved with the orb of white light towards the limp form of Florence. Then the two merged together with Florence. A scream emerged from the lips of Florence, which echoed throughout the Hospital Wing. Harry ignored the screams, for any disturbance from any on the caster will result on a quick Death, and continued chanting, "May the powers of Trinity and the powers of Light remove all traces of Darkness, may the powers of Element and the blood of healer remove the wounds of the injured one."  
  
More scream erupted from the lips of Florence before she went silence. Harry managed to create a note with all the potions needed to help Florence recover before he fainted and sprawl onto the ground while Florence floated above her bed. Then slowly, she was lowered onto the bed, totally devoid of any injuries.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Dumbledore!" cried Madam Promfey the moment she reached the Headmaster's room. Dumbledore was reading a few of his letter from the public when the matron burst into the room. Dumbledore stood up and walked to the matron.  
  
"What's the problem, Poppy?" enquired Dumbledore after the Hogwarts matron recovered her breath.  
  
"Harry locked the door to the Hospital Wing! I'm unable to unlock it, neither Flitwick, McGonagall, Snape, Figg, Sprout together can unlock the door," gasped the matron.  
  
"Harry had used ancient magic to lock the door," said Dumbledore and he sprinted towards the Hospital Wing. "Ad me, baculum." A staff appeared at the hands of Dumbledore and he declared, "Incantatium Endius!"  
  
The door creaked open and Dumbledore strolled in and was followed by the anxious matron. There they saw Harry sprawled on the floor in awkward manner. Dumbledore moved forward and picked up Harry and set him onto one of the bed. Madam Promfey came running in and rushed to check on Florence. Dumbledore then heard her gasp. He moved toward the matron and asked, "What's the matter, Poppy?"  
  
"Florence is complete cured!"  
  
"I had expected that," stated Dumbledore lightly. He looked towards the bed that Harry was sleeping and thought, 'It seems that I'm going to have a really good talk with Harry.'  
  
Dumbledore walked out of the Hospital Wing stopping only when he saw the piece of parchment on the floor. He bend down and picked up the note and stuff it into his robe.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The exchange students all went into a high level of panic when they discovered that Harry was in the Hospital Wing the next day after Dumbledore announced to the school. Janet was taking the blow especially hard. Ron and Hermione later found out that a number of female transfers had fallen for the Boy-Who-Lived. The group of transfer decided to visit Harry at the Hospital Wing later.  
  
"Calm down Janet," said Ron as he watch the American girl pace up and down in the Common Room. "I'm getting dizzy."  
  
"So am I," declared Hermione. She stood up and pulled the panicky girl to a seat.  
  
"Now, look Janet. Harry had never missed his appointment with the Hospital Wing every year. It is natural that he will be staying there for some time," said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione!" shrieked Janet as she stared at Hermione. "How can you said such a thing to your friend? Harry is your best friend!"  
  
"Calm down Janet Heselwood," order Andrew Rapper harshly, another Transfer from Salem. "We had agree that we will be going to visit him later, so don't be such a worrywart!"  
  
"I just can't stand this tension, I'm going alone," stated Janet flatly and she walked towards the door. A voice called out to her. It was Hermione.  
  
"Here, take this," shouted Hermione as she threw a silvery cloak to Janet. In a dexterous move, she caught the Cloak.  
  
"What's this?" she asked  
  
"Harry's Invisibility Cloak," interrupted Ron and he also Banished a piece of parchment to her.  
  
"And this?"  
  
"Map of Hogwarts. Look out for the names on it," said Ron easily as he settled himself on the sofa.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Don't thank me. Thank Harry, these are his," stated Hermione. Janet gave the pair a grateful look before she started climbing out of the portrait hole.  
  
"And Janet."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We didn't loan you any of those things. Harry will be after our blood."  
  
Janet grinned and climbed out nimbly.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Janet followed the map and found with a great shock that just outside the Hospital Wing was overcrowded with many females from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and some of her schoolmates. She moved swiftly to the Hospital Wing.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Dumbledore was trying to stop the large number of female from entering the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Silence!" roared the Headmaster after he was pushed beyond his patience. "I know that you all are worried about Harry. I assure you that Mr Potter is still very well although the fact that he is unconscious for the moment. Not one is to enter this ward or I shall personally ensure that the offending person had three hundred points deducted from their respective house."  
  
This statement had the effect that Dumbledore had expected. The mass group disappeared the next instance. Dumbledore sighed and move into the room not before he closed the door. He saw at once that Florence was up. Dumbledore smiled and moved forward.  
  
"Good day, Florence," said Dumbledore brightly.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" asked Florence as she saw the Headmaster of Hogwarts looking down at her. Dumbledore was beaming with pride. "Where am I?"  
  
"Hospital Wing of Hogwarts," said Dumbledore cheerfully.  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
Dumbledore's face turns solemn.  
  
"Some one rescued you from the clutches of the Dark Lord and brought you here," said Dumbledore gravely.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
TBC...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
A note from your author:  
  
Finished another chapter! I will go nuts at this rate of facing my comp. Anyway, I extend my thanks to my following reviewers. They are:  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The Red Dragon Order: Thanks! E-mail me when your Green Flame new chapter is up! My Email is bloodredsword@hotmail.com.  
  
JUDGEMENT: That's not a problem! I hope that you keep up your story! Beside you expected Fudge to listen? Very hard.  
  
Naia: Haha! Wait and read to find out!  
  
Marba50: Actually, because Malfoys are servants...slaves of the Dark Lord. So that's why Harry had hammered Malfoy. As for swearing, I must admit that my vocab of these words isn't very good.  
  
special: Glad to learn that you like it! leave your Email! I will mail you if this chapter is up.  
  
Angelis: The ultimate weapon- the Chaos Breaker... you have to wait for the squeal. Harry Potter & the Quest.  
  
neegle: Glad to learn that you like it! leave your Email! I will mail you if this chapter is up.  
  
Ides of March: Oh! It was you who recommended me my Beta! Allow me to thank you!  
  
Mistri: Thanks!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
That's all folks!  
  
See yah!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword 


	21. Sorry!

I know all of you want a new chapter but I'm being barred from my computer by my parents...I really wonder when can I continue my story. I may be able to leave reviews but I'm certain that I will be unable to update. I hereby apologize to all my reviewers and readers! So sorry! I hope that all of you will understand.  
  
Yours Truly,  
BloodRedSword 


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
Dumbledore's face turns solemn.  
  
"Some one rescued you from the clutches of the Dark Lord and brought you here," said Dumbledore gravely.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Janet crept into the Hospital Wing silently as she did not want to be discovered. Slowly, she moved towards the beddings that lined along the wall. The first one she checked, no. Second, no. Then, she struck gold. Harry Potter lay unconscious on the bed. She removed the Invisibility Cloak and sat down beside Harry. Her hand moved over Harry's forehead and felt Harry's forehead. Luckily, it does not burn. Tired after her run, she fell asleep beside Harry's bed.  
  
A few beds away...  
  
"Florence, I know that you have a feud against Lily and James but in this time of Darkness which I believe that you know of Lord Voldemort's resurrection." Florence flinched at the very mention of the Dark Lord's name. Dumbledore, however ignored her flinch continues. "We must unite against the impending Darkness. If those who know the truth failed to bond together, we will enter a new era of Darkness in which Lord Voldemort..." she flinch again. "Will reign supreme."  
  
Florence bowed the head in defeat. Dumbledore took her gesture as a sign of constant.  
  
"Florence, I will let you know the truth. Poppy actually failed to heal you. She had listed your injuries too deep infected by Dark Arts to be heal," said Dumbledore. He motioned towards Harry's bed that was hidden behind a wall of curtain. "Harry over there actually used an ancient branch of healing which requires a blood sacrifice in terms of the healer."  
  
Florence gasped. The Harry Potter who survived He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at one actually chose to have himself dead so other will live another day.  
  
"Yes, I understand that it is a bit hard for you to accept the fact but I'm afraid that it's true," said Dumbledore, his tone was grave.  
  
"Can I see him?" asked Florence tentatively.  
  
"Yes you may. You will need his permission to join the Order of Phoenix," smiled Dumbledore at the recent turn of events.  
  
"Why I need his permission, Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"All members need him to issue the password to gain entry to his Castle. They also need to be pass a test," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling once again.  
  
"But I thought that you are the leader, Professor," said the puzzled lady.  
  
"Yes, I'm the leader but the Castle is Harry's," he said calmly.  
  
Knocking on the door interrupted Dumbledore who stood up at once. He moved toward the door and open it. There, he found himself looking at the faces of all the transfer students. A boy voice out timidly, "Sir? We are here to see Harry, may we come in?"  
  
The Headmaster smiled. 'Harry do have a certain charm around others,' thought the aged mage.  
  
"Yes, I figured just as much. At least that you have the courtesy to knock on the door unlike most of my student who are more likely to barge into this room at once," smiled Dumbledore.  
  
"They will learn some how," grinned another student.  
  
"Come in," said Dumbledore as he opened the door to allow entrance. The group of American moved into the room and looked around.  
  
"Where's Harry?"  
  
"Third bed from this door," said Dumbledore as he closed the door after the Americans had entered.  
  
"But Sir, why did you allowed us to enter when you just denied other students entry?" asked Andrews the moment he was in.  
  
"Most Hogwarts student, no, all Hogwarts student can see the famous Harry Potter every day while you can only see him this year," said Dumbledore, then with a gaze at Harry's bed he added. "Don't let Harry heard this, he will kill me."  
  
The group chuckled at Dumbledore's words. Then Coyne Fox asked a question, which had the rest, stunned, "Sir, can you tell us everything about Harry's life since he had enter Hogwarts?"  
  
Even Dumbledore looked surprised at this question while the rest face shimmered with anticipation. Dumbledore looked around, smiled and drew his wand. The group flinched but Dumbledore merely drew out a few chairs that fell on to the ground with a dull 'thud!' Dumbledore motioned the group to sit while he learnt Harry's habits of pacing along the room when he is nervous. Then he started to tell the group of what he knew of Harry's Hogwarts school life. Unknowingly, the time flew and it was dinnertime.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Madam Promfey came around, checking the students and Florence when she spotted Janet asleep by Harry's bed. She gently place a blanket on Janet when she stirred.  
  
"What?" Janet said, as she was aroused from her slumber. The Hogwarts matron placed a calming hand on the girl's shoulder and said, "Hush, Harry is still asleep. You will wake him up."  
  
"Sorry Madam Promfey," gasped Janet the moment she was the matron. However, Madam Promfey reassured her. "Never mind. This lad over here," said the matron as she pointed towards Harry. "Had been here every year. Dumbledore had once joked to me that the year that Harry didn't come to stay here is a year of miracle. Besides, every time when he is here, at least a few ladies will stay with him throughout the night only to disappear before he wakes up. He is quite tough lad for dealing with You-Know-Who four times."  
  
"Yes, I know," said Janet as she turned and gazed at Harry who slept peacefully on the bed. Her heart felt an ache whenever she heard that Harry was injured. She knew that she had fallen for Harry. His polite attitude, his cheerfulness, his care and concern and his easy-going way had attracted her since her stay at Privet Drive 4. Then, however she was a bit afraid that he would reject her if he learnt that she is a witch, as she believe that he was a muggle then. Later at King Cross station, she learnt that he was in fact the internationally famous hero of the magical world, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. She thought that Harry would love to have the attention other showed him but she was wrong. Harry hated the attention that others showered, he wished to alone without all these fame.  
  
"When will he wake up?"  
  
"I don't know," said the matron. "Professor Dumbledore said that Harry had used an ancient branch of healing which need a certain amount of blood sacrifice to heal Florence. I don't know how much blood he had lost but I certain hope that he will come to round soon or Gryffindor will lose the Quidditch match against the Slytherins."  
  
"Ancient branch of healing?"  
  
"I think it is ancient magic," stated the matron flatly.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Harry was alone in a void. He saw nothing and heard nothing.  
  
"Where am I?" wondered Harry aloud.  
  
"Some where within yourself, to be precise, some where in your mind," a bodiless voice said.  
  
Harry spun around and demanded. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm your inner soul, Harry James Potter," said the voice.  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"You are now in your sub-conscious state of your mind where you are free from all kind of fetters. You will have problems returning to your conscious state if you don't have the will power to fight down this obstacle. If you failed, you will be come a human vegetable..."  
  
"If I become a human vegetable, how long will I stay like that?"  
  
The voice seems to hesitate before it replied.  
  
"If you fail, the consequence will be forever."  
  
Harry gulped.  
  
"How do can I fight this down?"  
  
"I don't know. Remember that I'm you, what ever you know, I know. Whatever you don't know, I don't know as well. Good luck, Harry James Potter."  
  
For the first time in his life, Harry actually felt total fear and panic swept all over him. For the first time, Harry had actually encountered a situation that he was unable to solve. And there is no a person who he know can help him and this time he had to rely on his own power.  
  
"Harry," another voice different from the one he heard just now. He turned and saw his parents.  
  
"Mom, Dad, how did you enter my mind?" asked Harry bewildered.  
  
"We are always here with you," smiled his father.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Love."  
  
"?"  
  
"Harry, I hope that you remember what Dumbledore had told you in your first year and third year, sonny," smile his father as he slowly faded.  
  
"Remember we will always be with you, Prongs Jr.," said Lily Potter and she faded from sight as well.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Don't leave me alone!" cried Harry as he tried in vain to stop his parents from disappearing. For once he cried out. Harry withdrew into a ball and cried.  
  
Harry hated his own helplessness.  
  
He hated his own weakness.  
  
He hated his own inability.  
  
He hated his own powerlessness  
  
He hated his own vulnerability.  
  
He hated his own cowardice  
  
He hated himself.  
  
For once Harry hated himself to the core.  
  
Images of his friends flashed passed his very eyes. How his friends will feel if he dies. How will his friends suffer if he becomes a human vegetable.  
  
Image of Tom Marvolo Riddle destroying the world and...and Hogwarts, Harry's only home these years. Anger welted within Harry and there was a surge of magical powers, of elemental, magic and ancient magic.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Ancient magic?" gasped Janet and she looked at Harry's sleeping form.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How did he...he know the use of ancient magic?" asked the astonished girl as she turned back to Madam Promfey.  
  
"I don't know," said the matron frankly. The two remained silent as they looked at each other. A low buzzing sound broke the silence. A bright white light suddenly appeared ,washing over them as well as the Hospital Wing. In fact, it was not confine within the Hospital Wing. It actually went all over Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and around the world. The display of raw magical powers actually had all creatures of the Dark cowered in fear and hid in dark places while the magical creatures of Light celebrated the re- awakening of the Lord of Light. As the light washed over them, a soft phoenix song could be heard by all round the world all magical creatures and non-magical creatures of the Light roared in respond. Just as Janet started to enjoy the song, the song broke off abruptly.  
  
"What the?" asked Janet as the Light ended. And Harry Potter floated about his bed with ancient runes above his head  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
The Castle of Light...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Merlin, Max and other creatures of Light stood at the entrance and watch the light wash all over the world.  
  
"Finally, he has awaken," muttered Merlin.  
  
"Yes I had expected this to happen after a blood letting for the use of healing. But I had never expect him to be he is more powerful then you, Merlin," said the dead hero as he looked at the ancient Mage.  
  
"Max, Max. I hope that you remember your case, using your own blood to save Princess Anri," chuckled the mage and Max squirmed uneasily. The aged wizard turned his attention back to distance castle which was Hogwarts.  
  
"Yes, I remember the incident," said the ancient warrior as he followed Merlin's gaze at the castle. The leading Griffin moved its head under Merlin's ghost hand. Merlin responded by patting the griffin lightly on the head. The creature seems unfazed by the cold touch of Merlin as it stood under the cold touch and looked at the small dot of castle. There was a roar as the all the creatures respond as the light washed over the Castle.  
  
There was a loud sound of shattering rocks as the stone sculptures started to come to live as the light washed over them. The creatures along the stairs shook and wiggled to shake off the thin layer of rock and stone that had enclose them for the previous three millenniums.  
  
Merlin spoke softly, "They have awaken."  
  
"Yes indeed."  
  
The two watch as the creatures turned their sights towards Hogwarts and as one, the previously extinct creatures let out their maiden roar that shook the Castle of Light to core. The Grangers and Weasley rushed outside and froze when they saw the large group of creatures. The roar signified the fall of Darkness in the nearby future.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Dumbledore was in his room and looked out of the window as the light disappeared from sight.  
  
Dumbledore muttered to Fawkes. "It has happened again."  
  
Fawkes replied with a trilled cry as it watched the light subsided gradually.  
  
The rest of school was equally stunned by massive display of light and power. All could feel the immense power that came with the light. Dumbledore followed by his phoenix, Fawkes moved out of the room at high speed. Soon, all the staff of Hogwarts followed the Headmaster. The group reached the Hospital Wing and found out that other then Dumbledore, the rest was unable to get near it. Clearly, it was ancient magic at work as the professor tried to curse their way in. Dumbledore entered the room and was greeted by an amazing sight. Harry Potter was floating in the middle of the air, encased in a golden-white aura. Realization dawned upon Dumbledore when he saw Harry floating in the middle of the room with ancient runes about his head as Dumbledore interpreted the runes meaning and gasped.  
  
TBC...  
  
------------------------------------  
  
A note from your Author:  
  
Yes, I finally finished this chapter although I am having writer's block. *Sighs* Anyway, the next few days I may not be able to update. My Internet server will be going down for at least five days for a major upgrade to provide better services. Bloody nice timing! I highly doubt that there will be any differences. I see if I can 'persuade' my uncle to loan me his broadband Internet. Ah...before I forgets, today, in Singapore, is a public holiday therefore I'm able to update. Anyway, thanks to my reviewers. They are:  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Ran: I thank you for your compliment!  
  
Harry and Hermione's Daughter: Thanks!  
  
~~: Florence is Snape's girlfriend! In the Goblet of Fire, chapter 30, page 520, line 9, that is you want to know.  
  
The Red Dragon Order: Thanks!  
  
Mistri: Thanks!  
  
Angelis: Thanks!  
  
Eclipze: Thanks! I see what I can do.  
  
A fan: I will! Thanks for your review!  
  
JUDGEMENT: There will be a little romance...when, I don't know. I have to integrate the part into the storyline to make it interesting. Anyway, Thanks for your review!  
  
Phoenix353: Er...I don't know what to say. Ok, first thing first. Love can make people do crazy things that are number one. Second, Fleur has an important role in the story but not as a lover. I can't tell you what I want to do with her yet. Lastly, in friendship, there always the word trust and understanding. Anyway, I see what I can do. Thanks for your review!  
  
Marba50: Sorry to disappoint you but no! Florence is the fiancée of Snape.  
  
Tomboy31_2002: There will be more chapters! Thanks for your review!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
That's all folks!  
  
So long, my friends.  
  
Till we meet again.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword 


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
The rest of school was equally stunned by massive display of light and power. All could feel the immense power that came with the light. Dumbledore followed by his phoenix, Fawkes moved out of the room at high speed. Soon, all the staff of Hogwarts followed the Headmaster. The group reached the Hospital Wing and found out that other then Dumbledore, the rest was unable to get near it. Clearly, it was ancient magic at work as the professor tried to curse their way in. Dumbledore entered the room and was greeted by an amazing sight. Harry Potter was floating in the middle of the air, encased in a golden-white aura. Realization dawned upon Dumbledore when he saw Harry floating in the middle of the room with ancient runes about his head as Dumbledore interpreted the runes meaning and gasped.  
  
"The Lord of Light will have to go back in time to fulfill his Destiny as a Guardian, a Protector of his parents. There and then, he retrieves the Sword of King from within the lake of this castle. All mortal men know the Sword of King as the Excalibur, sword of King Arthur Pendragon. This display of Light and power was to prepare for his future travel. Once he retrieved the sword from the depths, the space and time will once again be fill with his light and he will return to get the ultimate weapon of Light, the Chaos Breaker! Good luck, Lord of Light!"  
  
"So Harry was Harry Sleth Arrou Dora," muttered the Headmaster as things started to fall in place.  
  
Dumbledore brought Janet and Madam Promfey to the teachers who immediately bombarded him with questions.  
  
"What's happening, Albus?"  
  
"What was that light?"  
  
"How come we felt power with the Light?"  
  
"Silence!" roared Headmaster as the questions came like that there was no tomorrow. After Dumbledore shouted for silence, they all shut up. Dumbledore looked around and said.  
  
"Do all of you remember that in Severus's sixth year, we have a transfer student from Soviet Republic School of Sorcery who was sorted to Gryffindor?" said Dumbledore calmly.  
  
The group but Janet nodded. Janet looked clearly bewildered among the Professor of Hogwarts.  
  
"Do any of you remember anything about him?"  
  
Snape spoke up first.  
  
"I remember that he looked remarkable like James Potter, with the lighting..."  
  
Comprehension dawned upon they as it had on Dumbledore.  
  
"Janet, this will not be of your interest," said sharply Dumbledore as he looked at the American straight into her eyes. "You are to return to your Common Room, now."  
  
His tone left no room for discussion. Puzzled by Dumbledore's word, She walked away towards the Gryffindor Common Room. The teachers watched as the girl disappeared from sight.  
  
"Dumbledore! It can't be! No Time-Turner is that strong!" gasped McGonagall once Janet was out of hearing range. The rest of the teachers were still trying to find words to describe this sudden turn of event.  
  
"Do any of you remember his full name?" asked Dumbledore again.  
  
"His name was...er...I can't remember," admitted the teachers together.  
  
"His name was Harry Sleth Arrou Dora."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry Seth Arroua Dora," stated the Headmaster calmly as he looked around his staff. "If you move the letters around, what will you get?"  
  
"I don't know," said teachers slowly.  
  
"You get Harry, The Auroras Lord. One of the words is in Latin, if you translate it to English, it reads Light. Which means Harry, The Lord of Light," Dumbledore said and waited for the words to sink in. The Professors remembered the boy who was quiet, unassuming and certain skill in magical and an impossibly vast knowledge about creatures, spells, charms, hexes, enchantments, jinxes and herbs. Harry had stood up against Lord Voldemort when he attacked the school in his attempt to get James Potter. Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort then and disappeared after he retrieved a jewel- crusted sword.  
  
"Do any of you remember that he dived into the lake and pulled out a sword?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, I will never forget that event. The whole of world was engulfed, temporarily, with light and power like what happened just now," said Professor Sprout. "Just surprising when he changed to real form, an angel."  
  
"Yes, it was even on Muggles' newspapers all over the world," chirped Professor Flitwick as he looked around at the towering figures that stood around him.  
  
Dumbledore then interrupted. "Do any of you know what was the sword's name and who it used to belong to?"  
  
"No."  
  
Dumbledore took a great intake of breath before he said.  
  
"The sword belongs to one of his ancestor. His name was King Arthur Uther Pendragon, the sword which Harry took then was known as the Excalibur."  
  
The Professors looked shocked.  
  
"No, impossible. This is ridiculous, insane," cried Severus as his black eyes darted from Dumbledore to the bed which Harry laid in. "Professor Dumbledore! It's a lie!"  
  
"I'm afraid that it's a fact," said Dumbledore heavily. "Harry had told me all about his first, second and third year in Hogwarts. He had also told me not to stop him but let himself have a chance to go against Lord Voldemort," the group flinched at the name. "Although he left out some details about young Ginny Weasley's involvement with the Chamber of Secrets, Hagrid's innocence, Sirius's innocence and many more. Maybe he doesn't want me to know too much. But he did tell me to plant out traps to lure him in getting the Philosopher's Stone, like the Mirror of Erised, placing Fluffy inside the school and sending him his Cloak during Christmas." Dumbledore said, as he looked Harry's bed. "I remember that I was planning to place the Stone in the bottom of the lake but then I remembered his words..."  
  
"I'm surprised that how it worked out," grinned Dumbledore as he watched the shocked faces of the Professors. "I remember him telling me that to allow Harry to face his own rival will help to hone his skill and knowledge. I just hope that he will pull through this time."  
  
Silence.  
  
Then a hoarse voice said clearly thought the silence.  
  
"Professor, I'm awake."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Janet walked into the Common Room with questions buzzing in her head. Harry from Soviet Republic School of Sorcery? What the Hell is that? What was that light? The questions that disturbed her were endless. Janet could not understand a thing that the teachers that were talking about.  
  
'Oh well, I will not get any thing from the Professors or Harry," concluded Janet as she gave the password, "The Boy-Who-Lived."  
  
"As you wish," muttered the Fat Lady sleepily as the portrait swung forward to allow her to enter. Janet climbed into the Common Room and returned to her dormitory. There, she undressed and climbed into her bed where tiredness over took her and she drifted off to sleep.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Harry!" exclaimed Professor Dumbledore as he moved towards Harry who was standing by his bed.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Fine," Harry replied as he rubbed his neck. "Although I must admit that I'm sore all over."  
  
"Just take a rest, Harry. You need it as you just unleashed a lot of magical energy in your- er - 'transformation'," said Dumbledore as he looked into Harry's eye with a cheerful twinkle and a trace of concern in his own.  
  
"Transformation?"  
  
"Actually, I don't know the word to describe what had just happened to you, but perhaps Merlin have an explanation for your show of Light, Power," said Dumbledore in the same cheerful voice.  
  
"What show of power and light?" asked Harry, dazed.  
  
Dumbledore looked worried, looking around his colleagues and said, "We better get to the Castle of Light as let Merlin explain to Harry. Harry let's go together. "  
  
Muttering the password sunder their breath, the group disappeared without a sound and reappeared inside the Grand Hall of Light. Merlin's cheerfulness greeted them.  
  
"Hello! I believe that you are here for information for Harry's sudden demonstration of his powers and light," said Merlin as he looked at the staff of Hogwarts. The amusement in his eyes was evident as he saw the looks on the Professors except Dumbledore. As Dumbledore knows that Merlin will reveal every thing when the moment is ripe, he was taking the event at his own step, unlike others. Harry looked puzzled as he tried to absorb what was happening around him. Max looked at Harry and said, "Yes, Merlin. Harry do have the sign of a great destiny in front of him after the display."  
  
James chuckled lightly. Lily glared at her husband and turned towards Harry.  
  
"Ignore your father, Harry. It seems that when he died, his sense of humor remained in the humane world instead of following him to own spiritual world."  
  
"Ah, Lily dear, I'm not that bad, am I?"  
  
"Dot, dot, dot, dash, dash, dash, dot, dot, dot, " Said Harry wearily.  
  
"What?" asked James, puzzled at the use of language by Harry.  
  
"Morse code, Prongs," said Lily as she rolled her eyes and she looked at Harry. "But I have to agree that it was very good code to describe our present situation, Harry."  
  
"What does is mean?" asked Snape.  
  
"SOS, the short form for Save Our Soul," said Harry as he grinned broadly.  
  
"For the first time, Harry, I have to agree with you," smile the greasy- haired Potion Master as he watch the shade of James Potter squirmed unpleasantly. Harry was brought back to earth, as Merlin looked at his forehead then his right arm, touching him. The freezing touch of Merlin actually was the reason of his return from Dreamland.  
  
"Yes, he do have the mark," said Merlin softly. The shade of Merlin straightens up and said, "The transformation as you put it, had happened to both me and Max. The transformation had happened after I let some of my blood to save King Arthur while Max used it to save Princess Anri but none of us had reached the scale of Power that Harry was able to achieve just now."  
  
Looking at Harry straight into his eyes, Merlin continued, "As Harry had unlocked almost all his power, which includes all his dormant ones, Harry would had suffer some depression when he was in a coma."  
  
"Which means," interrupted Max. "Harry must have found hope which broke the hold of Darkness which had enveloped him when he found himself in his sub- conscious mind. His own soul must have told him that it is impossible to break the darkness away and he will become a vegetable."  
  
"But some how, Harry managed to destroy this illusion and return to his own world without any help from outside by himself. Indeed his faith is strong and his trust of himself is strong," muttered Merlin. Harry looked clearly lost and he looked around and shouted, "OK! I'm lost! Can I get a sensible explanation from any of you?"  
  
Merlin and Max sighed heavily.  
  
"I'm afraid that it's impossible, my lord..."  
  
"Don't call me Lord!" exclaimed Harry with anger flashing in his eyes. Some times, Harry forgets that it is important to collect his anger and keep his cool. When some one insult his parents or call him Lord of Light, Harry will blow his top.  
  
"Fine! But ask no more, it can have adverse complications for the future. I had never knew about the future and I never will know until it happens," snapped Merlin with a bite of impatient.  
  
"True," explained Max as he turned toward Harry Potter. "Some things are better left unknown until it happens, it's often better this way. Harry, we are sorry."  
  
"I will return back to Hogwarts. Man do I have a headache!" groaned Harry and he disappeared away. Merlin shook his head heavily and said, "Of course you do, and you just recovered from the test of Faith and Trust. Harry, my dear boy, you have a lot more test to pass before you return to your father's time."  
  
"Merlin, we have two new recruit with us today," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Madam Poppy Promfey and Miss Florence Heycroft," said the Headmaster.  
  
"Welcome to our group of, shall I said, 'Merry men' in this time of Darkness?" chuckled Merlin.  
  
James Potter leaned forward and whispered in the ear of Lily Potter.  
  
"Merlin can be so immature, Lily dear."  
  
"Merlin is the father of modern magic, James. He have to deal with the stress," whispered Lily back. Max just happened to over heard their conversation, said, "Actually, this is the rather unpleasant side effect of joining the Order of Light above the age of eighteen."  
  
Noticing Lily's worried look, Max added, "Don't worry, Harry had join the Order before eighteen so he will not be affected like them."  
  
"I'm glad that he will not be like Merlin or Dumbledore, they both are a bit, you know..." Lily felt awkward to continue. Max seems to understand her uneasiness just smiled at her.  
  
"Merlin, what was that light?" asked Professor Sprout.  
  
"That was the awakening of Harry's power. He had sacrificed some of his blood to save another from the border of Death. I believe that Harry used it on an un-royal blood. The results may be good but the healer will take a heavy blow on himself or herself which may result in a quick death."  
  
The group gasped. They had known Harry to be selfless but not to the extend to sacrifice his life so another will live to fight the Death Eaters another day.  
  
"But I'm glad that Harry woke up so fast. His Quidditch match against the Slytherin house is scheduled next week. I know that Harry hated to lose his Quidditch match against the Slytherin. He will never forgive himself."  
  
"I just hope that Tom Riddle will not strike Hogwarts when the international school Dueling Tournament and the international school Quidditch Tournament," said Dumbledore as he looked around the table as the staffs sat, looking at him.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
A note from your 'Lovely' author:  
  
I have finally finished this chapter and I also managed to 'persuade' my uncle to loan me his Internet connection! I expect this story to last at least forty chappie. I just hope to finish this story before J. K. Rowling releases her Order of Phoenix. By the way, who know when it is coming out? Ah! Before I forget, someone sent me an e-mail asking me why had I changed the colour of Harry's eyes. The answer- Harry had yet to fully master his staff, therefore the change. I hope that all who read my story review it. Many thanks to the following reviewers. They are:  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
JUDGEMENT: Thanks! Keep up the good work with your stories!  
  
Jessica Black: Here! Have more!  
  
Harry and Hermione's Daughter: Hee, hee! It seems that I had read too much of old Ruskbyte's stories and the cliffhangers of him had rubbed of on me.  
  
Brdaddy: Thanks! There will be more of these games elements being introduced later and in the squeal.  
  
Marba50: That...I don't know yet... But the light idea was for the fun of it, I didn't expect that you like it! Thanks!  
  
ER: Sure! This is the chapter you had been waiting for!  
  
Jewels: Sorry! But I'm not a genius. JK Rowling is the genius! Without her, there would be not book on Harry, not to mention any more fans like us.  
  
Fire Mistress: I can tell you how I get the ideas! From the games I played, Shining Force, Diablo, Warcraft III, blah, blah! That's all I can tell you The Red Dragon Order: Thanks!  
  
Skysong: Thanks!  
  
Mistri: Here! Have more!  
  
Ran: Thanks! I'm surprised that you play the Shining Force series!  
  
Arizosa: Thanks!  
  
Jordan: Here's more!  
  
Angelis: Thanks!  
  
Unknown(even to me: Thanks! The translation is here!  
  
Wquad: Sure! I will keep going!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Thanks for those lovely reviews.  
  
That's all folks!  
  
Have a nice day!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword. 


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
"I just hope that Tom Riddle will not strike Hogwarts when the international school Dueling Tournament and the international school Quidditch Tournament begin," Dumbledore said as he looked round the table the staff sat at, looking at him.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Welcome students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary as well as the Exchange Students. Today is the match of the year, Gryffindor versus Slytherin!" the rest of the sentence could hardly be heard as the crowd of students' roar of approval and cheer was overwhelming. Angelina Johnson paced nervously along the row of her team in changing room and spoke.  
  
"Ok team, the Slytherin house name had been on the top of the Quidditch House Cup for at least seven years," started Angelina and was met with angry nods and a lot of dark muttering. "But remember ever since our Seeker Harry Potter joined us, we haven't lost a single match, except our last match against the Hufflepuff due to Dementors. This shows that we are a much better team than the other house! So let's mount our Firebolts and go out to kick those Slytherin asses!" Harry turned and smiled warmly at Dean and said, "Let's rock and roll!"  
  
"And here comes the Gryffindors, the widely acknowledge best Quidditch team Hogwarts has seen in these many years!" this statement was met with roars from Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws while the Slytherins hissed and booed. "Led by the new Captain Angelina Johnson! Here's a little background information: The place was actually given to Harry Potter, but he rejected it!"  
  
"Jordan!" came Professor McGonagall's stern voice.  
  
"Sorry Professor!" said Jordan and he was about to continue but was interrupted by a piece of parchment, which Ron handed to him. Jordan looked at the parchment with hesitation. Ron seemed to sense his worry said, "Don't worry, Harry told me to hand this to you during this match."  
  
At this statement, Jordan relaxed visibly. He opened the parchment and found his jaw dropped in shock and surprise. He was quick to recover and looked stunned.  
  
"And now the Gryffindors! Angelina Johnson! Katie Bell! Alicia Spinnet! Fred Weasley! George Weasley! Dean Thomas! And Harry Potter!" exclaimed Lee Jordan as the Gryffindor team walked out into the pitch. Then he turned to the parchment and continued. "It looks like the Slytherins can pack their brooms up and go home!"  
  
"Jordan!"  
  
"It's true Professor!" said Lee as he pushed the note towards his Transfiguration teacher. Her jaw also fell.  
  
"I have received words that the Gryffindor Quidditch Team some how managed to obtain seven Firebolts for this match!"  
  
At these words, the Slytherin house immediately paled as long with it other houses.  
  
Jordan continued. "Don't worry! The note here says that they will only use the Firebolt against the Slytherin but their own broomstick against the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws!"  
  
The other houses students' mood had a moral booster at the words of Jordan.  
  
"Now I want a nice clean game, all of you!" said Madam Hooch as she looked at the Captains from both teams. Malfoy clearly looked murderous as he saw the Gryffindor mounted their Firebolts. Madam Hooch mounted her broom, with a loud and sharp shrill from her whistle released the Quaffle, Bludgers and the Golden Snitch. Fourteen brooms rose swiftly into the air.  
  
"And the Quaffle was taken by Katie Bell whom streaked towards the Slytherin goal! On her right was Angelina and below her was Alicia Spinnet! What a strange formation!"  
  
"Jordan!"  
  
"Sorry Professor," said Jordan.  
  
The Slytherin keeper attempted to intercept but at the last moment, Katie tossed the Quaffle right and Angelina slammed it down towards Alicia whom promptly threw it straight into the hoop.  
  
"Ten points to Gryffindor!" Lee cried the moment Alicia scored a goal. "What a fantastic performance by the Gryffindor team!"  
  
Harry flew towards Angelina and whispered to her, "I want the Slytherins to have the worst loss in Quidditch than they have ever suffered! At least three hundred to nil before I catch the Snitch!"  
  
"Righto!"  
  
And the play continued. Harry had seen the Snitch long ago with his ability to detect and locate magic. He silently blocked off all magical signals on the field to prevent him from detecting any problems so that he could enjoy the game. Harry had promised Merlin, Max and Dumbledore that he would not use any powers from the Order to help him during the Quidditch matches as well as the Dueling Tournament. Malfoy had recovered from Harry's attack a few days ago and tried change the day of match but was rejected by Snape and Madam Hooch straight. A few hours of play later the Slytherins had failed miserably to score a goal. It was apparent that the superior speed of the Firebolts and the skill of the Gryffindors kept the Slytherins from scoring.  
  
"And Katie Bell scores! 850-0 for the Gryffindors!" exclaimed Lee. "It's clear that the Gryffindors are totally pissed off with the Slytherins for some reasons."  
  
"Jordan!"  
  
Harry flew toward Malfoy and smirked, "So, Malfoy? 850-0! After three hours or so of play!"  
  
"I will never give up, Potter!" snarled Malfoy. "Dumbledore must have brought these broomsticks!"  
  
Harry feigned a sign of surprise. "Oh! Dumbledore? I must thank him then, but I thought these brooms were brought by me? Maybe I made a mistake, must thank Dumbledore!"  
  
Harry could hardly to laugh when he told Malfoy that he brought the Firebolts. The look on Malfoy's face was pure shock. Harry quickly transfigured a Knut into a camera and took a picture of Malfoys face.  
  
"900-0!" exclaimed Lee. "It seems that the seekers from both house have yet to find the Snitch, doesn't it?"  
  
Harry grinned and said, "Nice talking to you, Malfoy."  
  
Harry flew towards the Gryffindor stand and was followed Malfoy who thought Harry had seen the Snitch there. Malfoy nearly fell down in shocked when he saw Harry handing a camera to Ron.  
  
"Ron, this the look on Malfoy's face when I told him I brought the Firebolts, have it developed," whispered Harry with a knowing nod towards Malfoy.  
  
"Damn you Potter!" Malfoy cursed as he rose up. There he saw it, the Snitch! Immediately, he sped to the Golden Snitch when it suddenly changed course. Malfoy pushed his broom to his limit when a scarlet figure hurled upwards.  
  
"What the f**k!" exclaimed Malfoy as he swerved left only to smash into the Slytherin stand. Before he could recover, two Bludgers smashed into him, one shattered his broom and the other broke his jaws.  
  
A shrill sound of whistle rung thought the air.  
  
"Gryffindor wins! 1050-0!" exclaimed Madam Hooch. As Harry landed with the Snitch in his hand, a mixed crowd of Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors engulfed him.  
  
"What a record! What a record!" both Madam Hooch and Lee yelled. "The worst lost of Slytherin House in the entire history of Hogwarts! 1050-0!"  
  
"Well played, Harry!" Janet grinned as the crowd hoisted Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team and carried to the castle. The dinner at Hogwarts almost become a feast as Harry along with Ron, Hermione, Fred and George disappeared and returned with bottles of Butterbeer and many sweets for all other houses. But the strange thing was the five of them only drank the Butterbeer.  
  
"Are you sure that this will work?" a worried Hermione asked. Harry reassured her with a smile. "It will work, don't forget I'm with the Order of Light. In ten seconds, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!"  
  
There was loud explosion and all who had eaten the sweets transformed into strange shapes. Those who had eaten the Chocolate Frog had their legs transformed into those of a frogs so on and so forth. It was clear that Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Weasley twin was behind these as they took flight immediately after the explosion. Another explosion caught Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors' attention. Near the Gryffindors table was a firework display with these words.  
  
'Brought to Hogwarts and the rest of the Wizarding world by the Weasley Wizards' Wheezes!  
  
Sponsored by the Terrible Trio of Gryffindors!'  
  
The students looked at each other and one conclusion reached them. Get Harry Potter, Fred, George and Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger!  
  
With these thoughts the students stampede towards the Gryffindor Tower. "My dear Fat Lady, did Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred or George came by?" asked Janet sweetly while the rest of the school waited with abates breath.  
  
"No, dear, none of them appeared," replied the Fat Lady. Ginny Weasley seems deep in thought. Suddenly, she shouted, "I got it!"  
  
Receiving strange looks from the others, she explained, "Harry and his friends aren't in Hogwarts. They are at Harry's castle some where."  
  
Immediately, she was bombarded with questions.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Where the hell are they now?"  
  
"Can we go?"  
  
"What castle?"  
  
"VIRGINIA WEASLEY!"  
  
'Oh shit!' thought Ginny as she recognised the voice. Professor McGonagall had heard the conversation.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Harry and his friends appeared at the Castle of Light, laughing.  
  
"That was the best trick we have ever played," wheezed Fred as he hung onto the left side of Harry for support while George on the right. Harry was the only one who remained composed despite of the entire happening. Ron was rolling on the floor while Hermione was leaning against one of the pillars in the Grand Hall.  
  
"What had happened?" James asked as he floated through the wall.  
  
Harry sent a grin at Ron and Hermione and said: "Well, it seems that the five of us have played a prank on the whole school but the Slytherins as they were cowering in their Common Room after their thrashing defeat by the Gryffindors at 1050-0, Prongs."  
  
At these words Fred and George snapped back to attention.  
  
"Prongs?"  
  
"At your service," said James with a flourished bow to the dumbstruck Weasley twins.  
  
"Prongs? Then who are Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail?"  
  
At the very mention of Wormtail, James and Harry posture turned menacing while Ron and Hermione paled. Noticing the looks around them, they asked, "What is the problem?"  
  
"Wormtail," Harry said as he spat the name, "Is Peter Pettigrew." He spat at the name again.  
  
"But he is dead!" exclaimed Fred and George.  
  
"Not as all believe," said Harry. "That bastard..."  
  
"Harry James Potter!" exclaimed Lily as she floated in from the door. "Don't you ever, ever use that word again!"  
  
"Mom! We are talking about that arsehole Pettigrew!"  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
"Never mind. That idiot betrayed the Order of Phoenix and my parents, not Sirius Black. Pettigrew was also the one who massacred those Muggles fourteen years ago," said Harry. "Besides, we all have seen that rat just after the Sorting Ceremony this year."  
  
"Then who is Moony and Padfoot?"  
  
"I'm Moony!" said a voice.  
  
"Professor Lupin!" cried Fred and George Weasley as they saw their ex- teacher walked into the hall.  
  
"And I'm Padfoot," declared another voice.  
  
"Sirius Black!" exclaimed the twins as they paled and backed away.  
  
Ron cocked his head and said: "Surely you believe you saw Peter Pettigrew the start of this school year and heard him confess under the strongest truth potion?"  
  
The two nodded mutely.  
  
"Then you believe what Harry said?" asked Sirius.  
  
The two nodded again. Then Fred voiced out one question.  
  
"Why did you call yourself Moony, Professor?"  
  
The werewolf sighed heavily.  
  
"I was a werewolf when I was young. When I joined Hogwarts, I met these two," said Remus as he pointed towards the two behind them. "When they were in their fifth year, the group managed to transform themselves at will into Animagus. Padfoot is a nickname for the Grim-like dog that is Sirius' shape, while Prongs is the nickname of James' stag."  
  
"So that's why," said Fred.  
  
"But what's with the Marauder's Map?" asked George.  
  
This time, James answered, "We created the Marauder's Map for one main purpose: to track down the movement of anyone in Hogwarts so that we could avoid any nosey bugger."  
  
"Oh, I see..."  
  
TBC...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
A note from your Author:  
  
Hehe! So how you like this story? Nice or not? Do review! Once again I completed this chapter with my part time job and this story. Yeah! I know that I suck at writing Quidditch matches, so PLEASE DON'T FLAME! I know this chapter is short. I wish to extent my thanks to he following reviewers. They are:  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
brion: Thanks!  
  
Tessa Gesek: Yeah, my English isn't very good. Thanks for the review!  
  
JUDGEMENT: Thanks! The other tests are, Trust, Faith, Courage, State of Mind, Knowledge, Wisdom, Skills, Ability, Understanding and Tolerance.  
  
Unknown: Thanks!  
  
Icewind Stormfire: Thanks!  
  
Fire Mistress: Heehee! Thanks!  
  
Lizzy P: Thanks!  
  
Angelis: Please remember that I'm currently under the ban imposed my mother. Parents can be so...Argh! Thanks! I will be freed from my ban after School Holiday!  
  
Kateydidnt: I understand, I will be changing my Beta soon. My current Beta isn't much of a help. Thanks for your review!  
  
Ran: Yeah! There's a lot of people, and I mean A LOT who don't play the Shining Force Series. There's this rumor about Shining Force Four coming out, is it true?  
  
Naia: Thanks!  
  
Chibi-Tenshi: Thanks! I love Time traveling fics! And you have to wait for the Sequel for the Time-Traveling part. The Sequels name will be 'Harry Potter & the Quest of the Swords'.  
  
The Red Dragon Order: Yes! Thanks! A really nice chapter you have.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Oh before I forgets, Merry Christmas and a Happy New year!  
  
That's all folks!  
  
So long.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword 


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
"I was a werewolf when I was young. When I joined Hogwarts, I met these two," said Remus as he pointed towards the two behind them. "When they were in their fifth year, the group managed to transform themselves at will into Animagus. Padfoot is a nickname for the Grim-like dog that's Sirius while Prongs is the nickname of James the stag here."  
  
"So that why," said Fred slowly.  
  
"But what's with the Marauder's Map?" asked George.  
  
This time, James answered, "We created the Marauder's Map main purpose is for us to track down the movement of any one in the Hogwarts so that we can avoid any nosey bugger."  
  
"Oh, I see..."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Miss Weasley!" cried McGonagall as she stared at her student. "Did you realize that what you just said have almost reveal the Castle of Light and the Order of Phoenix?"  
  
"Yes, Professor," replied Ginny as she continued to shuffle her legs and stared at the floor. Professor McGonagall continued to stare at Ginny through her glass as if scanning through her.  
  
"As a result of your blunder, Miss Weasley," said McGonagall after she observed her young student a long time. "You are to serve detention with Mr Filch, tonight. And no argument, Miss Weasley." McGonagall said when she saw that Ginny was about to open her mouth to argue. At these words, the young Weasley shut her mouth and kept quiet.  
  
'I have a score to settle with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, later. But first Fred and George...' thought the young Weasley as she walked out of the Transfiguration classroom. She climbed up the stairs towards a desolated place and muttered the password and disappeared with a 'pop!'  
  
Young Ginny appeared at the Castle and found the shade of James Potter, Lily Potter with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Fred, George and Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger together, laughing.  
  
"FRED! GEORGE!" screamed Ginny the moment she caught sight of her brothers. The twin turned slowly and saw their young sister stalking dangerously towards them. Strangely, this sight reminded Harry of Molly Weasley when Harry first seen her at the Burrow after the twins and Ron managed to rescue him the Dursley, with the aid of Arthur Weasley's enchanted flying car.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Dear."  
  
"We."  
  
"Are."  
  
"In."  
  
"TROUBLE!"  
  
At the last words, the two bolted away. Ginny ran after them screaming her head off.  
  
"Don't you two cowards run!"  
  
The Marauders and the Terrible Trio watched as the young girl chasing her brother around the castle with an amused look on their face. Harry turned his attention back to his friends and said.  
  
"Hermione, Ron?"  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Are you ready to return before that girl comes after us?" said Harry as he pointed towards the red hair girl in the background who was chasing her two brothers. The two did not have to be told twice and uttered the password and reappeared inside their Common Room. Thankfully there was no one inside or awkward questions would've been asked. Harry said good-bye to his friends and walked out of the Common Room. He headed straight to the Headmaster's office and whispered the password, "Lord Voldemort."  
  
As Harry had informed Dumbledore before hand that he wants some time with him in private, Dumbledore had purposely changed the password to the name of Lord Voldemort so unwanted people would not interrupt their meeting. Harry stepped up the stairs and let it bring him to the Headmaster's room. Harry opened the gleaming oak door and walked straight in to the room. Dumbledore stood up immediately and greeted Harry.  
  
"Harry, how nice for you to grace me with your presence," smiled Dumbledore as he shook Harry's hand.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Real witty, Albus."  
  
"Harry," said the Headmaster solemnly after Harry and himself had seated. "Why do you want to train all the Elementals in the school?"  
  
Harry stood up and walked to the window. "Professor, I don't want any Elemental left untrained. The powers of those Elementals under my training will increase by leaps and bounds. I can have a group of the worlds' strongest sorcerers and sorceresses in the Order of Phoenix."  
  
Stopping to let the information sink in, Harry paused.  
  
"What's the purpose of have a group of the strongest sorcerers and sorceresses in the Order?" asked Dumbledore although he fully knew the answer to the question he had personally asked. Harry's reply was swift.  
  
"Albus, you know the reasons on why I want a group of the sorcerers and sorceresses under the Order," Harry said simply as he continued to watch the lake below. The giant Squid was basking in the sun. Harry watched the squid swimming lazily at the surface of the lake and decided to have a little fun with it.  
  
"Professor, come here if you need more convincing," said Harry. The Headmaster walked to the window and watched. Harry held up one of his hand. Slowly, an orb of grayish coloured wind surrounded it. Harry pointed his hand towards the lake and a whirlwind appeared just near the giant squid. The giant squid tried to escape by diving into the depth of the lake but in vain. The vortex of wind sucked the squid out of water and brought it one hundred feet above the lake and released. The poor squid suddenly found itself above the air and pummeled one hundred feet straight into the lake when a gust of wind appeared and prevented the squid to fall to its death.  
  
Harry was slightly surprised that a gust of wind actually appeared and he recognised the wind was summoned by Hermione. Her magical aura was the only one in school who have green and grey colour. The gust of wind gently placed the squid back into the water before it disappeared. Harry then turned towards Dumbledore and said.  
  
"You see, Albus. The power of a Sorcerer or a Sorceress can be very massive as demonstrated by me and Hermione," said Harry. "The force of Nature can be use to stop the spread of Darkness in this time."  
  
"Well, Harry, go on with your plan," the Headmaster smiled as he looked, the sky blue eyes twinkling merrily, at his young student with pride. "Or do you need me to allocate some time for lessons?"  
  
"That would be much appreciated if you allocate some time for my Elemental lesson, Albus."  
  
"I'll see what I can do, Harry," said the Headmaster.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The next few weeks passed without much of a problem. Harry managed to schedule his time into Advanced Classes, Dueling assistant Instructor and the School Elemental trainer. All in all, he had to settle for every Staff mastery lessons with Dumbledore, as Harry had to be trained on the arts of modern spells mastery. Yes, Merlin is the greatest wizard of all times but Dumbledore has a more in dept mastery of Modern magic. Then one day...  
  
"Harry! The Dueling and Quidditch Tournament! The Salem, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students are come this Friday!" Hermione screamed the moment she entered the Common Room. The rest of the Gryffindor fifth years became excited but Harry was the only one who remained unfazed by the information.  
  
"So, what's the big idea?" Harry asked as he continued to read his book. Hermione skated to stop and her eyes open with amazement and shock. The book title was of course in ancient druid runes, and read "Necromancy: Dark Arts or Light Arts?"  
  
Hermione just stood there and stared at the bold and italic silver print on the black covering of the book.  
  
"Harry," she whispered hoarsely as she continued to stare at the book. "Did you realize that that book contains the forbidden magic of summoning and raising the Undead?"  
  
"So?" Harry asked unconcerned as he continued to browse through the pages.  
  
"You could be arrested and thrown in the Azkaban! All the leading wizards and witches of then had banned the art of Necromancy for the last millennium. Salazar Slytherin was the last known Necromancer," Hermione whispered. Harry turned and stared at her.  
  
"The art of Necromancy has been considered Dark Arts because the practitioner practice the arts of rising Undead to do their bidding and other then the Necromancer, other have no control unless the person bears his mark," said Harry as he continued to read his book. "Secondly, Necromancers understand the importance of life and death. Only misguided Necromancers wants to become immortals. They had broken the basic rule of Necromancy; to understand the power of death and importance of afterlife. Can you not interrupt, please, Hermione, I wish to finish reading this book." Hermione was speechless for once in her entire life in Hogwarts.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Harry and the rest of his schoolmates stood outside in the cold as they waited for the arrival of the foreign students. Janet and her schoolmate stood at the stairs along with Albus Dumbledore. All the students like last year, stood at the stairs leading to the Entrance Hall. As the time dragged longer and longer, the students began to get restless. May it be luck or may it be fate, it was apparently very unfortunate that Malfoy was beside Harry. And yet with a twist of fate, for once, Malfoy had appeared without Crabbe and Goyle. Harry leaned forward to Ron and whispered.  
  
"Ron! No Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
Ron whispered back as he scanned the skies and the horizon for any signs of the foreign students, "That's good. So what's the problem?"  
  
"Yeah! No Crabbe and Goyle but just one annoying Amazing Bouncing Ferret."  
  
Ron nearly tripped and fell.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"On my left," whispered Harry. Ron was beginning to crack his fist and he looked clearly murderous. Harry had an appalling feeling when Dumbledore declared, "Ah...unless I had much mistaken which I believe not, the delegation from Salem and Beauxbatons are arriving."  
  
"Where?" asked one of the Gryffindor first year as the school scanned around. Harry sighed and brought in his ability to sense and detect magic.  
  
'Two miles, nine o'clock.'  
  
"At our left hand side!" declared Harry and the school turned towards the distant spot that was getting closer and closer at high speed. Like last year, Harry saw that it was the winged horses pulling the carriage. But some how the carriage appeared to shrink. He turned towards Hermione and asked, "What happen? Why did the carriage shrink?"  
  
"Tutu," said Malfoy as he looked at the carriage landed in front of the whole school with a loud 'thud!'  
  
"I had never thought that Potter would be so dumb."  
  
"I believe that your stay in the Hospital Wing was more then enjoyable, Malfoy," stated Harry coldly as the Salem's way of transport arrived. The school would never believe something like what the American had brought in. It was exactly the same as what the Hogwarts students had to take to school.  
  
"Did the American steal our train?" whispered Colin with surprise written all over his face as he stared the scarlet locomotive land in smoothly beside the carriage of Beauxbatons.  
  
"I had never thought that Gryffindor students would be so stupid even with that Mudblood Granger teach you," Malfoy sneered with a touch of malice in his voice.  
  
"One more word, Malfoy," Ron snarled as he looked as the students of both school started to walk out of their respective transport. Harry noted with a certain amount of amusement as Ron held up his hand and let a fireball form within the open palm. "One more word and I swear that you will dead! Roasted, toasted, barbecued or burnt! Your choice Malfoy! "  
  
At Ron's words, Malfoy shut his mouth but not with out a sneer at the trio. Hermione shook her head as Ron scowled at the Amazing Bouncing Ferret. Harry ignored the reaction of Ron and turned his attention back to the Headmaster of Salem. Harry's jaw nearly fell when he saw whom the Headmaster of Salem was. It was one of the Dark Lord's newest recruits, Edwards Hamilton. Harry immediately moved out of the crowd and walked towards his Transfiguration Teacher. As the Death Eater walked towards Albus Dumbledore, Harry's scar started burning dully.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, can I have a minute?" asked Harry the moment that he reached her.  
  
"Yes, Mr Potter?" asked the Professor.  
  
"A private place, please," pointed Harry.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Tom Riddle's servant at Hogwarts."  
  
This statement caught her attention. Immediately, she ushered Harry back into the castle and into the Headmaster's office. After the both of them had sat down, she asked very directly.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Professor Edwards Hamilton."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I'm afraid that it's true," sighed Harry and he started to pace around the room. "He was at the Initiation Ceremony but he was not branded. I believe that the Dark Lord wants him to come to Hogwarts to infiltrate our files on the Order of Phoenix as well as to find a flaw in our defenses."  
  
"What will we do?"  
  
"We have to wait," replied Harry. "Patience is very important key factor to a victory in war."  
  
"But now what we do?"  
  
"Let's return to the feast or the Gryffindors and the other will be suspicious," said Harry and he walked towards the door. "If possible, call for an Order meeting."  
  
Minerva nodded mutely and followed Harry down. When the two of them reached the Great Hall, every one had already sat down. Harry slipped silently into the room and sat down beside Hermione and Ron. The moment that Harry sat down, he regretted his choice immediately. He was once again caught in the crossfire of words and language of Ron and Hermione.  
  
"RON! WHEN WILL YOU STOPPING BEING THE IDIOT LIKE YOU ARE NOW?"  
  
Harry sighed and cast a silencing charm on the pair to prevent unwanted noise. The two bickering all these days ever since they had returned to Hogwarts this year had tired Harry. Just when he started to busy himself by eating, a number of silent whispering broke out just opposite and beside him.  
  
'Oh no! Not now!' thought Harry desperately. The last thing that he needed was having people hanging around him asking for his autograph.  
  
"Are you...Harry Potter?" One of the Americans asked. Harry turned at look at the person. He then noticed that the Salem's way of dressing was somehow...muggle. Most of them wore Muggle T- shirt and a pair of jeans. The only thing that distinguished them as wizards and witches are the logo on their robes. It was a proud winged lion in flight or rather a true form of Griffin in flight. In the front paws of the Griffin was a shield. The symbol of the shield was fleur-de-lis. And on it was written, "The Salem Witches' Institute" for the females and for the males was "The Salem Wizards' Institute"  
  
"Yes, I am," Harry smiled, it was rather forced. He hated this attention. But fortunately, the girl turned at said to her friend.  
  
"You owned me ten Gallons!"  
  
Harry sighed and returned to his dinner. Soon after all the students had eaten, Dumbledore stood up and announced that the Dueling and Quidditch Tournament would be commencing a month later so that the Salem, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons could settle down and get themselves ready for the upcoming Tournaments.  
  
TBC...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
A note from your Author:  
  
Yes! Another chapter completed! This story will be much longer then I expected. I think that this story will be around forty chapters before I can officially close down this story. AND I AM NOT DEAD YET! (Although I feel that most of the time...) Recently, I received an E-mail from a certain Sliver-Dragon asking me how exactly the blades of the Sword of Light and the Sword of Darkness were alike. The blade of the Swords looked like the blades of Lightsaber but will not retract or extend. Any way I wish to extant my thanks to all my reviewers! They are:  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Jarvey: Same for your stories! Thanks!  
  
Angelis: Sorry for the delay but recently, I discovered that many parts of the future chapters are contradicting one of the previous chapters! So, I had to reread and retype them out...Sorry! ;  
  
Clare: Thanks for your review!  
  
JUDGEMENT: There is a lot more chapters to come! So don't worry. ^^  
  
Ran: Really? I hope that they would release a PC version.  
  
Harry and Hermione's Daughter: Better chapters are coming up! *Smiles slyly!*  
  
Wquad: \\(^0^)// thanks for your review!  
  
Unknown: Just one Seeker. I know that there's problem with my English language.  
  
Unknown: Sorry to correct you but from the Concise World English Dictionary, the word 'necro' means dead body, and the word 'necromancer', means a person with the ability to communicate with the dead, if not to a certain extent to bring them back for a while as spirits.  
  
Spacecatdet: I understand. I now have a more reliable Beta reader, The Red Dragons Order! Cheers! Be prepared to expect better use of language.  
  
Fire Mistress: Actually, this was the idea of my brother. I initially only want the Slytherins to lose to the Gryffindors by 150 points, but this idea was better! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Chibi: That's the whole idea. *Sports a nasty grin!* Thanks for the review ---------------------------------------  
  
That's all folks!  
  
SO long!  
  
Until next chapter!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword 


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
Harry sighed and returned to his dinner. Soon after all the students had eaten, Dumbledore stood up and announced that the Dueling and Quidditch Tournament will be commencing a month later so that the Salem, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons could settle down and get themselves ready for the upcoming Tournaments.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Harry had sent a call for a meeting for all members of the Order of Phoenix. After Harry and all the Hogwarts members who are member had appeared at the Grand Hall of Light, Harry started the meeting.  
  
"Today, we will be dealing with a new problem."  
  
Mad-Eye Moody immediately muttered darkly, "So what's new?"  
  
"Don't test me, Alastor," growled Harry warningly as he had sensed a problem with Moody but was unable to pinpoint it. "If we didn't do something about this, Hogwarts will fall under the hands of Tom Riddle."  
  
"Alastor, you need to listen to Harry," said Professor Dumbledore as he looked at his old friend a bit worriedly. Moody snorted and said, "What can you do to me, Harry Potter?"  
  
At these words, Harry jumped out and displayed his staff and declared, "Incantatium Endius!"  
  
At once, a bright white light shot fro from the tip of Harry's staff and hitted Alastor Moody directly in between his forehead. At once, mass of black magic emerged from the body of the aged retired Auror. Harry whispered softly, "The Imperius curse by Voldemort, just like I thought."  
  
The mass of darkness soon gather together and gradually transformed into the head of the infamous Dark Lord. The image open its mouth and spoke, "Really, this is the most disgusting place that I had ever seen. Gold with red! Argh!"  
  
Harry grinned and spoke out, "Really? Then I must get the name of your City's decorator. Man! A real charming place that you have, Tom Riddle! Black and mid-night blue, just add a little pink curtain here and there and voila! A place for fun and laughter!"  
  
"Not that I hate to tell you the decorator but I'm here for business, Lord of Light."  
  
"I hope that you are not here to tell me to join you, Lord of Darkness."  
  
"I see that you have read my mind, Young Guardian."  
  
"I will never ever betray the Light, Destroyer."  
  
"Why and why did you refuse to join me time and again? Together, we can achieve great things."  
  
"And why do you time and again refuse to give up convincing me to join the Dark side?"  
  
"Er...er..."  
  
"Don't you even waste our time, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Be gone before you lost your grip on your magic."  
  
"Riddle is dead, Potter! I'm Lord Voldemort! The greatest wizard of all time!"  
  
"The greatest wizard of all time is Merlin, father of Modern magic and Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary!" retorted Harry sharply as he stared the black mass.  
  
"I hope that you remember, Potter, that Dumbledore was chased out of Hogwarts by the mere memory of me."  
  
"Dispelius," chanted Harry as he pointed the staff at the mass of dark magic above the Order table. Harry had no wish lengthen his conversation for the fear of Tom Riddle to find out the exact location of the Castle of Light.  
  
"Wait! I haven't finish yet!" said Lord Voldemort before the image disappeared.  
  
"Tom Marvolo Riddle never changes. Now, Alastor, do you mind to tell us how you managed to get yourself held under the Imperius Curse?" asked Harry good-naturedly as he looked at the retired Auror. Scratching his head, Moody said, "Harry, I really don't know. I had gone out trying to convince some more of my former Auror friends to join me. Then I just lost control of myself..."  
  
"Merlin, I need to have a total change in the layout of the Castle, security, password and everything around the Castle," said Harry as he turned towards his summer holiday magical tutor. Merlin just shook his head and said, "Harry, I can't make any changes to the Castle and everything to do with it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you are the only one who have total control over this Castle," said Hermione mischievous as she walked into the room. Along with her was...  
  
"Ah..." said Dumbledore as he stood up and pointed towards the door. "Allow me to welcome the newest recruits of the Order of Phoenix. Miss Hermione Granger, Sue Rigg, Fleur Delacour and Zabini Blaise. Mr Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Kevin Court and Jean Claude."  
  
Harry turned towards Dumbledore and said, " Can I have a logical explanation for this, Albus?"  
  
"Why certainly, Harry," said Dumbledore as his eyes twinkled merrily. "But we have to finish with the Initiation Ceremony. The Sword please, Sirius."  
  
Most of the new members did a double take when they saw Sirius Black, the infamous Azkaban escapee and Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived together in the same place. Sirius stood up and walked out of the Grand Hall of Light for a moment before he reenters with a silver sword. He hands it to Harry and seat back down at his place. Harry stood up and said.  
  
"Welcome, my friends, to the Castle of Light, the Headquarters of the main resistance against Tom Marvolo Riddle."  
  
Fleur Delacour interrupted.  
  
"**Mais qui est ce Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry?"  
  
Remus looked at Harry and said," Translation, if you please Harry."  
  
"Miss Fleur Delacour asked me who is this Tom Marvolo Riddle, Remus," said Harry calmly.  
  
"This Tom Marvolo Riddle is the real name of the Dark wizard whom ninety- nine percent of the wizarding fears to even speak. Lord Voldemort."  
  
The whole hall but Harry, Dumbledore, the Ex-Marauders and the ghosts flinched. Harry continued as thought nothing had happen.  
  
"In this Castle and once you have been initiated as the members of the Order of Phoenix, you are to speak of the Dark Lord's name as Tom Marvolo Riddle, not You-Know-Who, nor He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named nor Lord Voldemort."  
  
The Hall flinched again.  
  
"That is rule number one. Second, none of you are to reveal anything about the Castle of Light and the Order of Phoenix. Once you have initiated as a member, you will be issued a password which will enables you to travel to and fro this Castle. Initiating as a member is equal to binding a magical contract with the Light Side. You are not to succumb to lure of the Dark Side, no matter how luring can it be. The Dark side will never emerge victorious in this war!"  
  
Harry then turned towards Albus Dumbledore and said.  
  
"Albus, I believe you are to start the Initiation Ceremony," and handed the Sword of Truth to Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you, Harry," said Dumbledore and he turned to the eight people and said.  
  
"As you all had heard what the Lord of Light."  
  
"Albus Dumbledore," growled Harry warningly.  
  
"Sorry, Harry, Lord of Light."  
  
"Albus, I'm warning you," snarled Harry as he held up his hand and a fireball began to form.  
  
"Harry," smiled the shade of Merlin as he watched his youngest and newest apprentice created a fireball in his hand. "Relax, there is nothing wrong for calling you Lord of Light."  
  
"Lord of Light?" asked Hermione as her eyebrows knitted in concentration. "So that's why you can communicate with those monsters."  
  
"Those monster," said Harry coldly. "As you put it, will be helping me in his war against that idiot who likes to play with the powers of the Undead. These are the only groups of magical creatures of the Light which do not fear to attack the creatures at will. Other magical creatures tremble even at the very view of the Undeads."  
  
"I don't wish to interrupt but we need to initiate the new members," smiled James Potter, hoping that this can break out the tension.  
  
"Yes, Harry, why don't you put up with being called the Lord of Light for the time being, just in this Castle," smiled Lily Potter benignly at his son's reaction. Harry had been known for very violent reaction when her or his husband was insulted or Harry just being called the Lord of Light.  
  
"Ok," grumbled Harry as he gave into his mother's request. "BUT just in the Castle of Light ONLY!"  
  
"Yes my Lord," said most of the members. Hermione and the ex-Marauders exchanged amused looks when Harry threw up his hands in defeat.  
  
"Allow us to start with the Initiation Ceremony," declared Albus Dumbledore and he flourished the Sword of Truth respectfully.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
The meeting had gone on without much of a problem. But just when they had reach on how to deal with Fudge, the members had shared very different views. Harry had proposed to let him complete his final term as the Minster of Magic before they deal with that ignorant fool and this was supported by Albus Dumbledore and Remus, however the other members was rather violent on how to deal with Cornelius Fudge. Sirius had wanted him to be administered with the Dementor's Kiss. But Hermione immediately threw out the idea. She claimed that it was very unlikely that the Dementor's will obey any of them.  
  
"Besides You-Know..."  
  
"Hermione!" said Harry warningly.  
  
"Sorry, I meant Tom Riddle must have gotten the Dementors to join his ranks," explained Hermione. "Why don't we just get Tom Riddle to attack that idiot?"  
  
"Interesting idea, Hermione," said Merlin. Most of the new members were rather surprise that the Father of Modern Magic was actually reside as ghost in the Castle of Light. "But with just one tiny quandary, the City of Darkness or the Necropolis, like the Castle of Light, requires a password to enter. The City of Darkness can only be entered by one with Dark Magic as the base of his magical powers."  
  
"Anymore ideas?"  
  
There was a lot of squabbling until Dumbledore interrupted by holding up his hand.  
  
"If I can have your attention, we will leave this to the next meeting, any disagreements?"  
  
"..."  
  
"If not, how can we deal with Edwards Hamilton?"  
  
"I really don't think that we can do anything until he makes his move. Until then, we wait, like a patient lion waiting to pounce on its prey," said Harry with a steely glint in his eyes.  
  
"Dismiss," said Harry after a minute of silence in the Grand Hall of Light. His tone made it clear that there is no more room left for discussion. Slowly the members started to stand up and walk out of the room, discussing the meeting. Harry sighed and disappeared from the Hall.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Harry had reappeared at the place where he had sought to return for these many years in his magical education. Godric's Hollow.  
  
TBC...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
A note from your Author:  
  
Sorry that this chapter is too short, I currently have met with the worst nightmare of all writers, the Writer's block. *Sigh!* I really hope that I can blast this barrier before I lost my grip...Anyway, I wish to extent my greatest thanks to my reviewers. They are:  
  
-------------------------------  
  
morgane: Thanks! Don't worry, I won't throw away this story. I had the sequel ready.  
  
JUDGEMENT: All I can tell you is wait. There will be a lot of twist and turns in the story.  
  
21stcenturyteen: Harry had accidentally broken through the Anti-Apperation wards.  
  
Meilin Rae: Are you Chinese? Thanks for your review.  
  
Angelis: I have to edit all 10 chapters which I had typed out, so you may have to wait a while until the contradicting parts have been edited.  
  
Harry and Hermione's Daughter: Thanks for the review!  
  
Ran: Cheer! Finally, now I can play the Shining Force series on the PC. My Sega Saturn had broken down long time ago and I haven't touch the game for a long time.  
  
Mistri: Thanks!  
  
Syd: Janet will be having a bigger part later in the story as well as in Harry's seventh year-Harry Potter and the Year of Judgment.  
  
Arizosa: Thanks!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
That's all folks!  
  
So long,  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword  
  
**But who is this Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry? 


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
Harry had reappeared at the place where he had sought to return for these many years in his magical education. Godric's Hollow.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Harry had returned to Hogwarts very late in night. He had just barely made it past the prowling nemesis of all night wandering students in Hogwarts, Argus Flitch and Mrs Norris. He had just barely reached the sleeping portrait of the Fat Lady that guards the only entrance into the Gryffindor Common Room when a voice frozen him cold.  
  
"Harry, where did you go?" asked a gentle voice.  
  
'Oh dear! Not Dumbledore again!' thought Harry as he turned towards the source of the voice.  
  
"Sorry, Albus," Harry apologized as the Headmaster strode towards him. "I just had the sudden urge to visit..."  
  
Harry swallowed.  
  
"The place where I had grew up from my birth to my first year in this world of suffering, as well as the death place of my parents," choked Harry. He became overwhelmed with emotion and his eyes became moist with tears, and he hurriedly wiped them away.  
  
"Sorry Albus," muttered Harry.  
  
"Quite understandable, Harry," said Dumbledore. "I understand that you do have some feeling for your birthplace and you haven't visited it yet. But I really hope that you inform me of your whereabouts and when you will be returning from your place of visit because of the threat of Tom Riddle."  
  
"All right, Albus."  
  
"Now why don't you go back to bed before Argus come by and gets you for loitering along the corridor in the middle of the night."  
  
Harry smiled at the retreating back of the Headmaster. He was glad that Dumbledore did not punish him for taking a day off school without his permission.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A month later...  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Harry and all the students had just finished the morning feast when Dumbledore stood up and smiled at the mass of students that sat at the different house tables.  
  
"Welcome! Students and distinguished guests!" announced Dumbledore as he addressed the Great Hall. "Welcome to the first Inter-school Quidditch Tournament! Later, we will be having the first match of the Tournament, Hogwarts reigning champion - the GRYFFINDORS! Today they will be facing the Salem's own reigning Champion - the WITS! Can the respective houses go down to the changing room beside the Quidditch pitch, now?"  
  
At these words, the Salem's house Wit Quidditch players stood up, amid applauses and cheers from the Slytherin house only. The rest within the Great Hall just clapped politely. The effect was totally different from Wits as the Gryffindors stood up. The Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors all burst into applause. And the very moment when Harry stood up, the whole Hall rang with screams and cheers. All other Quidditch players from Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw actually stood up and cheered Harry on.  
  
Harry felt totally embarrassed at the display of the other houses. Harry had expected nothing more than a round of applause from the other houses but this was certainly way out of his expectation. To get the Slytherin to support Harry, are you expecting three hundred blue whales to develop wings?  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Welcome all my friends!" cried Lee. He was elected to be the commenter by the school staff. "Gracing the air of Hogwarts in this first ever Inter- school Quidditch Championship is the Salems. It seems that the Wits Quidditch players had graced the skies with Six Nimbus Razor Millennium and a Firebolt."  
  
"Jordan!"  
  
"Sorry Professor. Chasers Ellen Adamson, Sonia Young and Chip Simon; Beaters, Todd Loder and Lee Maynard; Keeper Richard Mitchell lead by Captain cum Seeker Charles Essam, representing the Salem Wizards and Witches Institute!" cried Lee as the seven purple shapes shot out into the skies.  
  
"And the Gryffindors! Widely acknowledged the best that Hogwarts had seen these years! Chasers Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet; Beaters Fred and George Weasley; Keeper Dean Thomas and Seeker, the Legendary Boy-Who-Lived! Harry Potter!"  
  
"Jordan!"  
  
"That's true Professor."  
  
Seven scarlet figures shot out from the side of the pitch and hovered along with the Salems students in the middle of the Pitch. Madam Hooch carried out a box. Harry recognised the box from anywhere. It was the same box Harry had seen all these years in Hogwarts. It was the same box that had contains the Quaffle, Bludgers and the small Golden Snitch.  
  
"On the count to three, I will release the balls. Until I blow my whistle you are not to go after them, understood?"  
  
The group nodded mutely.  
  
"One!"  
  
Harry felt very nervous. It was the first time he had played against other Quidditch Players.  
  
"Two!"  
  
Harry had felt the same panic he had felt in the first task just when he discovered with the aid of Hagrid that he had to deal with a fully-grown Dragon. And it wasn't a very pleasant experience.  
  
"Three!"  
  
Madam Hooch gave the box a kick and the balls shot into the sky. Then the sharp whistle could be heard.  
  
"And the game begins!" cried Lee as the scarlet blurs and the purple shadows flew and intercepted each other. Harry flew himself higher and stopped at one hundred feet above sea level. There, Harry circled the pitch like a falcon searching for its prey. However the only difference was that Harry was searching for the small and elusive Golden Snitch. After ten minutes into play, Harry managed to hear Lee say:  
  
"Finally! The first goal in this match! Ten points to Gryffindors! For the first time after Harry Potter had joined the Gryffindor house, there is some opposition!"  
  
"Jordan!"  
  
Harry thought, 'I better locate the Snitch fast before I suffer the first lose in perfect condition.'  
  
Suddenly, Harry noticed that the American Seeker had gone into a steep dive. Losing not time, Harry followed him. Harry hurled through the air and managed to catch up with Charles Essam. Neck by neck, the two seeker hurdled towards the ground. Chasers and keepers forgot what they was doing as the two rocketed towards the ground. Just seven metres from the ground Charles Essam pulled away while Harry continued with the steep dive at neck breaking speed.  
  
All these while when the two Seekers were diving at a crazy speed towards the ground, Lee was shouting along the same line.  
  
"Will you look at them go! Had Seeker Charles Essam seen the Snitch or is it the Wronski Feint?"  
  
Harry followed Charles Essam down when he noticed the Golden Snitch was just beside Charles's Firebolt. When Charles pulled up to prevent himself from hitting the ground, Harry continued in his dive. He reach out his hand and closed it on the cold metal of the Golden Snitch. Just three feet off the ground, Harry noticed that he was too near to the ground. In the last ditch attempt, Harry pulled his broom upwards, just in time as the acceleration speed had thrust him upwards where he had the Golden Snitch held up in pride. The stand erupted into cheers and screams.  
  
"Gryffindor Seeker, Harry Potter had caught the Snitch! Hundred and Fifty points for Gryffindor! The Gryffindor wins by one hundred and sixty to ten! The Salems scored in the last minute!"  
  
The effect on the Slytherin was rather funny. The Slytherin looked at both Gryffindors and Wits with disgust. Harry reckoned that the Slytherins loaned the Nimbus brooms to the Salems. The Slytherins were disgusted by their own defeat and was trying to look for a way to get back at the Gryffindor but it was apparent that it had failed. Harry and the rest of the team met with the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.  
  
"The victory!" cried one of the Hufflepuffs who Harry had seen in the Sorting last year under the name Eleanor Branstone. From afar, Harry noticed Zabini signal him to go over. Harry excused himself from the crazy mob and walked over towards the young Slytherin. When Harry reached the young girl, all she said was.  
  
"Malfoy is trying to recruit more Death Eaters from within Slytherin to overthrow Dumbledore and the Order of Phoenix. I worry that he may succeed to get twenty Slytherin over. All You-Know..."  
  
This statement caused Harry to give a reproving stare to Slytherin.  
  
"Sorry, all Tom Riddle needs is twenty Death Eaters to kill Dumbledore and you."  
  
Harry nodded and said, "Go to Dumbledore and report this to him and call for an Order meeting tonight."  
  
"But, Potter..."  
  
"Call me Harry, please Zabini," interrupted Harry as he held up his hand.  
  
"Harry, Dumbledore will not believe me," explained the young pretty Slytherin.  
  
"Hold up your hand, Zabini," said Harry and the girl held up her right hand as he order. Harry placed his palm gently on and whispered a few chosen words and a dull pain went through Zabini's hand. And when Harry pulled his palm away with a soft, "Sorry." She gasped. On it was a proud phoenix in flight.  
  
"This will detect if you told a lie, show it to Dumbledore and he will listen to you for today only," said Harry before he walked towards Charles Essam.  
  
"A very nice move," said Harry the moment he reached the American Seeker.  
  
The Seeker turned and saw Harry. He held out his hand and said, "The honor is mine for meeting the legendary Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter."  
  
'Oh, no! Not that crap about me.'  
  
"I believed that jerk Malfoy saying that you was a worthless piece of shit who can't even locate the Golden Snitch," The American said lightly as he shook Harry's hand. Harry smiled and said.  
  
"Malfoy, well, has lost every match to me ever since he joined the Slytherin Quidditch team three years ago."  
  
"Mr Potter..."  
  
"Call me Harry please, Charles," interrupted Harry.  
  
"Harry, I have a question to ask you ever since the Daily Prophet article had came out last year. Can you really speak Parseltongue?"  
  
"I can, if not I couldn't have killed the King of Serpent in Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets."  
  
"King of Serpent?"  
  
"Basilisk," Harry elucidated further. "It was the creature which had Petrified four of my friends three years ago."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Anyways, a very nice match I had with you, I really hope that you thrash those Slytherins," said Harry. "Let's us return to the castle before we get carried away."  
  
"All right! Let's go!"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Harry and the rest of the student were in the Great Hall when a screech interrupted the dinner. A silvery-coloured phoenix flew into the room. Harry stood up and held up his arm. The phoenix flew straight towards Harry and landed heavily on his arm. In its beak held a letter made of a material that Harry couldn't recognize. Harry removed the letter and sent the phoenix off.  
  
When Harry turned and sat down, he noticed he was getting a lot of weird looks and he said, "What's the problem? Never seen a silver coloured phoenix?"  
  
"Yes!" chorused the school together. Harry just shook his head and open his letter. The content shocked him. All he could do is gasp and shake before he managed to get a grip on himself.  
  
"Ron, Hermione and Neville, come with me!" said Harry before he banish the letter to Dumbledore before he pulled on is robes and walk straight out of the room. The Headmaster caught the letter and read through and his face fell and darkened.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
My Lord of Light,  
  
This is King Argudani from the land of Elves. The Lord of Darkness and his foul army of undead have invaded our sanctuary of peace. He has broken down our defense and is one-day march away from our capital. A holy artifact guards our holy land and prevent it from falling into the Darkness. However the artifact had been destroyed during the attack. All of our warriors had fallen under the brutal attack of that monster. All that is left of our city population are only females, elderly and young elves under the age of twenty. Our place is totally weak and defenseless.  
  
I, King Argudani IXI Rctpor, hereby request that you can render assistance to our land. We do not wish that our holy land to be tainted by these undead. All Elves will forever be under yours and your descendants command forever. I wish that you would help us in our time of trouble.  
  
Your Lordship,  
  
Argundani IXI Rctpor  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Harry opened the Dimension Door and stepped into it. Immediately, he felt the dizzy spinning effect which he had felt the previous time. Harry landed softly when he reached the other end, his destination. The Land of Elves. The destruction that met his eyes was repulsive. Elves are known in the magical world to have the ability to hide themselves will where ever there are trees. Once they are outside the safety of the tree, they become vulnerable.  
  
Lord Voldemort had made use of this by using all his skeletons to destroy all the surrounding trees before he massacred the Elves. Harry shook his head; Ron, Hermione and Neville beside him.  
  
"Took you long enough," said Harry. Ron walked over the barren land cautiously and said.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"The land of Elves," said Harry as he bended down and pick up a little of the ash that laid thick on the ground.  
  
Neville walked over and said, "Harry, are you joking? The land of Elves is known to be overgrown with trees."  
  
"Apparently, Tom Marvolo Riddle made use of this fact to remove the threat of Elven defenders," said Hermione as she walked towards one of the burnt stumps and place her hand on it. Instantly, the burnt tree shot up and regain the formal height.  
  
"Tom Riddle is going to pay for all this destruction he has caused," growled Harry.  
  
TBC...  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
A note from your Author:  
  
Another chapter finished! Now I know whom I will pair Harry with, but for now I will keep this a secret. Another thing, I would like to thank The Red Dragons Order for editing all my following chapters. Anyway, I want to extend my thanks to my following reviewers! They are:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Serene: The Godric's Hollow may be destroyed but the memories of the place still linger...  
  
Harry and Hermione's Daughter: Thanks!  
  
PhilipPua: Thanks!  
  
Naia: When is The Dragonmaster and The Ancestor's Call being updated?  
  
Mistri: Azkaban is currently part of Tom Riddle's turf. Fudge has suppressed the information.  
  
Kenendragon: Thanks!  
  
Morgane: I'm a Chinese and English bilingual. Naia helped me with the French translation.  
  
Braindrain: Thanks!  
  
Nina: Writer's block is defined as a person who is unable to progress with his stories and is caught in a jam...  
  
Sew2100: Thanks!  
  
Fire Mistress: Still thinking... @_@  
  
Ran: Do you have an English translation for that? I don't quite understand what you're trying to tell me.  
  
Dhiana: Yes of course! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
That's all folks!  
  
So long!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword 


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
"Apparently, Tom Marvolo Riddle made use of this fact to remove the threat of Elven defenders," said Hermione as she walked towards one of the burnt stumps and place her hand on it. Instantly, the burnt tree shot up and regain the formal height.  
  
"Tom Riddle is going to pay for all this destruction he had caused," Harry growled.  
  
Holding out his hand, Harry declared, "Ad me, baculum!"  
  
Once again Harry had displayed his staff. Looking around, Harry whispered a few words. Immediately, the four elemental gods appeared before him. Without batting an eyelid, Harry just said.  
  
"I want the whole of this land to be restored within a week."  
  
"Yes, Harry," before they disappeared. Harry walked to his friends who had busied themselves by restoring the destroyed land and said, "Enough! We need to get the Capital of the Elves. King Argundani IXI Rctpor awaits us."  
  
"Who?" asked Ron as he watch the layer of ash slowly disappeared from sight.  
  
"The King of Elves," answered Harry. Looking around, he said, "We better hurry, Tom Marvolo Riddle is just outside the Elven capital."  
  
Muttering a silent incantation, Harry had he and his friends transported straight into the Throne Room inside the Tree of Everlasting. The moment Harry appeared before the Elven king, he immediately went onto his knees and said.  
  
//My respect to your Majesty! //  
  
The Elf King jumped up and looked at Harry who was kneeing on the floor, while his three friends stood together, wondering why had Harry gone onto his knees. With a snap of his hand, the Elf king ordered his guards to arrest the intruders. Immediately, the Elf Guards moved in.  
  
//Your Majesty, cool down! I am the Lord of Light!//  
  
Harry not wishing to reveal his identity but now with the Summoning Necromancer just outside the Elf Capital, the situation is getting out of hand. Besides, the Elf King had said that almost all of his Elves defenders had fallen under the Dark Lord's attack. However the reaction was not what Harry had expected.  
  
//You are no Lord of Light! The new Lord of Light is the Lightning Bearer! Guards! Throw these undead scourges into the Dungeons! //  
  
'Merlin! I need a little help here, please!'  
  
*How? *  
  
'Don't ask me! I wouldn't have asked for your help if I'm not caught in a spot!'  
  
*Ah.... the Lord of Light asking the Father of modern magic for help! I never thought that I would live to see this day! *  
  
'Merlin, you are already DEAD! Dead as in D.E.A.D!'  
  
*Ah...the pity! *  
  
'Haha. Very funny, Merlin!'  
  
*Funny? Then laugh all you want! *  
  
'I give up!'  
  
*Giving up so soon? *  
  
'What do you expect? You refused to help me!'  
  
*Now that you mention it, I think that I won't help! *  
  
'WHAT!'  
  
*Bye, Harry! *  
  
'MERLIN!'  
  
Silence.  
  
'Oh shit! Now how in the name of Hell am I going to worm my way out of this?'  
  
The Elven guards weren't very gentle as they pushed Harry and his friends towards the Dungeon under the Tree. Soon, they reached the entrance and the guards separated Harry from his friends and pushed him, alone, into the Dungeon. Suddenly, without any warning, Harry's scar exploded with pain. The first that crossed his mind was, 'No! Impossible! Tom Marvolo Riddle can't have enter the Capital.'  
  
"Well, well," sneered a cold and cruel voice. Harry lifted his head and saw the owner of that voice. Lord Voldemort. "Who do we have here?  
  
"What do you want?" snapped Harry angrily.  
  
"Now, now calm down, Potter," said Lord Voldemort in voice filled with amusement. At this, the Elf King walked in and heard the last part and said.  
  
//Potter, as in Harry Potter? //  
  
Slowly, Harry turned and faced the Elf King. What Harry had seen shocked him beyond description. The King looked haggard and tired, instead of a grand imposing figure that had order for his arrest and leader of the Elf Kingdom. Stunned beyond words, Harry nodded.  
  
//Forgive me, my Lord! The Lord of Darkness had kidnapped my family and threatened to kill them. //  
  
"Enough talking, you Elf!" snapped Voldemort. "Drag that old fool away and lock him up before I decide on how to deal with his family!"  
  
"But you promised to free my family after you got the Lord of Light!" cried the King as he struggled to get away. Soon his voice faded away as watched the Elf King being drag out by a couple of skeleton warrior.  
  
"You are totally despicable and disgusting," hissed Harry angrily.  
  
"I thank you!" said the Dark Lord. "I take it as a accolade from you, Lord of Light."  
  
Closing his eyes, Harry focus on the only chance of escape and freeing the Elf Kingdom - the Sword of Light.  
  
"Now, back to business," said Lord Voldemort as he clapped his hands together, grinning wickedly. He drew out a sword, which Harry recognised as the lighter of the twin Slytherin broadsword.  
  
"Harry Potter, I believe that you are well-versed in the arts of swordplay," grinned Lord Voldemort as he fingered the blade lovingly. "I hereby give you a chance to save yourself Lord of Light!"  
  
Harry started to weight his chances. Here he is under the Tree of Everlasting in the dungeon, and worse without a sword when facing a Greater Basilisk poison-coated sword. The odds aren't tipped to his side. Noticing Harry's silence, Lord Voldemort started to taunt him.  
  
"Come on Potter! Can't summon your sword as you did last time at the graveyard?"  
  
"I dearly wish that there's a place for you in Hell, Tom Riddle!"  
  
"We will never know, Potter! I intent to live for ever!"  
  
After placing all his hope on the trump card-the Sword of Light, Harry summoned all the powers of his Elementals to hold off Lord Voldemort for a while until the Sword of Light arrived. Slowly, the elements respond to his call. A handle of a blade began forge and form in Harry's hand. The hilt, blade swam slowly into sight and solidified.  
  
"Ah... an elemental forged sword, interesting Potter," grinned Lord Voldemort as he eyed the weapon with amusement. "A pity this is the last thing that you will ever hold! For I'm going to end this the quick and easy way! Avada Kedvara!"  
  
Harry had only the split second to respond as the Killing Cure shot towards him. Following his instinct, Harry did a back flip, landing perfectly just as another killing streaked through the air towards. Harry continued his back flip and thrust himself into the air, missing the deadly curse by a mere inch. Letting the thrust to propel himself, Harry did a somersault and felt his leg come into contact with the wooden wall and hardly have time to thank Max for all the gruesome training he had put him through when he heard Voldemort fire another Killing Curse towards him. Thrusting himself forwards, Harry threw himself head wards towards the killing Curse. Just when the curse is about to hit him, Harry twisted his body just in time for the curse to miss him narrowly.  
  
Once again, Harry held up Elemental sword. Slowly, it transformed. The blade shortened and the hilt disappeared while the handle lengthened, turning the sword into a javelin. Making use of the momentum, Harry threw the javelin with all his might. The javelin cut through the air and headed towards Lord Voldemort.  
  
The Heir of Slytherin brought up his sword in a great arc, splitting the javelin into two. Little did he expected the weapon to split into two and continued in its flight towards him. Shocked, Lord Voldemort instantly Apperated out of the Realm. Lord Voldemort knew that he had yet to regain his powers as an immortal, therefore, any weapon, and curses can easily remove his life. Just after the Lord of Darkness, the Sword of Light instantly appeared in front of Harry, along with it is the Sword of Darkness. Harry walked forward and grabbed the Sword Light and plunged it with all his might in the ground. At once Harry started to chant.  
  
"Heed my call, obey my request! Power of the Light, Power of the sword! I summon your powers to plunge this land of the plague of Undead. Should my powers to be needed to fuel your needs, I shall willing agree!"  
  
The Sword of Light shimmered for a while and then slowly, light began to spread out from the Sword of Light. Harry could feel the massive power as the light radiated slowly outwards. Soon, as Harry fueled the power of the Sword with his own powers and the Order of Light, the light gain speed and spread out, destroy all undead warriors, leaving piles of burnt ash in its wake. Renewing the spirits of the remaining Elven defenders, the light spread out even further, destroying the blight that had been left behind by Lord Voldemort. Harry felt that the land been totally plunged of the undead and focused on sealing off the realm from the Undeads and those who bore the Dark Lord's mark.  
  
After he had accomplished what he wanted, Harry moved forward and grab hold of the Sword of Darkness. Walking out of the Dungeon, Harry moved to the square of the Elf Capital where the Sunwell of the Elves was situated. Placing the Sword of Darkness on the north side of the well, Sword of Light in the East and his own staff in the west, Harry moved to the south and sat down, forming a complete cross.  
  
"Upon the power of the given, granted by the Sunwell, Sword of Light, Sword of Darkness, Staff of Power and myself! I once again summon the souls of those who had fallen in this land! Those who had fought for the Light, arise! Once again as yourself, Elves! Resurrection granted by the Power of Cross!"  
  
A wave of light swept over the Land of Elves at once, reviving those who had once fallen under the brutal attack of the Undead army led by Lord Voldemort.  
  
'Ah! What the book had said had proven to be true!' though Harry.  
  
*Yes, however that is a limit to how one can be resurrected.*  
  
'Merlin!'  
  
*Hi, sonny! Once again, you had proven yourself worthy as the Lord of Light.*  
  
'I will kill you! The moment when I get back to Castle, you will truly regret!'  
  
*Ah! As you had said, Harry, I'm dead. As in D.E.A.D.*  
  
'Just you wait.'  
  
*I'm not waiting, Harry. But the King and his family is.*  
  
'Shit!'  
  
*Nice choice of word to describe you keeping the King of Elves waiting.*  
  
'Please don't remind me,' growled Harry as he hurried back to the Dungeon where the Royal family and his friends is kept in captive. Seeing the magical barrier that stood in front of him, Harry knew that this is where his friends and the Royal family was kept. Pointing the Sword of Light at the door, Harry said, "Reducto!"  
  
The spell erupted from the Sword and destroyed the magical barrier upon contact. Stepping in, the first thing Harry saw almost made him want to rip the Dark Lord, Voldemort, limb from limb with his own bare hands. The Elf princess, barely the age of thirteen, was stripped naked, hung loosely on the chain created from the bones. The cuts and slits lined her whole body. Her face was pale, and the lack of blood was obvious as a puddle of blood was just under her feet and judging from the trails of blood that had flowed down and the dryness of it, the Elf princess had been tortured for quite some time.  
  
But at the same time, Harry noted how exactly the princess looked and his mind went on a wild fantasy ride then. 'Get a grip Potter! She's in danger and you...'  
  
'Ok, ok!' snapped Harry. (A/N: Oh come on! Harry is a teen and hormones are still in much command! So DON'T FLAME!!!)  
  
"Castus repagula!" whispered Harry and a bolt of pure holy energy burst fro from the Sword, removing the entire bone shackle around her and healing her. The princess fell into an awkward heap onto the ground. Harry removed his robe and placing it around her. Casting the much need warming charms and blood restoration charms, Harry moved on, destroying any obstacle that stood in his way. Harry reached the final obstacle, which he recognized as the most powerful of all the Dark Arts Shielding Charms - the Cover of Darkness.  
  
"Oh shit," whispered Harry. The Cover of Darkness was fueled by all the hatred, anger, fear, depression, ignorance, greed and wickedness. To totally break this most advanced Dark shield, Harry had to counter it with love, calm, courage, hope, wisdom, moderation and goodness. But never had the thought crossed Harry's mind. All his thoughts were on bringing down the Shield. His anger and frustration wove within his spells only fueled the strength and power of the Shield.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Back at the Castle of Light...  
  
------------------------------------  
  
After Harry and his friends had disappeared, Dumbledore had dismissed all the students back to their individual Common Room and ordered for an immediate urgent Order of Phoenix Meeting. Soon all the members had arrived at the Grand Hall of Light, some grumbling about waking them up after a hard day's work. But under Dumbledore's angry stare, they quailed.  
  
Pulling out the letter, Dumbledore declared in solemn tone.  
  
"The thing that we had long feared had happen. The Lord of Darkness, Tom Marvolo Riddle, has invaded and defiled the pure land of the Elves. The Elf Royal family has been taken captive. The Elf King, King Argundani IXI Rctpor, sent this letter to Harry for help. Merlin, can you show us how is Harry doing?"  
  
"I'm afraid that none of us is able to help him," sighed Merlin as he shook his head. "Harry is currently undergoing a series of tests to prove his worthiness as the Lord of Light."  
  
"Test? What test?" asked all the members at once. Max sighed and continued to elaborate.  
  
"Both I and Merlin had did similar tests before all creatures of light, past, present and future would truly obey us."  
  
The ghostly shade of James Potter said, "Can you full explain all the test?"  
  
"The batteries of test are laid out to see if the chosen one is truly up to enormous task for preventing the whole to fall into a continuous era of Dark times," said Merlin as he looked at Max.  
  
"Yes," continued Max. "Each time a new Lord of Light is begin chosen, he had to go through tests to evaluate his worthiness. Each time, the test changes accounting to the situation..."  
  
"Then the tests that Harry has to go through?" asked Lily.  
  
"Merlin and I had only gone through five tests each, but Harry had to go through all ten," said Merlin. "Harry has to go through the test of Trust, Faith, Courage, State of Mind, Knowledge, Wisdom, Skills, Abilities, Understanding and Tolerance."  
  
Merlin continued to pace along the table and said, "Harry had already passed the test of Trust and Faith and now the Test of Courage and State of Mind is taking place. I will show you what Harry is going through right now."  
  
As Merlin ended what he had said, he held up a hand and a screen appeared. Buzzing for a while, the screen appeared as Harry started to curse the Darkness that had blocked the way.  
  
"Oh shit!" whispered Max.  
  
"Now really," said Lily as she glanced at Max. "That is no reason for those use of language."  
  
"Not me, that!" said Merlin as he pointed at the Dark mass. "It's the Cover of Darkness, the worst of all Dark Arts shielding charms. Created by the Dark Lord Sracon, it was used very effectively against the forces of Light during the Dark Ages. The Cover of Darkness is fueled by every dark or evil thought. There is only one way to counter the Shield is by using the opposite feelings and thoughts against that shield. Any spell could used to destroy that as long as woven within the spell is Love, kindness, and more."  
  
TBC...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
A note from your author:  
  
Yes! Another chapter done! Sorry for being so late...I had been play Command & Conquer Generals lately...Anyway, I thank all my following reviewers! They are:  
  
--------------------  
  
Chaser: Thanks!  
  
Oyne: Thanks!  
  
Sew2100: Thanks!  
  
Naia: Don't worry; here is the chapter you want.  
  
Nitefreeze: I'm planning to revise the story after my Common Test in March. If possible, I will have all the errors in the stories edited. I deeply regret that my grammar is atrocious. Although I must stay that English isn't my first language; Chinese is my first Language.  
  
PhoenixSong: My dear PhoenixSong, I thank you for your review and your defense. I don't mind people telling me that my grammar is like hell; this way I can correct most of my problems.  
  
Braindrain: Thanks!  
  
Ran: Sure! Send me some of the sites. Thanks for your review!  
  
Angelis: Thanks!  
  
Serene: Sure, it would be hell for Harry...(Wicked grin!)  
  
Arizosa: Let's just say that when you pit a three thousand strong force against one million strong force, the chances of surviving is about...zero.  
  
------------------  
  
That's all folks!  
  
So long!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword 


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
"Not me, that!" said Merlin as he pointed at the Dark mass. "It's the Cover of Darkness, the worst of all Dark Arts shielding charms. Created by the Dark Lord Sracon, it was used very effectively against the forces of Light during the Dark Ages. The Cover of Darkness is fueled by every dark or evil thought. The only way to counter the Shield is by using the opposite feelings and thoughts against that shield. Any spell could used to destroy that as long as woven within the spell is Love, kindness, and more."  
  
Looking at Harry cursing the barrier, he continued.  
  
"Every spell, hex, jinx, curse and charm have emotions and feeling interwoven into it," explained Merlin. "That's why pain increases when one use a spell with anger and hatred."  
  
"But what does this have to do with it?" asked Snape.  
  
"Every thing," answered Merlin. "The Cover of Darkness absorbs the feelings interwoven in the spell to fuel it's own power."  
  
"Oh dear!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"But if this goes on, Harry will certainly fail in the Test of the State of Mind," muttered Max as he looked at Harry cursing the Darkness.  
  
"Can't we help him?" asked Dumbledore although he fully know the answer.  
  
"No, Harry is on his own right now. Other then himself, none is able to help him," said Merlin as he turned his attention back to the screen. "All we could do now is wait and see."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Harry cursed under his breath in various languages. A soft and amused voice could be heard in the back of his mind.  
  
'Really colorful languages you used there Potter.'  
  
'What did you expected?'  
  
'Whatever harms an enemy may do to an enemy, or a hater to a hater, an ill- directed mind inflicts on oneself a greater harm,' said Harry's inner self wisely.  
  
'Where on earth did you learnt that!?'  
  
'From the Dhammapada,' answered the voice smugly.  
  
'How may I ask?'  
  
'May I have the pleasure to inform you that you was the one who had read the book, Mister Potter,' answered the voice icily.  
  
'I shouldn't have read that book.'  
  
'Hey! That's our problem.' '...'  
  
'Hey, Harry you know that is the Cover of Darkness?'  
  
'So?'  
  
'What fuels the Cover of Darkness?'  
  
'Hatred, anger, fear, depression, ignorance, greed and wickedness.'  
  
'Page 333, Book of Dark Shields'  
  
Harry mentally flipped through the pages from the book stored within his memory and found what his inner self had told.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Created by the Dark Lord Sracon, the Shield was made for the purpose to gather all the negative feeling stored with one's soul, mind and heart. It unleashes these feelings in a physical manifestation - as a shield. The shield has the ability to absorb the feelings interwoven with one's spells. If one attempts to walk through this shield, his soul will be removed from within his or her body, practically turning the person into a Walking Dead under the control of the caster.  
  
(Harry gulped and shuddered when he reached this part. He didn't fancy being a minion of Lord Voldemort.)  
  
There is only one known way of destroying this shielding charm. It is to counter it with the opposite feelings, love, calm, courage, hope, wisdom, moderation and goodness. Have all these feelings within you when you cast any spell. The feelings within the spell neutralizes the Dark feelings locked within the Shield, totally destroying the Shield. So be warned, Disciples of the Light.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Harry ran the words over and over in his mind. Slowly, he calmed his soul and started to focus his mind. Harry held the Sword in front of him and went down onto his knees.  
  
"For love," Harry closed his eyes and whispered and in response, the Sword of Light glowed even brighter. Harry could feel a feeling of magical power surge but now he couldn't care anything more than about his friends.  
  
"For courage," said Harry and this time, his body responded to his call. If Harry had his eyes opened, he would be stunned. For a mystical and holy golden-white glow had surrounded his body, casting a soft hue around the dark underground dungeon.  
  
"For Hope," whispered Harry and immediately, as one, the Sword of Light and the glow that surrounded Harry's body pulsed as one. A wave of light shot fore from the Sword and Harry and across the Realm of Elves, Magical creatures of Light started to struggle from their bonds, trying desperately to reach the source of the Holy Aura that is now radiating from the Tree of Everlasting.  
  
Opening his eyes, Harry stood up and pointed the Sword of Light at the pitch black mass that had blocked his way.  
  
"Castus repagula!" declared Harry and a bolt of pure white light erupted from the sword. Harry was stunned by the immense power of the Holy Bolt. Although he had used the Sword of Light to cast the Holy Bolt before, it had never reach the massive proportion of power like it had now.  
  
*Ah, congratulations, Lord of Light, for destroying the Cover of Darkness,* came Merlin's wise and yet amused voice.  
  
'High time for you come and find me,' snapped Harry angrily. 'Whenever I need your help, you seem to disappear. What in the name of Hades you are up to?'  
  
*All will be revealed in due time,* Merlin answered.  
  
'Yeah! Like that will ever happen,' muttered Harry darkly.  
  
*Now keep moving. I understand that you will want to stay in the Land of the Elves for some discussion about the on coming war with Tom Marvolo Riddle and his minions. *  
  
Harry smiled at the last statement. It had never ceased to amaze him on how Merlin and Max read his mind and intentions. Despite Merlin's tendency of reading his thoughts, Merlin still respected his wish of keeping some of his thought and deeper secrets unknown to others.  
  
Harry moved forward into the room and recognised it as the Elf prison. Along the long corridor, were cells which were used to hold convicted prisoners. But now, Harry found members of the Elf Royal family and his friends. But worse, the bars, which held the royalties, weren't steel bars but made of bone. Clearly the power of Necromancy had been used. Holding the Sword of Light in front of him, Harry declared.  
  
"By the Power of the Light, destroy these bars of bones which defiled this land of Holiness. Remove the shackles of death sent upon these innocent Elves. I command you, Power of the Un-holiness, release those held within your shackles!"  
  
Instantly, a bright flash of light spread out from the Sword and moments later, disappeared. Along with it went the bones, which held the prisoners captive. Harry moved forward and discovered that the life force of every one in the room was dangerously low.  
  
'Merlin! I sense that something is very dangerous here.'  
  
*Harry! What's the big problem?*  
  
'The life force of the royal family is very low,' Harry stated bluntly.  
  
*WHAT!?*  
  
Harry winced at Merlin's shout.  
  
'Hey! Don't shout! My mind will hurt.'  
  
*That's not my problem!*  
  
'Your have a way with words, don't you Merlin?'  
  
*Enough talking, Harry. Tell where you found them and what was near them?*  
  
'I found them in the prison under the Tree of Everlasting.'  
  
*What did you find?*  
  
'Well just some bones which had imprisoned them.'  
  
*Oh, god,* whispered Merlin.  
  
'Don't tell me...'  
  
*Yes, apparently Tom Riddle has mastered the second part to become a fully fledged Necromancer.*  
  
'First summoning part, now the Bone and Poison part?'  
  
*Yes, now the last part left for him to master is the Immortality part.*  
  
'Hey, wait a minute. Didn't you say that a Necromancer understand the true meaning of life and death and accepts it as part of life?'  
  
*Yes, but Tom Marvolo Riddle had been poisoned by the desire to become an immortal, and further more, he is not of a strong mind. The mysterious art of Necromancy is powerful, yes, but with it, come a price. The price of the lost of one's sanity. If Tom Riddle do become fully fledged Necromancer, he will become a puppet under the Burning Legion.*  
  
'But what about Danrguai who had fought again three Prime Evil brother during the Great War in the Realm of Eratio?'  
  
*Danrguai practiced Necromancy all by himself, his steel will made it possible for him to master the art of Necromancy. Without supplement power to fuel him, his mastery can truly reached the top. Secondly, he was the one chosen by the mysterious art of Necromancy.*  
  
'I don't understand,' Harry said bluntly.  
  
*The art of Necromancy moves around the realms. It's something like our own Order of Light, always searching for the right person at the right time to master their lost arts. But the Burning Legion doesn't, it just finds someone who are ruthless and heartless to control. After opening the link to provide power, they give the person the choice between Necromancy and Elementals. Most are deceived by the Burning Legions words that Necromancy is better then Elemental.*  
  
'But Lord Voldemort knows about this doesn't he?'  
  
Merlin's answer was some how amused.  
  
*After you joined the Order of Light, since when you addressed Tom Riddle as Lord Voldemort?*  
  
'A slip of tongue. Now we have been wasting time, how do I restore their life force, O Great Merlin, Father of Modern magic.'  
  
*Hey! You know that I hate that title!*  
  
'Then be quick and tell me about the way of restoring their life force!'  
  
*There is only one known way, the Restoration.*  
  
TBC...  
  
------------------------------------  
  
A note from your mischievous Author:  
  
Heehee, actually, I don't want to stop here but I read too much of Ruskbyte's stories and have decided to leave all of you on a cliffhanger. If you truly want to know what in the name of Hell is Restoration, stay tuned! A word of thanks to all my reviewers. They are:  
  
----------- Cerberis: Thanks!  
  
Angelis: Thanks! I'm glad to know that you hadn't forgot about my story!  
  
Mistri: Thanks!  
  
Ran: Thanks!  
  
chaser: Thanks!  
  
Oyne: Sure! If not, I would be doing a sequel!  
  
Arizosa: Thanks!  
  
valeries26: Thanks!  
  
Fire Mistress: Thanks  
  
-----------  
  
So long folks!  
  
See you!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword 


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
'A slip of tongue. Now we have been wasting time, how do I restore their life force, O Great Merlin, Father of Modern magic,' Harry whispered in him mind with a great deal of sarcasm.  
  
*Hey! You know that I hate that title!*  
  
'Then be quick and tell me about the way of restoring their life force!'  
  
*There is only one known way, the Restoration.*  
  
'And can I truly have the answer to that Restoration?'  
  
*Harry, Restoration is not to be casted by a wizard. As the Lord of Light...*  
  
'Merlin,' growled Harry warningly.  
  
*Don't give me that kind of tone Potter, I'm serious here. Each Lord of Light will be granted the power to request of aid from the Gods of Mount Olympus.*  
  
'How can I request for aids?'  
  
*Which god you prefer?*  
  
'The god of healing of course.'  
  
*Then create a statue of the God, Apollo.*  
  
'APOLLO!?'  
  
*Hey! Don't shout!*  
  
'Sorry, but Apollo...But it's hard that aspect.'  
  
*Apollo is the God of Sun and Fire. He had the power of a prophesier and a healer in Greeks legends.* Merlin said.  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
Harry summoned the element fire and used it to form a small statue of Apollo. When it had taken it's shape, Harry sent a telepathic message to Merlin.  
  
'The Statue of the Apollo had been formed.'  
  
*That's nice,* came Merlin's answer. *Never had I ever thought of using the God's element to form their statue.*  
  
'Thank you. Now what do I have to do?'  
  
*Recite after me, aloud. Lord Apollo, the God of Fire and Sun, I request for the power of Restoration. Grant me the power of Restoration to heal my friends and my allies! Restore them of the soul and life!*  
  
"Lord Apollo, the God of Fire and Sun, I request for the power of Restoration. Grant me the power of Restoration to heal my friends and Allies! Restore them of the soul and life!"  
  
'Ok, that's done. Now what?'  
  
Merlin's answer was one simply word which Harry simply hated at times of crisis like this.  
  
*Wait.*  
  
After all his dealing with Merlin, Harry knew that he could get no straighter answer then that. Beside there was no other option, not unless Harry knew how to perform the restoration...  
  
'Merlin, what were those bones for, anyway?'  
  
*Those bone was summoned to drain off one's life force, the longer one is closed by those bone, the more the life force is begin drained until he or she is dead.*  
  
Harry swallowed. All of the sudden, golden beams of lights appeared from nowhere and shone upon Harry and the Elf royalties and Harry's friends. Instantly, Harry felt that all his weariness left him. As Harry looked around, members of the royalties began to stir. Knowing that all the members were safe, Harry moved forward. When he reached the King, he discovered that his friends had already drawn their wand from their robe and pointed it at the King.  
  
Harry personally found it very amusing as none of the Light had ever dare to drawn their wands on him. Ron was beside himself, his body was enveloped with flames. The way Ron spoke almost made Harry burst out laugh.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."  
  
His voice was cold and hard, having an edge of sharpness in it.  
  
-Harry, I don't think it is a good idea to laugh. Your friends, unlike you, don't understand Elf language.-  
  
"Ron, Hermione, Neville, calm down and LOWER YOUR WAND," said Harry as moved forward. Hermione and Neville lowered their wands at Harry's request but brought up their hand. Harry sighed at their reaction. Harry could easily recognize this gesture. The two were prepared to bring their Elemental power into play.  
  
"Calm down!" shouted Ron, his eyes never leaving the elf. "This idiot almost caused our death as he was in league with Tom Riddle!"  
  
"This is not as you think!" Harry snapped. A sudden movement behind Harry brought his attention. Twelve Elves had their bows drawn and pointing at them. Noticing the golden lining, Harry knew at once that these are the part of the Royal family.  
  
"Release the King or my warriors shall have not mercy," declared the Elves in once voice.  
  
"Ron," growled Harry as he continued to watch the elves for any movement. All it takes is a moment of carelessness for the elf to finish you their arrows. "Last warning!"  
  
"No!" replied Ron. "Good-bye! Avada..."  
  
At the same time as Harry turned and shouted, "Expelliarmus!", the elves let loose their bow and a volley of arrows headed towards Harry. Without looking, Harry brought up his left hand and summoned the Air element to stop the arrows. The arrows stopped in their track in mid air and fell onto the ground. The elves was shocked. No human could perform a spell and summon elements at the same time.  
  
Harry let Ron's wand fly past him and walked towards Ron. In an icy voice, Harry started to question Ron.  
  
"Do you understand the language that Elves use?"  
  
"No!" came Ron's angrily relpy.  
  
*Harry, watch out, Ron has let his Element gain control of him. The fire that now surrounds him is not any ordinary fire. It's the Flames of Anger. Get all the water Elemental in this room to douse this whole place with water. Be quick, the Fire is going to burn out of control.*  
  
//Any water Elemental here? Come fro, quick before King Argundani IXI Rctpor is burned alive.//  
  
At the same time, Merlin sent a telepathic message to Neville.  
  
*Neville, when Harry says //Now//, unleash the Water elemental from around and try to flood this place, understand?*  
  
'Yes!'  
  
At once, four elves walked forward with their hand rise.  
  
//One, Two, three.//  
  
Ron turned and looked at Harry with his eyes brows rose to the level of his fringe.  
  
"What are you planning Harry?"  
  
//NOW!//  
  
At once Harry, Neville and the elves unleashed all their Water elemental, flooding the room instantly. The fire around Ron struggled for while before going out. With a wave of his hand, Harry dispersed the water Element he had summoned. Following his lead, the Elves and Neville also dispersed their Element.  
  
Ron was beside him when he was drenched.  
  
"What was that for!?"  
  
Harry shook his head and said.  
  
"Ron, I had told you to keep your Element under your control at all times not let it run wild."  
  
"But you told me to be one with my Element," Ron protested.  
  
"To be one with your element is to have control over the Element of Fire, not be controlled by fire," sighed Harry. "You just now had ignited the Flames of Anger within you. Had we not flood this room with water, you would have turned us into toasted human and Elves."  
  
Ron lowered his head and Harry managed to catch a sheepish "sorry."  
  
Turning to the King, Harry said.  
  
"I think that it is better that we communicate is English, your Royal Majesty..."  
  
The Elf King raised his hand to stop Harry.  
  
"My Lord," the King Began and this caused the Elves around to have a sharp intake of breath. The Lord of Light had came into the land of Elves and worst of all, they would had shot him dead if not for the fact that Harry had summoned the Element of Air to stop their arrows.  
  
"Please call me by my name, Aurgdani."  
  
This statement caused another sharp intake of breath. The King's names are deemed sacred in the land of Elves. Only those whom of the Royal family are allowed to call the King by his first name.  
  
"Very well, Aurgdani. I also wish that you would address me as Harry, not as Lord of Light or my lord," said Harry.  
  
The King bowed and said, "As you wish, Harry." Looking around, Aurgdani continued, "Personally, I don't think that this place is very suitable for a welcoming community for you. If you not mind, I want to return to the throne room."  
  
Giving a very gracious bow, Harry just said, "Lead the way, Aurgdani."  
  
The King walked for a moment before he turned towards Harry sharply as a sudden thought struck him. A sort of restricted voice, he asked.  
  
"Harry, did you by the way seen my daughter when you came in?"  
  
Harry nodded his head and said, "I did see the princess but..."  
  
Harry never even got to finish when the king grabbed him by his neck, shaking him and screaming, "WHAT!? WHERE IS SHE NOW?"  
  
The Elves and Harry's friend was torn between amusement and shock. As the two people involved was their King and the Lord of Light, they was torn whether to pry their king from Harry or to grab Harry away from their king. Either way could result an instant death by the laws, which governed the Land of Elves. Harry however managed to keep his cool and cast the Calming charm on the King. Had Harry not parted of the Order of Light and officially branded a mage by the Order, he would have failed for Elves have a high resistance against most wizard magic.  
  
The effect was immediate. Aurgdani managed to calm down enough to release Harry from his grip. Harry immediately moved backwards a bit to prevent himself to be strangled again by Aurgdani.  
  
"She's fine but she will be needing professional healers," said Harry as he tried to ignore the burning pain that had lingered around his neck. Rubbing his neck, he continued, "When I found her just now, she was severely injured but I have healed most of her injuries."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Back at the Castle of Light...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
When Harry glowed soft mystical golden-white light, collective gasps went around the table. Merlin and Max turned towards each other and nodded. The look on Dumbledore was actually thoughtful while many members actually looked shocked. Turning to the members of the renowned Order of Phoenix, Max said, "It will have a lot of connection to the defeat of the Lord of Darkness, Tom Marvolo Riddle. The Order of Light wishes that all of those who had witness this to keep it covered. It will be revealed in due time."  
  
An amused chuckle was heard through the Hall. Turning towards the source of the laughter, Merlin saw two aged wizards and two witches appeared from nowhere. Merlin's lip twitched, a clear display that he is resisting a smile from forming.  
  
"Really, we must put all of them under a magical contract to ensure that they keep their lips tight together," smiled one of the aged wizards.  
  
Ginny's eyes widen as she recognised the speaker.  
  
"You!" was all she could stammer as she pointed at the aged wizard before she fainted. The man actually smiled when Ginny pointed at him.  
  
"I thought that you would had recognize me, young Ginny Weasley," chuckled the aged wizard. "From the statue in the Chamber of Secrets as Salazar Slytherin."  
  
A wave of muttering and surprise swept through the ranks of the Order as the meanings of the words sunk in. One of the witches elbowed Salazar in his rib and said, "Really, with that attitude, I'm beginning to wonder why I had married you in the first place."  
  
"Because the two of you were as madly in love then as now?" the other wizard pointed out. As a result, he earned a sharp smack on his head from the other witch. Merlin cleared his throat purposely and said.  
  
"Personally, I think that it is better that each of you introduce yourself, my friends."  
  
"Finally, only Merlin remained sane despite of all the time he had stay with us," grinned Salazar Slytherin. "How are you, old fellow?"  
  
"Real witty, Salazar," Max said as he rolled his eyes at the last statement of Salazar.  
  
"Another sane one! Max!"  
  
"As I introduced myself earlier," said Salazar as he had been receiving death glare from his wife and Max. "I'm one of the Four Founder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, creator of the Slytherin house, Salazar Slytherin."  
  
"I'm Helga Hufflepuff, wife of Salazar Slytherin. One of the Four Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hufflepuff house is named after me," said an elegant lady.  
  
"I'm Godric Gryffindor, another of the Four Founders of Hogwarts, I created the house of courage, Gryffindor," declared another of the aged wizard.  
  
"And I'm Rowena Ravenclaw, the last of the Hogwarts Four Founders. I formed Ravenclaw house," said the last of the four figures that had suddenly appeared in the Grand Hall of Light.  
  
"Hey!" pouted Godric, acting like a three-year kid who had just been reject a candy by his mother. "What about being my wife?"  
  
Rowena rolled her eyes and purposely put on a high pitch tone, "Yes, I'm the wife of Godric Gryffindor. Happy now?"  
  
Plastered on Godric's face was a mad grin.  
  
"Just love to see you do that Rowena!"  
  
Dumbledore stood up and said, "As much as I hate to end this, honorable Founders. But the Order of Phoenix will make little progress in this meeting with such display of...er...affection."  
  
TBC...  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A note from your lazy Author:  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Surprised that I brought back the founders? Do you love it or what? Review and let me know! A word of thank to all my previous reviewers! They are:  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Braindrain: Thanks!  
  
Andea: Thanks! Cliff-hangers...hmm...I must leave more of them in my story...Just joking!  
  
Cerberis: Seeing is believing, my dear friend. Man! I hate to disappoint you but too bad...  
  
Angelis: thanks! FF.net recently have been experiencing some problems...I can't even log in some times.  
  
Arizona: Thanks!  
  
Fire Mistress: I don't know. ^0^ mustn't tell you, or the story won't be interesting, Haha!  
  
Chaser: thanks!  
  
Ran: Thanks! I await your reply.  
  
Wytil: Come on! Unless you are saying that you have been neutered, I don't believe that any boys at Secondary school or High school don't have any sex drive. If that's the case, I will have nothing more to say. And I will try to have some ' interesting Clark Kentish type speculations' as you place it.  
  
Cloak: Hey! Are you Singaporean? Those words you used are distinctively Singlish!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
That's all folks!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword 


	31. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
Plastered on Godric's face was a mad grin.  
  
"Just love to see you do that Rowena!"  
  
Dumbledore stood up and said, "As much as I hate to end this, honorable founders. But the Order of Phoenix will make little progress in this meeting with such display of...er...affection."  
  
"And you must be the head of the most renowned Order of Phoenix and the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore," said Godric.  
  
"Yes indeed Sir Godric," said Dumbledore as he bowed low before the ghostly figure.  
  
"No need for formalities," said Salazar with amusement. "All of us had enough of such formalities when we are alive, so let us have a break since we are dead."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
"Now carry on with your meeting, act as if we are not here," said Rowena as she waved her hand to remove the screen.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
A week later at the land of Elves... (About a month in the Human realm)  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
With Harry's swift response to Tom Riddle's attack on the land of Elves, the Elves were currently holding a massive celebration for the arrive of the legendary Harry Potter, Lord of Light and his friends for a week long. Harry winced at the very memory when Aurgdani presented him and his friends to the Elves. Harry had never expected such response that the Elves had given.  
  
-------  
  
Flashback...  
  
------  
  
"Boom!"  
  
Harry looked around with his wand out, looking out for any sight danger. Aurgdani chuckled, "Lower your wand, my friend. That was our bell for our whole race to assemble."  
  
Standing up, the King spoke in Elvish, //Order all festive organizers to prepare for the Arrival of the Lord.//  
  
"Festive organizers?" Harry asked sharply. Aurgdani adapted an innocent look, which fooled no one.  
  
"Aurgdani, don't think that my friends don't understand Elvish means that I don't understand," Harry said coldly.  
  
Throwing his hand up in mock defeat, Aurgdani explains, "Well, I have to celebrate the defeat of the Lord of Darkness."  
  
"Arrival of the Lord?" asked Harry warningly.  
  
"What arrival of the Lord?" said Aurgdani innocently however his eyes twinkled in a way not unlike Merlin and Dumbledore. (A/N: Although Harry is well versed in ways of languages, he is very unfamiliar with the ways of different races as the Order of Light recruits only humans into its ranks. The reason for this strange rule is simple. Over the history, only humans had turned towards the Dark side. Orcs, trolls and other races had never in history turned to the dark side. They fight humans because of their hatred towards mankind for branding them dark or because this desire flows within their blood. Therefore, as Harry is one of the very few humans who had contact with elves, it is not surprising that he don't understand the ways of the other race. And take note, this is my PERSONAL EXPLAINATION! It has nothing to do with any one!)  
  
"Don't play dumb," hissed Harry venomously.  
  
Aurgdani took a step back and said, "Easy, Harry."  
  
At the same, a courier came into the throne room and declared in a loud voice, Elvish of course:  
  
//The Ministers request for a royal-conference in the Grand Hall, your royal majestic!//  
  
'Divine intervention!' thought Aurgdani as he hastily turned towards Harry and in a grave tone said, "My subjects has called for a meeting which I'm at no liberty to reject according to the laws that was past down from my forefathers."  
  
Knowing that he had no more way of worming information for Aurgdani, Harry let him go very reluctantly. Since news of his arrival spread within the Tree of Everlasting yesterday, the guards and servants had been giving a berth wide enough for a couple of Hungarian Horntails to stand beside him. This was not helped as his friends teased him purposely by saying, "Hail my Lord!"  
  
Walking back to his friends, Harry sat down dejectedly. Looking at his friends who were currently mediating, Harry realized all of them had reached the highest level one can reach with their Element-being one with their element. Being one with your element means that you do not need spells or incantations to bring on the power of your element. One can mould his or hers element as they like. Instead of the blazing red aura of fire that had surrounded Ron, was a bell-blue flame, which surrounded him. Not like as the red flame, which flick as the wind blow, but a fire that is complete controlled by Ron. The surrounding area has not suffer from any burns proved that Ron is indeed one with his Fire element.  
  
Neville instead of the usual steady calm blue aura of the element Water that had surrounded him, was a torrent aura of blue-green. With a certain surprise, Harry recognised the colour as those of the sea that he had seen. The amount of control that Neville had extended over his element, could easily match those of Harry over the Water element. Neville is at par with Harry in the terms of power and control over the Water Element. If not for the fact Harry is an Ancient Creature Elemental, Harry would lose to Neville if they ever fight with their Elements.  
  
What were most surprising are those of Hermione. Somehow, like Harry, Hermione managed to merge her two elements, Earth and Air, as one. Therefore, instead of the green and gray aura, was a colour of strange sliver, something he had never before seen in his life. Knowing that his friends had finally gained total control over their element, Harry clapped his hands together bring them out of their trance.  
  
His friends snapped with a certain amount of shock. There, Harry was smiling proudly at his friends.  
  
"Congratulations, Ron, Hermione, Neville! You all have just managed to become one with your element," said Harry happily. "Now that you have managed to become one with your elements, I'm going to teach you reach for with you for your Elemental Guardian."  
  
"Elemental Guardian?" asked Hermione sharply.  
  
"Is there any problem with that, Hermione?" asked Harry.  
  
"But it's impossible to summon an Elemental Guardian," explained Hermione.  
  
Shaking his head ruefully, Harry said: "It is possible to summon an Elemental Guardian but the important prerequisite is to become one with your element. Normally, it will take a least ten years to become one with your element if you train by yourself."  
  
Holding up his hand to stop further question, Harry said, "I have enough of questions for the day. Now, just listen to me all of you. What I am going say is very import for you to search for your Elemental Guardian."  
  
Harry began to explain the entire procedure to search for their own Elemental Guardian. Out of the three, only Neville managed to understand what Harry is trying to put across to them. Not surprising as only Neville's power and control over his Element is at par to those of Harry.  
  
"Neville, since you understand what I'm putting across. Do as I had told you and try to reach to your Elemental Guardian while I continue to teach Ron and Hermione," smiled Harry.  
  
Harry repeated the oral formula for the duo and explained each step into detail. Hermione managed to catch on after the third explanation. Looking at Ron's dejected face, Harry smiled and said.  
  
"Actually, all of you had progressed faster then I had when I first joined the Order of Light. Merlin spent three hours to explain the theory part to me before I had fully understand it."  
  
Ron smiled the prospect that he had been faster than Harry in his mastery over the fire element. But what Ron failed to remember was that Harry had a total of four different elements running within him to control and master. Harry smiled and decided that there was a better and faster way of letting Ron know what he had to do. Placing his hand on Ron's forehead, Harry let a barrage of information flow into Ron's mind. At once, Ron understood what Harry had been trying to make known to him.  
  
Just when Harry broke the connection, Neville managed successful to summon his Elemental Guardian. It was a hippocampus. Harry found that amusing, as hippocampus is known for their calm and peaceful nature. However, it very well suited Neville who tried his best to avoid any conflict of any type.  
  
At this moment, a courier walked in nervously and said in a trembling voice, "My Lord, the Royal Majestic has requested for your presence in the balcony. And along with your friends."  
  
Harry nodded and called to his friends, "Guys, Aurgdani wants to see us in the balcony."  
  
His friends nodded and stood up, dismissing the elements that they had summoned for before hand. Turning towards the poor elf that is shaking to the core, Harry smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Lead the way, my friend."  
  
At this statement, the elf scuttled off. If Harry and Hermione hadn't casted the spell Haste on Ron and Neville, they will never have caught up with the elf. Soon, they reached the balcony where Aurgdani is standing. The moment Harry appeared, Aurgdani moved forward and dragged him on the balcony and in a loud voice, declared.  
  
//My people! This is our savior who rescued our land from the hand of the Dark Lord, Voldemort!//  
  
An amount of uncertain muttering swept through the crowd. Holding up his hand for silence and continued.  
  
//This the person spoke of by our forefathers. In legends and myths! He is the Lord of Light! The one who is to lead us to destroy the Burning Legion once and for all! The spoken one is the legendary Harry Potter, Lightening Bearer!//  
  
At this statement, all the elves went down to their knees as the highest form of respect. Harry winced at the show of respect. In a clear voice, Harry called out to the Elves.  
  
//My friends! I wish not see such a gesture again! Arise, my friends. In this war, we are brother in arms, not as the Lord and his servants!//  
  
From his point of view, Harry noticed that the elves are hesitating as they exchanged worried looks. Once again, Harry called out.  
  
//Arise, my friends. Fear not of punishment! I give you my word of Honor as the Lord of Light!//  
  
One elf rose shaking and was soon followed by the rest of the elves. Aurgdani moved forward and shouted.  
  
//A token of our thanks to the Lord!//  
  
And a female elf moved forward shaking. In her hands, Harry recognised those are robes of the elves. Soft as silk and could be used as a form of invisibility cloak, which could help one blend into the background. Taking hold of one of the robes, the King went down onto knees and presented Harry with the robe. With a certain amount of surprise, Harry noticed that these robes were woven to be like those of Hogwarts' robe. Golden lining was woven onto the edge of the robe. Intricate elvish runes was woven in silver along the edge. Awkwardly, Harry took the robe and threw it over his shoulder and tightened the golden clasp.  
  
There was a burst of applause as Harry put on the robe. Holding his hand up for silence, Aurgdani then removed his necklace and place it round Harry's neck and said.  
  
//As the King of the elf kingdom, I hereby, announced that Harry Potter, Lord of Light, the true guardian of our land!//  
  
This time the response was overwhelming. The elves went down again and shouted:  
  
//We hereby pledge our services to our Lord, Harry Potter and forever stand by his command. We will faithfully follow his lead through this war and protect him with our life! By this, we bind ourselves a magical contract to Our Lord, Harry Potter, and his future descendents!//  
  
-------  
  
End of Flashback...  
  
-------  
  
Now, Harry was going through his thoughts about his life. Suddenly, his thoughts stopped at person. For a long time, Harry had felt the warmth that he had never ever felt before. Her long black hair and the way she had been around, not treating him as the legendary Harry Potter. Slapping himself mental, Harry chided himself.  
  
'Get a grip Potter, why are you think about Janet Heselwood?'  
  
At once his inner self slapped him directly with the answer.  
  
'Because you love that girl.'  
  
'When can you leave me alone?'  
  
'If I ever leave you alone, there would be not more fun in my life and THAT is a tragedy.'  
  
Harry shook his head, why can't his inner self be more reasonable and not like the infamous Weasley twins?  
  
'Face it Potter, you love that girl and she love you! And I'm going to bug you until you are dead.'  
  
'Give me a break once in a while!'  
  
'Fine! But I think that the Elf princess is here.'  
  
Standing up, Harry turned left and saw the princess moving gracefully towards him. Nudging his friends, Harry bowed before the princess and said.  
  
//Your royal highness, thank you for your offer to guide us through your city.//  
  
The princess smiled and replied, //Please Lord Harry, call me by my name, Geletn.//  
  
//what does your name means, Geletn?// asked Hermione. At this statement, Geletn looked surprised.  
  
//You speak Elvish, Hermione?//  
  
//A little. Lord Harry had spent some time teaching us over the week.//  
  
This statement, Harry turned and stared at Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, what did I warned you about calling me Lord Harry?"  
  
Placing a puzzled look, she replied, "What?"  
  
Shaking his head, Harry sighed, "You have been spending way too much time with both Sirius and Ron. Both of them have corrupted you."  
  
"Excuse me Harry! I'm not that bad!" said Ron in mock anger.  
  
"No, you are not that bad," smiled Neville impishly as he looked at Ron. The mischievous sparkle was gleaming like mad. "Ron, you are worse."  
  
The three started to bicker and Harry shook his head solemnly.  
  
"Comedians! I'm surrounded by comedians!"  
  
Moving beside Harry as the three continued to quarrel good-naturedly, Geletn spoke, //Are they always like this Lord Harry?//  
  
Harry had long given up trying to convince these elves to call him by his name, Harry. The closest he could get them to call him was Lord Harry, not My Lord. He had to satisfy himself with this.  
  
//No,// replied Harry. //Normally, only Ron and Hermione bicker like this. I think that they are influenced by our in-house pranksters, Sirius Black, George and Fred Weasley.//  
  
Shaking his head, Harry continued, //Those three could easily drive anyone crazy if anyone wanted to live with them.//  
  
//Lord Harry, if you don't mind to tell your friends to stop, we may never have the time to visit the city,// smiled the Princess.  
  
Harry nodded his head and call to his friends, "Come on, you can quarrel all you want after..."  
  
Harry was cut short of his statement when a Fire Knight, Water Hippocampus, Earth Golem and Air Owl attacked him. In a swift movement, Harry leaped back and called for his Ancient Elemental Creatures. At once, a fire Pyrohydra, Water Scylla, Earth Behemoth and an Air Roc responded to his call and attacked each of the elemental guardians. Except for Neville's Hippocampus, Ron's Fire Knight and Hermione Earth Golem and Air Owl didn't put up any fight before they went down.  
  
TBC...  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
A note from your Author:  
  
Please take note that one's elemental is something like a Patronus. It is very different from those of Harry's Ancient Elemental Creatures, so please don't mistaken. A word of thanks to all my previous reviewers! They are:  
  
-------------------  
  
EriEka127: Haha! Thanks! I love to twist it in a way that people can't guess what is coming up next!  
  
Mr. Happy Java Man: Haha! The will be more creatures and spells appearing in the sequel. Yes, I'm obsessed with the Heroes series, as they have included mythology creatures, which I'm obsessed with.  
  
Ran: Those 'banners' as you stated so nicely are totally disgusting! I had a hard time explaining to my parents why I visit the web page...you are damn lucky that I don't know who you are or I would have throttle your throat!  
  
Oyne: Thanks! But what was that you want to say?  
  
Braindrain: Thanks!  
  
Mistri: Thanks!  
  
Alexiel: Thanks! \\(^0^)//  
  
Corrie: Thanks!  
  
Arizosa: Thanks!  
  
chaser: Thanks!  
  
Angelis: Don't worry, I will complete this story not matter what happens...unless Death decides that its time that he pays me a visit...  
  
--------------------  
  
That's all folks!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword 


	32. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
Harry was cut short of his statement when a Fire Knight, Water Hippocampus, Earth Golem and Air Owl attacked him. In a swift movement, Harry leaped back and called his Ancient Elemental Creatures. At once, a fire Pyrohydra, Water Scylla, Earth Behemoth and an Air Roc responded to his call and attacked each of the elemental guardians. Except for Neville's Hippocampus, Ron's Fire Knight and Hermione Earth Golem and Air Owl didn't put up any fight before they went down.  
  
Shaking his head, Harry said, "When we go back to Hogwarts, train more on your elements. Here, only Neville have a chance of fighting me in Elemental combat. Now if we don't waste any more time, we still have a city to visit."  
  
-----------------  
  
At the City's Blacksmith...  
  
-----------------  
  
They had just finished the tour of the City and were now at the last of the place of all, the Elf Blacksmith. The princess pushes open the door leading to the blacksmith forge. The sight revealed had totally destroyed Harry's expectation of a dirty blacksmith. Instead of a very dirty place where soot, grim and fume are part of the place, a very clean place present itself before him.  
  
Geletn explained: "The reason to this cleanliness is because that we believe that superior weapons and armors could not be forged in a dirty condition."  
  
"I see the logical in it," said Harry as he glazed at the place with awe. "Soot, grim and fumes makes a weapon not as sharp and durable as it can be. I have reasons to believe that this is the place where you have kept the legendary hammer and forge of the renowned Blacksmith, Hellforge."  
  
"Hellforge?" asked Hermione quizzed.  
  
"I see that Lord Harry is well informed of our land despite of the fact that few humans have contact with us," smiled Geletn.  
  
"Hellforge is a nickname given to a mysterious blacksmith. The weapons and armors that he forged are made to last forever, the legendary armor, the Arkaine's Valor, the legendary sword, Grandfather Colossal Blade and the legendary bow of the Elves, the Windforce was all forged from his hands as well as many more weapons and armors. From what I can gather at the Castle despite of it size, remarkably very little information could be found. The Arkaine's Valor is a strange mix between Mithrill and an ancient species of Dragon and the blood of the same dragon. These combinations forge the armor to be total resistant to all magic and weapon contact. His skills in blacksmith is the only human who is total superior of those of the Dwarfs and Elves," said Harry, looking awed at Geletn. "It was said that he disappeared after he helped the Elves to forge the Windforce. I believe that he had died here."  
  
Geletn smiled and nodded, "You are indeed well informed about many events of our land, Lord Harry. Come, I'll show you the Hammer and Anvil used by him."  
  
With these words, she glided off into a side room, which Harry and his friends had missed before hand. Shaking his head, Harry and his friends followed her into the room. Immediately, they were awed by the very aura radiating from the hammer and anvil itself. Harry noticed that the aura of the Hammer and Anvil is similar to those of a blazing hot furnace.  
  
'So that's why Hellforge doesn't need a flame or fire, the very hammer and anvil carries the power similar to those of fire,' thought Harry. And with another incredible amount of shock, Harry noticed that on the Hammer and Anvil was the very marking of Devil.  
  
'These aren't ordinary hammer and anvil! They are made to forge the weapons and armors of Devil!'  
  
It was then; Harry noticed the very look on Ron. It is as though Ron recognize the hammer and anvil. He seems to be in a daze. With surprising eloquence, Ron asked in Elfish.  
  
//Has anyone been able to touch that Hammer and Anvil?//  
  
Surprised, Geletn replied.  
  
//No, not one had been touch the hammer. It seems that a Shielding Charm is protecting the hammer. Why?//  
  
Without saying a word, Ron moved forward and grabbed the Hammer. Immediately, a strange voice rung through the room. A deep husky voice with a dwarfish accent Harry noted with a great deal of surprise.  
  
"Once I had promised that I will be reborn into this mortal realm to aid the Lord of Light in his quest against the Lord of Darkness. Now I'm really to fulfill this promise. With the Hammer and Anvil used by the Devil himself, it carries the flames and heat from the deepest depth of Hell, I will reforge the weapons in Castle of Light to carry blazing heat or freezing cold!"  
  
With that, Ron fell into a coma.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
It was five days after Ron had fallen into coma; Harry decided that they should return to Hogwarts. When Harry made his decision known to Aurgdani, the king became solemn.  
  
//Harry, as one of your friends has claimed the Hellforge's Hammer and Anvil as his, you as the leader must prove that you are worthy for the item before you're allowed to leave this land, if not you will be imprisoned with these land forever.//  
  
//How?// was the word which came out of Harry's mouth without hesitation.  
  
//Not much but just two test. You will be going through our Chamber of Warriors and Dragoncross.//  
  
//What am I supposed to do?//  
  
//Ah...That's the catch, Harry, for you are not to know. Are you up to it?//  
  
At this statement, Harry started to weigh his chances. A part of him told him to go for it while another part of repeatedly warned him not to go. Finally, he asked.  
  
//Well I be supplied with weapons if I agree?//  
  
Harry could have sworn that Aurgdani turned grim but there was no change on his facial expression.  
  
//Very well, you will be armed with our best armor, shield and sword.//  
  
//Their name and their maker?//  
  
//The sword is named Doombringer, the shield is Stormshield and the armor is known as The Gladiator's Bane. Their maker is Hellforge.//  
  
Harry made a gaping voice.  
  
//Now that you had consented to the test on your own free will, the armor and the sword will be brought to you by tomorrow morning which the test will take place.//  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Harry was decked out in the armor, sword and shield that the elves had brought to him early in the morning. Calming himself, Harry had a rough idea about what he was going to encounter. Harry walked into the Throne Room and was greeted with an amazing sight. All the Elven ministers were gathered there. Aurgdani stood up the moment Harry enter and said in a loud clear voice.  
  
//My friends! Lord Harry had accepted to go through our Chamber of Warriors and the Dragoncross!//  
  
At this the elves started to whisper among themselves. The king held up his hand and said.  
  
//There is nothing we could do but to wish him luck! My warriors will escort you, blindfold to the Chamber and they will wait until you complete the quest needed of you and guide you again to the Dragoncross and back!//  
  
Looking at Harry, he asked, //Lord Harry, are you ready?//  
  
Harry nodded his head and closed his eyes. The last thing he heard was.  
  
//Warriors, escort the Challenger to the Chamber of Warriors!//  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
//Lord Harry, we are here.//  
  
Harry removed his blindfold and opened his eyes. In front of him was a magnificent golden gate and he was standing in the middle of a bridge. The Elves were nowhere to be seen. On gate, names of past Elves who had attempted to cross the Chamber of Warrior were carved. On the left and right of the door, were two huge stone sculptures of two elves. Their facial expression were cold and hard. One of the Elves held a grand sword in an aggressive posture while the other had his bow drawn, pointing at the exactly spot where Harry was currently standing. With amusement on his face, Harry discovered that the Grand sword was craved to look like the Taros Sword. After a few seconds, elvish words appeared.  
  
//You wish to challenge the Chamber of Warriors, Mortal?//  
  
//Yes,// replied Harry as he looked at the words. Slowly, it changed.  
  
//You understand that in the Chamber of Warriors no magic or elemental is to be used. All you can use is weapon that you are currently holding.//  
  
Harry was stunned, magic and elemental couldn't be used?! Although Harry was well learned in the arts of swordplay, there was always a bit of uncertainty in his abilities.  
  
//What will happen if I violate rules?//  
  
The answer was short.  
  
//Death.//  
  
Taking a deep breath of air, Harry accepted.  
  
//Very well, Mortal. If you fail, you will die. This is a place where the warriors within know no mercy. If you are truly prepared, take a step forward. If not, retreat and we spare your life.//  
  
Harry took a great step forward and new words appeared.  
  
//You are indeed courageous, Young Mortal! Start your quest in the Chamber of Warriors! Only by defeating the Warriors may you leave this place unscathed!//  
  
At this, the bridge behind him broke and the gate opened. Voluntarily, Harry stride forward into the gate and a blast of light engulfed him. When Harry opened his eyes, he discovered that he was now somewhere in the middle of nowhere. But one thing was certain. Around him are eighteen bronze statues of different elves. Each holding to a different weapon. Harry went looking at the weapons that they were holding. Scythes, spears, javelins, swords, bows, crossbows, axes, throwing daggers and maces were part of the list. Harry went back to the centre and sighed.  
  
This wasn't what he had expected. Harry was beginning to wonder that if all this was a waste of time when the statues suddenly awakened and launched themselves at him. However, with the training under Max, Harry performed a series of amazing gymnastic. Landing behind one of the Bronze statues, Harry swept his sword downwards forcefully...only to met with an resounding metallic TANG! For once, Harry felt fear.  
  
The bronze statue turned towards Harry and let loosed a volley of arrows. Harry twirled his sword, breaking all the bronze arrows. Surprised Harry barely noticed a bronze scythe descending towards his head. At the last moment, Harry turned and brought up his shield, blocking the strong blow. Harry grunted as the heavy blow took away his breath. He stumbled for a while before he managed to stabilize himself, only discover a pair of sword thrust towards him. Harry parried the swords. With a swift movement of his wrist, Harry turned the bronze swords and locked them with his Doombringer. A desperate thought went through his mind, Harry wasn't sure that it would work but this was his only bet.  
  
Keeping the two swords locked under his, Harry heard the sound of arrows, bolts and javelin heading towards him. At the last moment, Harry unlocked his sword and leapt aside. He watched with satisfaction as the arrows, bolts and the javelin impaled the two sword wielding bronze statues, turning them into bronze dust.  
  
'Two down and sixteen to go,' grinned Harry mentally. 'So they are weak against their own weapons.'  
  
But his joy didn't last long for his discover that the remaining bronze figures were just as tough. And to make matter worse, they learned from the mistakes of other statues. Harry had to dodge the arrows and bolts that were flying around while he avoided the statues attack. Now that he discover that they were weak against their own type of weapon, Harry had an edge over the statues.  
  
After dancing around for a while, Harry discovered another chance. This time, he could wipe out half of the statues. Harry had to chose his timing very careful, for one wrong move and he would be decapitated. Landing in front the Javelin throwing statue, Harry paused. Blocking the javelins that it threw at him, Harry knew that it was now or never.  
  
'Now or never!'  
  
Harry leapt sideways and two statues wielding axes followed him. Harry knew very well that behind him were the crossbow statues. There was the sound of bolts and arrows being launched. Harry's position was perfect. The moment Harry leapt into the air, javelin impaled through the statues and as they fell, the bolts and arrows breezed through the bronze dust, spearing through the bronze statues holding onto the ranged weapons. Now Harry was left with ten statues to deal with.  
  
'Shit! This wasn't what I had expected,' cursed Harry mental. He had miscounted. Worse still, now Harry was surrounded. And he is out of energy after all that dodging.  
  
'That's it!' Harry thought, resolved to sell his life dearly as he held up the Doombringer. The remaining bronze statues lunged towards Harry together. Subconsciously, Harry leap upwards and there was a reverberating sound of bronze impaling bronze. Surprised, Harry looked downwards and discovered all the remaining statues had hit each other in the confusion. Landing gracefully, Harry noticed that other then his shield having a few dents, there was no major damage caused. Once again, elvish words appeared.  
  
//You have proven that you are truly skilled with your sword. For this, I grant your freedom! Your quest in the Chambers of Warriors is complete!//  
  
Harry found himself engulfed by the same white light and reappeared at the bridge. Harry looked around and found that the elven warriors were practical gaping at him like a goldfish. One of them managed to ask weakly.  
  
//Lord Harry, how on the name of god did you survived without a scratch?//  
  
//Luck and practice,// replied Harry, not noticing his armor had another crest on it, this time it is on the left side of the armor. //Blindfold me and bring me to the Dragoncross.// instructed Harry.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
//Lord Harry, we are here.//  
  
Removing his blindfolds by himself, Harry discovered that once again the elven warriors had disappeared. Shaking his head, Harry moved forward. A magnificent sight greeted him. For a long time, Harry had seen pictures of Dragonian in Hogwarts Library but he had never expected he would find them in this realm.  
  
/{This is totally amazing}\ Harry whispered as he watch the ten Dragonians playing chess.  
  
The Dragonians snapped and their head turned towards Harry. Harry took a step back warily; ready to bolt should they attack. One of them moved towards Harry and eyed him with his single eye. Harry could sense the wisdom, power and knowledge held with this Dragonian. In a few seconds, the Dragonian spoke.  
  
/{You spoke our language, young Mortal, didn't you?}\  
  
Somehow, this was more like a statement to Harry than a question. Harry nodded without a word. Somehow, this Dragonian reminded Harry of the Norse god, Odin.  
  
/{What's your name, young mortal?}\  
  
/{Harry Potter.}\  
  
The Dragonian didn't even flinch or show any signs of emotion change.  
  
/{You say that you are Harry Potter, the new Lord of Light, didn't you? Prove it, young one.}\  
  
Harry rolled up his right sleeves and showed the sign. The Dragonian bent closer to examine the mark. Harry could felt the Dragonian's breath on his arm. After a short while, the Dragonian straighten up and declared:  
  
/{Well, Harry Potter, you are indeed the Lord of Light, but to gain entry into the Dragoncross, you must said my name and my title. Only one chance is given. If you got it wrong, we will have to rip you apart.}\ His voice was calm and held no emotion.  
  
Harry was stunned. His inner-self started to say, 'Follow your Heart, Harry, to whatever it leads you to.'  
  
Steadying himself, Harry went through all the information stored in his mind. Odin...It sounded right...but his title...The guardian of wisdom. Even the idea itself sounded stupid. Then it hitted him.  
  
/{Odin, Chief Counselor of King Arankonir, Supreme in wisdom, and knowledge of the realm of Elves, Human and Dragonians. First Class Order of Kendra, granted by the former King, Argwardion. Second in command in the realm of Dragonians. Sent here to guard the Dragoncross by King Arankonir for a sacred Artifact of your realm.}\  
  
The Dragonian eyed Harry with surprise over his face and asked, surprisingly in English.  
  
"You are a true Warrior of both force and knowledge. I shall grant you passage into the Dragoncross. But beware, in the Dragoncross only when you have reach and retrieve the Dragonsword, you are consider successful. But you are to leave all your weapons, armors and shields here."  
  
Very unwillingly, Harry removed his armor, shield and sword.  
  
"Now, young mortal, enter the Dragoncross!"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Half of the day had gone and Odin and the rest of the Dragonians were beginning to wonder if Harry had died in the quest. As far as he could remember in his forty years here, no elf had entered the Dragoncross and had walked out alive. Even they themselves also had problems coming out alive. So how can a mere mortal? Odin was interrupted by a solitary figure walking slowly and steadily towards the Dragonians. Drawing out their swords, the Dragonians prepared themselves for an attack.  
  
However this action was not necessary, for the solitary figure proved to be Harry. The Dragonians lowered their weapons and glided forward to greet him. However, when they reached Harry, their jaws dropped in surprise. Harry had managed walk into Dragoncross and back without a scar on him.  
  
What is most surprising to Odin was the item strapped on Harry's back. It was a sword. Harry reached Odin and unfastened the sword and handed it over to Odin.  
  
/{I have help you recover your sacred artifact from Srakronl,}\ said Harry as putted on his armor. /{As far as I can see, none who had gone in had survived the encounter with Srakronl. If I'm right, Srakronl is a fallen Dragonian.}\  
  
All the Dragonians nodded mutely.  
  
/{Very well, as I had completed the task set down by the Elf King Aurgdani, I must return to the warriors who had brought me here.}\  
  
With this, Harry disappeared. With a bright flash of light, Harry reappeared in the Tree of Everlasting. Looking around at the stunned faces, Harry said.  
  
//I have completed the tests.//  
  
//Very well, Lord Harry, you and your friends may return back to your realm.//  
  
//Thank you,// replied Harry graciously.  
  
TBC...  
  
-------------------------------  
  
A note from your Author:  
  
Here's another chapter, my friends. This is my longest chapter yet. Harry and his friends will be returning to Hogwarts the next chapter. Romance between Janet and Harry will bloom, much to popular demands. Ah...yes! I have decided to include a joke section at the end of my stories! A word of thanks to my reviewers. They are:  
  
---------------  
  
fictionwriter: Thanks!  
  
Princess Hermione: Thanks!  
  
RookRaven: Thanks!  
  
JerseyGirl03: Thanks!  
  
Braindrain: Thanks! Study hard and study smart!  
  
Corrie: Thanks!  
  
Phenixrising: Thanks! I will certainly finish the trilogy of my story!  
  
EriEka127: Er...it depends on how fast my brain is willing to work to complete the next chapter...But I'll try!  
  
Mistri: You are soooo violent...I like it! *Evil grin!*  
  
Arizosa: I have said it once and I will say it again. Under no condition will I remove this story from FanFiction.net, even if Mrs Rowling plans to release her book immediately! This part of my follow-through commitment policy.  
  
Angelis: I will try!  
  
Chaser: Thanks!  
  
---------------  
  
That's all folks!  
  
So long,  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword  
  
---------------  
  
Chew on it!  
  
In a television commercial, a contact lens manufacturer has a deal for its customers: buy a set of lenses and get a gift pack for only $10. it's a gift...so why does it cost money? 


	33. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
//Very well, Lord Harry, you and your friends may return back to your realm.//  
  
//Thank you,// replied Harry graciously.  
  
-------------------  
  
At the Castle of Light...  
  
-------------------  
  
"He has completed six of the ten tests very successfully," Merlin said as he stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I have never had a better disciple than him, mastering the basics faster than others."  
  
"Yes, indeed," Godric said solemnly. "Indeed, great things are expected from him. As the last remaining heir of King Arthur, Rowena, you Merlin and myself, he has indeed inherited our talents."  
  
"But the only difference between them and you, is that Harry is more matured. Unlike you Godric, he doesn't have a sense of dry humor with which YOU drove many of your old students nearly nuts!" Max snapped at Godric, angry that Godric Gryffindor had somehow returned to the Castle of Light.  
  
"I'm not that bad, am I?"  
  
"No," grinned Rowena. Godric could easily fly to heaven judging from his looks, but Rowena's next sentence quickly brought him back to earth very hard. "You are ten time worse."  
  
-------------------  
  
Back at Hogwarts...  
  
-------------------  
  
The Gryffindors had been under a lot of pressure ever since Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville had gone away... disappeared would the more appropriate word. They had slid from the first place in the House Cup to the last and first to last in the Quidditch Cup. The Slytherins had gone to a new height of taunting. It took the Gryffindors a lot of self-control not to transfigure them all into animals.  
  
The other houses were not better, other then the Slytherins, that is. Grades and results had fallen slightly as a result of Harry's disappearance. The whole Hogwarts staff soon discovered that Harry currently was the only pillar of hope in this time of Darkness. When the news had somehow leaked out, the whole Wizarding world went into mourning despite Dumbledore's reassurance that Harry currently was very safe and is dealing with a few of his problems with Lord Voldemort.  
  
The worst had happened when Harry was gone. Lord Voldemort had struck at Hogwarts. Unluckily, a total of twelve students were killed and they are all foreigners. Before more damage could be done, a mysterious man saved Hogwarts at the last moment. He appeared suddenly behind Lord Voldemort's army and struck, catching many Death Eaters by surprise. Single-handedly, the mysterious man wiped out the seven thousands strong undead army just by walking through the army and killed almost half of all the Death Eaters. But when Lord Voldemort retreated, the man disappeared, leaving a word that had made no sense to anyone. The words was:  
  
"Judgment."  
  
Despite the attack in which all foreign students had died fighting the Death Eaters, the British Minster of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, stoutly refused to believe that Lord Voldemort had indeed returned. He released an official statement in all the global newspapers, saying...  
  
"You-Know-Who has not returned. The attack was just some former Death Eaters who had gathered and attacked Hogwarts for fun. These Death Eaters are under the belief of the rumors that You-Know-Who had returned. Rumors spread by Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, saying that He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named had been revived from the brink of Death. Harry Potter will be severely dealt with should he return to Hogwarts which I highly doubt possible for he has turned towards the Dark side."  
  
However this statement caused much resentment amongst the public, forcing Fudge to withdraw his statement. Fudge later announced that 'the Ministry will conduct a thorough investigation about the attack.'  
  
Yes, the Ministry did conducted an investigation, but they only chose the word of those who spoke bad about Harry Potter and released another official statement...  
  
"After much investigation, we, the Ministry, have discovered that the rumors is indeed baseless and full of doubts. Base on a wide number of Hogwarts students who have given evidence, we had came to the conclusion that Harry Potter had fabricated the rise of You-Know-Who and worse still, had killed Cedric Diggory out of lust of a Chinese girl who they both loved. Mr Harry Potter will be deal with the moment he returns to Hogwarts, for investigation, as well as for the trial for the murder of Cedric Diggory. If You-Know-Who has indeed risen again, we, in the Ministry, will do all that is possible to stop him in his track..."  
  
As a result of the attack, Dumbledore announced that the Inter-school Dueling and Quidditch Tournament would be cancelled. The Salem's Headmaster had also disappeared from Hogwarts during the attack.  
  
The one hit worst was Janet. Instead of the cheerful girl whom her friends known her to be, she had entered a new stage of depression. She missed all her lesson and even failed to turn up during mealtime. As a result, Janet had turned from a healthy looking girl to a worn and tired girl. The shadows under her eyes had shown the days of sleep she had missed and the red eyes make one guess how long had she cried over Harry's disappearance.  
  
At his wits end, Dumbledore finally forced himself to drag the girl to dinner one week before Christmas...  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Back to the Realms of Elves...  
  
--------------------------------  
  
After Harry managed to complete the test successful, he returned to the room where Ron was temporary staying. Counting the numbers days they had spent in this realm, Harry discovered that he had spent way too long at this realm. Harry was deep in his thoughts when he collided with Neville.  
  
"Oof!" cried Harry as he was knocked over by Neville. "Neville, what's the big idea?"  
  
Stopping to catch his breath, Neville informed Harry that Ron had awakened and was preparing to leave.  
  
"Just in time," grinned Harry. 'Ron has finally learnt to read my mind.'  
  
"Just in time!?" Neville almost shouted. "What do you mean by just in time?"  
  
"We are leaving today, Neville. We have stayed here for too long and Albus will start to get worried. Go tell Hermione to pack her stuffs and yours too," Harry ordered. Neville scrambled away, desperate to get the news to Hermione.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Standing in front of Aurgdani, Harry solemnly renewed his vow to keep this land safe from the hands of Lord Voldemort. Smiling, Aurgdani said:  
  
"Lord Harry, we, the elves, were very surprised that you managed surviving the Chamber of Warriors and Dragoncross."  
  
"It was nothing," Harry said modestly.  
  
"Nothing?! Lord Harry, you alone, had survived the test of the Eighteen Bronze Warriors and the harsh lands of Dragoncross. For the last hundred years, none was able to enter the Chamber and Dragoncross and make it out alive without a scratch," explained Aurgdani. Snapping his fingers, another elf holding a beautiful crafted figurine of him holding the Sword of Light. Crafted from solid diamond, the statuette glittered in the sunlight.  
  
Harry smiled ruefully and said, "No, I can't accept it, it's too expensive! Besides you have already done much for us."  
  
"No, it is YOU, Lord Harry who has done much for us," Aurgdani grinned and the elves roared in agreement. Shaking his head, Harry knew that it was hopeless to refuse the gift. So very unwilling, Harry accepted the gift. Saluting the King, Harry said.  
  
"It's a pleasure to know you, King Aurgdani."  
  
After that, Harry turned and walked down the steps to his friends and opened the Dimension Door. After sending his friends in first, Harry turned and said.  
  
"Good bye my friends. I enjoyed my stay here in this land, thank you." And Harry bowed deeply towards the Elves and stepped into the Dimension Door.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Harry stepped out of the Dimension Door and back into the familiar landscape of Hogwarts. All of a sudden, Harry felt another weigh fell onto his left hip. Looking down, Harry let a gasp. The Sword of Godric Gryffindor had appeared by his side in its own sheath.  
  
'Now that's surprising,' thought Harry as he pulled out the sword. Turning it over, Harry had the shock of his life. On the sword, beside Godric Gryffindor's name was his. The name was not carved by into the sword nor was it silver. Harry's name was also not imprinted by hand or by magic. Harry could easily sense it. No, the name had appeared by itself and in gold, in the same style of writing.  
  
Looking around, Harry could see that a battle had taken place here. Many of the trees had been burned and parts of Hogwarts' outer wall showed clear sights of a battle. Part of the wall had broken down and it was much lower than usual for most of upper part had been destroyed. Placing his hand on the ground, Harry call for the Element Earth. Using mind-link with the element, Harry discovered that Lord Voldemort had struck at Hogwarts while he was gone. Harry broke the connection and turned to Ron.  
  
"Ron, take the Hammer and Anvil back to Castle of Light. Make it fast," Harry said.  
  
With a tiny 'pop' Ron was gone and back.  
  
"Now that's fast," Harry smiled.  
  
"Well, Lord Harry, you ordered me to be fast," grinned Ron. Harry scowled at the use of Lord Harry.  
  
"Relax, pal," Neville said smoothly as he patted Harry's shoulder.  
  
Hermione said, as she looked around,: "I think that we have been away more than a week."  
  
"We have been away for two months," said Harry. "We have returned near Christmas."  
  
And Harry couldn't be more right. A thick layer of snow surrounded Hogwarts, however a radius of one meter around them was clear of any snow.  
  
"Opening Dimension Door to travel helps to clear the area so the user can have a smooth landing," smiled Hermione.  
  
Without saying a word, Harry turned and headed for the Great Hall, plowing his way slowly towards the Entrance Hall. After a while, Harry discovered that this was way too slow and sent out a blaze of flame, leaving in its wake a path of melted snow, turning the ground sluggish. Hermione placed her hand onto the ground and turned the mud into clay. Now without any snow or mud, the quartet moved swiftly into the Entrance Hall.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Harry reached the door into the Grand Hall and smiled, "Welcome home, my friends."  
  
After saying that, Harry pushed open the door. Moving swiftly, with their hoods drawn covering their faces, in the stunned silence of the Great Hall only to be stopped by Janet who lunged herself at Harry.  
  
"Harry, you came back," she whispered. Her whisper was loud enough for the whole Hall to hear, unfortunately. Instantly, a thunderous applause could be heard, as the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff stood up and welcome their old friends back. The foreign students also followed the rest of Hogwarts and stood up and welcomed Harry back. Only the Slytherins remained defiantly in their seat and openly glared at Harry.  
  
"Looks like our cover has been blown," said Hermione smiling as she removed her hood. Ron and Neville followed soon. But Harry was totally another thing...  
  
"As delightful as this may feel, Janet," wheezed Harry as he had his breath begin squeeze out. "I would...What happened to you?"  
  
Harry had finally looked at Janet's face and was totally shocked to see her so white and pale. Harry felt a pang of guilt and pain in him. It was clear that Janet had skipped many meals because of Harry's disappearance.  
  
"Harry, I..." was all she could say before she fainted in Harry's arm. Harry scooped the poor girl into his arms and moved out of the Great Hall. Before he leaved the Great Hall, Harry turned towards Dumbledore and said, "I believe that you will be wanting an explanation, Albus. Meet me in the Hospital Wing..."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Harry, I believe that you will give me an explanation regarding your mysterious disappearance to the land of elves," Dumbledore said as he sat down at the chair beside Janet's bed.  
  
Harry looked Dumbledore in his eyes and said, "As you had know that Tom Riddle had invaded the pure land of the of the Elves but still had not reached the Capital. But when I reached there, he breached the defenses and had captured the whole city..."  
  
Harry then spent the rest of the night explaining what had happened in the realms of the Elves, leaving out certain parts.  
  
------------------  
  
The next morning...  
  
------------------  
  
Harry entered the Great Hall amid a roaring applause. Shaking his head, Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table. Tonight, Harry would be returning to the Dursleys to settle some problems as Harry put it. Ron and Hermione came into the Great Hall, hands locked with each other's. Harry shook his head again as the two received the same treatment as Harry was getting.  
  
Sitting in front of Harry, Ron shook his head and said:  
  
"Now I finally understand why you hated the fame. Imagine walking into a roomful of applause," Ron grimaced at the now slowly subsiding applause.  
  
**************  
  
Harry had just finished his breakfast when the door of the Great Hall burst opening. From outside the room, the British Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, along with ten Aurors walked into the room, leaving the door wobbling dangerously on its hinge. Harry narrowed his eyes and looked at Fudge, who had a malicious glitter in his eyes. Moving to the Gryffindor House table, the Minister looked at Harry in a way which could be described as a look of triumph.  
  
"Mr Potter," began Fudge as he leered down at Harry who met Fudge's eyes with determination. "As the British Minster of Magic, I hereby placing you under arrest."  
  
A wave of unbelieving whispers swept through the Great Hall.  
  
"Silence!" roared Fudge but it failed to stop the hush whispering. Harry noticed that Malfoy had a triumphant look on his face too. A wave of anger swept over Harry as he tried to keep his hand from reaching into his robe and draw out the Sword of Gryffindor. In a cool, collected voice, Harry replied as he turned and look back at his plate, suddenly interested in the remains of his breakfast.  
  
"Under what charges?"  
  
"You are under arrest for being an Necromancer, a Death Eater and spreading rumors of You-Know-Who being alive while you gathered Death Eaters and attacked Hogwarts."  
  
"And what evidences do you have?"  
  
"I...I..." sputtered Fudge before he regain control of himself. "Anyway, you are to come with us, I now hereby declare that you are to follow us peacefully, or we will be obligated to attack you for resisting arrest."  
  
TBC...  
  
---------------------------------  
  
A note from your Author:  
  
Nice cliffy here, isn't it? Watch out, more surprises is coming your way. A note of thanks to my previous reviewers. They are:  
  
---------------------------------  
  
androme: Haha! Thanks! My Chinese...sigh! I can't read Han Yu Pin Yin very well...  
  
flaming ur fic: You try and beat me? lol! Come on! Bring it on! I will welcome your arrival to Singapore! If you are not afraid of getting Severe Acute Respiratory Syndrome (SARS). And I will bet a billion dollar that your dog can't even read or understand English, further write it!  
  
Braindrain: thanks! I'm a student as well, so I understand...  
  
Mistri: It's just a joke! Relax! Thanks for your review!  
  
JerseyGirl03: Thanks!  
  
Angelis: I will try! Thanks for your review!  
  
Chaser: Thanks!  
  
Love4884: Thanks!  
  
Athenakitty: Haha! Wait and see but I can promise one thing, for the rest of this story; Voldie will be out of the picture. He is undergoing some ritual. I can't tell you what ritual!  
  
Cloak: Thanks!  
  
------------------  
  
That's all folks!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword  
  
-------  
  
Chew On It!  
  
A passing policeman overheard a dialogue between a taxi driver and a foreign visitor.  
  
Taxi Driver: As a cabbie, I must take up running.  
  
Visitor: Why? Because you don't want to be unfit like most other taxi driver?  
  
The reply amused the policeman a lot.  
  
Taxi Driver: No, because I can't keep up with passengers who take off without paying! 


	34. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
"You are under arrest for being a Necromancer, a Death Eater and spreading rumors of You-Know-Who being alive while you gathered Death Eaters and attack Hogwarts."  
  
"And what evidences do you have?"  
  
"I...I..." sputtered Fudge before he regain control of himself. "Any way, you are to come with us, I now hereby decrees that you are to follow us peacefully, or we will be obligated to attack you for resisting arrest."  
  
At this, Cornelius Fudge placed his right hand onto Harry's shoulder, only to scream in pain and pulled back. Harry turned and looked Fudge or more accurately, Fudge's hand. Harry was shocked to see that the hand of the Minister was riddled with at least ten arrows. Looking closely, Harry recognized the arrows. These are the arrows made by the Elves. The Aurors looked around the Great Hall wildly, trying to locate the person responsible for the attack.  
  
"If you touch Mr Potter again, you will find yourself dead!"  
  
A voice spoke throughout the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville recognised the voice. It belongs to the King of the Elves, Aurgdani. Harry raised his voice and called out in elvish.  
  
//Show yourselves my friends.//  
  
At once, around the Great Hall, in previously seemingly empty spaces, Elves appeared as they removed their hood. Another wave of disbelief swept through the Great Hall as very rarely, do elves come to Earth. Aurgdani walked to Harry and greeted him in a formal way which Harry returned. Fudge managed to cast numbing charm on his injured hand and glare at the two. In an angry voice, Fudge bellowed.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
At once, the Elves raised their bows and had their sights set, aiming at Fudge.  
  
//Lower your bows,// Harry called out to the elves and another wave of disbelief swept through the hall as the Elves lowered their bows. Harry had just spoken in Elvish and they hadn't realized until now.  
  
"I, Minister Fudge, orders that you reveal your name this instant!" roared the Minister. At this, Aurgdani looked at Fudge coolly and replied.  
  
"I don't give a damn about your rank, Mr Fudge."  
  
Harry tried to make his cough sound convincing but he failed very miserably. The rest of the students in the Great Hall tried to stifle their laughter as well as the Aurors. Fudge roared, "You are to reveal your name or you will be placed in the Azkaban this instant!"  
  
"I am the ruler of the realm of Elves, Minister." The word Minister came out of Aurgdani's mouth with much scorn.  
  
"My name is King Argundani IXI Rctpor," said Aurgdani after a pause. Another collective gasp swept through the Hall. At this statement, Fudge paled and backed nervously before he turned and ran, shouting.  
  
"I will get you, Potter, if that's the last thing I do!"  
  
Ignoring the Minister's shouting, Harry turned towards Aurgdani.  
  
"What brings you to our realm, Aurgdani?"  
  
"After your departure, let's just say that thing are a bit too boring our at our place so we had decided to join hands with humans in this war against the Legion."  
  
Cocking his head, Harry smiled with amusement, "I thought that I just left for about an hour or so."  
  
"Busted," grinned the Elf King.  
  
Shaking his head, Harry said, "We better clear this with Albus, he would know what to do best."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Albus, the Elves have decided to take an active part in this up coming war against Tom Riddle," Harry said as sat in the comfortable chair facing his mentor in the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore had come earlier to check on Janet.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Lord Harry, I can't understand why are you letting Mr Dumbledore making all the decision when your rank is much higher then his."  
  
"Albus have a far better knowledge of the situation around the world than I do," came Harry's reply. "Within him carries the experience that could only be forged by time."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "That is the typical Harry whom I had known for the last four years. Always so modest."  
  
"I agree, Mr Dumbledore," Aurgdani agreed. "Harry is the only person who had survived the toughest tests that was placed in our realm, the Chamber of Warriors and the Dragoncross."  
  
"I see," smiled Dumbledore and his eyes twinkled mischievously. Harry knew that twinkle too well.  
  
"Albus, what are you up to?" growled Harry warningly.  
  
"I had been wondering where had you been to cause you to become so tan, almost black."  
  
"I don't think so." Growled Harry. Pausing, Harry asked something which he had been longing to ask for since yesterday when Janet collapsed in his arms.  
  
"What happened to Janet, Professor?"  
  
(A/N: I would like to clarify that in thing in concern with school, Harry stills call Dumbledore Professor. Anything without school, Harry addresses the Headmaster by his first name, Albus.)  
  
At this, Dumbledore turned solemn. Sensing something is wrong Harry tried to pry deeper. But all Dumbledore did was to shake his head. Giving up on trying to pry out any information from Dumbledore, Harry moved and sat down beside Janet's bed holding onto her hand, silently praying for speedy recovery. Looking at the two, Dumbledore stood up. He needs to send a letter to the Heselwood explaining that due a certain problem, Janet may return home later. Shaking his head, Dumbledore leaved the Hospital Wing with King Aurgdani by his side.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Three days later...  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Harry had taken over Madam Promfey's job and skipped his lessons to take care of Janet. But yet, despite of Harry's meticulous care, Janet had yet to wake up from her coma. Harry had managed to obtain a complete list of the problems that plagued Janet. What Harry saw shocked him totally. Mal- nutrition, shock, conjunctivitis, anemia and a shockingly high fever were part of the list. But yet with all his power, he can't heal her. Looking at Janet's pale face, Harry felt an unfamiliar wrench of pain tighten around his heart.  
  
'I had neglected Janet,' thought Harry angrily as he held onto Janet's hand, caressing her pale skin.  
  
'Why? Why had I neglected the girl I love? Is it because of the Dark Lord?'  
  
Harry couldn't understand himself.  
  
'Why?'  
  
Holding on to her hand, Harry's tears flowed uncontrollably down his cheek.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Harry started to abolish himself. Did he place hatred above love? Did he let his anger against Voldemort clouded his senses?  
  
The questions were endless. As a result, Harry failed to notice a great raven fly into the room and perched at the bedside. There was something different about this raven. An aura of wisdom, knowledge and an ancient power surrounded it. If Harry had paid more attention to the surrounding, he would have discovered that the Raven had transformed and taken the shape of a man.  
  
A black smooth long flowing robe dapped his shoulder. This man wore an ancient armor forged before the time of Atlantis and even before Earth had its first living man. An intricate craved staff made from a wood unknown to mankind was held in his hand. There were not any fancy runes on the staff, making look like an ordinary piece of wood if not for the unique style, which the staff was craved by its creator eons ago. This man is Cian.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
At the Castle of Light...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"The Guardian had awake," whispered Merlin in awe. Never in his whole life had he seen the ancient warrior who had protected mankind from the beginning.  
  
"This war is starting to bring more races against the Burning Legion," Max said.  
  
"Apparently, this war will be the last," Slytherin said solemnly. "The last battle between good and evil."  
  
"I agree," whispered Hufflepuff softly. "We need to let Harry know about his powers and what he can do in Hogwarts."  
  
"Yes, we wouldn't be here for long," added Gryffindor. "Which means that all secrets of Hogwarts must be released to Harry."  
  
"The Archangel of the Light must know," said Ravenclaw. "All the secrets. Yes! Including your most powerful spell, Salazar, the Serpents of..."  
  
"The Serpents of Venom," said Slytherin.  
  
"Indeed," said Merlin, his eyes twinkled. "I look forward the reawakening of the serpents."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Young Harry," Cian spoke, his voice soft but clear. A great strength belies the calm tone. Harry turned and whipped out his wand, only to see the ancient man holding a smile on his lip.  
  
"Time is running. You must recruit all the races before the Dark Lord."  
  
"No," was the word which came out of Harry's mouth. "I had enough. Unless Janet wake up now, which is highly impossible that I will help in this war ever again."  
  
"I see," smiled Cian as his hand reached up and pointed at Janet. "Why don't you say so earlier?"  
  
A beam of pure white light appeared and surrounded Janet. Looking down at the list, Harry was surprised that one by one, the different medical condition slowly faded away. Looking up, Harry saw that Cian had lowered his hand. All he could say was.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"Magic."  
  
"I know its magic! "Harry pointed. "But how?"  
  
"By being able to manipulate magic."  
  
"Translation?"  
  
At this Cian smiled and replied mysteriously. "You will understand this soon, Lord of Light, Don't be too worried."  
  
"Anyway, I thank you for healing my friend...girlfriend here," said Harry some how awkwardly and embarressed that despite his powers, he was unable to heal Janet.  
  
"Now that the worst that is over, I need to talk to you," said Cian. Noticing where Harry is looking, he added. "Don't worry, she will wake up in a hour's time."  
  
"Harry, you must know. The Dark Lord, Tom Riddle had joined the ranks of the Burning Legion. The Burning Legion had destroyed many realms and Dimension. Twelve thousands years ago, the Burning Legion had launched a very unsuccessful against our Dimension. It was repelled by a jointed alliance with Humans, Dwarves, Elves, Orcs, Taurans and the Night Elves."  
  
"Night Elves?" Harry voiced aloud.  
  
"Yes, Night Elves. These elves are powerful beings, and they have the ability to hide in the shadows of night. They are fierce warriors and they had defeated the Burning Legion twice."  
  
"But where to find them?"  
  
At this, Cian turned solemn.  
  
"Time will tell, Harry. Should you need to find me, come to China. Just ask any Chinese wizarding folk where can you find Laozi and they will tell you."  
  
(A/N: The Guardian has many name, each from different culture and language. So don't be surprised.)  
  
"Why China?"  
  
"China has one of the few most powerful magical regions. I trust that you had heard of the Aura of E-Mei."  
  
"Aura of E-Mei?" asked Harry puzzled.  
  
"Go ask your ex-crush, Cho Chang and she will tell you more," Cian said before he transform back to a great black raven and took flight into the morning sky. 'How in the name of god he knows?'  
  
"Harry," a weak voice called out to him. Instantly, Harry's heart raced. Turning around, Harry saw that Janet is struggling to sit up right. "Where am I?"  
  
"Hospital Wing, Janet," whispered Harry softly.  
  
"Why am I her..." Janet stopped at mid sentence for she discovered Harry had wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"Janet, I was so close to losing you..."  
  
Janet patted Harry's head very awkwardly at the sudden display of affection by Harry. Whispering into Harry's ears, she said.  
  
"It's alright now, Harry. Am I well now?"  
  
"Don't ever do that again," Harry said angrily. "If not for Cian, you would have die."  
  
A moment of awkwardness hung in the air.  
  
"So how are you feeling?" asked Harry as he dried his tears with his robe.  
  
"Alright, but I do feel a little hungry."  
  
Harry smiled and snapped his fingers. A tiny figure appeared from nowhere. Janet looked at Harry with her eyebrow disappearing into her fringe. Harry had bend down to the tiny creature and whispered something to it. The creature's eyes widen as Harry straightens up.  
  
"Master Harry Potter had told Dobby Lady Janet Heselwood his honey. Dobby at your service, Lady Janet Heselwood."  
  
"Who or what are you?" was the first question Janet blurts out.  
  
"Dobby the House-elf, Lady."  
  
Harry smiled at this. It had happened three years ago and it is still as clear as if it had happened the previous day.  
  
"Just tell Dobby what you like to eat and he will bring it to you, wouldn't you Dobby?"  
  
The House-elf nodded his head frantically, his ears flapping wild.  
  
"I would like to have some mash potato as well as some salad, Dobby," said Janet politely. The tiny creature disappeared and reappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Here you are, Lady Janet," Dobby said as he placed the massive silver tray on the table.  
  
"Thank you Dobby."  
  
"Lady kind to Dobby," bawled Dobby. Janet looked bewildered. "Lady Janet same like Master Harry. Very kind to Dobby."  
  
And Dobby disappeared.  
  
"Don't worry, his previous owner had treated him like shit and when we show him kindness, it kinds of overwhelms him."  
  
TBC...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A note from your Author:  
  
Like it or what? Review! A word of thanks to my previous reviewers! They are:  
  
---  
  
athenakitty: Heehee! I think I have a better idea! Thanks for your review anyway!  
  
epholge: Thanks!  
  
scott: Thanks! But I will try!  
  
Arizosa: I think that this is what you like!  
  
JerseyGirl03: I bet that you love what had happened Fudge! :)  
  
I REALLY LIKE YOUR STORY: *Cocks head in amusement* I will try.  
  
Corrie: Thanks!  
  
Chaser: Thanks!  
  
Mistri: (^0^) What can you do to me?  
  
Androme: Haha! The answer is here  
  
---  
  
That's all folks!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword  
  
------  
  
Chew On It!  
  
A thought from one of our Singapore local taxi driver:  
  
Cabbies like me work long and stressful hours, lack good eating habits and do not exercise much. Thus I really appreciate the authorities for acknowledging that taxi drivers' health is deteriorating. A perfect excuse to avoid strenuous stuff...like helping passengers with heavy loads!  
  
(Please take note! This is just for the fun of it! Singapore taxi drivers have a code of conduct to follow and will never do the things which I had stated!) 


	35. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
And Dobby disappeared.  
  
"Don't worry, his previous owner treated him like shit, and when we show him kindness it kinds of overwhelms him."  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Janet, are you really feeling well enough to travel?" asked Dumbledore, worried. Janet gave the Headmaster a cheerful wave and said:  
  
"Don't worry, Professor. Harry will be with me, I can easily trust Harry with my live."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head and walked away from the pair. Harry turned towards Janet and gently squeezed her hand. Janet turned and faced Harry.  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
"I think that taking the train home with only the two of us isn't an idea which your parents will be very thrilled about."  
  
A look crossed Janet's face as she pouted.  
  
"So, Mr Sensitive, the only way I know of to reach home is by the train. Not unless you can get hold of an alternative transportation."  
  
Harry smiled and said amused, "Who says that we need to use transport to go back to your home?"  
  
"Oh, no! You can't be thinking of broomsticks?"  
  
"Didn't I just say that I would not use any mode of transport to get you home?"  
  
"Then what? Like Hogwarts: A History said, 'you can't Apperate or Disapperate in Hogwarts.'"  
  
"Are you sure that you haven't spent too much time with Hermione?" asked Harry amused. As an answer, Janet smacked him lightly on his shoulder.  
  
"Ouch. Actually, I'm have discovered an alternative way of travel with magic and much saver then Apperation or Floo."  
  
"And with is that, Sir Isaac Newton?"  
  
"With the Dimension Door," Harry smiled.  
  
"Dimension Door?" asked Janet perplexed.  
  
"A picture shows more than a thousand words," said Harry and a portal opened up in front of him. Without another word, Harry pulled the surprised girl in after him as well as their luggage.  
  
----------------------  
  
Harry and Janet walked up the pathway at Privet Drive 7, just opposite to the Dursleys Residence. Knocking on the door, Janet and Harry waited for the door to open. A clutter of footsteps could be heard and the door was yanked opened. At the middle of the doorway, stood Mr Heselwood. A minute of silence passed as Janet and Harry waited to be acknowledged.  
  
"Who's it, Darling?" Mrs Heselwood's voice sounded from the kitchen.  
  
"So are we going to stand in the middle of a snowstorm and be observed?" asked Harry in amusement.  
  
This broke Mr Heselwood's spell and he opened the door further to allow Harry and his daughter to enter. Mrs Heselwood walked into the living room and saw Harry deposit his shrunken trunk by the sofa.  
  
"Hello Harry," greeted Mrs Heselwood warmly. "What brings you to our humble abode?"  
  
"Actually, I here to settle some problem with my 'family', the Dursleys," said Harry.  
  
"I see..."  
  
Then she noticed Janet walk in, dragging the massive truck behind her.  
  
"Janet!" she screamed. "Don't show your...school things here!"  
  
Janet just gave a cheery wave and continued to pull her trunk across the room.  
  
"George!" she shouted.  
  
"Mrs Heselwood, Don't worry, I believe that your daughter has told you about a certain boy named Harry Potter."  
  
Mrs Heselwood just nodded her head. Harry smiled and said, "Well, you are looking at the Tri-wizard tournament Champion, Harry Potter. A fellow student from the renowned Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
At this, Mrs Heselwood fainted.  
  
"I think that was too much for her to take in," grinned Mr Heselwood. Apparently, Mr Heselwood is more capable of accepting strange things and the unexpected.  
  
------------------  
  
It took some time to fully explain everything before Mrs Heselwood accepts the fact. As they sat down at Dining Room, Mrs Heselwood started the ball rolling.  
  
"So Harry, why don't you tell us what you study at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Well, the Dursleys weren't very happy about the fact that I'm a wizard. Their attitude towards those of wizards and witches are comparable to those who lived around a thousand years ago. If I had told you that I'm a wizard, I think that Vernon is very likely to decapitate me on the spot," explained Harry as he twirled the fork around his fingers.  
  
"I believe that you are a legend in the wizarding world, can you tell us more about yourself?"  
  
"I couldn't think of anyone who would want to hear my encounters with the Dark Lord too much. Each encounter was worse than the previous," said Harry as he shuddered slightly.  
  
"Then can you briefly tell us what you know about the Dark Lord?"  
  
"He had a nickname which all but few fear to utter," Harry began. "He calls himself Lord Voldemort." Janet flinched.  
  
"Lord Voldemort?" repeated Mrs Heselwood. "A very ridiculous name if you ask me."  
  
"True, his real name is known to many but none would connect the two names together. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle."  
  
"Riddle? My father once had a pen pal named Tom Riddle, around fifty years ago. Then all of the sudden, they lost contact with him," said Mr Heselwood.  
  
"That's because his son killed him when he was sixteen. From what Professor Dumbledore has told me, Tom Riddle disappeared after he graduated from Hogwarts. He traveled far and wide, sank so deeply into Dark Arts, consorted with the worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations that he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was totally unrecognizable..."  
  
"Why does the wizarding world fear him?" asked Mrs Heselwood intrigued.  
  
"He has done deeds that are so shocking, so deadly that no normal wizard could do it. He once single-handedly brought down another wizarding school here, named the School of Wizarding Arts along with it was a total of three hundred students and teachers," said Harry. "Many died under his attacks. And many of our kind believe that once he starts a killing spree, it is impossible to stop him until I come along."  
  
"My mother sacrificed her life to protect me, thus invoking the ancient magic of love," croaked Harry. "The magic of unconditional love protected me from the Killing Curse. And one more thing, every one has the power to do ancient magic."  
  
"I don't understand," began Janet. "How can Muggles like my parents can do magic?"  
  
"Actually, there is always magic with one's blood. The magic that everyone can do is the magic of love and hate."  
  
"Sorry Harry, but I don't understand the terms used by wizards," smiled Mr Heselwood.  
  
"This magic is the most ancient of all types. The powers of love and hatred is immensurable. When you truly love a person..."  
  
---------------------  
  
Harry stood alone at the doorway, dressed in the robe given as a gift from the Elves. Raising his hand, Harry rapped on the door sharply. A grunt could be heard as feet shuffled around the room but clearly, moving to the door. The door was opened and the head of Vernon Dursley came out.  
  
"I don't want anything..." he began.  
  
"Can I come in, Uncle Vernon?" asked Harry politely. At this, Uncle Dursley noticed the person in front of him.  
  
"You!" was all he said as he tried to slam the door in Harry's face. However the door refused to budge a single inch as Harry had place an Immobilization charm, wandlessly, on it.  
  
"What did you do!" screamed Uncle Vernon as he baked away from the door. Harry however moved into the living room with a purpose. The purpose to settle all his debts.  
  
"Well, Uncle Vernon, Let's just say that I have a proposition for you..." Harry said as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Proposition?" asked Uncle Vernon very suspiciously.  
  
"I said it once and I won't repeat it," Harry growled. "Now..."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Harry left the Dursley Residence with much satisfaction. Behind him in the Dursley living room was remains of magic. However with the room were some strange animals which mankind had never seen before. The best thing about this was this magic would last until the New Year, so the 'poor' Dursleys had to suffer.  
  
"If that bastard Dudley Dursley hadn't attempted to blast me with that .7 shotgun," growled Harry. "But then again, if he hadn't use the shotgun, I would have no reason to transfigure them all."  
  
Knocking on the door of Privet Drive 7, Harry was greeted with a hug from Janet.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Janet as she wagged an admonishing finger at Harry. Harry just grinned and said nothing. Detaching himself from Janet's embrace, Harry smiled and kissed her fully on the lips.  
  
"Now, now, Mr Potter," said Janet in mock anger. "I would prefer that you keep your lips to yourself."  
  
"What? You don't like it?" grinned Harry.  
  
"No, but in the middle of blizzard kissing is not my definition of a romantic encounter," said Janet. "And besides, my parents wouldn't appreciate finding their only daughter kissing within their house."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Harry woke up from his slumber.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Welcome to Christmas," grinned Janet from the door.  
  
"It seems that you always have the best timing in the world," groaned Harry as he started to make the bed.  
  
"Now, that's a responsible boy," said Mr Heselwood to himself as he walked by the room. "It's the first time that I have seen a teenager who would make his own bed. Unlike Janet who always leaves her bed very messy."  
  
"Morning!" Harry greeted the rest of the Heselwood's as he walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Why the Heselwood's had let him stay with them was beyond his knowledge but Harry had a suspicion that Professor Dumbledore had something to do with this.  
  
"Morning Harry," greeted Mrs Heselwood. Harry sat down at chair and started eating.  
  
----------------  
  
A week later...  
  
"Well, thank you for taking care of me this week, but it's time that I and Janet return to Hogwarts. I have purposely skipped the Ball," Harry said, shuddering. "I can't imagine the numbers of girls who would've asked me to the Ball."  
  
"Do we need to bring you to the train station?"  
  
"No, thank you, I have a faster and better way of travel," smiled Harry. "Janet, are you ready?"  
  
Janet nodded and Harry opened the similar portal and they stepped in and they found themselves back at the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
TBC...  
  
-------------------  
  
A note from your Author:  
  
So how is it? Tell me by reviewing! A word of thanks to my reviewers! They are:  
  
---  
  
Devonny Rose: Thank!  
  
hArRy-PoTtEr-FaNaTiC: Ok!  
  
androme: The Four Celestial Guardian will make an appearance! Oh! I will be using part of the Celestial zone as well!  
  
Angelis: Haha! I have elements of Warcraft III, Diablo II: Lord of Destruction, Shining Force, Heros III of Might and Magic and a lot other games...If I write down all the disclaimer, I will suffer from writer's cramp! As for longer chapters...depends.  
  
Scott: Err...I will see what I can do...  
  
Arcee: Thanks! I'm not exactly a romance writer, I'm tend to lean towards a more action type of fic, that's why I have quite a lot of fights in my fics.  
  
Love4884: No, Harry will not be able to manipulate Hogwarts as he wish. The magic inducted into the castle is of the Founders; only the Founders will be able to add rooms and stuffs.  
  
Wytil: I'll try!  
  
Arizosa: Haha! One thing is for sure, but for all that is good and kind, please don't murder for what I'm about to review. Janet WILL die in the sequel- The Year of Judgment.  
  
JerseyGirl03: Speaking the truth, I was tempted to just kill off Fudge, but too bad. I need him in my sequel.  
  
Lilybaby: I know how you feel about my tense, grammar, and language etc. but I'm working hard to correct them. Beside, English isn't my Mother Tongue, Chinese is.  
  
Chaser: Thanks!  
  
---  
  
That's all folks!  
  
So long!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword  
  
---------  
  
35 Truths We Can Learn From Children  
  
1. There is no such thing as childproofing your house.  
  
2. If you spray hair spray on dust bunnies and run over them with roller blades, they can ignite.  
  
3. A 4-year-old's voice is louder than 200 adults in a crowded restaurant.  
  
4. If you hook a dog leash over a ceiling fan, the motor is not strong enough to rotate a 42-pound boy wearing pound puppy underwear and a Superman cape.  
  
5. It is strong enough, however, to spread paint on all four walls of a 20x20' room.  
  
6. Baseballs make marks on ceilings.  
  
7. When using the ceiling fan as a bat, you have to throw the ball up several times before you get a hit.  
  
8. You should not throw baseballs up when the ceiling fan is on.  
  
9. A ceiling fan can hit a baseball a long ways.  
  
10. The glass in windows (even double pane) doesn't stop a baseball hit by a ceiling fan.  
  
11. When you hear the toilet flush and the words "uh-oh", it is already too late.  
  
12. Brake fluid mixed with Clorox makes smoke----------lots of it.  
  
13. A 6 year old boy can start a fire with a flint rock even though a 60- year old man says it can only be done in the movies.  
  
14. A magnifying glass can start a fire even on an overcast day.  
  
15. If you use a waterbed as a home plate while wearing baseball shoes, it does not leak. It explodes.  
  
16. A king-size waterbed holds enough water to fill a 2,000 sq. ft house almost 4 inches deep.  
  
17. Lego will pass through the digestive tract of a 4-year-old.  
  
18. Duplo will not.  
  
19. Play-Dough and microwave ovens should never be used in the same sentence.  
  
20. Super Glue is forever.  
  
21. MacGyver can teach us many things we don't want to know.  
  
22. So can Tarzan.  
  
23. No matter how much Jell-O you put in the pool, you still can't walk on water.  
  
24. Pool filters do not like Jell-O.  
  
25. VCRs do not eject PB&J sandwiches, even though TV commercials show they  
  
do.  
  
26. Garbage bags do not make good parachutes.  
  
27. Marbles in gas tanks make lots of noise when driving.  
  
28. You probably don't want to know what that odour is.  
  
29. Always look in the oven before you turn it on.  
  
30. Plastic toys do not like ovens.  
  
31. The fire department in San Diego has at least a 5-minute response.  
  
32. The spin cycle on the washing machine does not make earthworms dizzy.  
  
33. It will, however, make cats dizzy.  
  
34. Cats throw up twice their body weight when dizzy.  
  
35. A good sense of humour will get you through most problems in life.  
  
(.... Unfortunately, mostly in retrospect) 


	36. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
Janet nodded and Harry opened the similar portal and they stepped in and they found themselves back at the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Stepping across the threshold, the couple walked hand in hand into the Great Hall. Entering the Great Hall, Harry was surprised that almost everyone was in there. Then it hit him.  
  
'Damn! I forgot that after the Christmas Ball the New Year's Ball is also being held!'  
  
"I think that we better hide in the Common Room," whispered Harry as he tried to walk out of the Great Hall. He is beginning to feel very uncomfortable with all the staring. But what he didn't realize was that it wasn't him that they were staring at but his robes. Apparently, Elf robes had the ability to transform accounting to the festival. Harry's robe had turned to emerald green with golden linings. Beautiful elvish runes decorated the hems of the robe and at his side, the sword of Gryffindor.  
  
However Janet refused and dragged Harry across to the Great Hall. Harry noticed with a certain amount of awkwardness that the band had stopped playing. What was worse was when Dumbledore stood up and announced.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts, Harry."  
  
His eyes were twinkling and Harry at that very moment wished that he hadn't came straight to the Great Hall. Janet smiled and took hold of Harry's hand and placed it on her hip. Holding Harry's hand in hers, Janet began teaching Harry how to waltz. Dumbledore gestured for the band to continue their play. And in respect of the couple, the band began to play Beethoven's symphony. Harry could distinctive hear Malfoy sneered with disgust at the choice of Muggle classics.  
  
Bloody Baron floated by and greeted Harry very formally.  
  
"Greeting, Lord Harry," he began. "I wish for your presence at the Great Hall for a lesson on sword fight."  
  
"What for?" asked Harry as he tried to concentrate on learning the dance steps. Janet very patiently instructed Harry how to dance.  
  
"During the attack launched against Hogwarts, the Undead is found to have impossibly high resistance against magic. Most of the students exhausted their magical energy to repel the attack. We were almost run over when a mysterious man appeared and destroyed all undead by just walking through the army."  
  
If Harry was surprised, that must be awarded the understatement of the century. Harry's reaction was totally stunned. His hands dropped to his side and looked at the Bloody Baron with amazement.  
  
"That mysterious person just walked through the ranks of the skeletons and they just shattered by themselves?"  
  
"Apparently."  
  
"Harry, if you not mind, we better find a better place to discuss this than here," pointed Janet.  
  
"I see that you have started to date each other," said the Bloody Baron. His tone was filled with amusement.  
  
"Brilliant! You noticed!" said Harry sarcastically.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Now, since when did you started to hold lesson on sword fight?" asked Harry, amused, as he sat down in the chair. Janet however, looked around the room of the Headmaster in awe. Many of the mysterious items decorated the room, and this surprise her no end.  
  
"Since after the attack, I went to Dumbledore and propose this idea. Surprisingly, he agreed."  
  
"But why is there a need for me to be at your lesson?" asked Harry intrigued.  
  
"I need someone to curb the ignorance and arrogance attitude of Draco Malfoy," said the Bloody Baron bluntly, "and the first person whom I thought of is you."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"If Draco would hate to be beaten by anyone, that would be you," replied the Bloody Baron in the same dull voice.  
  
"Very well, I agree."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table and began eating his breakfast when Hedwig swooped down from the ceiling, depositing the latest edition of the Daily Prophet in Harry's lap. Harry smiled and offered his bacon to Hedwig. The owl ate the bacon and took off into the skies, before the other owls arrived. After he had returned to Hogwarts, Harry had subscribed for the Daily Prophet.  
  
Glancing at the headlines, Harry nearly choked on his breakfast. The headlines screamed.  
  
Harry Potter will be place under house arrest!  
  
After the attack on the Britain Minster of Magic, Cornelius Fudge when he arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Minster had yesterday ordered for Harry Potter to be placed under house arrest. This decision was surprisingly supported the twelve governors of Hogwarts. However, it would much remain to be known if Mr Potter would stay at Hogwarts.  
  
During the attack three months ago, Minister Fudge had publicly announced that Harry Potter had become the new Dark Lord. However, the Aurors accompanying Minister Fudge said that it is impossible that Mr Potter is the new Dark Lord. All ten Aurors revealed to us that Mr Potter had managed to make an alliance with the Elves.  
  
"We suspect that Mr Potter's disappearance has to do with the sudden human and elven alliance," stated the leader of the Auror squad who wished to remain anonymous. "Mr Potter has the ability to communicate in Elvish. Secondly, elves for a long time had very actively fought against the users of Dark Arts until the rise of the Father of Modern Magic, Merlin. It was then that the elves lost contact with the human world. Mr Potter must be a very pure person to be able to discover the border between both lands."  
  
The Minister, however, had a very different opinion. He declared that.  
  
"Harry Potter had plotted the attack on Hogwarts, there is very solid evidence against Mr Potter. The very fact that he could speak in Parseltongue also proves that Mr Potter is a Dark Lord as the other known Parselmouth is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself. During the previous Triwizard Tournament, Mr Potter disappeared from Hogwarts during the last task and returned with the dead body of Mr Cedric Diggory wouldn't help much in his future trial. The fact that both Mr Potter and Mr Diggory was in love with a Chinese girl proves that Mr Potter will go through all means to win the girl's affection."  
  
"As he managed to trick the elves, we must keep Mr Potter under house arrest. As elves are known for skills with the sword and a bow, we must wait until they leave Hogwarts. Until then, Mr Potter must be placed under house arrest."  
  
We have yet to receive any confirmation from the Panel of the Magical Offenses Judges that Mr Potter will be facing any charges. All we can do is to hope that Mr Potter haven't turned to the Dark side.  
  
Special correspondence,  
  
Aaron Branstone.  
  
Harry crushed the paper and his eyes flashed.  
  
"So he is placing me under house arrest," he growled. As a result of his rising anger, every thing in the room started to tremble. Around the room, every one could easily feel the massive overwhelming aura of power. "Very well, so be it."  
  
He turned and walked out of the room. Dumbledore looked at Harry's retreating back with worry. He had seen the morning edition of the Daily Prophet and the news written in it. Harry's reaction was not exactly what he had expected.  
  
Harry stalked along the corridor and headed back to his Common Room. Reaching the portray of the Fat Lady, Harry muttered, "Lion Hearts."  
  
Gracing Harry with a smile, the Fat Lady opened the doorway and Harry climbed into the room. Upon discovering the empty room, Harry draw out the Sword of Gryffindor and started a dueling stance.  
  
"En garde!" Harry declared and lurched himself against an imaginary opponent. Harry didn't notice a phoenix perched on the window of the Common Room. It watched as Harry moved in a graceful way. However, graceful was his movement, in it a lack of strength and swiftness, the phoenix noted. The phoenix landed and transformed into a man. Placing himself in one of the dark corner, the mysterious man looked as Harry attacked an invisible adversary. After a few minutes, the man drew his sword and lunged at Harry.  
  
"Fa sho!" (1)  
  
Harry had only a split second as he pulled up his sword and parried the on coming blow. Surprised by the intrusion in the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry let his guard down. Big mistake, deep shit for Harry. In a swift and agile movement, the man brought his sword to Harry's throat.  
  
"Jie ju." (2)  
  
Harry eyed the sword at his throat warily. The man brought down his sword and looked at Harry. In a blunt voice, he said.  
  
"Bu ke rang di ren de gu ze fe ja ne de ju yi le." (3)  
  
"Ne shi shuan?"(4)  
  
"Wo? Wo shi zho hua ren mein gong he guo de shi da hu fa shen, Feng Huang."(5)  
  
"How do you enter Gryffindor Common Room?" asked Harry in English, Chinese wasn't one of his stronger languages. Asian languages all are very interesting but they are different in pronunciation from European languages, based mainly from Latin, while Asian language are unique as each had their own basing.  
  
"Speaking English? Wo so de bu hao,"(6) replied the man.  
  
Harry glared at the man and retorted, "I want you to answer my question."  
  
"Flew."  
  
"Flew?"  
  
"We transformed into a phoenix and flew in."  
  
"You are an animagus."  
  
"No, no," Feng corrected Harry. "I being the Celestial Guardian have the ability to transform into our totem creature. This is a special ability within our blood once we are bonded."  
  
"How are you being bonded?"  
  
Feng lifted his bangs and Harry saw two red wings being imprinted on his forehead. "This is how we are being bonded."  
  
"Wait...why do you keep saying we when you are the only one here being bonded?" asked Harry, his eyebrows rose so high that it disappeared in his fringe.  
  
"I have a sister," replied Huang. "And my name is Feng."  
  
"Yeah! Don't tell me that you two had became one," Harry replied very sarcastically. Feng actually smiled.  
  
"Please don't tell me that it's true," muttered Harry.  
  
"No, but we will show you," replied Feng. Immediately, a gust of wind started to swirl at Feng's feet and rose, covering him from head to toe. From outside, Harry could sense that is a change of aura from one that is masculine to one feminine. Harry tried to push open the wind but it refused to budge. Harry was surprised. He had been the master over all elements but now the wind had refused to move.  
  
Soon the wind subsided and in Feng's place was a shapely woman.  
  
"Welcome to the insanity of the wizarding world," muttered Harry.  
  
"Greetings Harry Potter," said the woman.  
  
"You are..."  
  
"My brother is Feng and given your intelligence you could easily guessed my name," the woman smiled, her eyes sparkling from light given out by the burning log in fireplace. Harry groaned and shook his head. Ever since he had became the Lord of Light, everyone he had met had teased him endlessly.  
  
"Great, you must be Huang."  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter," Huang replied. "We have a proposition for you."  
  
"What may that be?"  
  
"A visit to the mysterious depth of the Chinese spiritual world."  
  
"Spiritual world?" Harry echoed.  
  
"Here, in most Westernized countries, you call it magic. In China, we call it spiritual powers and the way we use it is different. You practice wand- based magic while Chinese practice weapon and attack based skills of spiritual power."  
  
"???"  
  
"I shall explain in due time, now about our proposition..."  
  
TBC...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
A note from your author:  
  
HeeHee, another chapter completed! I have decided to incorporate Chinese mythology within the story. Being a Chinese, I will try to correct any misunderstanding about Chinese, you are welcome to send me e-mail to ask. I thank the Red Dragons Order for beta-editing the chapter. And a word of thanks to all my reviewers! They are:  
  
----------------------  
  
Francine: ? What you mean by 4 36-70  
  
sly Slytherin: Yes! I play Warcraft 3...what's your nick on WC 3 online? Mine's Chaos_Breaker...And don't cut off my head! You won't get your update this way either.  
  
Lady Reaper of the Shadows: Thanks! ^O^  
  
stayblue: Thanks!  
  
arcee: Haha! I'm still a student...thought I still have a seven year old brother who is a nuisance at sometime...  
  
solar: Thanks!  
  
Corrie: Thanks!  
  
Angelis: Thanks!  
  
Naia: Thanks!  
  
Androme: Yeah! TCZ is making an appearance! But only the Red Phoenix, Feng Huang, White Tiger, Zi Yan and Lord of Mount Dream Cloud, Wang Chan. Hey by the way, I think that there is some translation error on TCZ 2. Mt Dream Cloud now becomes Cloud Dream...I prefers Mount Dream Cloud. It's Hogwarts school holiday! Really! Some of the jokes I use, Androme, you may find them familiar! These are from Wang Xue Qi...I think...ayah! Can't remember liao!  
  
Phoenixrising: I just don't want to go into too many details! I want you to guess, guess and guess! Maybe I will spin out a side story...Just an idea! No promises!  
  
Braindrain: Never mind! I understand what kind of pressure our parents give us before and during exams!  
  
Brion: A friend.  
  
JerseyGirl03: Thanks! There will be a sequel.  
  
B0B: Thanks!  
  
Mistri: Thanks!  
  
Chaser: Thanks!  
  
---------------------  
  
This is the English translation of the Chinese words used above. Please take note that these are not the Chinese words or character but Chinese Phonic  
  
(6) I can't speak it well.  
  
(5) Me? I'm one of the four Celestial creatures Guardian of the People Republic of China, Phoenix.  
  
(4) Who are you?  
  
(3) Never let your rival's action surprise you.  
  
(2) Touché.  
  
(1) On guard!  
  
Hit The Floor  
  
On a recent weekend in Atlantic City, a woman won a bucketful of quarters at a slot machine. She took a break from the slots for dinner with her husband in the hotel dining room.  
  
But first she wanted to stash the quarters in her room. "I'll be right back and we'll go to eat," she told her husband and carried the coin-laden bucket to the elevator.  
  
As she was about to walk into the elevator she noticed two men already aboard. Both were black. One of them was big .. Very big... an intimidating sight. The woman froze.  
  
Her first thought was, these two are going to rob me. Her next thought was, don't be dumb, they look like perfectly nice gentlemen. But racial stereotypes are powerful, and fear immobilised her.  
  
She stood and stared at the two men. She felt anxious, flustered and ashamed. She hoped they didn't read her mind - but God, they had to know what she was thinking!  
  
Her hesitation about joining them in the elevator was all too obvious now. Her face was flushed. She couldn't just stand, so with a mighty effort of will she picked up one foot and stepped forward and followed with the other foot and was on the elevator.  
  
Avoiding eye contact, she turned around stiffly and faced the elevator doors as they closed. A second passed, and then another second, and then another. Her fear increased! The elevator didn't move. Panic consumed her. My God, she thought, I'm trapped and about to be robbed! Her heart plummeted.  
  
Perspiration poured from every pore. Then one of the men said, "Hit the floor." Instinct told her to do what they told her. The bucket of quarters flew upwards as she threw out her arms and collapsed on the elevator floor. A shower of coins rained down on her. Take my money and spare me, she prayed.  
  
More seconds passed. She heard one of the men say politely, "Ma'am, if you'll just tell us what floor you're going to, we'll push the button."  
  
The one who said it had a little trouble getting the words out. He was trying mightily to hold in a belly laugh.  
  
The woman lifted her head and looked up at the two men. They reached down to help her up. Confused, she struggled to her feet.  
  
"When I told my friend here to hit the floor," said the average sized one, "I meant that he should hit the elevator button for our floor. I didn't mean for you to hit the floor, ma'am."  
  
He spoke genially. He bit his lip. It was obvious he was having a hard time not laughing. The woman thought, my goodness, what a spectacle I've made of myself. She was too humiliated to speak. She wanted to blurt out an apology, but words failed her. How do you apologise to two perfectly respectable gentlemen for behaving as though they were going to rob you? She didn't know what to say.  
  
The three of them gathered up the strewn quarters and refilled her bucket. When the elevator arrived at her floor they insisted on walking her to her room. She seemed a little unsteady on her feet, and they were afraid she might not make it down the corridor. At her door they bid her a good evening. As she slipped into her room she could hear them roaring with laughter as they walked back to the elevator. The woman brushed herself off.  
  
She pulled herself together and went downstairs for dinner with her husband.  
  
The next morning flowers were delivered to her room - a dozen roses.  
  
Attached to EACH rose was a crisp one hundred-dollar bill.  
  
The card said: "Thanks for the best laugh we've had in years."  
  
It was signed,  
  
Eddie Murphy  
  
Michael Jordan 


	37. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
"Here, in most Westernized countries, you call it magic. In China, we call it spiritual powers and the way we use it is different. You practice wand- based magic while Chinese practice weapon and attack based skills of spiritual power."  
  
"???"  
  
"I shall explain in due time, now about our proposition..."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
After all the talk with the Red Phoenix from People's Republic of China, Harry excused himself. He had not returned the Castle of Light for a long time. After he had defeated the Lord of Darkness in the Elven lands, he had been to warped up with the idiotic Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge's action. Muttering the password under his breath, Harry disappeared in a swirl of colour and reappeared at the Castle of Light.  
  
Looking around, Harry noticed that there was not a single soul around the Grand Hall. The ghost of Merlin, Max and his parents are deep in conversation with three other ghosts he does not recognised. He walked over to the group.  
  
"Good day Merlin, Mom, Dad and Max," Harry started as a kind of greeting.  
  
"Good day to you, Milord," smiled the man. "I see that you are well."  
  
Harry scowled. However, Harry never let his emotion that over him now after what had happened over at the lands of the Elves. It had proven to him to be too much a risk to take especially when the Dark Lord is concerned. It had almost cost him the lives of his friends and the royal family.  
  
"And who may you be?"  
  
"Surprising that you don't recognize me," the man said with a smile. "When you are sorted by my hat and into the house I founded. And after all those portraits in Hogwarts you had seen."  
  
Comprehension dawned upon Harry. Immediately, Harry went onto his knees and said, "Pardon my rudeness, Sir Godric."  
  
The man groaned. The two ladies beside him smiled and their face worn similar grin while Merlin just shook his head ruefully. Max however scowled at the man.  
  
"Now, that's amazing," Max said with scorn and cynicism in his voice. "The 'Great' and 'Mighty' Godric Gryffindor is being embarrassed. Who would have thought of that?"  
  
"Now, now Max," Merlin chided the warrior. "Gryffindor was once your student as well."  
  
"I had pity myself to have such a student," Max said straight into the face of Merlin. Merlin just shook his head. Harry could hardly hold back a grin. It was not like for Max to be angry with someone for no reasons. Somehow Gryffindor had managed to be irritated the usually calm warrior by just being there with him.  
  
"I presume that we are not here to hold a meeting in which we are to discuss about who hate who?" a voice spoke out from behind Harry. He turned round and saw the ghostly shape of Salazar Slytherin.  
  
"Lord Salazar," Harry said with his tone even.  
  
"Lord Harry, we had appeared with a reason and this is very important."  
  
"I have all ears," Harry replied.  
  
"As all of you know," Rowena Ravenclaw began. "Hogwarts was formed one thousand years ago. The exact date and year couldn't be revealed as we had sworn secrecy. Within it, we had bind our very own magic in a way that none whom the Headmaster finds untrustworthy would be able to enter."  
  
"Not only that, as we need a form of defense against any possible invasion, each of us had built in our own mode of aggression to repel attacks," Helga Hufflepuff continued. "Salazar's mode of aggression was my favorite."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Helga smiled and continued.  
  
"His was the most dangerous mode of all of us. He calls it the..."  
  
"Thank you, my dear," Salazar spoke. "I will take over from here. I call it the Serpents of Venom."  
  
"Serpents of Venom?" Harry echoed.  
  
"Yes, I know that you are the first Lord of Light to have the speech of serpents, known to the wizarding world as Parseltongue. I shall reveal the way to waken them. Recite after me Harry, `The time has come, awaken, Serpents of Venom, heed the call of the Light!`"  
  
`The time has come, awaken, Serpents of Venom, heed the call of the Light!`  
  
James and Lily shuddered involuntary at the hissing. James leaned over towards Lily and whispered, "This was exactly what we had heard last time when Harry Sleth Arrou Dora was pushed beyond tolerance by Professor Scythe."  
  
"Please don't tell me..." Lily began.  
  
"Yes, Harry had traveled back in time," whispered Professor Dumbledore. Lily turned and looked at the amused look on her Headmaster. "Somehow, we don't know how he did it, especially when the strongest Time-Turn can only allow one to travel back seventy-two hours."  
  
"James, I think that I remember that someone once call Harry evil for being able to speak in Parseltongue," Lily spoke with a mysterious tone in her voice. James swallowed. While Lily continued to tease James, Harry got to know many of the secrets locked with Hogwarts.  
  
"Good bye, Lord Harry," Rowena Ravenclaw spoke. "Our time here is reaching to an end. We could only wish you luck in your war against the Dark Side." With that, the four Hogwarts founders faded away. Harry looked at Merlin in surprise.  
  
"You never told me that the Founders had appeared." This was a statement.  
  
"Amusingly, you didn't ask," Merlin replied lightly. "You also didn't tell us that you had met the Guardian."  
  
"The Guardian?"  
  
"Cian."  
  
"Cian?" Then Harry realized. "The Supreme Guardian of the world?"  
  
Merlin and Max nodded.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"HARRY POTTER!"  
  
"Sorry mom."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Janet walked along the corridor in Hogwarts when suddenly a hand shot up from behind and clasped over her mouth tightly. Janet thought at first it was Harry and then again, Harry doesn't have such smooth hands. Immediately, she started to struggle. In response, a cold blade on her throat gave her the sign to stop.  
  
"Very good, Mudblood!" a cold voice whispered into her ears.  
  
'Malfoy!'  
  
"A pity that Potter isn't here, Mudblood," hissed Malfoy as he dragged Janet towards the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Or he would have saved you."  
  
'HARRY! HELP ME! MALFOY WANTS KILL ME!' Janet screamed mentally.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Back in the Castle of Light, Harry filling with his parents with details of the past few days when a jolt of fear ran through him. Immediately, Harry let his heart to go, searching for the source. Immediately, the name Janet and Malfoy came up. Harry excused himself and returned to Hogwarts. Harry summoned the Marauder's Map wandlessly.  
  
"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good!" Harry whispered as the map zipped to his hand. The moment the map reached him, the lines and dots had already materialized. Looking at the Map, Harry could see Malfoy and Janet merged as one dot in the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
Casting the Air Elemental spell, Haste, Harry instantly sped to the toilet. Reaching the door, Harry didn't even hesitate. He twisted his body and his shoulder slammed against the thick wooden door. The wood shattered into splinters as Harry smashed through the door. There, by the sink, Malfoy had his dagger raised high above his head while Janet lay on the floor, terrified.  
  
"Impedimenta!" Harry roared. Immediately, a blast of light shot from Harry's fingers. Malfoy only had a split second to turn his head when the spell took him off his feet and slammed him against the wall. Harry's menacing figure loomed over the fallen Malfoy. "Petrificus Tolalus!"  
  
"For a long time, I want you, Malfoy, out of Hogwarts. I wonder if your dear father, Lucius Malfoy, will be able to help you?" Harry hissed. `This time, I will make sure that you be expelled from Hogwarts, Malfoy!`  
  
Walking over to Janet, Harry embraced the trembling and sobbing girl. Harry whispered soothing words into Janet's ears as he stroked her head. After a while, Janet stopped sobbing.  
  
"Are you all right, Janet?" Harry asked. She just nodded. Immediately, Harry closed his eyes and focused. When he opened them, the world around him exploded in a mix of colours.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry hissed. He could see the mass of swirling black and midnight blue around him, not his usual grey. "You are one dead bad-faith dragon, indeed."  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Albus," Harry began as Dumbledore stared down at the unconscious form of Draco Malfoy. His eyes slightly amused and surprised. "Draco Malfoy had attempted to attack and murder Janet Heselwood. And secondly, he has been branded with the Dark Mark. I want the Ministry of Magic to hold a trial for his arrest."  
  
"Harry, I hope that you are aware that the Minister is holding you under house arrest," Dumbledore said. "Secondly, I will also want my trial to be held after Draco Malfoy. That was the last straw for the Minister. This time, I will make sure that all the Death Eaters and Cornelius Fudge out of the Ministry."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"By the means of Pensieve Revealer Orb."  
  
Immediately, Dumbledore shot a sharp look at Harry. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
"I'm sure, very sure."  
  
"If you truly believe that, Harry," sighed Dumbledore. "Now, I will take over things from here, Harry."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Harry Potter Agrees to Trial!  
  
The legendary Boy-Who-Lived had just agreed to have him trial on the charges that Minister Fudge had pressed upon him, the Minster's office just revealed. However, there would be five conditions in which the Ministry must abide.  
  
Number one, Harry Potter demanded that before his trial, another trial must take place. The only son of Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, will be under charge, under the accusation of attempted murder and in league with He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named who was rumored to have resurrected last year just after the Third Task. Lucius Malfoy could not be reached to comment on this.  
  
The second condition was that both trials must be held using the Pensieve Revealer Orb. Many member of the Wizarding world would be not know about the Pensive Revealer Orb as it had been branded as an Dark Artifact. However, Mr Potter said that never had an object or a spell that should be considered Dark. It is how one use that determines what it is Dark or Light. The Minister refused to comment on this statement.  
  
The third condition was that at none of the trial, Dementors are to be present. Mr Potter said that this is in respect of his Headmaster's belief that the Ministry should never be in alliance with these foul creatures, as his Headmaster will be attending both the trial.  
  
The fourth condition, he requested that none on the list which he had sent are allowed to be within his trial, which under the Ministry order, could not be revealed. Unless every requirement is met, he will not appear for the trial.  
  
The last condition was that none of the trial are allowed to be published in any of the newspaper around the world. Mr Potter claimed that he will never even trust the media again. The reason was simple. It seems that there was a certain amount of rumors about him and his friends causing two of his friends to get hate mails. He announced that ever since that event, he had lost every trust he got with the media.  
  
We hope that this trial will reveal every thing about the rumors that the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Be-Named had been resurrected. We can only hope and pray for the best.  
  
Special Correspondent,  
  
Albert McSilver.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
TBC...  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
A note from your Author:  
  
Thanks for all your reviews! They are:  
  
--------  
  
Ran:  
  
Angelis:  
  
--------  
  
That's all folks!  
  
That's all for now!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword  
  
--------  
  
Bushism...  
  
1) "For every fatal shooting in our cities there are three shootings that non-fatal. In a country like America, that is just not acceptable."  
  
2) "The inhabitants of Greece are the Greecians."  
  
3)"The French don't have a word for 'Entrepreneur'." (No offense, Naia! And any French who would read this!)  
  
4)"The vast majority of our import comes from outside the country."  
  
5)"If we don't succeed, we run the risk of failure."  
  
6)"I have made good judgments in the past. I have made good judgments in the future."  
  
7)"The future will be better tomorrow." 


	38. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
"Today, class, we will be having someone to help us with our lessons," the Bloody Baron said. The students looked at each other, praying silently that the person mention would not Malfoy. "Class, put your hands together to welcome Mister Potter."  
  
Immediately, all the students except for the Slytherins clapped. The Slytherins hissed and boo while Malfoy's face darkened. Harry stepped onto the arena. Immediately, Malfoy followed and walked into the arena and spat, "Why must Potter help us with swordplay? I'm your best amongst the best student, Baron. Why must the goody-goody two-shoe Potter to be teach us?"  
  
The Bloody Baron scowled. Harry however, looked at Malfoy with a determined gleam in his eyes that his Gryffindors friends knew too well. Harry has something big planned in his mind and they are about to find out soon.  
  
"Perhaps a duel with the sword could settle this, Malfoy. What would the sword be? Perhaps a foil? Epee? Saber? Or a rapier?" said Harry as he walked across the room to the rack of weapons. "Choose your sword."  
  
Malfoy gave a sneer and walked across the room and chosen a Saber. Harry's hand went across the rack before he stopped and picked up a rapier. With a great smirk on his face, Malfoy walked back to the arena and addressed the Slytherins. "My brothers in the Slytherin today marked the downfall of the Famous Harry Potter. I, Draco Malfoy, shall make this duel the one in which Potter will be defeated!"  
  
The Slytherins cheered and Malfoy bowed. He turned towards Harry and sneered, "Why don't you make your Famous Last Words, Potter?"  
  
"Just a few, Malfoy," Harry said. "As a friend, I just advice all of you who are betting on the Duel to place it on me. With the odds of one to fifty, I can be sure that you make a killing!"  
  
The Slytherins jeered at Harry while the rest of the school cheered. Harry turned and looked at Malfoy. Harry lifted his rapier and ensued a dueling position. Soon Malfoy followed. The two looked at each other. Then Malfoy attacked. Harry lifted his blade to defend himself and result in causing a zing of crossed blades.  
  
"You know Malfoy, for the past four years, every one in Hogwarts had to deal with your stupid attitude. Your knowledge of swear and curses words are too little," Harry said as he began a riposte attack. "Hermione is a muggle-born. You call her Mudblood every time you see her. Can't you have a little more creativity? Perhaps, 'Hey Granger, what runs within you? Is it blood? Oh! Of course not! Within your body runs mud!' or 'Granger, since you knows everything, why don't you turn yours into a book for all to read?'"  
  
At edge, the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw looked totally shell- shocked by Harry's words. Fred and George had to grab Ron to stop him from rushing to Harry and knock him senseless. On the arena, Harry thrust his rapier aggressively, forcing Malfoy to retreat.  
  
"Ron is a pureblood but poor. Can't call him something more insulting? Like 'Hey Weasley! Are you sure you are pure? From the looks of it, you are slimed with mud and scars!' Or 'Weasley, you think that you are rich? Even my house-elf are richer then you!' But then again you don't have a house- elf."  
  
Malfoy tried to counterattack but failed under Harry's attack. His words punctuated by a Morse code of clashing steel.  
  
"I was cursed by a lightning shape scar. Each time you call me was Scar- head! Think of something more impertinent! Like, 'Hey Potter is that a scar left over by the attack of Voldemort? It look more like one you paste on!' or 'Potter! You think that you're famous? Yes! Because you are a half- blood!'"  
  
Then in a swift movement, Harry turned his rapier and used the handle and smashed Malfoy's hand. Immediately, he dropped the sword. Harry brought his rapier up to Malfoy's jugular vein. "Touché."  
  
Harry turned to address his friends, " Winning a duel is very good. But winning a duel both physically and psychologically is utterly disarming for the opponent. Just like what I did to Malfoy."  
  
Harry jerked his head over and saw the pathetic face of Malfoy. He looked totally exhausted and his usually well-combed hair was a mess.  
  
"By the way, I didn't meant any of the words I said except the first two sentences," Harry grinned and he jumped down from the arena. "So, if I offended anyone, don't take it by heart."  
  
Immediately, cheering from the students engulfed Harry. The Slytherin looked totally disgusted by Harry's victory. As Harry pushed his way to get out of the room, he turned towards Ron and whisper, "Very soon, Malfoy will be out of Hogwarts. I can guarantee that."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Sometime during April...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore said across the mass of chattering students eating their breakfast. "I want to see the both of you immediately."  
  
Harry stood up and followed Dumbledore into the side door. Soon Malfoy entered. Dumbledore looked down at the both of them kindly and smiled, "Harry and Draco, I'm sure that the both of you had knew before hand about your on-coming trial."  
  
The both of them nodded.  
  
"Well, the trial takes place later this afternoon at the Ministry of Magic. Each of you can bring four friends along. Good that the both of you know, off you go and inform your friends," smiled Dumbledore. Immediately, Malfoy walked out of the room. Harry turned towards Dumbledore and asked, "I believe that every thing is in order?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"They tried to hunt me down," said Harry laughing grimly. "But soon, I will turn the tables round. The hunters will find themselves the hunted as they will play by my rules, soon."  
  
Dumbledore almost laughed as the mental image of the sheep-like Harry suddenly transform into an unstoppable predator. But then again, still water runs deep within Harry.  
  
//Milord,// an elf spoke as he stood outside the door. Harry just wave his hand and beckoned for the elf to enter. The elf complied and walked into the room. //The Majesty had spoken. He wants to know if Milord needs any escort to Milord's trial.// The word trial was spoken with distaste and disgust.  
  
"What do you, Albus?" asked Harry.  
  
"That's is not for me to decide, Harry after all, the Elves abides to you only," smiled Dumbledore before he walked away, leaving Harry to make his own decision.  
  
//Milord?//  
  
//Very well, a phalanx of twelve warriors are to accompany me to the trial, invisible,// said Harry, placing emphasis on the word invisible. //Go to the Ministry and await my arrival.//  
  
The elf bowed and retreated from the room. Harry turned and walked out of the room towards the Great Hall. Sitting besides his friends, Harry broke the news to them. Janet had long knew of Harry's plan just nodded while Hermione and Ron had a look of pure fear and shock on their face.  
  
"Harry," whispered Hermione, eyes wide open like a saucer, "do you truly know what you are diving into?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"That's it!" Ron exclaimed as he reached over to grab Harry by his hand. "Harry is definitely out of his mind to suggest the use of Pensieve Revealer Orb. Quick! Get him to St Mungo's!"  
  
Harry whacked Ron's hand and answered, "Fudge and all the Death Eaters within the Ministry wants me out of the way. THEY want to be the hunters. But soon, I play by my rules." At this statement, a mysterious and dangerous gleam appeared in Harry's eyes but it disappeared just as fast as it appeared. "I become the hunter, not the hunted. Enough about that, now, I believe that the three of you want to go to my trial with me?"  
  
The three of them just nodded. Moving his hand over to Janet, Harry whispered, "Don't worry, this time, I will make sure that Malfoy will get expelled. Attempted murder! Ha!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
Later that afternoon...  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione and Janet, I believe that you are not here only for Harry's trial," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. Ron and Hermione immediately threw sharp look at Harry who just shrugged.  
  
"Who else is on trial?" asked Hermione, bewildered.  
  
"Draco," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Draco?" Ron shot Harry another sharp look. "As in Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Immediately, Ron and Hermione started screaming their head off and hugged each other. "Malfoy is getting a trial! I could fly to the moon!"  
  
"Don't," Harry advised. "Malfoy is coming, I can sense him."  
  
Soon the door opened and Malfoy came in with Crabbe and Goyle in flank. Pansy Parkinson stood by Malfoy and the four of them threw dirty looks at the quartet.  
  
"Potter, I should have known," hissed Malfoy. His eyes tightened when Harry stepped forward.  
  
"Malfoy, watch your tongue or you might end up dead," Harry snarled.  
  
"Break this up, both of you!" an Auror ordered as he stepped out from the fireplace. Turning towards Dumbledore, the Auror saluted him. Dumbledore smiled and reach over and shook hands with the Auror.  
  
"Flame Nicolas!" Dumbledore greeted the Auror. Motioning his hand towards Harry and Malfoy, Dumbledore just smiled and said, "Now, Flame, does this scene remind you of anyone?"  
  
The Auror finally turned his attention towards Harry and Malfoy. A grin crossed his face as memories came to him.  
  
"How amusing that two different people from the past who had hated each other with all their worth," Dumbledore began. "And their descendants now are doing the same."  
  
Flame immediately tried in vain stifled out a laugh. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Soon, Flame regained his composure and returned to his profession way. "I'm here to escort both the accused to the Ministry of Magic." At that, he took out a rather long wooden stick. Harry was quick to realize the magic within the piece of stick was those of transportation. "The Ministry had been kind enough to supply with a Portkey," looking at his watch, he continued, "We will be leaving a one minute."  
  
At once, everyone placed his or her hand on the wood. A jolt of guilty shot through Harry.  
  
'A Portkey had resulted in the death of Cedric and the revival of Tom Riddle,' thought Harry sadly as memories of the Third Task started to surge into his well-organized thoughts. 'We can only hope that this trial will reveal the incompetent of the insufferable git, Cornelius Fudge. Maybe we can get Mr Weasley to become the Britain Minister of Magic.'  
  
"Three...two...one..."  
  
A swirl of colours and the group was gone.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Today, we are here in respect of a charge filed in by the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry- Albus Dumbledore. This charge unlike other which had been filed involves two very serious offences and for the first time in England's magical history against a student from Hogwarts," spoke the judge. "Slytherin student, Draco Malfoy is currently under charge of attempted murder of Muggle-born American Exchange student, Miss Janet Heselwood and a follower in bearing of the Dark Mark as a loyal subject of the Dark Lord, He-Who-Not-Be-Named! Mr Malfoy, please come fro."  
  
A wave of disbelief swept across the courtroom. Draco Malfoy however, strutted into the courtroom, proud. Apparently, he believed that his father would be able to come to his rescue. Harry could feel Janet tighten up by his side. Sub-consciously, Harry wrapped his arm around Janet's shoulder, comforting her. Harry focused his ability to see "magic" aura with his eyes. Immediately, the room exploded in a riot of colours. Harry looked at the Pensieve Revealer Orb, which lay innocently in the middle of the room, on top of a table. It had not been tampered with.  
  
'Good,' thought Harry. 'This way, he is going down for sure.'  
  
"Mr Malfoy, do you plead guilty to any of those charges mention before?" the judge asked.  
  
"Not guilty," said Malfoy.  
  
"Who would stand in your defense?"  
  
"Myself, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle, your Honor!" said Malfoy.  
  
"Very well, Mr Malfoy," the judge said. "If you are truly ready, please step forward and place your hand onto the Pensieve Revealer Orb."  
  
At this, Malfoy blanched. Apparently, Malfoy knew the properties of the Pensieve Revealer Orb. Nervously, Malfoy looked around for any sign of his father's arrival. But very unfortunately, due to Harry's intervention, senior Malfoy could not interfere with this trial. Slowly, Malfoy walked towards the Orb and placed his hand onto the Orb.  
  
Immediately, the room dissolved in a swirl of colour. Janet, Hermione and Ron exchanged surprised looks. They are in the Slytherin Common Room. Draco Malfoy was leaning by the fireplace, talking rapidly with his father.  
  
"Draco, you must break that Potter down for our Master," the elder Malfoy spoke.  
  
"But how, father? Potter is much more powerful than me, in terms of magical level, knowledge of spells and non-magic combat," Malfoy spoke.  
  
"Then strike those whom he held dear to, Draco. I...Ouch!" At the same time, Malfoy felt the pain on his arm and he rolled up his hand and the Dark Mark had burned black. Muted screams erupted from within the courtroom as many recognised the mark of the Dark Lord. "Our Master called, Draco I must go." With that, the elder Malfoy disappeared.  
  
"Those whom he held dear," Malfoy thought aloud. "Ah...that Mudblood American, Heselwood."  
  
The room dissolved again and they found themselves in the corridor heading towards the library. Malfoy was stalking Janet with a dagger in his hand. Moving swiftly, he moved forward and clasped his hand covering Janet's mouth. Immediately, Janet started to struggle and Malfoy placed his blade to her throat.  
  
"Very good, Mudblood!" a cold voice whispered into her ears.  
  
"A pity that Potter isn't here, Mudblood," hissed Malfoy as he dragged Janet towards the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Or he would have saved you."  
  
Pushing Janet into the room, Malfoy casted an advanced locking charm on the door. Then he turned his attention towards Janet. "Well, well, what do we have here?" he drawled.  
  
"What do you want from me, Malfoy?" spat Janet.  
  
"Nothing," Malfoy replied. "Nothing at all but your life."  
  
Immediately, Janet started to fumble for her wand but she could not find it.  
  
"Looking for you wand?" asked Malfoy. "Too bad, you had left it in your Common Room. If you think that I would be so stupid to kill you with your wand by your side."  
  
Then he started to move menacingly towards Janet, his dagger high above him. Then, the sound of shattering woods caught his attention when Harry burst through the door.  
  
"Impedimenta!" Harry roared. Immediately, a blast of light shot from Harry's fingers. Malfoy only had a split second to turn his head when the spell took him off his feet and slammed him against the wall. Harry's menacing figure loomed over the fallen Malfoy. "Petrificus Tolalus!"  
  
"For a long time, I want you, Malfoy, out of Hogwarts. I wonder if your dear father, Lucius Malfoy, will be able to help you?" Harry hissed. Then the within the whole courtroom was filled with sharp hissing. A few gasp shocked the courtroom as this could only meant that Harry had spoken in Parseltongue.  
  
Walking over to Janet, Harry embraced the trembling and sobbing girl. Harry whispered soothing words into Janet's ears as he stroked her head. After a while, Janet stopped sobbing.  
  
"Are you all right, Janet?" Harry asked. She just nodded.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry hissed. "You are one dead bad-faith dragon, indeed."  
  
Then once again the room disappeared in a swirl of colour and they are back to the courtroom. Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "Apparently, we need no more defendants for the accused. The Pensive Revealer Orb had shown us all the truth need. I believe that it is time for the jury to decide whether the accused is guilty or not?"  
  
The Judge nodded and turned towards the jury. "Well, Jury?"  
  
The group of wizards and witches started whispering among themselves. To the rest of the courtroom, only silent muttering could be heard. However, Harry heard every word spoken.  
  
"The son of Lucius Malfoy?"  
  
"Then we mustn't sentence him guilty."  
  
"But the rest of the wizarding world would know that we either are bribed or threatened. But we are just scared of the Malfoys."  
  
"True, Malfoy would have killed our family."  
  
"Ya, Malfoy had already warned us to pardon his son or we will have to face the consequences. And he said that it wasn't very pretty."  
  
*Perhaps you can sentence the son of Lucius Malfoy guilty,* an ancient and wise voice spoke. At once, the whole courtroom became silent. *After all, he may not have the time to deal you after Harry Potter's trial.*  
  
'Merlin,' grinned Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Who's this?" asked the Judge aloud, his body was shaking terribly.  
  
*Perhaps Mr Steve Olsen, you will stop trembling when I reveal myself in my body." At that, a slivery image of Merlin appeared. At once, every one stopped what they are doing and stared at him. The silence was shocking that a pin could be heard falling on the ground.  
  
"The Father of Modern magic," whispered someone. "The great Merlin himself have come this trial."  
  
"Indeed, I'm not supposed to be here. But the Lord of Light had ordered for me to come."  
  
'ME!? Since when did I ordered you to come this trial, Merlin?' shouted Harry mentally.  
  
"Never the less, I happened to overheard the Jury discussing what to do with Draco Malfoy here, the choice is yours. Don't let threats prevent you from doing your duties. Goodbye, my friends." And he disappeared.  
  
TBC...  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Haha! This chapter is my longest until now! Thanks your patience, this story will be wrapping up in three to four chapters. A word of thanks to all my reviewers. They are:  
  
------------  
  
Androme: No, I didn't. Haha! I will check for the time when my Math course examination...I maybe going...Oh well, wait and see.  
  
Braindrain: Thanks!  
  
Angelis: Thanks!  
  
Stayblue: Thanks!  
  
Arizosa: Thanks!  
  
Naia: I was so worried that you will be offended. Anyway, the Orb will be used next year. Thanks!  
  
Kemenran: Thanks!  
  
------------  
  
That's all folks!  
  
So long,  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword  
  
-----  
  
Missed Again!  
  
-----  
  
The boys, under Sergeant Mac, were all shooting well at the local military range. That is, all except Blue. Repeatedly he went wide of the target. The "sarge" swore, yelled dire threats, but to no avail. Finally, he exploded.  
  
"Lord, Man," he roared, "you're the worst shot in the whole Army. You couldn't hit a barn wall from ten feet." At the end of his patience, he added, "Why don't you go behind that shed and shoot your silly self!"  
  
The private saluted smartly, shouldered arms, and marched off to the back of the shed. The sergeant was too dumbfounded to speak.  
  
BANG! A shot shattered the expectant hush.  
  
"Lord!" groaned Sergeant Mac, "he's gone and done it! He's gone and shot himself!"  
  
Next moment, blue marched smartly around the other side of the shed and back to the sergeant. He saluted and said with never a grin, "Missed again, sarge!" 


	39. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
"Never the less, I happened to overheard the Jury discussing what to do with Draco Malfoy here, the choice is yours. Don't let threats prevent you from doing your duties. Goodbye, my friends." And he disappeared.  
  
After a while, one member of the jury stood up and spoke, "After much discussion, your Honor, we declared that Mr Draco Malfoy guilty of both the charges, attempted murder of Muggle-born American Exchange student, Miss Janet Heselwood and a follower in bearing of the Dark Mark as a loyal subject of the Dark Lord, He-Who-Not-Be-Named!"  
  
Immediately, a thunderous applause erupted within the courtroom. The judge, however, did not allow this to disrupt the holdings.  
  
"I declared that Mr Draco Malfoy under arrest this instant and shall be expelled for Hogwarts with immediately effect. He shall serve a twelve-year imprisonment in Azkaban on the spot! Guards! Take this Death Eater and see to it that he be escorted into Azkaban!"  
  
"NO!" screamed Malfoy as he pulled out his wand and started using Dark Arts to get out of his predicament. Immediately, the whole courtroom was thrown into disorder as everyone tried their best to get out of the room. Dumbledore, Harry and his friends sat at their place talking about the latter's coming trial.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" said Harry as his hand moved up into the air. Immediately, a bright flash pulsed within the room and with a mighty jerk removed Malfoy's wand from his hand, sending him flying. Standing up, Dumbledore's voice thundered through the small room.  
  
"Silence!"  
  
Instantaneously, the pandemonium happening within the room ceased. Following Dumbledore's lead, Harry stood up and said, "You still call yourselves fully-grown wizards and witches!?"  
  
An angry voice spoke up and challenged Harry. "Then, may I asked Mr Potter why are we not fully-grown wizards and witches?"  
  
Harry looked at the man in silent disbelief.  
  
"What? You-Know-Who got your tongue?"  
  
At this, Harry bristled.  
  
"I can't believe that you asked that question! All of you started running about like headless chicken when Malfoy started to curse," snarled Harry. "No wonder that the Dark Lord Voldemort (Everyone but Dumbledore and Harry flinched) had such a grip in the wizarding world during his first reign!"  
  
"And just where you are going?" a cold voice spoke. Harry knew that Aurgdani and his chosen warriors have arrived. Suddenly, a group of elves appeared at the back of the room. In Aurgdani's hand, was Malfoy who was trying his best to free himself from the Elf's grip.  
  
"Will someone get this bastard behind bars?" roared the Elf King as he shook Malfoy. Immediately, the Aurors appointed by the Judge moved forward and took Malfoy under magical binds. Turning towards Harry, the King broke into a huge smile. Harry acknowledged greeting. The elves however, went down on one knee and spoke in one voice, "Our greetings to you, My Lord!"  
  
A number of astonished gasps crossed the courtroom as they witnessed the elves went down on one knee. All of they knew that Elves are proud creatures that won't bow to any humans whom they deem unworthy. Harry gave a wave of his hand and they stood up.  
  
"Lord Harry," King Aurgdani began but Harry interrupted him. "Please, do away with the formalities, Aurgdani. I'm sick of it."  
  
"Very well, Harry, I believe that it's time for your trial. Do you need us to stay here or..." the King stopped, his ears moving; apparently he had detect some unwanted sounds. Harry noticed that the rest of elves began to tighten their grips on their bows. Harry instinctively moved his hands down to the Sword of Gryffindor and his wand.  
  
//I heard a metallic clutter and the squeak of a rat...but something don't feel right..."  
  
Harry closed his eyes and concentrated for a while. When he opened them, the riot of colours from magical aura appeared before him again. Harry began to single out those whose aura wasn't black. There, at the back door...a rat...That silver paw!  
  
With recognition dawn upon him, Harry moved. The rat seemed to have detected Harry's movement as he sprinted out of the room. Harry knew that once the rat is out of sight, he would be untraceable. He leaped.  
  
Immediately, his face elongated and transformed into a muzzle. Snow-white fur sprouted from his body and covered him. His hand transformed and the moment before it touched the ground became a wolf paw. By the time Harry hitted the ground, he has fully transformed. He could hear Hermione gasped as she realized what animal Harry had transformed into: a Fimbulwinter wolf.  
  
The wolf lifted his nose into the air and sniffed and it took off. Crossing the threshold in one leap, the wolf was viciously on the trail of the rat. Soon, Harry caught sight of the pathetic rat. In a swift, fluid movement, the wolf leapt over the rat and landed lightly on its paws. A deep growl from the wolf's throat stopped the rat.  
  
The rest of the ministry appeared, charging to the scene where the two animals have stopped. One member of the Committee of the Disposal of Dangerous Animal stepped forward with his wand raised above his head. "Stupefy!" the wizard cried, his wand aiming for the Fimbulwinter wolf.  
  
Unbelievably, the spell bounded from what seems like an invisible barrier. Dumbledore took out his wand and trace an ancient rune in the air and immediately, a silvery dome appeared. From what it seems, the dome appeared to protecting the two animals inside.  
  
"Who casted this shield?" demanded the Minister Cornelius Fudge as he appeared from behind the other workers of the Ministry. Silently, Dumbledore drew another rune and this time the shield shimmered and faded from sight.  
  
"Excellent, Dumbledore," spoke the Minister as he walked forward towards the two animals.  
  
"Don't! Cornelius, the shield is still activated!" said the Dumbledore. But the Minister waved away the warning and Bam! The Minister had walked face in to the shield. The results?  
  
The Minister was tossed thirty feet away, his expensive robes burnt as the electrical energy from the shield had grounded with the aid of the minister as a lightning conductor. The audience tried their best to stifle their laughter but the Elves haven't been so kind to the Minister. Their laughter echoed through the whole room.  
  
Meanwhile, the Fimbulwinter wolf fixed his blazing green eyes on the rat. The rat tried pathetically to escape the towering wolf but failed. The wolf took a step forward and placed his paw on the rat and let out a shattering howl. To the non-wolf listener, it was a howl, which to them was one which the wolf had caught his prey. But to the wolf, it was a howl that signifies a victory, a triumph.  
  
Then, the wolf transformed. His paw retracted and changed back to a human hand. The wolf gradually stood up on its hind legs. At this split second, both Janet and Hermione thought of the famous Muggle scientist, Charles Darwin's theory on evolution. Meanwhile, Harry had completed the transformation and was shaking the rat, shouting.  
  
"Pettigrew! How dare you show you pathetic face in this place! You were the reason that I lost my parent and my childhood! You are also the reason that Sirius's freedom being with-held. No matter what, today shall be Judgment Day for you!"  
  
Holding the rat by its tail, Harry shouted, "Recenseo!"  
  
A bright flash of light surrounded the rat. Immediately, Harry released the rat and watches it with his wand out, pointing. Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione also did the same. The rat transformed back into a human. A number of gasp crossed the room as Pettigrew drew out his wand. He snarled, "Never have I, in wildest imagination, did I know that could be detected in my Animagus form."  
  
"Sorry to correct that but for the record, both the Marauder's Map and I could detect you in your pathetic rat form," snarled Harry as he held out his wand, trembling with rage. Behind him, Harry could hear the sound of bowstring being drawn.  
  
As the ancient saying, a desperate man could do anything to save himself, Pettigrew said, "If you are that serious of saving Sirius and avenging your parents, Potter, prove your worth! Duel me in a wizard's Duel!"  
  
"Challenge accepted," Harry growled as he began to circle the pathetic man whom his father had trusted their life with. "No rules."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
A tense moment passed as both wizards moved into dueling position. The crowd moved backwards, knowing that Unforgivables will be used.  
  
"Avada Kedvara!" shouted Pettigrew pointing his wand at Harry...or where Harry stood. A shocked crowd watched as the curse hitted a discarded robe. A tapping on Pettigrew's back caused him to swirl around facing Harry.  
  
"Silencio!" Harry shouted. A flash of light showed that the spell had hitted Pettigrew. The man stumbled back as the spell took effect. Pettigrew regained his balance and shouted a spell...but no effect.  
  
"Surprised?" Harry hissed as he circled Pettigrew whose eyes widen as no sound came out of his throat. "Haven't you expected me to use this spell on you? Now that you can't cast spells, it is equal that you have lost in this duel."  
  
Nervously, Pettigrew back away but Harry didn't even give him the chance.  
  
"Stupefy!" Harry stunned Pettigrew. Turning towards the Minister, Harry spoke to him in an icy voice, which Snape in his most livid mood couldn't even match.  
  
"Perhaps the Minister would attend my trial?"  
  
The Minister met Harry's furious stare defiantly. The surrounding people were getting very uncomfortable as Harry inadvertently drew into his undiscovered reserves of magic. The atmosphere around the room was becoming thick as tension between the Boy-Who-Life and the Minister of Magic scaled to greater heights. Noticing the tense atmosphere, Dumbledore interrupted as he cleared his throat.  
  
"Perhaps, Harry, you could return to the trial."  
  
Immediately, Dumbledore knew that this was a grave mistake. The elves behind tightened their grip on their bows. Personally, Dumbledore despises the words that came out of his mouth. Harry threw one last angry glare at the Minister before he walked back into the courtroom.  
  
Clapping his hand, Dumbledore smiled and said, "Now that everyone has calm down and returned to our civilized beings as we are, let's return to the courtroom as Harry had decided to start play the Prey and Predator game."  
  
At this, Aurgdani, Ron, Hermione and Janet smiled. Its payback time, the game of the hunter and hunted began. Dumbledore and Harry's friends knew and smiled.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Today, ladies and gentlemen, we are here to witness the trial of the century. This charge unlike other which had been filed involves five very serious offences and for the second time in England's magical history against a student from Hogwarts," spoke the judge. "Gryffindor student, Harry Potter, is currently under charge of being the Dark Lord, spreading rumors of the Dark Lord You-Know-Who's return, murder of fellow Triwizard Champion, Cedric Diggory, attack upon Hogwarts, practicing the Forbidden Magic of Necromancy. Harry Potter, please step forward."  
  
Harry stood forward and looked straight at the Judge's eyes. Immediately, the judge felt distinctively uncomfortable. But the seasoned part of him took over.  
  
"Do you plead guilty, Harry Potter?"  
  
"Not guilty, Sir!" Harry declared aloud. Back at the stand, Fudge gave a decisive snort. Dumbledore glared at the Minister but he might as well stare at the stones of the dungeon.  
  
"Oh, please!" the Minister said. "Come on, let's face it. Which criminal would plead guilty?"  
  
Immediately, Harry glared at the Minister and in a cold voice spoke, "As far as I'm concerned, Minister, during a trial, only the Judge, juries, the accused and the defendant has any right to speak. If another person attempts to say anything, he or she could be charged with disruption to the court when in order and obstruction of justice being carried out."  
  
"I must say that Mr Potter is right, Minister," said the Judge as he looked at the Minister. Furious at Harry's rebuke, the Minister quiet down but not before letting out a long stream of colourful languages.  
  
"Who would stand in your defense, Mr Potter?"  
  
"Myself."  
  
"Very well, Mr Potter. Please stand forward and place your hand on the Pensieve Revealer Orb," said the Judge. The Minister looked positively smug, he thought that there was nothing that Harry could do. Without said a word, Harry placed his hand on the orb. What other didn't know about Harry, he was trained to resist any magical attempts to pry out any information from him after he joined the Order of Light. The Orb attempted to break through his defense but failed. Harry casted, wandlessly, an Unbreakable Charm on the Orb to prevent it shatter from the magical backlash. In addition, Harry had to give aid to the Orb by breaking down the barrier himself.  
  
After a few minutes, there was not reaction from the orb. Instantly, Fudge stood up and gleefully rubbed his palm. "It appears that nothing have happened, Potter. I believe that you are under another serious..."  
  
'Let the game began,' Harry thought as the room swirled in a whirl of colours, preventing the Minister to speak. Slowly, the room transformed into the room of the Shrieking Shack. Immediately, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with surprise and amazement. A strong voice spoke out, "The truth revealed..."  
  
'The incompetent of the Minister will be revealed, the game have began,' thought Dumbledore as he watched Remus and Sirius point their wand at Pettigrew and returning him back to his original form. The conversation between the Marauders had surprised him. He threw a sharp look at Harry who simply shrugged his shoulder.  
  
Ron and Hermione also sent sharp looks at Harry, both of them was mouthing the same words, 'You skipped some parts.'  
  
Harry smiled and mouthed back, 'To keep Sirius's secret safe.'  
  
Then another swirl of colours before it stabilize. This time, they found themselves in the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament. The same voice spoke out again, "The Maze..."  
  
And so it began. Everyone in the room started whispering as they watched the run-in both Cedric and Harry had with the acromantulas and how together they managed to stun it. Then the argument between them both and how Harry had suggested they tie for it.  
  
"On three, right?" said Harry "One -Two-Three-"  
  
They both grasped the handle of the Tri-Wizard Cup, the Portkey that would take them straight into the hands of the Dark Lord, Voldemort.  
  
Everything blurred for a moment as though it were changing scenes and then loud gasps and mutterings could be heard as an old graveyard came into view.  
  
"Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?" Cedric asked, utterly bewildered by the sudden change of scenery.  
  
"Nope," said Harry, looking around. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"  
  
"I dunno. Wands out, d'you reckon?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry.  
  
Someone started moving towards Harry and Cedric, carrying something in his arms. Everyone watched, shocked, as Harry suddenly gasped in pain and fell to his knees holding his scar.  
  
"Kill the spare!"  
  
"The killing..."  
  
A few people screamed as the stranger shot the killing curse at Cedric. He was dead before he hit the ground. The stranger grabbed hold of Harry who was still clutching his scar in pain and dragged him to the headstone engraved with the name 'Tom Riddle'. He then proceeded to bind him to it, stuffing a wad of material into his mouth.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew...secret keeper of the Potters, most loyal of the Dark Lord's servants."  
  
The onlookers stared disbelievingly at the scene that unfolds before their eye. Pettigrew removed the robes. What the crowds saw would have haunt them for the rest of their life as the thing revealed. Something like a same crouched human child was cradled in Wormtail's hand, except that the thing was hairless, scaly-looking, dark, raw, reddish black. With a face unlike what they had seen. The voice spoke out once again, "The Dark Lord before he was returned his body."  
  
Wormtail then started the spell - the bone of Voldemort's father falling softly into the bottom of the cauldron. He then cut off his hand and placed that in too and then slowly began to move towards Harry.  
  
"B-blood of the enemy...forcibly taken...you will...resurrect your foe!"  
  
He pressed the knife into the crook of Harry's right arm, collecting his blood in a small phial before adding it to the cauldron.  
  
"The resurrection of the Dark Lord..."  
  
Many screamed in fear as there was a blinding flash of light and Lord Voldemort appeared from the cauldron. They watched as he proceeded to call his remaining Death Eaters to him and then spoke to Harry. The Death Eaters arrived, Voldemort speaking to some of them before explaining how he came back.  
  
Harry was then given back his wand, ready to duel with Voldemort. Another dose of the painful Cruciatus curse and the Imperius curse, which Harry fought with much ease, considering his age. Many were utterly stunned that a fourteen year old could fight off such an advanced and powerful curse, but they continued to watch. Then Priori Incantatem ensued, the phoenix song filling the room; the beads of light moved slowly towards Voldemort's wand as Harry concentrated, as he'd never done before in his life.  
  
The bead of light connected and screams filled the room as the echo of Cedric Diggory fell out of Voldemort's wand. Then an old man whom Dumbledore knew must the missing Muggle by the name Frank Bryce, Bertha Jorkins and finally Harry's parents. There were a few muffled cries as some people recognised who the couple were. Everyone else had their eyes fixed unblinking upon the duelers who had their wands held by the thin golden thread. Words of warning and requests was whispered to Harry who then broke the connection and dodged the Death Eaters spells as he ran towards Cedric's body, all the while, counterattacking the Death Eaters with spells of his own.  
  
"Stun him!" Voldemort screamed.  
  
Harry dived and grabbed Cedric's arm.  
  
"Stand aside! I will kill him! He is mine!" shrieked Voldemort.  
  
Harry's hand had closed on Cedric's wrist; one tombstone stood between him and Voldemort, but Cedric was too heavy for him to carry and the Cup was out of reach -  
  
Voldemort's crimson eyes flamed in the darkness. Harry saw his mouth curl into a smile, saw him raise his wand, preparing to utter the killing curse.  
  
"Accio!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the Tri-Wizard Cup.  
  
It flew into the air and soared towards him - he caught it by the handle.  
  
The room instantly filled with Voldemort's scream of fury before it returned to its original state. Many of a weaker heart had already fainted. Fudge's smug was instantly wiped off his face as he knew that this was the end of his career as the Minister of Magic. Harry, however, was a total different story. It seems that the Pensieve Revealer Orb had taken a worst toll on Harry than what he had expected.  
  
"Well, those Death Eaters in the Ministry will be plunged," slurped Harry before he slumped into blissful unconsciousness.  
  
TBC...  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
A note from your Author:  
  
Haha! This is the longest chapter I have ever typed until today! I hope that all of you enjoy this story! I think that the story will wrap up in three or four chapters. No promise! Anyway, a word of thanks to all my reviewers! They are:  
  
---------------  
  
Jmes: Uper enin? (Malay for what?)  
  
Celtic Goddess: Thanks!  
  
androme: What are you talking about? *act blur* You know that the joke below belongs to who, don't you?  
  
storyteller: Thanks!  
  
stayblue: Thanks!  
  
Athenkitty: Haha! The answer will revealed as more of the story is unveiled. Thanks!  
  
Angelis: *Grins!* Thanks!  
  
Chaser: Thanks!  
  
Storyteller: Thanks!  
  
Corrie: Thanks! Rest assured, I will continue.  
  
Arizosa: Thanks!  
  
Braindrain: Thanks!  
  
Destruxion: Thanks!  
  
Kermenran: Thanks! You will see!  
  
JerseyGirl03: My thanks! I like Merlin as well!  
  
---------------  
  
That's all folks!  
  
So long!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword  
  
------Original Story: Various Sources  
  
Story By: Spooky  
  
Sales Manager: Spooky  
  
Director: Spooky  
  
Camera Man: Spooky  
  
Publisher: Spooky  
  
Editor: Spooky  
  
Producer: Spooky  
  
Everything Else: Spooky  
  
Special Thanks To: All Readers, Xie Qin (Always Live Life To The Fullest)  
  
This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places, and incidents are either the product of the author's imagination or reused fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. (Uh.perhaps not entirely.)  
  
2003 Spooky Cooperation. All rights reserved. Q Version is a trademark of Spooky Cooperation. Distributed By Spooky Company. Q Version are registered trademarks of Spooky Corporation. Unauthorised copying, lending or resale under any scheme strictly prohibited. You are punishable by law if you laugh at the above statement.  
  
==========================================================  
  
ORIGINAL VERSION: ALWAYS LIVE LIFE TO THE FULLEST  
  
==========================================================  
  
1. Don't let go of hope.  
  
2. Don't ever quit believing in yourself.  
  
3. Don't let anyone hold your happiness in their hands.  
  
4. Don't measure success or failure by material wealth, but how you feel.  
  
5. Don't let sad moments overcome you.  
  
6. Don't hesitate to reach for help.  
  
7. Don't run away from love, but towards love, because it is your deepest joy.  
  
8. Don't wait for what you want to come to you.  
  
9. Don't feel like you've lost, when plans and dreams fall short of your hopes.  
  
10. Don't do anything that takes away your self-respect.  
  
11. Don't ever forget how to laugh or be too proud to cry or too stubborn to smile.  
  
12. Don't forget a friend who truly loves you, as it could be that friend who is true to you.  
  
13. Don't ever forget who helped you grow as your need for more seeds may re-appear.  
  
==========================================================  
  
Q VERSION: ALWAYS LIVE LIFE TO THE FULLEST  
  
==========================================================  
  
1. Don't let go of hope.  
  
Sometimes there's really no hope.  
  
2. Don't ever quit believing in yourself.  
  
If you believe that you can fly (Like birds), would you try it?  
  
3. Don't let anyone hold your happiness in their hands  
  
If that's so, you'll have to kill your parents first. Would you try doing that?  
  
4. Don't measure success of failure by material wealth, but how you feel.  
  
I don't think so. No money no talk!  
  
5. Don't let sad moments overcome you.  
  
Issit? You think "Principal Of Moments" ar? [Only Physics Student May Understand]  
  
6. Don't hesitate to reach for help.  
  
Sometimes, there's no one to help you.  
  
7. Don't run away from love, but towards loves, because it is your deepest joy.  
  
Issit? What if they run away from you?  
  
8. Don't wait for what you want to come to you.  
  
Yah. Take a cab there.  
  
9. Don't feel like you've lost, when plans and dreams fall short of your hopes.  
  
What if you're lost in the Amazon Forest?  
  
10. Don't do anything that takes away from your self-respect.  
  
What if we don't have anything to take away? (Penniless)  
  
11. Don't ever forget how to laugh or be too proud to cry or too stubborn to smile.  
  
Huh? What if you're too proud to smile and too stubborn to cry? Issit it the same?  
  
12. Don't ever forget a friend who truly loves you, as it could be that friend who is true  
  
to your needs.  
  
How do you know if he/she's true?  
  
13. Don't ever forget who helped you grow as your need for more seeds may re-  
  
appear.  
  
Issit? You think is like planting trees huh? 


	40. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
"Well, those Death Eaters in the Ministry will be plunged," slurped Harry before he slumped into blissful unconsciousness.  
  
-----------------------  
  
With a groan, Harry very reluctantly opened his eyes. He could see the concerned face of Madam Pomfrey swim into view.  
  
"Ah...you're awake, Mr Potter," said the nurse as she turned and took a potion. Turning her attention back to Harry, she handed the potion to him. "Here, take drink this. A Rejuvenation Potion, prepared by Professor Snape."  
  
Harry was drinking the potion when she informed him of brewer of this concoction. He spewed out the purple potion, drenching the poor matron. She gave loud shriek but was ignored by Harry.  
  
"Professor Snape?" sputtered Harry. "Who on earth do he knew about the Rejuvenation Potion?"  
  
"Perhaps I could answer that question, Mr Potter," a silky voice spoke out from the door. Harry could hear the poison that the voice was lanced with.  
  
'Severus Snape,' thought Harry bitterly. "Never a day happened that when I cursed you that you would, unfortunately, be a place near me," spoke Harry.  
  
"It has recently came to my attention that you appeared to have suffered from memory loss," hissed Snape as he stalked into the room. "You have saved my life once, a wizard's debt mustn't be repaid with death. Secondly, you had handed me the tome, Ancient Potion Of Magical Cure, which within held information on brewing of the Rejuvenation Potion."  
  
"..."  
  
"As much as I loathed to admit, Potter, you will receive total cooperation from me to bring down the Dark Lord," said Snape and with a swish of his robe, he was out of the room.  
  
"I see that Professor Snape had a talk with you, Harry."  
  
Harry groaned. The day just keep getting better and better. Dumbledore walked out from Madam Pomfrey's room, holding another bottle of purple potion.  
  
"Here, Harry, drink it. But this time, I must beg you not to spit the potion onto me," smiled Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling madly. Harry sighed and emptied the bottle of its content. Immediately, Harry could feel the miraculous effect of the potion on his aching body.  
  
"Thank you, Harry," smiled Dumbledore as Harry finished the drink. "I believe that you are well enough. Very well, tonight, the Leaving Feast shall be held..."  
  
"Leaving Feast?" echoed Harry. "How long have I been unconscious?"  
  
"About two months," said Dumbledore unconcerned.  
  
"That long?!"  
  
"Yes, no doubt you had expended your magical reserves to break down your mental barrier when the Pensieve Revealer Orb. I must stay which was very strong, as you had exhausted your magical reserves. As a result of your sudden forced removal of your shield, your body had been pushed to its limits as your magic overload on you and backlash on you at the end. Fortunately, your shields had prevented yourself to explode from the magical overload of your body. Your body responded as it went into shock. No doubt that it had helped you in your own recovery as your body repaired itself in your coma. Besides, you are just in time."  
  
Harry gave the Headmaster a puzzled look.  
  
"I want you to be at the Feast, Harry."  
  
"Oh, no," began Harry but the Headmaster cut him short.  
  
"It's a must, Harry. You must face the consequences of your actions, no matter what other may think," said Dumbledore  
  
"Very well, Albus," sighed Harry. Then a sudden thought seized Harry.  
  
"What about my examination?"  
  
"You need to take examinations?! After you had joined the Order of Light, your advanced classes told me that you could be a teacher yourself!"  
  
Harry winced.  
  
Dumbledore gave a wearily sigh and there was a change of tone, "Harry, I must entrust you with the task of bring the Plague of Honor, Order of Phoenix, to the families of those whom have lost their family during the attack."  
  
"This was to express our consolation to those families. Many young talents have lost their life, their future and most importantly, their childhood. This is the only way we can apologise to the families and friends who lost their loved during the attack. You will also have three people from each house to accompany you to their respective household. You must also bring their ash back to their parents as this was the last sign of respect we held for these brave souls."  
  
"By tonight, I want you to announce the names of those whom you have chosen. Very well, Harry, now that I have inform you of the task I expect from you, I shall leave you," said Dumbledore before he stand up and leave the room. Then he stick his head through the door and said to Madam Pomfrey, "Mr Potter is well enough to leave the Hospital Wing, Poppy. I trust that you will release him without much ado or he will leave by himself."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Harry walked along the shore of the Hogwarts Lake with Janet by his side, organizing some of his thoughts of this year. Many events have taken place, many things had confused Harry, and many nightmares had haunted him, yet none gave him any comfort. For one, how on earth did Pettigrew got back his soul after a Dementor had performed a kiss on him? Janet seemed to have sense his despair and unhappiness started singing.  
  
Don't lose your way With each passing day  
  
You've come so far Don't throw it away Live believing Dreams are for weaving Wonders are waiting to start Live your story Faith, hope and glory Hold on to the truth in your heart  
  
If we hold on together I know our dreams will never die Dreams see us through forever Where clouds roll by For you and I  
  
Souls and the wind must Learn how to bend Seek out a star Hold on to the end Valley, mountain There is a fountain Washes our tears all away Words are swaying Someone is praying Please let come home to stay  
  
If we hold on together I know our dreams will never die Dreams see us through forever Where clouds roll by For you and I  
  
When we are out there in the dark We'll dream about the sun In the dark we'll feel light Warm our hearts Every one  
  
If we hold on together I know our dreams will never die Dreams see us through forever Where clouds roll by For you and I (1)  
  
Harry felt a few tears flow down his cheek and hastily wipe them away. Janet however shook her head and whispered into Harry's ears.  
  
"Let it go Harry. I don't want to see what other want to see, not a hero, Harry. I want to see you as you truly are."  
  
At this, Harry broke down completely. Harry did what he would never let other see. He cried. Gently, Janet embraced the crying boy. After a while, Harry had cried out all his tears and sorrow.  
  
"I'm sorry," whispered Harry as he held Janet in his arms. Janet smiled and said nothing. The two broke apart and glaze into each other's eyes. Janet could see the pain, sorrow and anguish behind the veil of shadows that clouded Harry's brilliant emerald green eyes. She also saw determination, patience, power, knowledge and wisdom beyond any person of his age has. Harry had the look of an old young man who had seen horrors in his past that others don't have.  
  
Harry saw compassion, understanding and other things in her eyes, which other will never have from him. In front of Janet, Harry could be free to be himself. No more pretending, no more acting, no more the Hero of the Wizarding world, no more of unwanted fame, unwanted crap about the Boy-Who- Lived.  
  
"Janet," Harry began but was hushed by the girl.  
  
"Just let us enjoy all the quiet we get, Harry."  
  
Nodding, Harry and Janet sat down together by the lake. A few Merpeople rose from the water and greet Harry. Harry dismissed them and requested that them leave them alone.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Never had Harry dreaded the Leaving Feast as much as he felt recently, not even the Leaving Feast last year when the unexpected resurrection of the Dark Lord Voldemort and the how the death of Cedric occurred was announced. But then again, Harry didn't have the heavy responsibility to select a delegation to visit the parents of those whose children who had died during the attack. All the while, Harry had temporally detached himself from the world of living. But he returned back to earth fairly quickly, as Janet gently jabbed Harry.  
  
"The end of another year," addressed Dumbledore as he looked around at the clutter of students that sat in the Great Hall. Black cloths have once again graced Hall of Hogwarts. Never in the whole history of Hogwarts had so many death happened. Dumbledore looked utterly tired and weary, the recent events had taken their toll on the aged mage.  
  
"So many years of Darkness, never had so many death occur within the very grounds of Hogwarts ever since it was founded around one thousands years or so ago," Dumbledore said solemnly and gravely. "As all of you had been made aware by the attack attempted by the Dark Lord, Tom Riddle himself..." Many face turned from scared to puzzled. "During Christmas, the Dark Lord, Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort (Everyone flinched), and his Death Eaters had massacred twelve of our guests."  
  
"Tonight, we honors those who had valiantly defended our school at the price of their life. I request that all of you to stand and raise your glasses in respect of these brave souls."  
  
Immediately, the whole hall was filled with sounds of benches scrapping the stone floor as students stood up simultaneously with their goblets raised. After acknowledging the honor of these fallen warriors, Dumbledore continued.  
  
"As we respect these brave souls for their sacrifice, Hogwarts had decided that a delegation of Hogwarts students lead by Mr Harry Potter would visit their family, bearing the Plague of Honor, Order of Phoenix."  
  
"This was to express our consolation to those families. Many young talents have lost their life, their future and most importantly, their childhood. This is the only way we can apologise to the families and friends who lost their loved during the attack. Mr Potter, could you please come fore and announce those whom will accompany you to the visits?"  
  
Harry stood up and walked to the Staff Table. Tonight, Harry for once brought out the Sword of Light and the Sword of Darkness. The two swords hung on his left and right side respectively, while the Sword of Gryffindor was tied onto his back. Many didn't recognize the two weapons but was totally intrigued by the runes and craving on the scabbards. Harry could hear a slight gasp from Professor Vector and the words that the Ancient Rune Professor was muttering, "Holy Heavens above! Unless I'm dreaming or I'm insane, those must be...But that's impossible!"  
  
Professor Snape asked acidly, "What's impossible, Vector?"  
  
"Haven't you ever heard about the legendary Sword of Light and Sword of Darkness, Severus?" whispered the Professor in total awe of Harry.  
  
Professor McGonagall answered curtly, "Now, Vector, unless you have information the rest of us wizards and witches lack in, which I doubt possible, the Sword of Light and the Sword of Darkness don't exist."  
  
"My fellow schoolmate," Harry began. "In lights of the death of the students, I wish to extend my deepest condolence to the families affected. I had selected the following students to accompany me as part of the Delegation to visit the families to offer the Plague of Honor."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Harry could hear the faint whisper of Professor Snape, "What!? Potter is now holding both the Sword of Light and Sword of Darkness!? Impossible! "  
  
"Can the following student from Gryffindors please come forward? Mr Ronald Weasley, Miss Hermione Granger and Miss Janet Heselwood. From the Slytherin, Miss Blaise Zabini, Miss Sally-Anne Perks and Mr Morag MacDougal. From the Hufflepuff, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan and Miss Susan Bones. From the Ravenclaw, can Miss Cho Chang, Mr Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst please come fore?"  
  
Surprised, all the chosen people towards Harry. Harry stepped forward and greeted each of them. At this, Professor Dumbledore stood up and addressed the students who had stepped forward.  
  
"Could those whom had been chosen please cross over to the chamber?"  
  
Nodding their head, Harry and those whom he had chosen walked off to the side chamber. Immediately, Dumbledore sent a telepathic message to Harry.  
  
+Harry, bring your friends to my office. If they want to eat, sent for the house-elves.+  
  
'Very well, Albus.'  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Professor Dumbledore wants us to go to his office," without any more words, Harry walked out of the room with his friends walking behind him.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Later inside Dumbledore's office, a number of questions were fired toward Harry. Some of the classic questions were, "How you know that Dumbledore wants us in his office?" "How do you know where is Dumbledore's office?"  
  
Harry held up his hand and requested for silence. Slowly, he started briefly explain to his friends about certain events that had happened to why he knew about what Dumbledore wants.  
  
"So you are saying that Dumbledore is a telepathic," said Cho as she watched Harry stroke the scarlet plumage of the phoenix. Cho could have swore that Harry understood what the phoenix was saying as Harry keep nodding his head each time the phoenix gives a trill.  
  
"Yes, Miss Chang," an amused voice spoke up behind her, causing her to jump a few inches into the air.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," gashed Cho as she looked at her Headmaster. "I didn't meant to pry into your private life."  
  
But Dumbledore held up his hand and smiled. "Quite understandable, considering how Harry suddenly drag most of you to my office." Looking around, Dumbledore smiled and shook his head. "My, my, never have I expect so many young people in my office. Makes me feel kind of old."  
  
Harry just laughed. Dumbledore smiled and turned towards Harry, looking at him over his half-moon spectacles. Smiling, Dumbledore admonished his student, "Now, now, Harry, unless you want all your secrets to become headlines all over the newspapers as well as magazines around the world..." Harry shut up immediately.  
  
"Now, as all of you know that you are required to join Harry as part of a delegation to American, there are some basic rules that everyone of you MUST observe," said Dumbledore as he looked at the various students now grouped within his room. "First of all, you must obey any order of Harry."  
  
This immediately caused Harry to receive weird looks. One of the Slytherin was outraged, "Why must we obey Potter?"  
  
"If you want to live long!" came Dumbledore's sharp retort. His answer surprised even Harry himself as he knew his Headmaster to be calm, cool and collected at all the time when it came to dealings with the students. The tongue lash had never happened to the memory of Harry. Not even when he discovered that Sirius had sent Snape to a certain 'death'.  
  
"I'm sorry, Morag," said Dumbledore as he rubbed his temple. "The Dark Lord's reach had started to spread across the globe."  
  
'So, the Dark Lord is getting strong,' thought Morag as he looked at Dumbledore. Never had he expected that there was a mind reader in the same room with him. And he had been broadcasting his thoughts. Immediately, the room plunged into a swirl of colours.  
  
Once again, Harry showed the Slytherin the events that had happened when Voldemort summoned his servants. Soon the scene disappeared and Morag was shaking to the core. Glaring at the Slytherin, Harry said in a low voice, "Think of joining the Dark Lord? Think twice. The Dark Lord shows as much mercy to his followers to his enemies-none."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
A note from your author:  
  
Haha! Another chapter came and gone! So how you like this chapter? Review to tell me! A word of thanks to all my previous reviewers! They are:  
  
---------  
  
Angelis: There is few more chapters! I think that it will end by the end of August.  
  
Arizosa: Thanks!^^ There will be more.  
  
wadeki: Thanks! There will be a sequel, don't worry!  
  
storyteller: My thank!  
  
Corrie: Thanks! ^^  
  
Braindrain: Thank you! ^^  
  
Stayblue: Thanks!  
  
Celtic Goddess: My thanks!  
  
Brion: Thanks!  
  
Destruxion: Thanks!  
  
Athenkitty: Haha! Wait and see!  
  
Kemenran: Thanks!  
  
--------  
  
That's all folks!  
  
So long!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword  
  
(1) If We Hold On Together, by Diana Ross, from the Land Before Time Soundtrack  
  
Chew On it!  
  
In one Television commercial, a brand of fresh mil accentuates its calcium- rich content by pitting itself against the less-than-wholesome 'Brand X'. which is dandy, as all the educated customer needs to do now is to avoid 'Brand X' like the plague.  
  
Go to any dairy section in a supermarket or hypermarket and what do you see? All sorts of milk...expect 'Brand X'! Now how would the consumer compare the advertised milk with other real brands, then? 


	41. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
Once again, Harry showed the Slytherin the events that had happened when Voldemort summoned his servants. Soon the scene disappeared and Morag was shaking to the core. Glaring at the Slytherin, Harry said in a low voice, "Think of joining the Dark Lord? Think twice. The Dark Lord shows as much mercy to his followers to his enemies-none."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
*Personally, I don't think what you did was very wise of you Harry,* Merlin said. *You have gone overboard; four times you showed other people what you have gone through with the Dark Lord. You know it is painful and you still...*  
  
'Merlin! If you have finish with what you are saying, please, leave me alone,' snapped Harry. 'After all it was over for about a week! Beside, Albus had further confirm that he's out of his mind! '  
  
*No! This is a MUST for you to go for this mission, to offer consolation to those people as they lost their children in the battle. As you have lost your parents because of the Dark Lord, you will understand how they are feeling right now. But beside, it's a great way to meet new girls,* chuckled Merlin.  
  
'Don't remind me,' winced Harry as memories of the reactions when most of the wizarding parents saw him. He had to deal with some raging hormones of some young witches who practically fainted after Harry spoke to them.  
  
*Harry, but I must say that Miss Andrea is quite a looker.*  
  
'Merlin! Enough!'  
  
After the trial, Harry learnt from Dumbledore, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge was stripped of his position immediately. As a result, the Wizarding population was thrown into a state of chaos and havoc. The wizardry court had declared Great Britain to enter the state of emergency and created a new ministry branch, the Ministry of Dark Lords Resistance. Dumbledore had been voted unanimously to become the Minister of the new branch.  
  
As a result, Dumbledore implemented many politics. He removed Dementors from the prison- Azkaban and was replaced the guards with Dragons, Elves and Giants, freed Sirius and ordered the use of Veritaserum and Pensieve Revealer Orb in every future trials. With the Order of Phoenix, Dumbledore removed many incompetent members from the Ministry and sent them for retraining.  
  
Dumbledore also launched an extensive search for Death Eaters, placing them under the list of Wanted and Highly-Dangerous Wizards and Witches. As for Cornelius Fudge, he seems to have disappeared from the surface of the earth. Despite of all these actions, many of the public became complacent, as after the attack on Hogwarts, there was no more visible Dark Activities. As a matter of fact, many started to believe that the Dark Lord hadn't been truly resurrected.  
  
But Harry and Dumbledore knew better. The Dark Lord was bidding his time, waiting for the public to relax the guard before he struck. By deploying the tactic of an attack in the guise of retreat, he can strike a very heavy blow against the wizarding world when their defenses are lax.  
  
Looking at the calendar, Harry noticed with much surprise that today he had to visit China. There was utterly no knowledge about the Chinese wizarding world other then their language and the geographical location and status in the vast library of the Castle of Light. Hermione had scoured the whole of the library during the last six months and yield no results. This caused Harry to panic, as he feared that he might lose an ally if he offended them.  
  
But surprising, Janet provided the answer to his problem when Harry owled her.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I must say that with your given intellect, you are a bit dumb. Sorry, Harry, but no offense. You could easily contact Cho Chang, as one of her parents is Chinese. They can easily provide you with all the answer about Chinese customs and ways. If there is any need, you can bring their family to China. I believe that they would be more then happy to oblige. By the way...after what you have done to the Dursley, where are you staying now? I will want to pay you a visit!  
  
With lots of love and hugs, Janet Heselwood  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Harry had smiled at his girlfriend's concern and bluntness. He wanted badly to give her the ID needed to gain access to the Castle of Light but had decided against it. He hadn't had enough time for himself and his friends. Beside, he had set up powerful wards around her house when he visited them during Christmas. Anything or anyone with the aura of Darkness with not be able to enter within ten miles of the house. Neither those with the intention of hurting her family will be able to cross the wards. Portkeys and Floo will automatically disable should they be key to within the wards. Apperation is impossible and wand-based magic will be impossible to perform.  
  
Harry even went beyond that by inducing his magic into the wards. Should the minions of the Dark Lord, Voldemort come to Privet Drive, Harry will receive immediate notice and a group of twenty five Divine Force Dragons and thirty elves will appear within the wards immediately. Fist of the Heavens will strike down on any undead minions whom the Dark Lord may also send. To place it simply, any Death Eaters other then Lord Voldemort himself will become sitting ducks. This had proven itself useful as a group of thirty Dread Knight breached the wards. The lightning of holy energy turned those undead into toast. The muggles, like what Arthur Weasley had said, ignored the Fist of Heavens as unnatural weather phenomena due to the solar flare.  
  
Harry then Apperated to the residential of the Changs. The whole manor was breathtaking, not unlike Hogwarts, in the term of look. Knocking on the well polish brass door, Harry couldn't help but to admire the beautiful oriental design craved on the door. The door open and Cho came into view.  
  
"Oh, Harry! What brought you here?" squeaked Cho. Harry looked at Cho and cocked his head. "Sorry! Forgive me, Harry. Come in!"  
  
Harry stepped into the room and was utterly overwhelmed by the design of the hall. Carved on the pillars that line the hall, creatures unlike what Harry had seen. With a body of a snake, the creature encircled the pillars. Claws of the eagle and a bizarre mix of parts of animals created this monster. Unable to restrain his curiosity, Harry blurted out, "Cho, not to mean any disrespect, what are those monsters?"  
  
Immediately, Cho looked around. Harry was taken back.  
  
"Thanks god that my father aren't here, Harry. If you let him hear what you just said, he would have throttled you," said Cho. Noticing Harry's surprised look, she added, "Would you like anyone to insult those you held sacred?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Those monster, as you put it, are one of the most powerful guardian of China. It is known as the dragon."  
  
"Dragon?" echoed Harry.  
  
"Yes, dragon. Harry you must understand that Chinese was once divided into different tribes. Each of them worshipped different creatures as their totem. At one time, the leaders of the tribes group together and discussed about banding together to stop tribal wars. As the leaders agreed to band together, they were unable to agree which animal to use as the representing creature. Then one of them came up with the idea of using part of their totem animals to create a new creature."  
  
"A Chinese dragon comprises the body of a snake, scales of a fish, antlers of a deer, claw of eagle, mane of a lion, forehead of a boar, snout of a ox, whiskers of a goat, mouth of an animal which I can't remember. Chinese dragons are endowed with the powers to control weather and rain. It's one of the Four Celestial Creature Guardian in China."  
  
"Four Celestial Creature Guardians?"  
  
"Harry, there is a lot of thing very mysterious about the Chinese ways. I wasn't brought up knowing every thing about Chinese. Perhaps you can wait for my father?"  
  
"That's not a problem. I have the whole day."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Harry was almost asleep, staring at the flames that burnt merrily in the fireplace, when Cho's father returned from work.  
  
"Dad!" exclaimed Cho. Harry stood up immediately and was awed by the man who stood before him. After all those encounters with the Dark Lord, Minister of Magic, Dumbledore, Hogwarts Founders and Merlin, Harry wasn't someone who can be easily impress. But yet the mere sight of the man was surprising. Stand at 5'11, this man has well-tan body and a firm jaw. The aura that this man excludes was commanding and demands respect.  
  
"Dad, this is Harry Potter," introduced Cho. The man gave a nod of his head show that he acknowledged the presence of Harry. "And this is my father, Harry, Chang Wuan Zhen."  
  
Harry reached his hand across and Mr Chang gave it a firm shake.  
  
"Dad, Harry would like to know more about our Chinese ways and customs. But I'm not exactly the person to tell him..." Mr Chang smiled for the first time after Harry met him. "Alright, I trust that you will inform us when dinner is ready?"  
  
Cho rolled her eyes. "Yes, Dad. And since when did you missed dinner?" and she walked out of the room.  
  
"Now, Harry Potter," Mr Chang began as he sat down. "What would you like to know about us, Chinese?"  
  
"I heard from Cian or Laozi for you about the Aura of E-mei. What's it exactly?" asked Harry.  
  
"Hmm...The Aura of E-mei... Mount E-mei, 3,137 metres above sea level, is situated at the southwest of E-mei country in Sichuan. Its name comes from the description 'long, thin, delicate, beautiful brows'. Legend has it that deep in the lofty mountain is a place full of a vibrant aura, shaped by the long-standing accumulation of nature elements. It was said that this aura manifests itself in a visible form once in every hundred years once it reaches saturation point, as a dragon-shaped beam of light to destroy all creatures of Darkness and Evil within the mountain. After three days, the aura will dissipated and the process starts again. It's the dream of all those who practices spiritual powers or magic to witness this strange phenomenon. The encounter might be rewarding."  
  
"What about the Celestial Creature Guardians?"  
  
"In the past, the Four Celestial Creatures were worshipped in China. Also known as the Four Celestial Guardians, these divine beasts comprise the Green Dragon of the East, White Tiger of the West, Red Phoenix of the South and the Snake-Tortoise or Xuan Wu of the North. In ancient times, Man used to stand in awe of all natural phenomena which they could not explain or control. They worshipped animals with unusual strength and deified them, praying to them for blessing."  
  
"The emergence of the Four Celestial Guardians was also related to the stars. Ancient Chinese grouped the stars into 28 constellations. The seven constellations in the east was named the Green Dragon, the seven in the south forms the Red Phoenix, respectively."  
  
"Is there anything I need to know when I go to China?"  
  
"Try not to offend the Chinese. We are proud of our ways." Looking at the calendar, he added, "Since there isn't any special events going on in China, go with my blessings."  
  
"Thanks you sir!" said Harry before he Disapperated.  
  
------------------------------  
  
He appeared at the pre-arranged place and waited. He didn't have to wait for long as a white tiger leaped out from the bush in front of him. The animal studied him for a while and transformed.  
  
"Welcome to China, Harry Potter," a beautiful young woman stood in front of him. Harry merely raises an eyebrow in response. "Come, let's us go to Mount Dream-Cloud."  
  
TBC...  
  
------------------------------  
  
A note from your Author:  
  
Haha! Another Cliffhanger! I don't want to reveal too much of what Harry did in China, because what he learns in China will be used later! I will keep you all in suspense. So if you feel like killing me, please wait...Ok! I will let you know some parts...(Grumbles...)  
  
----  
  
"Harry, wait!" the woman shouted. Harry stopped immediately and demanded what was wrong.  
  
"This is not ordinary forest like what you think it is! The trees are planted according to the principles of the Five Elements and Eight Trigrams. In another words, this is a forest formation devised by Man. Without guidance, no matter how hard you try in the formation, you'll find yourself walking back to the entrance."  
  
"Thanks for informing me," said Harry, sarcastically. "I'm surprised that Chinese have such a maze. The maze, which I had encountered, was much easier to travel."  
  
"Now, we are going to enter the Eight Sky Way Map. Follow me closely!" the lady said, ignoring Harry's sarcasm.  
  
After a long time, Harry started to voice out his thoughts, "Strange, after such a long walk, I don't feel I've enter a maze. Everything looks perfectly natural to me."  
  
"Ha! That's where the wisdom of the mastermind lies! By moving some of the trees here, the whole formation will change. There are altogether 64 major transformations and 81 minor transformations. Each combination differs from the rest. Its multiple variation could trap its enemy most subtly. Beside, the Eight Sky Ways Map is destructive, capable of dishing out heavy damage and that acts a deterrence to any invaders."  
  
"Who will I be meeting?" asked Harry.  
  
"The Lord of Mount Dream-Cloud, Wang Chan."  
  
----  
  
Ok, Happy now? All right! A word of thanks to all my reviewers! They are:  
  
--------------  
  
zedd2: \\(^O^)// thanks!  
  
ettedanreb: Here you go!  
  
Serpent of Light: Many thanks! I had been rather busy with my examination and school's intensive revision class...Very little time to update.  
  
julias ceaser: Thanks!  
  
gaul1: Haha! Many Thanks!  
  
Coolpadfoot: Sorry for the rather atrocious English. Rest assure that I edit it after Christmas!  
  
andrea10: Thanks! But that was the first chapter...I'm planning to edit it after Christmas...  
  
Shadow Dragon27: I quite understand that my grammar isn't very good. I hope that you can bear with me for a while...  
  
Androme: The day any school will scrap any prelim is the day Sun Yan Zi will marry me with WTB dance in tutu! Anyway, I have to squeeze time out to continue this...otherwise many people will complain. Thanks anyway!  
  
Arizosa: Haha! Thanks!  
  
Corrie: Thanks!  
  
Mistri: Thanks!  
  
Meris: Hmm...should I call you Meris or XXlyshiaXX? Thanks for the review!  
  
Selentiey: Thanks!  
  
Storyteller03:Thanks!  
  
Athenkitty: Thanks!  
  
Braindrain: Thanks!  
  
Joshua_6281@hotmail.com: Thanks!  
  
JerseyGirl03: Thanks!  
  
NasserPotter: Thanks! Harry's year sixth is currently undergoing R&D! The title is confirmed to be Harry Potter and Quest of the Swords. Hope to see you then!  
  
Stayblue: Thanks!  
  
Chaser1: Thanks!  
  
Maxx77: Thanks!  
  
Kemenran: Thanks! Yes I'm planning at least 3 sequel. I'm hoping to get them on track!  
  
Hhhhh: Hm...... History isn't much my cup of cake, Geography and science is though! I have utterly no comments on your review. I really enjoy your flame as it kept me warm in my air-con room.  
  
-------------  
  
That's all folks!  
  
So long!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword  
  
-----  
  
Joke of the Day...(Courtesy of Spooky!) 


	42. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.  
  
------------------------  
  
He appeared at the pre-arranged place and waited. He didn't have to wait for long as a white tiger leaped out from the bush in front of him. The animal studied him for a while and transformed.  
  
"Welcome to China, Harry Potter," a beautiful young woman stood in front of him. Harry merely raises an eyebrow in response. "Come, let's us go to Mount Dream-Cloud."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Harry had spent a month in China, trying to absorb the theories that Chinese held about magic. He had discovered that Chinese had superior unarmed combat skills and any weapon. Harry still remembers the first day when he met the Lord of Mount Dream-Cloud. He was one of the few managed to defeat Harry.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Flashback...  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Chan!" cried the lady, the moment when they came into view of a group of people, mediating. What surprises Harry the most was that they are all floating in the air, without the use of any spells that Harry could sense. A handsome young man could be seen instructing the group on something. The lady's sudden appearance caused the man to turn and face them.  
  
Harry could see a broad smile show on his lips. He glided over to them and greeted the lady.  
  
"Bai Hu, Zi Yan. Nie you shi yun yin, wei her shi?  
  
The lady smiled and leaned forward.  
  
"You gue ren," she smiled. Judging from the man's look, Harry could see that he was surprised.  
  
"Ha Li Po Ter?"  
  
The lady nodded her head. The man named Chan turned towards Harry and grabbed his hand and smiled, "I have heard about you, Mr Potter. Your reputation precedes you! Indeed, a person truly cut out of extra-ordinary."  
  
Harry just smiled nervously.  
  
"Come, I understand that you have a certain level of skills in swordplay. I want to test you on your unarmed combat," Chan said and landed on his feet. He spread his legs slightly and put his hand behind him. "Come on!"  
  
"I'm not sure about this," laughed Harry nervously.  
  
"Just try to hit my upper body, give me everything you got. If not, how can I teach you how to fight? And don't warn me before you strike!"  
  
Harry silently agreed with the statement. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. Then without warning, Harry struck. He delivered a series of punches at Chan. But all he hitted was air. Chan just stood there. He just turned here, there, pivoted here and there, lean backwards and forward. (Just think of The Matrix when the Agent dodged the bullets when Neo tried to empty his gun.)  
  
Harry leapt back in alarm. How could anyone move at such a speed without the use of spell? Chan gestured for Harry to try again. Harry silently casted the spell Haste and stuck again. This time, Chan had to block the blows as they are coming faster then he expected. But he didn't even retaliate as Harry continued to deliver the blows.  
  
After a long while, Harry was exhausted. Chan gave him a look and said, "Is that the best that you can do? Come on! Try to hit me and hit me!"  
  
Harry ignored Chan. Chan seems to understand as he instructed some of his men to carry Harry to one of the houses used to house visitors.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
End of flashback...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Harry's thoughts were shattered when Chan waved his hand in front of the former.  
  
"What?" asked Harry; annoyed that Chan had interrupted him. Chan just toss Harry a booklet. Harry flipped open the book and gasped. Inside was all the information about all the known maze formations in China-The Eight Sky Way Map, Moonlit Lotus Gateway, Peach Blossom Octagonal Maze and more. Harry turned towards him but he saw no a soul. Harry tried to find Chan by tracking his aura but he had learnt that the Chinese had developed a way mask their magical aura.  
  
Shaking his head, Harry still couldn't understand why Chan had insisted that Harry to read the "Art of War" by Sun Zi and a million other books. Staying in China, Harry only have four hours of beauty sleep daily. Harry was taught to wield a total of 36 weapons, if not for the tight schedule, Harry believe that Chan would have put himself thought the whole of their vicious training which last about seven to eight years. Last week, Chan had dragged Harry to a secluded spot and had a talk with him.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Flashback... (Again...)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Harry, a minute, please," called Chan after yet another tiring session of practical.  
  
'This is not easy,' thought Harry as he made his way to Chan. Chan beckoned Harry to follow him. After following Chan for some distance, Harry found himself by a very beautiful lake. On the surface, several swans graced the water. Lotus grew in abundance. The smooth surface of the water deflected the sunlight in a way that the surface seems to glitter. Harry saw that Chan was floating on the middle of the lake. Slowly, Chan turned to face Harry. Harry found his facial expression unreadable. Harry look at Chan puzzled. "What's matter?"  
  
Chan's face took on a solemn look suddenly, "A sword is a weapon of war, of killing. To fully wield a sword, one must accept the consequences every time you draw a sword out of its sheath. A warrior must be prepared to injure, or kill. That is the difference between one who lives, and one who dies."  
  
"Training can only make up one small part of a swordsman's skill. Speed; Strength; technique; those all make up a warrior's fighting ability. But the one thing that drives him? The killer instinct, which only comes with practice. That is the difference. My strength comes with the stain of blood on my hands."  
  
"So the only way to become as strong as you are...is by killing?" Harry hesitantly asked.  
  
"No. The instinct to kill is the deadliest. But there are others. They say that a mother protecting her young is the most dangerous thing in the world. The instinct to protect life, to protect...ones dear to you. Let that be your drive. Fight not to get stronger, but to be able to protect those who cannot help themselves. Harry, you may not understand what I had said, but one day, when the time is right, all will become clear. Now, go and leave me alone..."  
  
Harry could pick up the pain in Chan's voice. Apparently, Chan had been through some events that had left painful scars on his soul. Harry knew that Chan like him had witnessed the death of his parents. But what could have affected him so?  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
End of flashback...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Harry turned and glazed at the window when a sudden voice in the back of his mind called out.  
  
*Harry! Are you there?*  
  
'Merlin!'  
  
*Harry! We need your help now, immediately.*  
  
'?'  
  
*Don't give me that tone, Potter. You know bloody well that you stay in China is ending today.*  
  
'I know, Merlin. What's the big idea?'  
  
*The city of Paris is under attack.*  
  
'What!?'  
  
*No time to talk, Harry. Bade good bye to your friends and come to Paris immediately!*  
  
'Yes, Merlin!'  
  
Harry immediately seek out Chan and bade him farewell. Chan, as usual, keep his emotion from showing. The rest of them seemed to have disappeared.  
  
"Just one last advice, Harry. There is no magic."  
  
Harry looked at Chan quizzed.  
  
"It's all due to the mind. You may not understand that now but soon when you lost one whom you held dear, you will understand. Remember this, Harry."  
  
Harry gave a nod and Disapperated. He arrived at the famous Eiffel tower. There, Harry saw that the legions of Skeletons, Death Knight, Fallen, Dark One, hordes of trolls and Death Eaters. The odds aren't tipped to the side of the wizards. But look on the bright side thought; Lord Voldemort isn't here at this battle. However, despite of the fact that the Dark Lord isn't here in person, his comrades are in deep shit. Below in the city, at Muggle population is in chaos. Harry could hardly blame them. Imagine waking up in the morning to discover just outside your city is decaying skeletons and other unidentified creatures. It was more then enough to sent every one in to shock.  
  
Locating Dumbledore's unique magical signature, Harry Apperated to the old man's side. Harry's arrival at the battle helped to boost the morale of the wizards.  
  
"Ad baculum!" Harry declared and his staff appeared. Harry gripped his staff and felt the raw power of magic seep into him. Nodding his head, Harry and Dumbledore both pointed their staff towards the midst of the Skeletons and roared, "Pugnus of caelum!"  
  
It was as if the great god of lightning, Zeus, was there handing out the punishments. Two bolts of lightning lashed out from the clouds and blast the undead minions of the Dark Lord. Those skeletons in the initial blast of the lightning were turning into dust. The radiating Holy Bolts from the aftereffect of the lightning removed the unholy energy, which maintain their after-life forces, transforming them instantly into piles of bone mass.  
  
However, that was unable to put much of a dent in their massive undead army. Left with not choice, Harry turned towards Dumbledore and said, "We need more warriors! Magic is mostly useless against these undeads!"  
  
"Harry, the entire of Order of Phoenix had been deployed here to combat the undead. Who can expect more allies?" asked Alastor Moody.  
  
Harry smiled and looked at Dumbledore whom nodded. Holding the staff in front of him, Harry looked at the heavens and roared, "Equesitism Zakarum!"  
  
Immediately, three hundred beams of light shone down from the sun. From each beam of light, a man emerged, fully armored, with a one-handed melee weapon and a shield. Harry retrieved his staff and draw out the Sword of Light and the Sword of Gryffindor. Holding the Sword of Light high into the air, Harry shouted, "Attack!"  
  
At once, the paladins and Harry charged into the midst of the undeads. Their weapons seem to shine with an inner light and holy energy for the moment their weapon cuts through a skeleton, it shattered into dust. The most surprising of all, any undead that tried to attack the paladins was destroyed the moment their weapons struck within three inches of the paladin.  
  
Following Harry's lead, the Elves whom had stood behind shooting arrows at the skeletons draw their swords and jump into the fray of battle as well. Just then, a large number of winged creatures flew overhead. Members of Order of Phoenix looked up and saw a large group of Dragonians flew overhead and join in the battle. With sudden unexpected backup of two other races, the battle of Paris was tipped to their side. Suddenly, the familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy reached Harry's ears.  
  
"Listen to this, Potter! If you want to rescue a couple of your friends, come and face me in a battle!"  
  
Harry looked around, trying to locate Lucius Malfoy. But was he going to find Elder Malfoy when he was surrounded by the same aura of Darkness? Frustrated, Harry called out to the paladins, "Paladins! Sanctuary aura!"  
  
Instantaneously, all the skeletons and Death Knights that surrounded them shattered as the paladins switched from Thorns aura to Sanctuary aura. The numerical superior of the Dark Lord Voldemort had been removed, as Skeletons that formed much of bulk of the army was destroyed. What now left were the different Fallen species and trolls. Without missing a beat, Harry and the paladins continued their assault on the Fallen. With each stroke of the sword, Harry decapitated those cowardly creatures. Suddenly, a strange feeling erupted within him, Harry knew that a Fire Elemental must have casted the Bloodlust on him. The eruptions of blood now help to spur Harry into frenzy, his attacking speed and force increased vastly with each stroke that brought blood. Facing the sudden and forceful attack, the Fallens' courage faltered and they tried escape. However, the rain of arrows from the elves prevented them from escaping. The Dragonians also helped to bring down the Fallen Shamans to prevent them from resurrecting their warriors. The trolls had some how disappeared but Harry wasn't complaining. This helps to reduce the total numbers of Dark creatures that he had to deal with.  
  
The wizards turned their attention to the Death Eaters. A full-fledged wizards' battle broke out without warning as the fractions of different beliefs clashed in broad daylight in the outskirts of the city of Paris. Various curses, spells, hex and charms were exchanged by the two fractions. The Light was winning as the sudden arrival of Paladins, Dragonians and Harry unnerved them. With the further destruction of the Undeads and vicious attack of the Aurors and the various member of the Order of Phoenix, a few cowardly Death Eaters Disapperated. That was the catalyst. Immediately, it set off a chain reaction. All the Death Eaters was sent into panic and started Apperating away.  
  
However, one lone figure stood defiantly at the small hillock. Harry walked towards the lone figure and greeted him coldly, "Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"Harry Potter, I had been expecting you," replied Malfoy curtly. Harry noted that behind the aristocratic Malfoy, was a family of someone familiar...With a jolt of shock and terror, Harry recognized the family.  
  
"Yes, Potter," drawled elder Malfoy as he noticed Harry's distress. "As you have noticed, I had captured the family of the Delacour. I must admit that you are very clever. Fearing that your friends will suffer from the wrath of my Master, the Darkest of Dark Lord of all time, you had they hidden within your castle. But know this, my master also has his own stronghold, a place where you will never reach! With unlimited supplies of body, he can create armies of undeads! But for now, I will deal with you. My master is under going some ritual and named me the supreme commander of the Death Eaters until he return!"  
  
Harry sheathed both his swords and drew his wand.  
  
"You expect me to duel you in a wizard's duel?" Malfoy drawled. "Never! I had experienced your strength, Potter. I had seen what you had done at Master's recruitment drive. I must be crazy to duel you again!"  
  
Harry replaced his wand back into his robe and glared that at the masked face of Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy snapped his fingers. Immediately, a group of ten Dread knights and a dozens of troll appeared. Just behind the Delacour and too close for comfort.  
  
"Good bye, Potter and Delacours!" Turning towards the trolls and Dread knights, he shouted an order, "Kill them." And he Disapperated away.  
  
"NO!" the word burst fore from Harry's mouth. As if the time had slow down, Harry saw the trolls lift up their clubs and bring them down. Abruptly, all of the Dark creatures frozen in their place. A reflection of light from the sun made the trolls and Dread Knights seem to be frozen. Then with a jolt of surprise, Harry knew that THEY are frozen. How, he doesn't know.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore said mildly as he looked at the frozen form of the Dark Creature, "Harry, it appears that you have somehow frozen those creautres. But you didn't cast any spell, this is another mystery of yours, Harry."  
  
Harry could only nod numbly as he could not understand what happened as well. Meanwhile, the Aurors and other Order of Phoenix members started to deal with the muggles who had witnessed the bloody battle. Harry, along with Dumbledore returned to the Castle to prepare the debriefing session. The leader of the Holy Light Phoenix flew to Harry and greeted him warmly. Harry smiled and returned the greeting. Looking around, Harry shook his head and smiled, "This had been a weird year but interesting!"  
  
The End!  
  
---------------------  
  
A note from your Author:  
  
So! After long last, I have ended this Harry's fifth year's fan fiction! Don't thank me! Thank my friend who let me use his internet for me to upload this chapter. So how you like it? I sequel will be up soon! The title has been decided. It will be named-The Quest of the Swords. In this sequel, Harry will travel back in time to his parent's sixth year. Fudge will also make an appearance in the past as an assassin. The reason of Harry being an Archangel will be revealed, as I will speak of the Chaos Breaker. He will also discover his heritages. The elements of Lightning, Ice, Time and Nature will come under Harry's control. The Chaos Breaker and Excalibur will be in Harry's hand. Dumbledore and Snape will be knighted. Opps! I have revealed too much! Ok! Enough! A word of thanks to my reviewers! They are:  
  
-----------------  
  
aerin: *woof! Woof!* I like dogs! *Grabs doggies and hugs!* here is the last chapter! Like it?  
  
Padfootjr23: Here it is!  
  
Storyteller3: Thanks!  
  
Magicman2: Harry has an army... you will see.  
  
Braindrain: Yah! They are true enough, or books on them wouldn't be published.  
  
RadarPLO: sure! Thanks!  
  
Szihuoko: *grins!* Thanks!  
  
Androme: ...  
  
Darkangel: Errr...I think you are a bit behind times, I had taken my GCE 'O' level 2003 and I am waiting for my results. And yes, Xuan Wu is a tortoise-snake.  
  
Mistri, Tonk's Admirer: Yes, I believe that everyone in Hogwarts has great respect for Harry, except for a few selected Slytherin.  
  
JnY~: I agree...  
  
Vvgddb: I hadn't give credit for Heros 3 of might and magic, Shining Force, Shining force 2, Warcraft 3 and a bloody lot of games...  
  
Kemenran: Thanks  
  
2lazy2log: Don't worry! None taken. I know that my grammar is atrocious.  
  
Dada-wild: Thanks!  
  
LIMAR: Don't worry! I won't be!  
  
JoNaY: *sheepishly* sorry!  
  
SmackKiller: Now I'm finished. HA!  
  
Lady S: Thanks!  
  
Romm: Thanks!  
  
The Mystical Elf: Thanks!  
  
Chaser1: Thanks!  
  
Maxx77: Thanks!  
  
Arablue: Yah! I'm a vivid fan of his work!  
  
Arizosa: That...you will have to wait to the sequel- Harry Potter and the year of Judgment! You can order books on Chinese custom from www.asiapacbooks.com. As for website, I can't remember any that is in English...  
  
Nasser Himura: I will never leave something undone...  
  
Chicken Stars: No...I had a big trouble with my internet provider...  
  
-----------------  
  
That's all folks!  
  
So long  
  
Yours truly,  
  
BloodRedSword  
  
--------  
  
Joke of the Day...  
  
----  
  
During a party, Harry asked Draco, "So, Draco, after so long, which lady had captured your interest?"  
  
"Pansy Parkinson."  
  
Harry nodded and handed Draco a card, "This card has her number."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Not so soon..." Harry replied as he handed Draco another card. "And this card is the number of my opticians." 


End file.
